


A Vampire and His Assistants

by madamcrepsley



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan, Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant (2009)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 103,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamcrepsley/pseuds/madamcrepsley
Summary: Legend has it the gods would gift a pair of vampires with the ability to conceive a child. Darren Shan and Elena Crepsley thought they were normal average kids, but when a certain freak show pulls into town, they will learn the truth about themselves, and a certain orange haired vampire will have to embrace the task he never wanted: fatherhood.
Relationships: Larten Crepsley/Arra Sails
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I am not nor have I ever been Daren Shan. The characters and the books belong to him. Characters you do not recognize belong to me.**

**Summary: What if Darren had been lied to his whole life? What if Annie wasn't his only sister? What if she wasn't his sister at all? What if his parents weren't really his parents? What if the gods had gifted two vampires the ability to conceive once? What if they conceived twins? What if all these things happened at once?**

_May 6_ _th_ _, 1987_

A cloaked figure crept up the stairs of the old orphanage. The shadow took care in not being seen, not being heard. There were two bundles tucked inside the fabric of the cloak. One blue, one pink. Both with nearly identical letters carefully folded into the blankets. The only difference being the names of the sleeping children. The figure placed the two bundles on the step with care, placing a light kiss on the top of each child's head, and vanished into the night, leaving their children in the care of someone else.

_Twelve Years Later…_

Darren woke with a start. He had been having the same dream for as long as he could remember. Always the same figure, a woman he assumed, and always the same two infants. The orphanage was familiar to him. It was just up the hill and was the home of one of his best friends, Elena Elena always came to his mind whenever he had that dream. She had been left at the orphanage when she was only a newborn along with her twin brother who had been adopted not too long after. Darren could never help wondering if he was dreaming of Elena, and her real family.

He was torn from his thoughts when his own sister Annie jumped on top of him to wake him up for school. "Come on Darren, you're gonna be late for school! Then dad's gonna ground you and you won't be able to play football for a month!"

"Dad's not going to ground me from playing football Annie, he loves it remember?"

"Well you won't be allowed to bring your spiders in the house ever again." Annie replied with a smirk. She then had to launch out of the way as Darren ripped himself from his bed. See, Darren had this thing about spiders. He loved the things. His parents had once bought him a pet tarantula but he may have accidently mangled it in the vacuum. In his defense, he saw it in a cartoon and then, the spider turned out fine. It just served as proof that cartoons aren't like real life. Now, he kept regular old garden spiders, most of them escaped. Some stuck around though. They made webs in the corner of his room and lived there, and Darren would watch them from time to time.

There was no time for watching them now. He knew if he didn't get to school on time. He wouldn't _have_ spiders to watch. Grabbing a piece of buttered toast with one hand, swinging his bag over his shoulder in the other, Darren kissed his mother on the cheek, and ran out the door.

The walk to school was a short one. As Darren approached the school he heard a voice calling his name. He turned around with a smile on his face. The voice belonged to Darren's other best friend. Steve Leonard. More fondly known as Steve Leopard. Steve swung n arm around Darren's shoulder. "What's up?"

"Nothing as usual. Where's Elena? She's usually here by now."

Steve shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. I'm sure she'll be here soon though." He glanced over his shoulder. "Yep, she's coming now."

Sure enough she was running toward them, her fiery hair blowing behind her and a fresh bruise forming on her cheek. "Hey guys." She wheezed out of breath.

"What happened?" Darren asked. Gesturing to her face.

"Oh." Elena said. "I woke up late and you know what Ms. Beck is like." She was really casual about it. Darren knew what went on at the orphanage. Elena regularly showed up with bruises.

"You know talking to you seems I have it easy." Steve said. His dad left when he was younger and he and his mom weren't on the best of terms. "Let's go in before Mr. Dalton gives us all detention."

"You mean before he gives Darren and me detention," Elena joked, "You get away with everything."

"I'm just a very likable individual." Steve replied.

"Yeah right." Darren shot back. Laughing Steve put his other arm around Elena, and the three friends walked to the school shoulder to shoulder unaware of the piece of paper that would changer all three of their lives forever.


	2. The Flyer

**Disclaimer: I don't own CDF or any of the characters!**

Mr. Dalton waved the three friends to their seats. "Late Ms. Crepsley, Mr.'s Shan and Leonard."

"Sorry sir," Steve apologized. "Stayed up a bit too late last night."

"Well that's understandable." Mr. Dalton said smiling. "Just don't let it happen again, I won't let it go so easily next time."

"Told you he wouldn't get mad if you apologized." Elena whispered to Steve. Steve just shrugged his shoulders at her.

Near the end of English Darren had started to feel quite sick. Mr. Dalton excused him. "Throw up whatever's bugging you Darren, then get your behind back in here." Though he didn't actually throw up, Darren still felt really sick. He knew if he went out too early Dalton would give him the cold shoulder. Which was in a way, worse than being yelled at. So instead Darren sat there looking at his watch wondering when it would be acceptable to leave.

"Darren! Hey, Darren! Have you fallen in or what?" Darren recognized the voice as Steve's.

"Hey, Steve," He called back. "I'm in here." Darren knocked on the door so Steve would know which one he was in. He opened the door and Steve smiled when he saw Darren sitting there with his trousers still on.

"Did you puke?"

"No."

"Are you gonna?"

Darren smirked, "Maybe." He leaned over and made a sick noise, but Steve knew him far too well to be fooled.

"Polish my shoes while you're down there would you?" They both laughed.

"Did I miss anything in class?" Darren asked standing up.

"Nothing," Steve replied. "Just the usual crap."

"Did you finish the history homework?" Darren asked.

"It's not due until tomorrow right?" Steve worried. He always forgot when things had to be done.

"The day after tomorrow." Darren corrected.

"Oh," Steve said relaxing, "I have more time than I…" He frowned. "Today's Thursday, so the day after tomorrow is…"

"Got you!" Darren yelled, punching Steve's shoulder.

"Hey that hurt!"

"Yeah right."

"Are you coming out?"

"No I thought I'd stay here and admire the view."

"Quit messing around. We're down five-one, even with Elena playing. We're probably down six or seven now. We need you." He was talking about football. They played every lunch hour. Normally their team wins, but they had lost most of their best players. Dave broke his leg. Sam got transferred to a different school. And Danny stopped playing to hang around the girl he fancies. Idiot! Darren thought.

Darren is the best full forward. The other is Elena. She's the only girl that plays football, but she could take any of the guys any day of the week! There are better defenders and midfielders, and Tommy Jones is the best goalkeeper in the entire school. But Darren and Elena are the only ones who can stand up front and score four or five time a day without fail.

"Alright," Darren said, "I'll save you. I've scored a hat trick every day this week. It would be a pity to stop now."

They passed older guys smoking, while hurrying to Darren's locker so that he could change into trainers. Their team was down eight-three by the time Steve and Darren arrived on the pitch. Or rather, their make-do pitch. It was really just a yard painted with lines. Whoever had painted it was an idiot in Darren's opinion. They put the crossbar too high at one enc and too low at the other!

"Never fear, Hotshot Shan is here!" Darren shouted as he ran onto the pitch.

"It's about time you got here!" Elena shouted teasingly.

Darren made a great start and scored two goals in one minute! It looked as though they might win but time was up.

As everyone was leaving the pitch, Alan Morris ran into the yard. They're Darren's four best friends, "Steve Leopard, Elena Crepsley, Tommy Jones and Alan Morris. They must have been the oddest five friends in the world, because Steve was the only one to have a nickname.

"Look what I found!" Alan yelled, waving a damp piece of paper underneath everybody's nose.

"What is it?" Tommy asked while attempting to snatch it out of Alan's hands.

"It's…" Alan didn't get a chance to finish because Mr. Dalton shouted at them.

"You five! Inside!" He roared.

"Coming Mr. Dalton!" Steve yelled. Since he was the favorite they knew they wouldn't be in too much trouble. Sometimes Steve was brilliant, and at other times he couldn't even spell his own name. However even Steve could get way with being late for class twice in one day. Whatever Alan had, it would have to wait. The group trudged inside for their next lesson.

Darren spent the next class, History, trying to stay awake. The class was studying World War II. Darren wasn't to keen on it, but Steve loved it. He loved anything to do with blood and battle. He wanted to be a soldier when he was older.

Math was after History, again with Mr. Dalton as their usual teacher was off sick. Steve was in heaven. His favorite teacher, three times in a row! He showed off a bit, telling Mr. Dalton where they were and what not. He didn't see Elena behind him copying him, making Darren laugh at her. Mr. Dalton was a great teacher, but he knew nothing about Math. He buried his head in the textbook trying to understand. It left the class free to softly speak to one another as well as pass notes around. Darren sent a note to Alan, asking to see the green paper. After much insistence, Alan finally gave in and passed it around. Elena got it first. As she read it, her jaw dropped a little and her face lit up. As she passed it to Darren he found out why.

It was a flyer for some kind of circus. There was a picture of a snarling wolf's head at the top of the flyer. And a picture of a spider and a snake at the bottom. All three looked vicious. The flyer read:

**CIRQUE DU FREAK**

**FOR ONE WEEK ONLY – CIRQUE DU FREAK!**

**SEE:**

**SIVE AND SERSA – THE TWISTIN TWINS!**

**THE SNAKE-BOY1 THE WOF MAN! GERTHA TEETH!**

**LARTEN CREPSLEY AND HIS PERFORMING SPIDER – MADAM OCTA!**

**ALEXANDER RIBS! THE BEARDED LADY! HANA HANDS!**

**RHAMUS TWOBELLIES – WORLD'S FATTEST MAN!**

**NOT FOR THE FAINT-HEARTED!**

**CERTAIN RESTRICTIONS APPLY!**

Beneath all of that, the address where you could buy tickets and see the show was there. "Cirque du freak…" Darren breathed. Was this a freak show? He read the flyer over again. He forgot all about where he was and what he was meant to be doing.

At least until he heard Elena cough and realized that Mr. Dalton had been reading the flyer over his shoulder!

"What is this?" He snapped grabbing the paper off of Darren's desk.

"A flyer." Darren replied carefully. Mr. Dalton looked livid.

"And where did you get it?"

Darren was at a lost, he couldn't sell out Alan, and his brain seemed to stop working. Thankfully Steve answered for him. "It's mine. Some old guy threw it away. I thought it looked interesting so I was going to ask you about it after school."

"Oh," Mr. Dalton stopped. "Well there is no harm in being curious." He pinned the flyer up so everyone could see it. "Long Ago, there used to be real freak shows. Con men crammed malformed people into cages and invited people to laugh and tease them."

"That's cruel." Elena said.

"Yes, Ms. Crepsley it is." Mr. Dalton agreed. "That's why I was angry when I saw this flyer. These shows were banned years ago. But there are rumors that they are still going strong."

He tore down the flyer. "You'd have to be really twisted to want to o to one of those sir," Steve said apparently disgusted. After he said it he turned to Darren and Elena and said, "We're going!"

Steve asked Dalton if he could keep the flyer as a poster. After cutting the address off the bottom, Mr. Dalton agreed. The group of friend gathered in the yard after school, staring at the flyer.

"You think it's real?" Elena asked while brushing a piece of orange hair from her face.

"Defiantly." Alan said.

At the same time Darren said, "Nah."

"Why do you think it's fake?" Elena asked Darren.

"You heard Mr. Dalton, they don't allow freak shows anymore."

She made a 'thinking sound' and turned to Alan, "Why do you think it's real?"

"I stole it from my big brother." Alan said softly.

Tommy gaped. "You stole from _Tony?"_ Alan's big brother had been the meanest bully in school until he had gotten himself kicked out.

"Where did Tony get it?" Steve asked.

"One of the performers was passing them out in an alley. Mr. Crepsley."

Darren glanced at Elena he had been wondering since he looked at the flyer if the Crepsley guy was related to her. Maybe even her father. Maybe they gave their children up because they were part of a freak show.

"So how much are the tickets?" Elena asked.

"Fifteen pounds each."

"How much does every one have together?" Tommy asked.

""Five pounds seventy" Alan said.

"Twelve pounds." Steve put in.

"Six pounds eighty five pence." Tommy said.

"I have eight pounds twenty-five." Darren said.

"Thirteen pounds forty-two." Elena said.

"Well that's almost forty pounds," Darren said, "If we get our pochet money tomorrow, and if we pool our-"

"Tickets are nearly sold out." Alan said. " Yesterday was the first show. We'll have to buy them today to get them."

"So much for that." Steve sighed longingly.

"I don't think so." Elena said. The boys all stared at her. "Ms. Beck keeps a jar of money in her dresser. I could borrow some and pay her back later."

"You're going to steal from her!?" Steve said raising an eyebrow.

"Sure," Elena said, "If she catches me I'll just get another one of these." She pointed to the bruise on her cheek. "Not like I'm not used to it."

None of them looked comfortable with Elena getting hit because of them. "Elena we can't ask you to…" Alan started.

"I want to." She insisted. "I'll sneak out and get the tickets."

"How? Mr. Dalton cut off the address remember." Darren said.

"I memorized it." She said proudly. "So are we going to so it?"

One by one they all nodded. "Well, everyone go get your money now and meet back here." Steve said. With that he ran down the street. The rest of us took off too.


	3. Tickets Please

**Again I don't own Cirque du Freak. Thanks to kberrysghost for reviewing!**

All Darren thought about that night was the freak show. He pictured all the performers. Wondering what a snake-boy and a wolf-man was. He was really excited for the performing spider. The only person to notice he was acting weird was Annie. His younger sister.

"What's up with you?" She asked him as they were washing plates after diner.

"Nothing."

"Yes, there is." She countered. "You've been acting weird all night." Darren sighed and caved. He told her about the freak show. "Sounds great. But you guys probably won't get in."

"You never know." Darren said though he knew she was most likely right.

Later on Darren popped into his mother's room where she was working on her stamp albums to see if she had any with spiders on them. She didn't. While there he got her opinion on freak shows.

"Mom, have you ever been to a freak show?"

She shook her head, "No they're illegal."

"If they weren't and one came to town, would you go?"

His mother shivered visibly. "No, those things frighten me. Besides it's not fair to the people in the show."

"What do you mean?" Darren asked.

"How would you feel," She replied, "If you were stuck in a cage for people to make fun of?"

"I guess so."

"Why are asking about freak shows anyway?" She said suspiciously. "You haven't been watching horror movies have you? Because you know that Dad and I don't-"

"No!" Darren shouted. "I was just wondering that's all."

"Okay Mr. Grumpy have it your way then." Darren left the room knowing he had upset his mother by yelling at her.

He went to his room and flopped down on his bed. Darren slowly drifted off to sleep, still fully dressed. Dreaming about the Cirque and all of the acts he couldn't wait to see.

The next morning, Darren, Alan, Tommy, and Steve waited outside the door for Elena. So far she hadn't showed. "What if Ms. Beck caught her?" Alan said worried.

"Nah," Steve said, "She probably couldn't get the tickets and doesn't want to show her face."

"Come on Steve, you know she's not like that." Darren defended. When the bell rang and Elena still didn't show. The foursome slumped and headed inside.

A few minutes into their geography class the door opened and Elena walked in with Ms. Beck. Ms. Beck said something to the teacher, Ms. Quinn as Elena sat down. Ms. Quinn nodded and smiled.

"Where _were_ you?" Darren hissed.

"Dentists." Elena replied. "I forgot to tell you sorry."

"Elena and Darren if you would be so kind as to pay attention." They didn't speak for the remainder of the class.

At break, Elena was smothered by her friends. "Did you get the tickets?" Steve demanded.

"Where's my flyer?" Alan asked.

She held up a hand, "All good things come to those who wait."

"Stop messing around," Said Darren. "Did you get them or not?"

Elena paused. "Well, yes and no."

"What?" Tommy asked.

"I have some good news, some bad news, and some crazy news."

"Let's hear the crazy news first." Steve said.

"Well I got the money and I managed to sneak out while one of the younger kids was having a tantrum. I got to the ticket booth, but do you know who else was there?"

"Who?" Steve asked.

"Mr. Dalton!" she said, "He was there with the police. They were dragging a small guy from the booth. Then there was this loud bang, and a cloud of smoke, and the small guy disappeared! Mr. Dalton and the police searched the shed but then they just gave up and left."

"So you didn't get the tickets?" Darren said deflated.

"I didn't say that." Elena said slyly.

"You got them!"

"Yep! The guy appeared behind me, so I held out the flyer and the money and he took them." Her face fell a little. "But there was a catch the guy would only sell me three."

"He only sold you three tickets…." Alan said.

Elena nodded sadly. "That means only three of us can go." Steve said.

It was Friday evening, and they still hadn't decided who got the tickets. "Well Elena _has_ to get one." Darren said. "She put in the most money and went and got the tickets." The boys all nodded. Elena seemingly in shock but looking pleased took one of the tickets. There were now two tickets left.

"So who gets the other two?" Alan asked.

"We could fight for them." Tommy suggested.

"I have a better idea." Elena said. She ripped up two large pieces of paper and mixed the tickets with them. "I'll throw this all in the air and whoever catches the ticket gets it agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Ready?" The boys all nodded. "GO!" She shouted. The air suddenly filled with swirling bits of paper. They jumped wildly each aiming to catch the square cut piece of cardboard desperately.

"Yes!" It seemed Steve had caught one ticket. The others were in more of a frenzy now. There was only one ticket left. Darren stopped jumping. His instinct told him to wait. Closing his eyes. Darren stuck his hands out and waited. "Is he crazy?" Steve asked Elena.

A voice in Darren's head screamed "NOW!" And Darren's hands closed. He opened his eyes. The last bit of paper fell gently to the ground. Neither Alan nor Tommy had the ticket.

"What's that in your hand Darren?" Elena asked smiling. Darren opened his hand. On a small square the words CIRQUE DU FREAK was printed. He had the other ticket.

The tickets were for Saturday so Elena had arranged to stay at Darren's for the weekend. And the two of them were staying at Steve's Saturday night. Her and Darren lounged around on Saturday, watching T.V, and just relaxing.

Annie asked Darren to bring her back something. Elena told her they'd try to get her a souvenier but she'd have to hide it from her parents.

Darren's dad dropped the off at Steve's at 6'oclock. "Have fun you two."

"We will." Elena said cheerfully.

"No horror movies you understand me. You'll get nightmares."

"Okay dad." Darren rolled his eyes. If only his father knew what he would really be doing that night.

Steve opened the door the minute Darren knocked. "About time you got here." Mrs. Leonard came in from the living room. She smiled when she saw them. When she asked if they'd like anything to eat or drink Steve told her he'd like some caviar and champagne. But the way he said it was nasty and taunting. Elena grabbed both of our arms and dragged the boys upstairs before Steve could start a fight with his Mum.

"How are we sneaking out tonight?" Darren asked.

"She's going out." Steve replied nonchalantly. Elena frowned. Darren knew she hated the way Steve treated his mom. She didn't have a mom.

We passed the time by reading Steve's old vampire comics. Even Elena read some. She was one of those girls who were one of the boys. "Does it have to be a wooden stake to kill a vampire?" She asked Steve.

He shook his head. "No, it just has to be hard enough to go through the heart."

"What about werewolves?" Darren questioned. "Do the bullets have to be silver?"

"Nope." Steve said, "Normal bullets would do it. But you'd have to use a lot of them."

The show was being held at an old theatre on the other side of town. We left early to get there on time, but Elena entertained us on the walk telling a story about a boy who was killed on the balcony of the theatre that the freak show was being held in. Supposedly, he still haunts the theatre.

The theatre had no name, there were no cars around. Steve pushed us through the hole where the door used to be. "What should we do?" Darren asked.

"We've come this far," Elena said.

"Let's go." Darren agreed.

The three friends found themselves in a long dark corridor. Steve pushed aside a curtain. It was the stairs to the balcony. "Is that the way?" Elena asked shivering. Darren wrapped an arm around her to stop the chills.

"I don't know." Steve said, "Maybe we could-"

"Can I help you children."

They nearly jumped out of their skin. Turning around they faced the tallest man in the world looking down at them. He had bony fingers and dark eyes that were almost black.

"We." Steve licked his lips. "We're here to see the Cirque Du Freak."

"Do you have tickets?"

Steve held his out for the tall man to see.

"Very good. And how about you Darren, Elena, do you have your tickets?"

"Yes," Elena said. Pulling them both out. Darren wondered how this man knew their names.

He smiled, a yellow and black smile. With gaping hole where, if his other teeth were anything to go by, several teeth had rotted out. "My name is Mr. Tall. I own the Cirque."

"How did you know my friend's names?" Steve demanded.

"I know lots of things." Mr. Tall replied mysteriously. " I know your names, I know you don't like your mommy or your daddy, I know Elena doesn't know her parents. I know that Darren doesn't know the truth about himself." Darren wondered what he didn't know about himself. After all, he should know himself very well, shouldn't he?

"Hurry now, the show is about to start. We don't normally welcome children, but we'll make an exception for ones as courageous as yourselves."

"Do we walk straight on?" Elena asked.

"Of course."

They walked on past a set of curtains. "How did he know all that stuff about us?" Darren asked.

"He must be able to read minds." Steve said.

They sat in the middle of the third row. They were excellent seats. They had a perfect view of the stage and nobody too tall sat in front of them. A green light filled the stage making it look eerie. For a while nothing happened. Then two men pulled a cage onto the stage. Trumpets blew and the cover was pulled off the cage. The first freak had been revealed.

And that's when the screaming began.


	4. Enjoy the Show

**I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of its original characters.**

The screaming really wasn't necessary. The freak was terrifying, but it was chained up in a cage.

It was the Wolf-Man. He was horribly ugly, covered in hair, and sporting only a loincloth. His eyes were yellow. And his teeth stained red.

He roared and shook the cage. People started screaming again. Darren wanted to scream but he didn't want to look like a baby.

When the Wolf-Man calmed down Mr. Tall walked onto the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen." He spoke, " Welcome to the Cirque Du Freak, home to the world's most remarkable human beings. We are an ancient circus; we have toured for five hundred years bringing the grotesque to generation after generation. "

"Those who are easily frightened should leave now," He warned. "Our freaks are very real, each one is unique, and all are dangerous."

With that he walked off stage and two women walked on. One of them opened the Wolf-Man's cage slowly moving her fingers in a circle in front of him. She was hypnotizing him Darren realized. The other woman stood in front of the crowd, "You must be very quiet," She said, "Or else the Wolf-Man will wake and that will be potentially deadly."

They brought the Wolf-Man around the seats, even allowed people to touch him! Steve stroked his fur once.

"What did it feel like?" Darren asked him.

"Spiky," Steve replied softly, "like a hedgehog. It smelled like burning rubber too."

All of a sudden there was a loud BANG! And the Wolf-Man was brought out of his trance. He roared and pounced. People screamed, fighting one another to get to the exit. One woman didn't get up fast enough. The Wolf-Man pounced, and the woman sat there with a bleeding stump at the end of her arm. Her hand was clutched in the jaws of the freak.

Mr. Tall appeared suddenly, whispering something in the Wolf-Man's ear. Immediately he calmed and dropped the hand at his feet. Two short hooded people escorted him to his cage. While they closed the door and chained it up, Mr. Tall approached the woman.

He sprinkled a purple sparkling powder on her wrist and placed her hand onto the stump. One of the hooded people silently gave him a needle and thread. Quickly he neatly stitched the hand onto her wrist. "Move you hand," He said softly. She tried to wiggle her fingers. They moved.

"I gave warning," Mr. Tall said. "This is not a safe circus, accidents do happen. If you have any fear, leave now before it is too late."

A few people got up and left, most stayed to watch the show.

"Do you want to leave?" Elena asked the boys.

"No. Why do you?" Steve asked.

"Nope!" She said popping the 'p'. The three friends stayed in their seats too afraid of looking like babies than to leave from fear.

Alexander Ribs came on next. He was the skinniest man anyone had ever seen. He was basically a skeleton. He had a wide friendly smile as he stood before the crowd. He said he was a contortionist, so his bones were basically made of rubber. First he threw his head back so far it looked like he had been he turned and continued bending so that his head touched the floor. He then but his hands behind his head, pulling his head through. He had officially turned himself into a human pretzel. He began to unwind like a top, watching him made Darren feel sick.

When he had unwound, one of the cloaked people handed him a pair of drumsticks. He started to play music on his ribcage, just like a xylophone. When he hit the last note, Alexander took a big bow and the audience applauded.

After Alexander Ribs came Rhamus Twobellies. He was as fat as Alexander was thin. A lady rolled a table full of food out behind him. Darren thought that there had to have been enough food on that table to feed a whole army for at least a week. Rhamus offered a gold bar to anyone who could guess how long it took him to eat all the food. Most guesses were around an hour or so. A lady set the timer and he started to eat. He just shovelled the food into his mouth handful by handful. When he was done everyone gaped. It had only taken him _four minutes and fifty-six seconds_ to eat all of it. "That was good," He said. "But I could have done with more dessert." Everyone laughed at his comment, and applauded his act.

A second table was brought out full of nuts, bolts, and glass statues. Before starting, he warned the crowd that this was only possible because he had two stomachs, and that if any of them tried it they would surely die. Then he began to eat the food the same way he had eaten the food. Shaking his belly, Darren could hear the metal bits inside. Rhamus then began to spit the nuts back out. _Every single one!_ He bowed low to the ground as people clapped for his performance.

Next was Hans Hands. He walked on his hands rather than his feet. He challenged people in the audience to races. Them on their feet, him on his hands. He beat all of them.

When Hans Hands had walked off the stage, a woman called Truska came out. She made a strange sound, like a seal barking and then astonishingly, a beard began to grow. Mr. Tall came out and offered a gold bar to anyone who could cut her beard. No one could, though Darren had thought it was as soft as silk. She made the barking noise again, and the beard grew right back in, leaving her just as beautiful as before.

She left the stage and Mr. Tall took it. "Our next act is a rather unique one. It is also rather dangerous, I would advise you all to keep quiet and please hold your applause until you are told it is safe."After what happened with the Wolf-Man, nobody took his advice lightly.

"I give you Larten Crepsley!" The lights dimmed and a creepy looking man walked on stage. He was tall and thin, very pale with bright green eyes that stood out against the paleness, and a crop of orange hair on the top of his head. He had a long scar running down the side of his face that made his mouth look as if it stretched across his whole face.

He was dressed in red, and carried a small wooden cage with him.

He looked an awful lot like Elena. Darren remembered the flyer, and his suspicion that Mr. Crepsley was Elena's father. The notion came back to him in a rush. Seeing the similarities between his friend and the man who just walked on stage.

Darren and Elena both missed the first part of Mr. Crepsley's speech when he started to explain his act because they both were staring at Steve.

Everybody had been totally quiet while Crepsley walked on the stage except one person who gasped loudly.

_Steve._

He was almost as white as Mr. Crepsley was. He looked as though he'd seen a ghost.

"It is not true that all tarantulas are poisonous," Mr. Crepsley said. He had a deep voice. Both Elena and Darren tore their eyes from Steve and tried to focus on the act. "Most are as harmless as any spider you find. The one that are poisonous only have enough poison to kill very small animals. "

"But some are deadly," He continued, "Some can kill a man in one bite. I have one such spider." With that final statement the cage door was opened.

Nothing happened at first, and then the largest spider Darren had ever seen crawled out. It was green, and purple, and red. The legs were long and hairy, and its body was big and fat. Even Darren, who loved spiders, thought it was terrifying.

"Madam Octa has been with me for several years," Mr. Crepsley said. "She lives far longer than ordinary spiders, some of her kind live twenty to thirty years. She is both poisonous and intelligent."

One of the hooded people brought a goat onto the stage. The person tied it to the table and then left. Leaving the goat frightened and upset.

The spider crept to the edge of the table eyeing the goat. Mr. Crepsley brought a tin whistle to his lips and blew. At the sound of the whistle, Madam Octa leaped and landed on the goat's neck. She bared her fangs and sunk them deep into the goat's neck. The goat dropped to the ground, still breathing faintly.

"The flute is how I control Madam Octa." Mr. Crepsley said. "Though we have been together for a long time, she would surely kill me if I ever lost it."

"The goat is paralyzed," He said. "Madam Octa is trained to kill on the second bite, though if we left the goat here it would surely die in a few days time. She will finish it quickly though." He blew the whistle again and Madam Octa sunk her fangs into the goat a second time. This time it stopped breathing completely.

Mr. Crepsley then blew a little tune on the flute. The spider crawled towards him and he outstretched his arm. The spider crawled up his arm, over his shoulder, up his neck, over his ear, and then settled at the top of his head.

Mr. Crepsley began to play his flute again. Madam Octa began to swing from his chin as she swung up, the thread snapped and she tumbled down landing on Mr. Crepsley's mouth!

Mr. Tall appeared with another flute. He couldn't play it as well as Mr. Crepsley but he was good enough. At the sound of Mr. Tall's playing, Madam Octa began to spin a web right over Mr. Crepsley's lips.

When she was finished, Mr. Crepsley ate the web right off his mouth! When he had finished he said, "Delicious. Nothing tastier than fresh spider webs. They are a treat where I come from."

When the act was finished Mr. Crepsley put his spider back into her cage and bowed low while everybody clapped.

Darren turned to Steve to tell him how great he thought the spider was but he was still watching Mr. Crepsley.

"Steve, what's wrong?" Elena asked.

She didn't get an answer.

"Steve?" Darren questioned.

"Shhhhh!" He snapped back. When Mr. Crepsley had left the stage he finally spoke to him. Then he turned and gasped: "This is amazing!"

"The spider?" Elena asked. "She was great, how do you think-"

"No not the spider! Mr. Crepsley." He had paused before saying the man's name as if he wanted to call him something else.

"Let's just hope he doesn't know I know, because if he does we might never make it out alive."

Elena and Darren both looked confused at Steve's exclamation but decided to just brush it off.

The rest of the acts weren't as exciting, though they were still enjoyable. There was Gertha Teeth, who had the strongest teeth in the world. A hooded person even hit her teeth with a sledgehammer and nothing happened!

Next were the twisting twins. They were contortionists like Alexander Ribs. They twisted their bodies around each other so that they looked like one person with two fronts.

When Sive and Sersa had finished, Mr. Tall came on and thanked everyone for coming. It was a really dull ending in Darren's opinion but it wasn't really the ending. As people left, a large snake descended from the balcony, slithering down to meet the people at the bottom.

Then a boy came out of the shadows. He was about fourteen or fifteen, with long yellowy-green hair. His eyes were narrowed like a snake's and he was covered in light green scales!

The snake came down and draped around the boy's shoulder like a scarf. He stroked under her chin and the snakes' jaws opened wide. The boy stuck his head into the snake's mouth. Slowly he pulled his head out and the snake wrapped around him, covering everything but his face. The boy grinned and took a bow.

"And that folks, really is the end," Mr. Tall said.

He stood at the back holding the exit curtains and he smiled when we approached. "Well, children," He said. "How did you enjoy the show?"

"It was awesome!" Elena said.

"You weren't scared?" He asked.

"No more than anyone else." Darren answered.

When they exited Steve stopped in the corridor. "You two go back by yourselves."

"Why?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm not coming." Steve said. "I'll follow you after."

"But-" Darren protested.

"Alright." Elena said pulling Darren's arm, "We'll see you after."

She pulled Darren out of Steve's line of sight. "What are you doing?" Darren hissed.

"Seeing what he's up to." Elena snapped back. She dragged Darren up the stairway that led to the haunted balcony.

They stayed there for ages waiting for the last of the audience to file out. They saw a shadow creep up and stand center stage. The shadow turned to face the lights. It was Steve.

He turned to the left of the stage, then the right, looking for the way to go.

A voice came from above his head. "Are you looking for me?"

A figure jumped onto the stage, red cloak billowing behind them like wings. It was Mr. Crepsley.

Steve tried to say something but he looked too terrified to even move.

"I saw you watching me." Mr. Crepsley noted, "You gasped when you saw me. Why?"

"B-b-b-because I kn-know who you a-are," Steve stuttered.

"I am Larten Crepsley." The man said raising an eyebrow.

"No." Steve replied. "I know who you really are.

"Oh?" Mr. Crepsley smiled. "Tell me little boy," He sneered, "Who am I really?"

"Vur Horston." Steve said, and Mr. Crepsley's jaw dropped.

"You're a vampire." Steve finished. The silence that followed was as long as it was terrifying.


	5. A Deal

**Do not own Cirque du Freak. Though I wish I did.**

Mr. Crepsley gave a creepy smile. "So I have been found out."

Steve was silent.

"How do you know?"

"I-I saw a painting of you in one of my vampire books."

"Why would you come _alone_ to talk with someone you knew was a vampire?"

"Because you won't hurt me." Steve said confidently.

"And why wouldn't eye?" Mr. Crepsley said with a sickening smirk.

"Because I told my friends about you, they'll go to the police."

"Liar." Elena muttered. Darren elbowed her in the side and she let out a squeak of pain.

Mr. Crepsley looked in their direction but just ignored it. "The police won't believe them."

"No, but if I turn up dead, they'll have to investigate won't they? In daylight."

"I hate children." Mr. Crepsley said holding the bridge of his nose. "What is it you want then?"

Steve took a deep breath, "I want you to make me a vampire."

"You stupid-" Elena's hiss was cut short by a kick in the shin from Darren.

"You are crazy!" Mr. Crepsley roared.

"No, I'm not." Steve said. "I hate my life. My dad doesn't live with us, and my mother hates me. I doubt she'll even notice I'm gone."

A chair flew suddenly out of the first row. Mr. Crepsley sat down. "And your friends? The two you came with tonight they won't miss you?"

"Darren and Elena? Yeah I'll miss them. But I want to be a vampire more than I care about them."

Mr. Crepsley seemed to consider it. " Alright, he said, "I'll let you become my assistant, a half-vampire. But first we must test your blood."

Mr. Crepsley made a small cut on Steve's hand and then drank some of his blood. He spat it out almost as soon as he had it in his mouth. "What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"You have bad blood." Mr. Crepsley screeched. "You are evil, you will _never_ be a vampire."

"Take that back!" Steve roared.

"Go home boy, forget this ever happened."

"No!" Steve yelled, "I won't forget this! I swear I will track you down and kill you one day Vur Horston. One day." He gave a maniac laugh and raced out the door.

"Children!" Mr. Crepsley snorted then stormed off the stage.

Darren and Elena quietly snuck out the door and raced off towards Darren's house. Too scared of Steve to go to his. After all what kind of person actually _wants_ to be a vampire.

They didn't talk to Steve all weekend. They didn't see him again until Monday.

"Where did you two go after the show?"

Elena smiled sheepishly, "We kind of got lost on the way back. By the time we found out where we were we were closer to Darren's house then yours." At that moment, Darren was thankful for his best friend's talented lying skills.

"You must have got in serious trouble." Steve said raising an eyebrow.

"Tell me about it." Darren said, "No pocket money, and grounded for a month."

"Rough." Steve said.

They went inside, all three on good terms for now.

The following week Elena noticed Darren acting weird. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"No." Darren sighed.

"So what's up?"

Darren leant against his locker and beckoned her to come closer. "I stole Madam Octa."

"You did what!" She screeched.

"Shhhh! I went back in the morning and took her."

"Can I see her?" Elena asked excited now, she liked spiders, wolves were more her thing.

"Just come over after school." Steve came by then so the two stopped talking about it.

After school Darren showed Elena all the tricks he had taught Madam Octa. She swung around on her webs like a little acrobat, terrifyingly graceful.

Elena laughed. "Can I try?" Darren was about to tell her no way until he saw her puppy dog eyes. It was hard not to give in to those big watery eyes.

"Oh, Alright."

Elena jumped up and kissed Darren's cheek. She took the flute from him. Madam Octa followed her every command just as she obeyed Darren. Almost everyday afterschool from then on, Elena would come over and her and Darren would play with the spider.

It took a few days to be confident enough to let the spider crawl over them but eventually it happened. They were playing with her when Steve made a surprise visit to Darren's house.

"You've been avoiding me all week." Steve accused.

Darren sighed. "Alright we didn't get lost."

"I knew it, how much did you hear?"

"Everything." Elena said softly.

Steve's head dropped. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Darren asked.

"For saying I wanted to be a vampire more than I cared about you. I care about you guys more than that."

"We forgive you." Elena said putting her arms around Steve.

"What else have you been hiding?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Darren said slyly.

"Of course."

Elena went to Darren's closet and got Madam Octa.

"Hells Bells!" Steve exclaimed when Elena pulled the cloth off the cage.

"She's awesome! She looks just like the one Mr. Crepsley had. But where did you get her?"

"I got her at the Cirque Du Freak." Darren said softly.

"They were selling live spiders?" Steve asked bewildered. "How come I never-"

"Steve, " Elena cut in. "It's not a similar spider, it's the same spider."

"You mean you stole-"

"Yep." Darren said proudly.

"You stole from a _vampire."_

"Relax Steve, he's had two whole weeks to come after me and he hasn't yet."

"If you say so." Steve leaned down in front of the cage. "So have you let her out yet?"

"You bet!" Darren said.

"Well show me! Come ON!"

Elena reached down and unlocked her cage. Darren and Elena traded the flute back and forth while Steve played with the spider. Darren decided to try the web thing at that moment. Madam Octa crawled up Steve's arm and onto his shoulder. Unfortunately, when she got to his neck Annie barged in breaking Darren's control of the spider. She sunk her fangs into Steve's neck and he dropped to the ground.

Elena and Darren dropped next to Steve after forcing Madam Octa into her cage. Annie had run to get Darren's parents. "Steve." Elena croaked stroking his face. Darren's parents burst into the room, Darren's father on the phone with the paramedics.

They carried Steve to the hospital, Elena and Darren stayed at the house for now after answering questions. (They had already told Annie not to mention Madam Octa.) Elena had received permission from Ms. Beck to stay with Darren for a while.

She was curled in a ball on the edge of his bed tears streaming down her cheeks. Darren paced back and forth angrily. The guilt was crushing both of them. As Darren neared the wardrobe, he let out a howl. He grabbed the wooden cage and flung it out of the open window.

As the cage neared the ground, a pale hand shot out and snatched it! The person attached to the hand stepped out from the trees. It was Mr. Crepsley. He smiled up at the two children in the window and then vanished.

Not too long after, Darren's mom came to take the two kids to see Steve. They stared at their comatose friend in silence. There were tubes keeping him alive all over his body. A nurse came by and sympathetically told them they had to leave so that Steve could rest.

Rest, thought Darren, he can't rest if he's dead on the table.

"Darren, we have to do something." Elena said desperately.

"What can we do?" He asked.

She took a deep breath, "We have to talk to Crepsley."

"Okay."

They walked to the theatre; a light was on at the end of the corridor. Slowly they walked toward it knowing there was a vampire waiting for them at the end of it. Elena had a pile of papers in her hands. Darren didn't want to ask what they were.

At the end of the tunnel, the vampire sat with a pack of cards, playing by himself.

"Good morning Master Shan, and Miss Crepsley."

"It's not morning," Darren said. "It's night."

"To me that is morning." Mr. Crepsley said simply.

"You've been waiting for us haven't you?" Elena asked shakily.

"Yes." He nodded.

"How long have you known where Madam Octa was?" Darren asked.

"Since you stole her."

"Why didn't you take her back then?" Darren asked.

"I was going to until I thought about it. What sort of boy would dare steal from a vampire so I decided to study you."

"Why?" Elena asked softly.

"Why indeed." He hummed and stacked the cards up on the table, in a perfect pile. Or rather, the cards put themselves into a perfect pile. Mr. Crepsley just snapped his fingers.

"Why have you come here? Do you desire Madam Octa?

Darren shook his head violently. " I never want to see that monster again."

"She will be so sad to hear."

"Stop it." Elena said clenching her fist.

"What will you do if I don't?"

"I'll strike with these!" Darren roared whipping out a cross and a bottle of holy water. The vampire just laughed and snapped his fingers. The items flew into his hands.

"They can't hurt you?" Elena said in disbelief.

"Why should they?" Mr. Crepsley said.

"Because you're evil." She said.

"Am I? I have never killed unless in self -defense, I simply take a little blood to fill my rumbling belly. Vampires are not at all like they are in movies and books you know."

The children stood silent, wondering what would happen now that they were utterly defenseless in the clutches of a vampire.

"Well I will cut the speech short shall I?" Mr. Crepsley said. "What is it you want if not my spider Master Shan?"

"She, she bit Steve."

"Ah, a nasty business. Still children who play with things they do not understand can hardly complain if-"

"You have to fix him!" Elena said desperately.

"I? Ho could _I_ fix him?"

"You must have a cure."

"Maybe I do. But maybe there is only a little of the antidote left. Maybe I wish to save it in case Madam Octa ever bites _me._ Maybe I do not want to waste it on an evil little boy."

"But he'll die!" Darren cried out.

"So? Why should I care? He said he was going to become a vampire hunter when he grew up if you recall."

"He didn't mean it!" Darren insisted. "He was angry."

"Still, why should I save him? The serum is expensive and irreplaceable.'

"We'll pay for it." Darren said.

"Please," Mr. Crepsley laughed. You can't possibly have enough money to pay for it. Money as it is hold no interest for me."

"Then what _does_ interest you?" Elena asked softly.

Mr. Crepsley gave a nasty laugh, and then became serious. "You are both clever children so tell me, do you remember what Steve and I talked about?"

"He wanted to be a vampire and you agreed to let him be your assistant, but then you found out he was evil and said no." Elena said.

"Very good Miss Crepsley. Although you will also recall I was not too keen on having an assistant at the time. I had long since thought about the matter and decided that an assistant may not be so bad after all."

"You want one of us to be your assistant." Darren said.

"No Master Shan." He said. "I want _both of_ you to become my assistants."

"Two lives for one hardly seams fair." Elena said.

"No," Mr. Crepsley agreed. "But it is the only choice I offer. Either take it or Steve Leonard dies."

Darren sighed. "I guess we have no choice."

Mr. Crepsley grinned wolfishly.

"Just so you know, if I ever get a chance to kill you, I will take it." Elena said angrily.

"I know. That's why I want you, you have spirit."

"How do we do it?" Elena asked.

Mr. Crepsley beckoned her forward and indicated for her to lift her hands. Darren noticed the papers still there. Mr. Crepsley did too.

"What are holding?" He asked.

Elena looked surprised. 'I forgot I had those."

"Yes but what _are_ they?"

She looked down. "The letters my mother left for me and my brother at the orphanage." She muttered. "And my brother's adoption papers."

"How did you get the adoption papers?" Darren asked bewildered.

"I stole them." She said quietly.

"It seems you both need a lesson in taking things that do not belong to you." Mr. Crepsley mused. "Still, why did you bring them here?"

"Because-" Elena hesitated.

"Because?"

"You're mentioned in the letters."

" _What?_ " Mr. Crepsley asked looking thrown off for the first time tonight.

"She mentioned you in them."

"Perhaps you should read the letters out loud."

"You can read them yourself!" She snapped.

"The longer you argue with me, the less time Steve has."

Elena sighed. "Alright. You win."

" _Dear Sir/Madam,_

_I leave my daughter, Elena Crepsley, in your care. I cannot look after her myself, as it would surely mean torment for myself and my daughter. I warn you that she may be different from the other children they may not. Either way I trust you will take care of them all the same. I also give my full permission for her to be placed in the care of her father, Larten Crepsley if he ever finds her. He is not aware that he has a child. Please make sure she knows I only gave her up for her sake, and that I still love her._

_Arra Sails."_

Mr. Crepsley looked shocked. "Arra is your mother?"

"That's what it says on the letter." Elena said. "You know her then?"

Mr. Crepsley nodded. "She was my mate. What does the other letter say?"

"What do you mean was?" Darren demanded.

"We broke it off, what does the other letter say? And the adoption papers, now that it comes to mind."

"Was she a vampire too?" Darren asked.

"Yes," Mr. Crepsley said exasperated. "Elena, what does the other letter say?"

"It says the same thing." Elena said. "But with a different name. " She paused. "His name is Darren."

Darren was surprised at having the same name as Elena's brother.

"And the adoption papers?"

"They say-" She stopped eyes wide.

"What?" Crepsley snapped.

Instead of answering him, she shoved the papers at Darren's face, refusing to look at him.

"They say that her brother was adopted by Angela and Dermot Shan." Darren froze after the realization hit him His entire life had all been a lie. He wasn't normal, both his parents were vampires, his sister wasn't really his sister. His best friend was really his sister. Darren felt dizzy trying to process all the information.

"This is impossible." Mr. Crepsley said.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Vampires cannot have children."

"Then how the hell are we here!" Elena demanded.

"There's an old legend that may explain it. But now is not the time if you wish to save Steve." He punched holes in the tips if his fingers and grabbed Elena's hands, punching identical holes in her hands.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Calm down, " Mr. Crepsley told her. "You'll endure worse than that living a vampires' life."

He swiped one of he cuts with a finger and stuck it in his mouth. "You're blood is good, we can continue."

He lined his wounds up with hers and pressed their hands together. Elena cried out, shaking. Darren moved forward to stop it but Mr. Crepsley pulled his hands away from hers before he could. "There." He said."

"I don't feel different." She said confused.

"You won't." Mr. Crepsley said taking her hands and placing them into his mouth. When he let them go, Darren was amazed to see the cuts healing.

"It will take a few days for the changes to settle in. Darren come here."

Darren approached and Mr. Crepsley repeated the process. Darren realized that his blood was flowing into Mr. Crepsley through one hand while Mr. Crepsley's blood flowed into his own body through the other. When the pain was nearly unbearable, Mr. Crepsley took his hands away.

"So what powers will we have now?" Darren asked.

"If we are going to save your friend we must leave now. We have plenty of time to discuss you're powers later." He scratched his scar and smiled. "You may say we have all the time in the world."


	6. A Vampire and His Assistants

**I don't own the Cirque, (Mr. Tall does.) Or any of the characters etcetera. Reviews are welcomed with open arms**

Mr. Crepsley led the way out of the building. Walking confidently in the dark. When they were outside he turned and looked at his children thoughtfully. "How are we going to do this?"

"Do what?" Elena asked.

"I suppose I could manage to carry both of you that distance." Mr. Crepsley mused.

"Carry us?" Darren asked disbelieving.

"Darren hop on my back. And do not let go or make any sudden movements." Darren climbed on and wrapped his arms tightly around his father's neck. Looking down he noticed that Mr. Crepsley was wearing slippers. He thought it was rather odd, but he didn't dare say anything.

"What about me?" Elena asked.

"Come here." Mr. Crepsley said. He picked her up bridal style and reminded Darren to hold on tight. Then they were flying. No, not flying Darren realized, Mr. Crepsley was running. The world around them was a blur. They made it to the hospital in minutes. Normally it would have been a twenty-minute trip. And that was running the whole way.

"How did you do that?" Elena asked Mr. Crepsley amazed as he set her on the ground.

"You will find out in time." He replied simply. He said no more as he wandered into the shadows so that they would not be seen. "What room is your friend in?" he asked. Darren told him Steve's room number and then he and Elena trailed behind as Mr. Crepsley began counting windows. When he stopped, he nodded and told one of them to get on his back.

"You go." Elena told Darren, "I'll stay here"

Darren hopped on Mr. Crepsley's back once again. Mr. Crepsley walked to the wall and looked at it. Then he shoved his nails right through the brick. "Hmmm," He said. "It will hold, but do not panic if we slip, it takes a very long fall to kill a vampire." He then began to scale up the side of the hospital wall. Within a minute he and Darren were right outside Steve's window. Mr. Crepsley laid a hand on the glass right by the lock, snapped his fingers with the other hand and the lock sprang open! They both climbed in and Darren ran straight to Steve's side.

"It is a good job that you did not wait any longer." Mr. Crepsley told Darren. "A few more minutes and he would have been gone."

"Just hurry and give him the antidote." Darren snapped at him. Mr. Crepsley leaned over Steve and made a small cut in his neck. "What are doing?" Darren said in horror.

"It must be passed on by mouth." Darren stayed silent and watched as Mr. Crepsley put the serum in his mouth and lowered his head towards the cut on Steve's neck. He blew the serum into Steve. When he was done, Mr. Crepsley sat back and spat the remainder of the serum onto the floor, wiping his mouth. "I am always afraid of swallowing that stuff by accident."

Darren started to reply when Steve began to move. His face contorted with pain, he let out a moan. "What's wrong with him?" Darren cried rushing to his friend.

"It is alright, it just means the antidote is doing its job. He will be in pain until the poison is all out of his system, but he will be fine." Steve's eyes shot open and focused on Crepsley. He then passed out.

"Steve? Steve!"

"He will pass in and out of consciousness for a while Darren, he will be awake by morning." Then a nurse walked into the room. Mr. Crepsley quickly threw a blanket over her head. "Come," Mr. Crepsley hissed. Darren glanced at his father, then Steve, and then the open door of the hospital room. "I see you are going back on our deal." Mr. Crepsley said. Darren ran out the front door, the voice of his father following him right out into the parking lot. "Very well, run Darren! It will do you no good. You are a creature of the night now. You will come crawling back on your knees begging for my help! Run fool, run!" He heard the cackling laughter in his head all the way home.

The next morning Darren realized he left Elena by herself with Mr. Crepsley. She didn't have to leave behind a family even if it wasn't his real family. They had raised him and he still cared about them. She'll be better off staying with Crepsley than at the orphanage. He wondered briefly what the vampire would do if he ever found out how his daughter had been treated. Would he be angry? Would he even care? His mother rushing into his room tore Darren from his thoughts. "Steve is alright!" She told him. Darren acted surprised and pleased.

"How?" He exclaimed. "Did they find a cure?"

She shook her head. "The doctors say it was a miracle, his body fought off the poison by itself."

"That's great!" Darren said.

He went to see Steve that Tuesday. He was surprised to see Elena sitting on the edge of Steve's bed. Steve was delighted to see Darren, starting to tell him about his stay in the hospital. The food, the games, and the presents he had received. "I should be bitten by poisonous spiders more often." He joked.

"Don't make it a habit." Elena told him. "You might not recover next time."

"What did you do with Octa after?" Steve asked.

"I killed her," Darren lied. Elena shot him a look, which he pointedly ignored. "I got mad and stomped her to death."

"Really?"

"Really." Steve was quiet for a moment. Then he spoke, "You know, when I first woke up I thought I saw you Darren. You and creepy Crepsley."

"Strange." Elena said.

"Yeah," Steve muttered. "Strange."

Darren dragged Elena to the hospital parking lot after a nurse shooed them out. "You didn't go with Crepsley?"

She sighed. "He told me that you went back on the deal, and told me that I could stay at the orphanage if I wanted."

"So you're staying?" Darren asked hopefully.

Elena shook her head. "I'm staying for a week to say goodbye you know. I'm sorry Darren but I can't live in that hell hole anymore, not when I know that I could be living with someone who might actually care about me."

Darren hated it. He hated that he would lose his best friend that was like his sister to a monster. No, she _was_ his sister, and that monster was his father, but he understood. "I'll miss you." He choked out.

"I'll miss you too." Elena wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

The next week both kids noticed changes in each other, and in themselves. They were faster, stronger, and had sharper senses than before. It was hard to go to sleep when the moon was out.

Steve rang Darren that Thursday. He complained he was dying of boredom, and that he had persuaded his mom to let him come to school tomorrow rather than on Monday.

"You mean you want to come to school?" Darren asked in disbelief.

"Sounds weird doesn't it?" He laughed. "Staying indoors sucks, for a couple of days it was fun, but it gets lame after a whole week."

Steve was the center of attention on Friday. Everyone wanted to know everything. What bit him, how he survived, and did he have any scars? "I don't know what bit me." He said, "I was sitting by the window at Darren's house. I got bitten and then passed out."

Darren felt even stranger that Friday, and Elena wasn't even there for him to talk to. He wondered what he was doing at a normal school, with normal people. What good would English, History, and Geography do a vampire's assistant?

Tommy and Alan told Steve all about his skill on the field. "He can run like the wind these day." Tommy said.

"Elena's the only one who can keep up with him!" Alan said.

"Have you two been practicing while I was gone?" Steve joked suspiciously.

Darren played badly on purpose to throw Steve's suspicions off. It worked, until near the end of the game. When Alan went after the ball that was in Darren's path. Darren and Alan collided. Alan went flying with a cry and the sight of blood made Darren stop dead in his tracks. Darren dropped to his knees and began to drink Alan's blood. As people gathered around he drew back horrified. He jumped up and spread his arms, "I am the vampire lord!" He laughed. Everyone thought it was a joke. It was fine. The bell rang to signal everyone to return to class. Darren caught sight of Steve's face. He hadn't been fooled at all. He knew.

When they got to class, Mr. Dalton, the Headmaster, and a few policemen were there.

What's going on?" Tommy whispered to Darren. He shook his head and took his seat.

Class," The Headmaster said softly, "I'm very sorry to tell you that your classmate, Elena Crepsley had an accident last night." There were whispers around the classroom. Darren sat in shocked silence. He knew what had happened, "She fell from a window and her neck broke." He continued.

"The funeral will be this weekend." Mr. Dalton said. "I hope you will all attend to say goodbye."

One of the officers stepped forward. "Elena had bruises that couldn't have been caused by the fall, do any of you know where they came from? We need to know if this was really an accident."

The whole class was silent. Then Steve spoke up. "They," He took a breath, "They used to beat her at the orphanage."

The policemen nodded to him while the entire class gasped. "Thank you."

"You will be dismissed early today." Mr. Dalton said. "The buses are waiting for you outside."

Darren avoided Steve on the way home. He couldn't believe he drank Alan's blood. He didn't want to drink blood at all. He locked himself in the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He didn't look any different, except for his hardened nails. He ran one across the glass. I deep scratch appeared there.

"Darren can I come in to use the bath?" He heard Annie's voice say.

"Sure," He replied. He let her in.

"Admiring yourself in the mirror?" She asked with a giggle.

"Of course," Darren grinned, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well if my face looked like that I'd stay away from mirrors." She laughed again and wrapped a towel around herself turning the water on. As she leaned over, her bare neck was exposed. Darren stared at it, slowly drawing circles with his finger. He saw Annie becoming sleepy. He was hypnotizing her! Darren licked his lips. Baring his teeth he leaned forward, and then he realized what he was doing. He ran from the bathroom into his own room, shutting the door and leaning back against it. He knew what he had to do. Darren waited until his parents fell asleep then snuck off to the theatre. Crepsley was waiting for him.

"I knew you would come back." He smiled. "You lasted longer than I thought."

"I'm doomed aren't I?"

"Yes, but you got lucky. Most vampires kill someone they are close to until the realize what you did."

Darren sighed. "I suppose I'm stuck with you then."

Mr. Crepsley nodded. "You will not believe me when I say this," He said, "But I know what you are going through and I do feel sorry for you." He shook his head, "Come Darren Shan, or should I say Crepsley? We have much to do before you can be a vampire assistant."

"Like what?" Darren asked.

"We have to kill you."

Darren spent the weekend visiting all his favorite places, and spending time with his adopted family. His father had only given him the weekend he said he was eager to get out of this place. He went to Elena's 'funeral' on Saturday. He could still hear her heart faintly beating, and hear her light breathing. He laid a crown of flowers that Annie made on her head and whispered; "I'll see you soon."

His last night in his house, his parents noticed he was acting weird. "I'm worried about him." Darren heard Angela say.

"He's grieving over his friend Angie." Dermot said. "He's a smart kid, he'll realize Elena wouldn't want him to live like this."

"If you say so." Darren heard his parents go to bed.

He slipped in his room. Mr. Crepsley and Elena were both squashed together in the wardrobe. He flung open the door and they both burst out quickly. Darren threw Mr. Crepsley a bag. "What is this?" He asked brow raised.

"Just some personal stuff." Darren muttered.

Mr. Crepsley shrugged and swung the bag over his shoulder. He produced a bottle from his cloak. "Ready to die?" Mr. Crepsley asked smirking.

"Just get it over with." Darren snapped. He picked Darren up, paused for a moment, and then hurled him out the window.

The next morning Darren was very much conscious when his parents found him. His mother wouldn't let him go. There is nothing worse, Darren thought, then having to listen to your own parents grieve your death.

His funeral was two days after the fall. A priest spoke over his body. Friends and family cried. Some people stroked his hair or his face. Once he felt someone gently lift his fingers. Then they buried him alive.

He lay there thinking of all the what ifs in his life. What if he hadn't stolen Madam Octa? What if his mother didn't give him up? What if she had told Mr. Crepsley he had twin children? Darren heard a noise above his head. He knew it was Mr. Crepsley digging him out. He heard the thud of metal against wood. About time he thought sarcastically.

When the lid opened Darren jumped up despite the pins in needles all over his body. He immediately wrapped his arms around his father in a tight hug. "Thanks you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Darren repeated over and over. Mr. Crepsley awkwardly patted his back while Elena laughed from the side. "Go work out some of the stiffness." He said when Darren had released him.

Darren and Elena both strolled around the cemetery, wondering what life would be like from now on, when the two of them were yanked behind a tree.

"If you move a fraction," A voice warned, "I'll drive this right through your hearts."

"Steve?" Elena gasped.

"I've got a new sport besides football, I took up vampire hunting." He said simply. "And it looks like a found me three."

"How did you know?" Elena asked not even bothering to pretend.

"I followed Darren after Friday." Steve said. "I saw you and Crepsley throw him out the window. Plus I checked both of your hands at your funerals."

"You know about the fingers?" Darren asked surprised.

"It was in an old book, the same thing Crepsley's picture is in."

"Darren? Elena?" They heard Crepsley call.

"Over here!" Darren yelled.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, we'll be there in a minute."

"Why are you here Steve?" Elena asked.

"To kill you."

"Why?"

"You're a vampire."

"Exactly." She shoved Steve hard and he went flying.

"I won't kill you tonight, but one day, I will hunt you down and kill you." Steve vowed. He turned to go, but Elena ran and threw her arms around him before he had the chance.

"Wait!"

Steve stiffened under her grip. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Come with us," She begged.

Steve gave a low chuckle and spat on the ground. "After that vampire told me I was evil, no thanks."

"You're our best friend!" Darren chimed in, "Come with us, maybe we can convince him to turn you into a vampire too."

"Some best friends you are." Steve snarled, "Being a vampire was my dream, mine! And you both took my place."

"Steve it's not like that," Elena protested, "We became vampires so he would give us the antidote for Madam Octa's poison. Besides," She added softly, "He's our father."

Steve stopped struggling against her grip, "What?"

"He gave us the antidote for Octa's poison,"

"No the other thing,"

"Angie and Dermot adopted Darren, he's my twin brother, and Mr. Crepsley is our dad."

"Bull," Steve challenged.

"It is true." Another voice said. The three children whipped around to come face to face with Mr. Crepsley. He regarded Steve warily, "What are you doing here?"

Steve's mouth moved open and closed quickly, but no sound came out. "He's here to come with us," Darren said quickly.

His father's hard stare flickered between Darren and Steve, "I am not turning him into a vampire," Mr. Crepsley finally grunted, "I have already tested his blood, he is,"

"Evil. Yeah, yeah we get the point." Steve interrupted.

"You don't have to turn him," Elena said quickly, "Let him come with us as a human."

"We do not have time to fake his death too, and the three of you dying in a row would be far too suspicious."

"Group suicides happen all the time if one friend dies," Steve challenged. "But you wouldn't have to pretend to kill me anyways. No one would be surprised if I ran away, especially since my two best friends died."

"Would your mother not miss you? And your father?" Mr. Crepsley asked with a raised eyebrow.

Steve snorted, "My dad walked out on my mom before I was even born, and she'll just drink all her pain away anyways, like she always does."

Mr. Crepsley's expression slightly softened, "I see."

"Can you please let him come with us?" Elena begged, "To keep us company?"

Mr. Crepsley groaned, "Fine." He snapped, "But he stays human."

"That's fine." Elena said, eyes shining.

"I have to finish filling in Darren's grave," He said, striding away smoothly.

"Hold on, I never said I wanted to come with you." Steve said.

"Then why were you just helping us convince him to let you come?" Elena said with a smirk.

"I-I," Steve stuttered.

"You want to come." Darren said, "There's nothing to be ashamed about."

"Fine," Steve sighed, "I do want to come." Darren and Elena both swung an arm over one of Steve's shoulders. "I am glad you two aren't really dead though." He added, "Life would be really boring without you guys."

"Right back at ya Leopard," Darren teased. Together they walked over to where Mr. Crepsley was tossing the final few shovels on Darren's grave.

"Ready?" Crepsley asked smiling.

"Ready." Darren said grabbing bag from the ground. "I haven't eaten since Sunday." Darren said, his stomach grumbling. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Elena said.  
"Well then," Crepsley said. "Let's go eat."

Trying not to think about what was on the menu, Darren grabbed his fathers' hand. Elena took hold of his other and Steve took her opposite hand. They turned away from the graves. Side by side, the vampire and his assistants vanished…Into the night.


	7. Blood and Boredom

**I don't own the saga of Darren Shan, nor do I own Darren Shan himself.**

**As to Arra not being able to write, lets just say she can for the sake of this story. On with book number two!**

It was a dry, warm night. Stanley Collins, a scout leader, was walking home after a meeting. A shadow appeared in the middle of the road. Stanley stood still as a statue, his heart frozen in his chest. Threatening to shatter with every painful _thump._

The shadow drew closer, the ice around his heart thawing as it got smaller, and smaller, the closer it got. When it stepped into the path of a streetlight, it was illuminated.

Stanley felt foolish when he realized it was just a little girl. She was crying, and she walked with a limp. He ran over to her.

"Hey sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Wh-who are you?"

"My name is Stanley. I'm a scout leader."

"Can you help me find my daddy?"

"Of course."

Suddenly there was a loud _Snap!_ And Stanley the scout leader had just enough time to look up and see a billow of red surround him and he slid to the ground. Unseeing, and unknowing, as three creatures of the night moved in for the feed.

"Imagine a man his age wearing a scouts uniform." Mr. Crepsley snorted.

"Were you in scouts?" Darren asked.

"They did not exist in my day." Mr. Crepsley looked the man over, searching for a vein in his leg.

He made a small cut in the man's leg and drank. Darren and Elena stood off to the side. It had been two months since their 'deaths' and they had still refused to drink human blood much to Mr. Crepsley's displeasure.

Mr. Crepsley lifted his head and licked his lips. "Your turn." He said.

Darren took two steps forward, and then two steps back. "I can't." He said.

"Do not be stupid." Mr. Crepsley growled. "You have shied away twice already, it is time you drank."

"I can't!" Darren cried.

"You have drunk animal blood have you not?"

"That's different." Elena interjected. "This is a human."

"But _we_ are _not_ human." Mr. Crepsley said. "Humans _are_ the animals now."

"I won't." Darren said stubbornly.

"Elena?"

She shook her head vehemently.

"If you do not start drinking human blood soon you will grow weak, and if you continue to resist, you will die."

"I know." Elena said miserably. "I just _can't_."

He sighed. "Fine, let's find you a rabbit or a fox to feed from."

He leaned over the man and dribbled spit over the cut. It began to heal. Vampire spit had healing properties. Darren thought it was gross but cool at the same time.

That was how vampires protect themselves. They knocked their victim out with this special type of gas they breathed out, and then took a little blood. They healed the cut over so that all that was left was a relatively small scar.

"So you don't mind us not drinking from him?" Darren asked suspiciously. Normally when they went hunting their father put up more of a fight about them not drinking human blood.

"You will drink eventually," Mr. Crepsley said. "When you get hungry enough."

Elena glared at him. "No." She said. "O won't drink from a human. Never, never, never, never."

Darren woke in the afternoon. Elena and Mr. Crepsley were still asleep. The kids had persuaded him to get a hotel room; he disagreed with it, but after much persistence. (And Elena's puppy dog eyes.) He caved.

Darren watched television until night fell. Just before, Elena woke up and she, Steve and Darren fixed a supper, or breakfast rather, for the four of them.

When it was done Mr. Crepsley rubbed his stomach. "I should have taken more of the scout man's blood. I will feed again tonight. Perhaps this time you two will join me."

"Maybe." Darren said offhandedly. Although all of them knew that it wasn't true.

Blood.

Most of Mr. Crepsley's time was spent teaching his children about blood. Without blood, a vampire would grow weak and die. Normally, vampires age a tenth of a year. Not drinking blood, they would age twenty or thirty years in one.

Vampires had to feed on humans once a month. As half-vampires, Elena and Darren didn't need to drink as much as their father did. But they would still die if they didn't drink any at all.

Days and Nights passed. Darren wasn't getting on very well with Mr. Crepsley, in fact Steve had a better relationship with the vampire than he did. He had taken him away from everything he loved besides his best friends and Darren couldn't help but resent him for that.

Sometimes he fantasized driving a stake through Mr. Crepsley's heart in the middle of the day while he was sleeping. Darren knew that they could not survive without Mr. Crepsley. He also knew that Elena would hate him for taking away her chance at having a real family. He also reminded himself that Mr. Crepsley _was_ his father. And as much as he hated him, there was a part of Darren that wanted to please his father. To show him what he had missed out on for twelve years. To prove that he was a good son. It was these things that kept Darren from killing Mr. Crepsley or even planning to kill him.

Darren and Elena were left in charge of Madam Octa. Mr. Crepsley told them that since they stole her, it was their responsibility to look after her. They fed her, exercised her, and even played with her a little, though Steve always made sure to stay as far away from them as possible whenever she was out of her cage. He wasn't quite over the last incident he had had with the spider.

Darren needed a break from Mr. Crepsley's company. Elena and Steve were out looking for something to eat so Darren left a note on the T.V in case they came back or Crepsley woke before he was back.

He came across a group of boys playing hockey. He stopped to watch, and after a while one of the boys came up to him.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Out of town." Darren replied. "I'm staying at the hotel with my father and sister."

"He's from out of town!" The boy called to the players.

"Is he from the Addams family?" One of the other boys shouted back and his mates all laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Darren said offended.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" The boy who had spoken to him first said.

"Darren shook his head knowing now what they meant. His clothes were dusty, and he looked like one of the characters from _Oliver Twist._ "These are the only clothes I have. My bag got lost. I'm getting new ones soon."

"You'd want to." The boy said with a smile. He asked if Darren knew how to play and Darren said he did.

"You can be on my team." Said the boy. "I'm Michael. We're down six-two."

"Darren."

As the game went on, the captain of the other team Danny began to get nasty. He'd poke Darren in the ribs, and shove him around. Though none of it hurt, Darren quickly began to get annoyed. Then Danny hit Darren in a _very_ painful place.

Darren roared in pain, even vampires had their limits. Darren rose after a few seconds. He was steaming mad. He went behind Danny and swiped at his legs with his stick. It would have been a dangerous tackle even for a human. For a half-vampire, it was a hundred times worse.

There was a loud snapping sound and Darren was horrified to see Danny on the ground, with both leg bones poking through his skin.

Darren raced back to the hotel. He could barely see through his tears. He hadn't even apologized. When he reached the hotel, Darren told Mr. Crepsley that they had to leave town straight away. After one glance at Darren's face, he nodded and gathered their belongings.

They found an abandoned church to sleep in. The children woke early the next morning. Elena didn't ask about what happened yesterday. Something that Darren was very thankful for, but Steve took him aside and asked about it. "I'll tell you later," Darren had murmured and strode ahead to walk in front of his friends. They came across a little shop where they managed to find some meat and veggies.

It was late afternoon when they returned to the church. Elena took out some pots as Darren started a fire and Steve began to chop up the meat and vegetables. Mr. Crepsley had these travel pots that folded into small squares and unfolded into regular sized cookware. A woman named Evanna had given them to him.

The children made a stew that Mr. Crepsley had taught them how to make. He believed that everyone should be able to cook _something_. Mr. Crepsley was pleasantly surprised when he woke to the smell of cooking stew. "I could get used to this." He said though a yawn. Ruffling Darren's hair as he passed.

When supper was finished, Mr. Crepsley wiped his mouth with a silk napkin. "This is very nice." He complimented.

"Thanks." Darren said.

"So, um. Well… That is…" He sighed. "I was never very good at this type of thing. What went wrong yesterday? Why were you so upset?"

Darren recounted the story of what had happened.

His father listened carefully, not interrupting, which Darren was very thankful for. When the story was finished, Mr. Crepsley thought for a minute or two, scratching his scar while he did so.

"It is something you must get used to." He said finally. "You have to accept the fact that you are stronger, faster, and tougher then humans. You have to be very careful if you are going to play with them."

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Darren said. "It was an accident."

Mr. Crepsley's expression softened. "I know you didn't Darren, you just have to learn to be more cautious when interacting with humans."

"So basically you're just saying we can't have friends." Darren stated miserably.

"You can have friends," Mr. Crepsley said. "You just have to be care-"

"We can't have _real_ friends!" Elena interjected.

"Why not?" He asked.

"True friends don't keep secrets from each other!" She shouted. "I could never tell a human I was a vampire. I'd always have to lie and pretend to be something I'm not. I'd always be afraid of them finding out the truth. Steve is going to be the only friend we ever have."

"It is a problem that every vampire faces." Mr. Crepsley said gently.

"But every vampire isn't a child!" Elena said. She turned away from them, close to tears.

Darren worried she had said too much. What if he said, "You're right." And then left them? What would they do then? Darren was about to apologize on Elena's behalf when Mr. Crepsley spoke up.

"I am sorry." He said. "I should never have blooded you. I am so sorry it was a poor call. You are both far too young. I was being selfish, I wanted you both to be close to me so that I could get to know you. It has been so long since I was a boy. I had forgotten it was like. I never thought of your friends and how much you would miss them. I am terribly-" He choked off into silence.

There were wet drops forming in the corner of his eyes. Darren felt sorry for him. Yes, he hated him for doing this to him, but he only wanted his children to be closer to him. The conflicting emotions were confusing Darren.

"Well there's no moaning about it." Darren finally said. "What's done is done right?"

"Yes." He sighed. "If I could I would take it all back. But Vampirism is forever. Once you have changed, there is no going back."

"However…" He mused. "Perhaps there is a way you _can_ have other friends." His eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"But didn't we just agree that it's not safe for us to be around humans?" Elena said.

"Not humans." Crepsley said. "People who are different. People like us. People you _can_ tell your secret to."

He smiled and walked over to them and put his arms around his children.

"How would you like to become members of the Cirque Du Freak?"

**Review please! I hope you're enjoying the story!**


	8. Welcome to the Cirque

**Don't own Cirque du Freak. (Although I desperately wish I did.)**

The more they discussed the idea, the more Elena and Darren liked it. Mr. Crepsley said that the Cirque performers would know what they were, and they'd be accepted as one of their own. He said there was almost always someone around their age. They could hang out with them.

"What if we don't like it there?" Darren asked.

"We hit the road again." Mr. Crepsley shrugged. "I enjoy travelling with the Cirque, but I am not crazy about it. If you like it, we'll stay. If not, well then we'll go."

"Good plan." Elena said with a mischievous smile, "Short, simple, easy to remember."

Steve and Darren both laughed while Mr. Crepsley shook his head muttering "Children."

"So they won't mind us tagging along then?" Steve asked.

"You shall have to pull your own weight." Mr. Crepsley replied. "Mr. Tall expects everybody to do something. You three are no exception. And of course, you two will continue your vampire training with me in the evening." He aimed the last sentence at Darren and Elena.

"So where is the Cirque?" Elena asked.

"I do not know yet, I have to track Mr. Tall's thoughts there."

"So he's telepathic?" Darren asked remembering what Steve had said the night of the show.

Mr. Crepsley shook his head. "We can not speak to each other per say. However I can track his aura." Mr. Crepsley then sat in the middle of the church and closed his eyes. Not even a minute later, they snapped open again. "Got him." He said.

That fast?" Elena asked incredulously.

"I have searched for his aura many times." He replied, "Easy as finding a needle in a haystack."

"Isn't that hard?" Darren asked.

"Not for a vampire." Mr. Crepsley said. As they were packing too leave, Darren kept glancing around at the church. "What is it?" Mr. Crepsley asked startling Darren.

"What?" Darren asked jumping.

"Ask me whatever is on your mind." Mr. Crepsley said.

"How did you know I wanted to ask something?" Darren said surprised.

Mr. Crepsley smiled, "It hardly takes a vampire to figure out something is on your mind. What is it?"

Darren thought for a minute. "Do you believe in God?" Elena's head snapped up to her father's face at this, wanting to hear the answer.

"I believe in the gods of vampires." Mr. Crepsley said shortly.

"Vampires have gods?" Steve asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Of course," Mr. Crepsley said. "Every race has its own God or gods. Vampires are no different." He shrugged.

"What about heaven?"

"We believe in Paradise, it lies beyond the stars."

"Like Neverland?" Elena asked.

"What is Neverland?" Mr. Crepsley asked curiously.

"Never mind." Elena said quickly. "Continue."

"When we die, if we have lead good lives, our spirit floats away from earth, to the other side of the universe in Paradise."

"What if you lead a bad life?" Darren asked.

"They stay here," Mr. Crepsley said. "Bound to earth, wandering as ghosts."

"So what is a good life for a vampire?" Elena asked after a moment of silence.

Mr. Crepsley thought for a moment before answering her. "Live cleanly, do not kill unless it is absolutely necessary. Do not hurt people."

"So drinking blood isn't evil?" Elena asked softly.

Mr. Crepsley shook his head. "Not unless you kill the person you drink from. And sometimes that can be good."

"How is killing someone good?" Darren asked.

Crepsley laughed. "People have souls Darren, it runs in their very blood. If we drink enough, we absorb part of that person's essence and keep their memories alive. One of my friends, Paris Skyle- was once very good friends with William Shakespeare-"

" _The_ Shakespeare?" Elena cut him off. "As in the guy who wrote the plays?"

Mr. Crepsley glared at her for a moment for interrupting him, and she shrunk back a bit. "Yes." He said finally, "As Shakespeare lay dying, he asked Paris to drink from him. In his memories there were poems he had never written down, through Paris, his final works could be recorded. Think what the world would be if those poems had never been written down?"

So, do you only do that with people who ask and ones that are dying?" Darren asked.

Mr. Crepsley nodded. "It would be evil to drink from a perfectly healthy person, but to drink from a dying friend and ensure that they live on- that is very good indeed. Mr. Crepsley smiled. "Come, the night is young and we have a long way to go." Steve hopped on his back, and he scooped Elena under one arm and Darren under the other and he began to flit. He still didn't explain how he was able to move that fast. He just told them it was something that they wouldn't be able to do until they were full vampires. As the sky started to lighten, Mr. Crepsley came to a stop. He was puffing and out of breath.

"Where's the Cirque?" Darren asked.

"A few kilometers ahead." He huffed.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked concerned.

"Fine," He replied. "I just need to catch my breath."

"I thought vampires were supposed to be fit." Steve snorted.

Mr. Crepsely glared at him, "You try carrying three children that far without getting tired." He straightened and began to walk. "Come, it will be dawn in about forty three minutes."

Darren ran ahead, "Hurry up old man," He jeered, "You're getting left behind."

"Keep it up." Mr. Crepsley growled, "All lit will get you is a clip around the ear and a boot up the pants."

They came to a clearing full of vans and tents. The children slowed to walk behind the vampire. They didn't know where to go while Mr. Crepsley weaved thorough the tents and vans with confidence. He stopped outside a tent and held the flap, gesturing for them to enter. They saw Mr. Tall sitting down. "Oh it's you." He muttered. He peered at Darren, Elena, and Steve with his black eyes, lingering a little longer on Steve. "I see you've brought the children. Do they know?"

Mr. Crepsley nodded. "She was the one who told emme/em actually." He said indicating Elena.

"And the other boy?"

"It is a long story."

"I didn't expect you to return so soon Larten." Mr. Tall said.

"It was not planned Hibernius." Mr. Crepsley admitted.

"Did you run into trouble?" Mr. Tall asked.

"No," Crepsley shook his head. "The children were not happy."

"I see." Mr. Tall said.

"Is it alright if we stay?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"Of course," Mr. Tall said. "You will be welcomed in fact. Several of the other performers are on holidays the line-up is rather short. Larten Crepsley and Madam Octa will be an invaluable addition."

"What about us?" Elena asked.

"You are less valuable." Mr. Tall said and Elena snorted. "But welcomed all the same as children of a performer."

"Where will they stay?" Mr. Tall then asked Mr. Crepsley looking back at the children. "Do you want us to knock together a coffin for them or-"

"No!" Darren shouted, immediately horrified. "I'm never getting in one of those things again!"

Mr. Crepsley smiled, "Put Darren and Steve in with one of the performers, Evra will do."

"Who's Evra?" Darren asked.

"You will find out soon enough." Mr. Crepsley said evenly. Darren rolled his eyes; it was typical of his father to not answer his questions.

"And Elena?" Mr. Tall asked. "Evra is the only performer their age, do you want her to stay in a tent with a teenage boy?"

"No," Mr. Crepsley growled. Elena looked surprised but pleased that he cared about her that much. He thought for a moment. "She can stay in my tent."

"Do I _have_ to stay in a coffin?" She asked pulling her infamous puppy face.

Mr. Crepsley was about to tell her yes until he caught her face. He sighed, "I will get a hammock strung up for you."

"Daddy's girl." Steve muttered. Elena glared at him and was about to argue, but Mr. Tall cut in before she could.

"Enough, there aren't many more chores left to do so I'll have the three of you share Evra's chores. That way you can still be together. Darren, Steve, come with me and I'll bring you to Evra's tent. Larten, would you like me to have someone set up a spot for Elena now?"

"No need Hibernius," Mr. Crepsley said. "I will set something up for her tonight. I am sure one day in a coffin will not kill her." Elena was about to protest but her father sent her a look and she knew to stop pushing her luck. Mr. Crepsley turned to Darren and Steve; "I will leave you two in the care of Mr. Tall." He and Elena made their way out of the tent. Darren turned to see that Mr. Tall standing right next to him.

"Shall we go?" He asked. Darren nodded. Mr. Tall led the way around the campsite. Dawn was breaking and they caught a glimpse of Elena and Mr. Crepsley entering another tent. The performers were starting to wake. Mr. Tall stopped suddenly at a large grey tent. "Here are some blankets." He said handing Darren a stack of about five or six with a few pillows on top. "Evra will look after you from now on. Along with your father." He added as an afterthought.

Darren turned about to ask again who Evra was but he found Mr. Tall had disappeared. He mumbled something about people coming and leaving so quickly and lifted the flap of the tent and stepped inside. It was dark. Darren could barely see three feet in front of him, he was sure Steve could see less with his human eyesight. He heard a noise in the darkness. "Hello?" He called out. "Are you Evra? I'm Darren Crepsley, I'm your new-" He stopped mid sentence as something slithered around his legs. He didn't dare look down until it had reached his torso. He looked down and locked eyes with a thick, slimy, hissing snake. "Gods," Steve said, "That thing is HUGE!" He had taken to using the plural since Mr. Crepsley had told them about the vampire gods even though he was human.

"Get it off me!" Darren gasped.

"No way man, I'm not touching that thing."

The occupant of the tent began to stir with their whispers, it was the snake boy. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Steve Leopard." Steve had also taken to using his nickname as his real name since leaving their hometown. He held out a hand for the snake boy to take, but he ignored it.

"What about you?" Darren was so frozen with fear he couldn't utter a sound. "If you don't answer me then I'll have her take your eyes out."

"I-I-I'm Dar-Darren Cre-Crep-Creps-sly." The snake boy had a look of realization. "Mr. T-Tall told u-us to co-come here. We're your n-new ro-roo-roommates."

He pointed at Darren. "You're Mr. Crepsley's son aren't you?"

"Yes." Darren said quietly.

"And you're his human assistant." He pointed to Steve. Steve nodded, "Did he put you in with me?" The snake boy grinned. Darren nodded. "I've never met a vampire without a sense of nasty humour."

"Um, can you help?" Darren asked gesturing to the snake.

"Oh," The snake boy laughed. "She's asleep. She sleep crawls." He pulled the snake from Darren and he let up a sigh of relief as she curled upon the ground. He walked out of the tent with Darren and Steve following. "Name's Evra by the way. Evra Von."

""Von what?" Steve asked.

The snake boy laughed. "Just plain Von." They walked through the Cirque, passing performers and helpers.

Morning Evra Von." Hans Hands said. "Who're your young friends?"

"Steve Leopard."

"Darren Crepsley."

" _The_ Darren Crepsley."

"You know my name?" Darren said surprised.

"You're kind of famous around here."

"Why? Is it because I'm a half-vampire?"

Hans laughed. "Half-vampires are common. But ones that are young as you are not so common. That and you are the only child of a vampire. Have the Vampire Generals come inspecting yet?"

"What are Vampire Generals?" Darren asked curious.

"They're-"

"Hans!" A woman scolded, "Do you think Larten will appreciate you telling tales?"

"Sorry." Hans apologized.

Mr. Tall came around as sausages were being handed out. He looked surprised to see Darren and Steve awake. "You are up early Master Crepsley and Master Leopard."

"Couldn't sleep." Darren said. He looked at Evra and grinned. "I was too wound up."

"I trust you two are still able to work."

"Yep." Darren said.

"Is your sister awake or-"

Darren shook his head. "She likes her sleep." And she's probably too afraid of waking dad up to get up. He thought to himself.

Mr. Tall turned to Evra, "Darren and Steve will be helping you with your chores Evra, Elena will too when she wakes."

Mr. Tall left to tend to his own business and Darren turned to Evra. "So what do we do first?" He paused, "Partner?"

Evra grinned. "What we do every morning," He said. "Milk the poison from the fangs of my snake. Partner." This was going to be harder than he thought.

The boys kept up with Evra easily. Most of the chores were simple. The only difficult one was feeding the Wolf-Man. "Isn't it cruel to keep him chained up?" Darren asked. "If we didn't he'd run around killing people. The mix of wolf and human blood has driven him mad." Evra said sadly.

They had a lot of time to themselves, and they talked to each other during most of their free time. Evra had been born to ordinary parents who were horrified when they seen him. They put him in an orphanage that sold him to a circus owner. That circus put him in a cage and invited people to laugh at him. One day Mr. Tall arrived. He picked the circus owner up by the neck and that was the end of him. He took Evra back to the Cirque and here they were now. "And I thought Elena and I had it hard." Steve said quietly when Evra's story was over.

"Well I'm better off now." Evra said. He looked outside. "The sun's is starting to go down, "You should probably go to Mr. Crepsley's tent."

"I'm human, I don't have vampire training, I'll stick with you Evra." Steve said, and the snake boy's grin widened.

Darren waved and made his way to the tent he saw Mr. Crepsley go into. As he came in he saw the lid of the coffin swing open. He walked over to see Elena curled up into Mr. Crepsley's chest. Mr. Crepsley yawned and gently shook her awake. "What did you do today?" Mr. Crepsley asked scratching his scar.

Darren smiled. "I made a friend."


	9. Chores

**I don't own Cirque Du Freak! Read and Review**

They'd been at the Cirque for about a week now. Mr. Crepsley had gotten a hammock strung up for Elena in that time period, and the children spent their days with Evra, helping him with his chores or, if there were none to do, simply lounging about together. Darren and Elena's nights were spent with their father, learning how to be vampires. Mr. Crepsley often made Steve join them too, he told him that if he wanted to be his assistant he would have to learn their ways even if he wouldn't blood him. Steve had grumbled considerably at first, but was growing to enjoy the lessons from the vampire, though he would never admit it to Mr. Crepsley's face. Both of Mr. Crepsley's children still refused to drink human blood, much to Mr. Crepsley's dismay. In fact, that happened to be the subject of the argument that Mr. Crepsley was having with his daughter at the moment.

"I won't." Elena said stubbornly as Mr. Crepsley held a vial of human blood in front of her.

He growled in frustration, "I refuse to sit around and watch you die from something that is entirely preventable. Drink up."

"No." She said shaking her head.

"Please?" He asked quietly.

"She shook her head again, eyes downward.

Mr. Crepsley put his hand underneath her chin and gently tilted her head up to look at him. "Elena please drink emsome/em human blood, even a little will keep you going."

"I just can't." She said pulling away. "I'm sorry."

Mr. Crepsley sighed and watched her leave. When she was out of sight he growled and lashed out at a near by tree, leaving deep scratches in the bark. He turned into his tent before the sunlight could shine on him. Elena walked through the campsite kicking stones out of the way miserably. She knew she was hurting herself by not drinking blood. She could feel herself getting weaker from the lack of it. But she knew she was hurting her father even more by forcing him to watch both of his children waste away, but the thought of drinking a human's blood was too much for them to bear.

On her walk she spotted three figures resting by the trees. Approaching them, she realized it was Evra, Steve, and her brother. She made her way over to them. "Where were you?" Evra asked.

"Talking with Dad." She muttered.

Darren smiled in sympathy. They didn't like talking about their ah, _appetite_ in front of the other performers. Still, everyone in the Cirque knew about the little war that Mr. Crepsley had with his children. Hans often joked that if Elena and Darren weren't his children, they would have been murdered long ago from Mr. Crepsley's lack of patience. Some of the women told him off and said that Larten would never do that with anybody but Darren and Elena silently agreed with him.

"Who's that?" Evra asked, sitting up straight suddenly.

"Nice try Evra." Elena said thinking he was just trying to get her mind off the topic of drinking blood.

"No really," He said seriously. "Who's that?"

They all followed Evra's gaze to see a shadow in the bushes. "I think it's a kid from the village over there." Steve said. "I see him hanging around a lot."

Elena turned to Darren and grinned. "Let's have a bit of fun, shall we?"

He took in the glimmer in her eyes and the smile on her face. "What are you up to?" He asked cautious as always when Elena had an idea.

She beckoned them closer and whispered her plan in their ears. The boys grinned and nodded. Evra yawned and stood up. "I'm gone, I'll catch you later."

When Evra was out of sight, Darren stood too, "Come on Elena, dad probably has a million and one chores for us to do."

Elena groaned. It wasn't acting either; Mr. Crepsley probably did have a list of fifty chores for them to do tonight. She followed Darren back in the direction the Cirque. When they were out of the boy's line of sight, they circled back around the other side of the bushes. Their vampire senses were not weakened so much that they couldn't walk quietly. They met Evra and Steve about ten feet behind the boy. All four grinned, and crept low so that they were out of sight. They started to moan, the same way ghosts do in bad horror movies.

"Who's there?" The boy said frightened. Darren and Steve let out low moans. And Elena threw stones ahead of the boy so that his head whipped around in every direction. "Whoever you are I swear I'll-" The boy stopped his speech as Evra crept behind him and made a hissing noise, licking the back of his neck with his snake tongue. That did it. The boy let out a scream worthy of a six-year-old girl, and bolted from the scene. The four friends stood there howling with laughter. They stood up straight as the kid came back despite what had just happened.

 _He's got guts_. Elena thought impressed. "Was that you guys?" The boy said as he approached them.

"Sorry kid couldn't resist." Elena said.

"Name's Sam Grest. Nice to meetcha."

"Well Sam Grest, it's nice to meet you too." Evra said. And that was how Darren made friend number two.

Sam came from a slightly larger family than the mom, dad, and two-point-five kids. Especially if you factored in all the animals they had. "So are you guys with the show?" He asked one day.

"Show?" Darren asked.

"I saw the vans, but they weren't marked very well. Then I saw the people and I figured you were most likely performers. So what kind of show is it?"

Elena shook her head in protest but Evra and Darren ignored her. "A freak show." Darren said. Flinching under his sisters' death glare.

"Really?" Sam asked eyes wide. Evra and Darren spent the entire afternoon telling Sam about all the acts in the show. Evra mentioning a few that the others had never seen. Elena didn't approve of telling Sam about the show. Sure he was a nice enough kid, but he could be a little too pompous at times, besides they'd have to leave him behind anyway once the Cirque pulled out. When Evra and Darren had gone through all the acts Sam was silent for the first time since meeting him.

"I'm a hard worker." He started off.

"Oh no." Elena muttered.

"Bright as a button," He continued, not hearing Elena's comment. "Used to responsibility, I could be an asset. Could I join? I could be an assistant. Please?"

"I don't think so Sam," Evra said. "The only kids we take are ones with parents in the Cirque, like Elena and Darren, or kids with nowhere to go like me and Steve."

"And even Steve is a special case." Elena added, determined to waver Sam's mind off joining.

"But my parents wouldn't mind!" Sam insisted. "They would think it was a wonderful opportunity!"

"Sorry Sam it's just not possible." Darren said.

"This entire world is a bloody corrupt system!" Sam exclaimed. "If a kid wants to be an explorer, let him be one! If they want to open a chocolate factory, go for it! If he-"

"Sam," Evra cut in, "Would you like to see my snake?"

"Would I ever!" Sam yelled. "Lead the way then."

Elena smiled, glad that they had gotten Sam off the topic of becoming a member of the Cirque. They led Sam through the Cirque meeting the other performers, and showing him some of the acts. Sam would have stayed forever, but it was close to sunset, and if Elena and Darren were late for training, Mr. Crepsley would have given them at least three times as many chores to make up for it. They tried to tell Sam that they had to eat but he insisted that he wasn't hungry, and he could stay until they were finished. Then they tried to tell him about how many chores they had to do. He said maybe he could help, he would be happy to in fact. Elena was quickly becoming annoyed, _how thick could you get,_ she thought angrily. She spotted Truska nearing towards them and an idea sprung into her mind. "Hey Truska!" She called out.

Truska replied of course, in her seal like language.

Elena frowned then turned to Darren, "Dad's looking for us." She said. "We have to clean the Wolf-Man's cage."

"Th-the Wo-wolf-man?" Sam stuttered. She nodded. The boys secretly smiled at her quick thinking. "Do you have to let him out?" Sam asked fearfully.

"Well yeah, if we're going to clean his cage. Are you staying to help?"

Sam looked around quickly. "Actually, I regretfully have to be somewhere."

"I thought you said you could stay." Darren said.

"I believed that I could." Sam replied, "But I have an, um, appointment! An appointment that has come to my attention."

"We'll see you around I guess." Evra said, looking disappointed.

"Yes well, goodbye." Sam said, running as fast as his legs would carry him.

"You're brilliant, you know that?" Steve told Elena.

She shrugged. "Come on Darren, you know what will happen if we're late." Before they could say goodbye to Evra, they caught a flickering light like a torch.

Evra frowned. "Who could that be?" He said.

The torch broke through the trees to reveal the blue-hooded people Elena and Darren had seen at the show. There were twelve of the hooded people, and a taller, normal sized thirteenth member of their party. The thirteenth person held the torch. When the group stepped into the clearing Evra froze. But it wasn't because of the smaller beings of the party. It was the last member. He was big compared to the small people, but was quite short compared to an average sized person. He had thick whit hair that was cropped neatly, thick glasses, a sharp yellow suit, and long green Wellington boots. The man was plump, and he walked like a penguin. A waddle opposed to Mr. Crepsley's smooth stride. He smiled pleasantly when he passed. The others were unsure of what was making Evra so frightened of this man. He made his way to Mr. Tall's tent. As he disappeared, Steve turned to Evra.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Evra shook his head, seemingly scared speechless.

"Evra What is it?" Elena asked concerned. "Who was that? Why are you so frightened?"

"It was Mr. Tiny!" He breathed out. And that was all they could get out of him.

It wasn't until all the chores were completed and the three friends were safe in the boys' tent that Evra finally spoke up. "Mr. Tiny is the leader of the Little People." Evra said suddenly.

"The people in the cloaks?" Elena asked.

Evra nodded, "He calls them the Little People. He hasn't been here for two years. He's the spookiest person I've ever met." Evra shivered.

"He seemed alright to me." Darren said confused.

"That's what I thought when I first met him. But when he talks to you, you feel like he wants to skin you alive, roast you on a fire, and eat you for a snack."

"Does he eat people?" Steve asked, a slight glimmer in his eye.

"I don't know, I just know the way he looks at you makes you think he wants to eat you."

"Where do the Little People come from?" Darren asked.

"No one but Mr. Tiny knows." Evra said. "Usually there's a bunch here all the time. It's strange that there were none here when you arrived."

"Do you think it had anything to do with us and Mr. Crepsley?" Darren asked seriously.

"I don't think so." Evra said thoughtfully. "It was probably just fate." He paused. "Oh yeah, Tinys' first name is Desmond."

"Okay…" Elena trailed off.

"He tells people to call him Des." Evra said.

"Des Tiny." Elena said. Then her eyes widened. " _Destiny."_

Hans Hands entered the tent. He looked nervous. "Mr. Tall wants all four of you in his tent as soon as possible. Along with Mr. Crepsley."

"Well go get Mr. Crepsley then." Evra said.

Hans scoffed, "I'm not waking Larten Crepsley up. I would like to live a bit longer thanks."

"I'll get him Hans." Darren said.

"What does he want us for anyway Hans?" Evra asked.

"Oh it's not Mr. Tall that wants you. Tiny's with him. It's him that wants you."

"M-Mr. T-T-Tiny?" Evra gasped. Hans nodded and beckoned them to get a move on. Steve, Elena, and Evra made their way to Mr. Tall's tent while Darren made his way to Mr. Crepsley's.

The outline of the coffin was barley visible in the dim light of the tent. Darren approached it cautiously and knocked thrice. He could hear a grumbling from inside and the lid swung open to reveal Mr. Crepsley. He was half-asleep, and looked ready to kill who ever knocked. He glared at Darren. "If you tell me you woke me up for anything _less_ important than one of you dying, I _will_ kill you."

Darren gulped. "Mr. Tiny is here." Mr. Crepsley sat up straight immediately. "He wants to see you." Darren said.

"Just myself?" Mr. Crepsley asked pinning his cape on his shoulders.

"No, me, Steve, Elena, and Evra too."

Mr. Crepsley froze. He turned to look at Darren. "Promise me that you will not do anything even remotely stupid."

"I won't." Darren promised.

"Good boy," Mr. Crepsley let out a breath and put an arm around Darren's shoulders, leading him to Mr. Tall's tent. When they reached the tent, Mr. Tall, Mr. Tiny, Evra, and Elena were waiting for them. Mr. Tall and Mr. Crepsley both looked nervous, and it put Elena and Darren on edge.

"Hello boys," Mr. Tiny said cheerfully. "Why don't you sit?"

"I think I prefer to stand if that's all right with you." Darren said.

"I've heard a lot about you two." Mr. Tiny said slowly indicating Darren and Elena. He held a heart shaped watch in his hand. The ticking was audible whenever he took a pause in his speech. "Sacrificing everything to save a friend. That's good to hear. People are so self-centered these days. It's nice to know that the world can still produce heroes. As for you," He shook a finger at Steve and giggled, "Well you're another sort of bird altogether, mark my words, I'll be keeping an eye on you, I never would have expected you to join with your friends after they betrayed you." The room stayed silent. "Mr. Tall tells me you two are reluctant to drink human blood. I don't blame you, the stuff is repulsive. Except of course the blood of children."  
Elena frowned. "You can't drink blood from a child." She said. "They'll die."

"So?" He asked with a sick smile. Elena felt a chill run down her spine and backed up slightly into Steve.

"You saw me arrive with my Little People. I want you kids to gather food for them. They have such big appetites." He looked at Mr. Crepsley. "I've already got permission from Mr. Tall for Evra so what do you say Larten? Will you allow this?" Mr. Crepsley nodded though he looked less than pleased with the situation. "So how about it? Will you help poor old Mr. Tiny and his Little People?"

Darren looked over at Evra, he looked like the last thing he wanted to do was help Mr. Tiny, but he nodded his head anyway. The others followed his example.

"Excellent!" Mr. Tiny said clapping his hands together. "Young Evra Von knows what my darlings like, I'm sure. If you have any problems, report to Hibernius and he'll sort you out."

He waved a hand around to tell them to leave. Steve, Evra, and Elena backed off immediately, but Darren stood still.

"Excuse me," He said, "But why do you call them Little People?" Mr. Tall and Mr. Crepsley's jaws dropped. If he had been able to, Mr. Crepsley would have clipped his son round the ear right then, but the only thing he could do was watch in horror and disbelief.

"Because they're little." He said pleasantly.

"But, don't they have names or something? I mean if someone told me about Little People I'd think they were talking about Elves or Leprechauns."

"They are Elves and Leprechauns. That's where those legends started my dear boy, with my loyal friends."

Darren frowned, "So what can they do?"

Mr. Tiny's smile slid off his face. "I was told you ask a lot of questions," he growled, "But I never imagined you were this nosy. Tell me Darren, have you ever heard the phrase; curiosity killed the cat?"

"I'm not a cat." Darren replied cheekily.

Mr. Tiny leaned forward menacingly. "If you don't watch yourself, you may find yourself turned into one."

Darren decided then it was time to take his leave.

"Bed. Now." Mr. Crepsley said sharply. Despite the sharpness in his voice, Mr. Crepsley seemed a little shaken. "There will be no lesson tonight."

"And up early kids." Mr. Tiny said, "My Little People are always hungry. There's no telling what they'll set their minds – or teeth on – if they go hungry for too long."

The children hurried out the door and ran back to the boys' tent.

"Are you crazy?" Evra asked. "Talking to Mr. Tiny like that, are you mad?"

"Yes are you?" A voice said from the doorway, it was Mr. Crepsley.

Darren looked down somewhat guiltily. "Hi." He muttered.

"I thought I told you not to do anything stupid."

"It's impossible for Darren not to do anything stupid." Elena said.

"Hey!" Darren shouted.

"Well it's true." Elena said.

"No it isn't." He retorted.

"Yeah it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"N-"

"Enough!" Mr. Crepsley roared holding the bridge of his nose. He clipped Darren lightly around the ear.

"Ow!"

"You have to learn how to hold your tongue." He glanced at Elena, "And _both_ of you have to learn to get along."

"Come on," He said to Elena, "You heard Mr. Tiny. You have to get up early tomorrow."

When Darren fell asleep that night he dreamed of Mr. Tiny's heart shaped watch. Only in the dream it was _his_ heart. And when Mr. Tiny squeezed it… _Agony_.


	10. First Performance

**Read and Review!**

They rose before the sun came up to go hunt for food. They were tired and grumpy, particularly Darren, who hadn't slept well at all.

"So what do the Little People eat anyway?" He asked Evra.

"Meat." Evra replied. "Anything really. So if you find something that's dead pick it up to save some time." They split up so that it would go by faster. They all met back at camp. Evra mentioned a farm that had lots of cows near by. He said he'd go back later and steal one. It would keep the Little People fed for a few their chores were completed, they went to their spot by the old tree. They found Sam in the bushes again. When Elena spotted him she muttered something about having things to do and turned on her heel, running back to camp.

"She doesn't like me very much." Sam said sadly.

"Elena has trust issues. She'll come around eventually." Darren said although he knew she probably wouldn't.

"I hope so." Sam said. Then his face brightened. "Let's go somewhere!" The other boys had to run after him. Sam led them to an old abandoned railway station. They wandered around it, exploring, when Darren caught a foul smell.

"What _is_ that?" Evra asked.

"What?" Sam frowned. "I don-"

"Gotcha!" A voice said. A large hand appeared on Steve's shoulder pulling him around to face the stranger. Steve cried out, lashing a fist out at his attacker. He came face to face with, a very hairy, very smelly man. "Name's R.V" The man said. He seemed friendly enough, Steve lowered his arm "Are you kids locals?"

"I am." Sam said. "These three are with the circus. So is his sister." He indicated to Darren on the last part.

"Circus!" R.V said raising his bushy eyebrows, "How did I miss that?"

"It's a freak show actually." Sam said. "I'm joining too!"

Steve looked vaguely amused, it seemed that Sam hadn't been convinced to forget about joining. He couldn't wait to see the look on Elena's face when he told her. It didn't bother him too much, he supposed Sam would forget about it once they moved on.

"Are you part of the freak show?" R.V asked Evra. Evra nodded shyly. "They treat you good? They don't whip you, or underfeed you?"

"No." Evra said. "It's my home."

"So you are there of your own free will?" Evra nodded once again. "That's cool man." R.V said. "Are you part of the show too?" He asked Darren and Steve.

"No, my father is though." Darren said.

"Cool. What are your names?"

They all told him. When Evra said his, R.V asked "Evra Von what?" Just as Steve had done the first time. "What does R.V stand for?" Darren asked curiously

"Reggie Veggie."

"Reggie Veggie?" Sam asked giggling

"My name is Reggie, but I'm a vegetarian so kids in school used to call me Reggie Veggie."

"Cool." Evra said.

They spent the remainder of the afternoon with Reggie Veggie. He explained he was an eco warrior. They fought to protect the planet. Right now they were protesting against a highway being built nearby. He showed them his camp. They discovered that all the eco-warriors were as smelly and hairy as R.V. They said goodbye. And made their way back to the Cirque.

Throughout the week, Evra, Darren, and Sam would hang out at the old railway. Occasionally R.V joined them. Elena and Steve did too once or twice. But whenever she was around Sam she'd be surly and difficult, where Sam was nervous, and not himself. Steve quickly grew almost as annoyed as Elena at Sam's pompous manner, and opted to spend most of his time with the orange-haired vampiress. As a result, the amount of contact they had with each other was minimal. Though Darren and Steve still got on the same as ever, the twins began to grow apart slightly. When they were together, they'd start petty arguments, and a few times, threw punches.

They still did their training in the evenings. Sometimes their father had to physically pull them apart to stop them from throwing punches at one another. Tonight, they were going to town. Steve stayed behind, Mr. Crepsley said it was important for Darren and Elena to come, and it was easier for him to carry two of them. He said he had to 'stock up' whatever that meant. They came to a stop at the back of an old back door was locked but Mr. Crepsley laid a hand over it, snapped his fingers with the other, and it swung open just as Steve's window did. He led them through a dark corridor, up a set of stairs, and then on to a bright hallway. They reached a large white desk and Mr. Crepsley rang the bell on the wall. The door to the next room opened and a man wearing a surgeon uniform came out. "How may I-" He stopped mid sentence. "Larten Crepsley! What the hell are you doing here old man!"

"Hello Jimmy." Mr. Crepsley said. The two men grinned at each other and shook hands.

"I heard you had been killed. An old foe had finally run a stake through you're rotten heart."

"You should not believe everything you hear." Mr. Crepsley said. He nudged Elena and Darren forward. "Jimmy, this is Darren and Elena. This is Jimmy Ovo, and old friend and the world's finest pathologist."

"Hello." Elena said pleasantly. Darren settled for waving.

"Pleased to meet you." Jimmy said. He took in Elena's hair as he shook their hands. "She yours?" He said nodding at her brightly colored locks.

"Yes." Mr. Crepsley said. "They both are."

"So you two aren't… I mean, do you guys belong to the _club._ "

"They are both vampires." Mr. Crepsley confirmed.

"Half-vampire." Darren snapped.

"So what does a pathologist do?" Elena asked curiously.

"I cut corpses open to see how they died." Jimmy explained. "I don't do it with most bodies, just the ones that died suspiciously." He gestured for them to go into the examining room. There was a body on the table but that was it. The rest of the room was huge, built out of large cabinets around the walls.

"I had an old friend of yours in here a while back by the way." Jimmy said to Mr. Crepsley as they took seat in the chairs next to the table.

"Oh?" Mr. Crepsley said, "Who was that?"

"Gavner Purl."

"Gavner?" Mr. Crepsley hooted delightfully, "How is the old dog, still as clumsy as ever?"They spent some time talking about their friend Gavner Purl while Elena and Darren waited patiently.

"Any fresh bodies?" Mr. Crepsley asked turning the conversation around.

"The earliest is a man who died eight hours ago. Car crash."

"Nothing fresher?"

Jimmy shook his head. "Afraid not."

"Well it will have to do."

"It will have to do for what?" Elena asked. Mr. Crepsley didn't answer her, he just pulled several vials out of his cloak.

Darren immediately understood. "You can't!"

"And why not?"

"It isn't fair to drink from the dead. Besides the blood will be sour."

"It will not be the best, but it is fine for bottling. Besides, it is not as though he needs it." Mr. Crepsley said. He made a deep cut in the man's chest. He stuck a tube into the cut, right where his heart was, and then squeezed the organ, drawing the blood into the vials. He filled eight bottles then turned to Elena and Darren a serious look on his face. "I know you are reluctant to drink human blood but it is time to get over that fear."

"No." Darren said immediately.

"Come now Darren," he growled, "This person is dead he does not need it."

"I can't drink from a corpse!"

"But you refuse to drink from a live person!" Mr. Crepsley exploded. "You will have to drink eventually, this is the best way to start." Jimmy quietly snuck out of the room. "You have to drink. You are not only a vampire's assistant, but also a vampire's child. It is time you start acting like one."

"Not tonight." Darren begged. "Another time. I can't drink from a corpse, it's disgusting."

Mr. Crepsley sighed, "I do not suppose you have a different answer." He said to Elena.

She hesitated; there was still a part of her didn't want human blood. But the rational part of her said it wasn't fair to her father to protest, he only had her best interests in mind. She needed the blood, whereas this man didn't. "Okay." She said softly. Mr. Crepsley smiled, his expression one of relief. She took the vial from him and drank. Darren turned away, not wanting to see it.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked once she had finished. She nodded. He turned to Darren and shook his head. "One night you will realize how silly you are being." He said. "I just hope you are not beyond being saved when you realize."

They walked back out through the hall where they met Jimmy. Mr. Crepsley thanked him and the pair began to talk about old friends, and past events. Elena and Darren sat together, but by themselves, both miserable for two different reasons.

Nobody spoke the whole way home; when they got to the Cirque, Mr. Crepsley angrily tossed Darren to one side. "If you die," he said, "It is not my fault."

"I know." Darren said.

"Stupid boy." He said before he whisked himself and Elena to his tent.

Darren returned to his own tent, Evra was asleep, while Steve was sitting in his hammock, playing a card game by himself. "Where did he take you?" He asked Darren when he came in.

"A morgue," Darren answered and then grimaced, "He bottled some blood for safe-keeping."

"Did you guys drink any?"

"What do you care?"

"My best friends dragged me on the road with their vampire father who hates my guts, you know I'll never forgive you if you two kick the bucket for something as stupid as not drinking human blood."

Darren sat on his hammock, legs swinging back and forth underneath him. "Lena did, I couldn't." He pulled a face, "It was a corpse."

"No shit, you went to a morgue for gods sake." Steve snorted. He hopped off his hammock and sat next to his friend, "You are going to drink eventually though aren't you?"

Darren shrugged, "At some point I guess."

Steve knocked him across the head with a pillow, "You better, I don't understand what your problem is, you're the son of a vampire for crying out loud, shouldn't drinking blood come natural to you?" Darren glared at him haughtily. "Alright," Steve relented, "But you should drink soon,"

"You're not going to start teaming up with my father are you?" Darren asked.

Steve laughed, "That would be something wouldn't it. Come on, let's get to sleep."

Cormac Limbs arrived the next day. His arrival brought with him, the first night of the show. The whole camp was busy preparing, the air buzzed with the excitement of a performance. The performers spent most of the day and evening getting ready. Sam came round during the afternoon while Evra, Steve, Darren, and Elena helped other performers set up. He wanted to stay and help but Elena told him he would only get in the way. She also sent him packing in a not so nice manner. Darren felt bad for him and also slightly mad at Elena for being so rude. He had a sudden idea that he was sure would cheer Sam up.

Sam wait here! I'll be right back!"

Darren ran to Mr. Tall's tent. He barley reached it when the door opened and Mr. Tall stood there with two tickets in his outstretched hand.

Darren gaped. "How did you know?"

"I have my ways." Mr. Tall replied. "Now go on."

Darren ran back to Sam, "Here." He said giving him the tickets.

"What's this?" Sam asked.

"Tickets for tonight's show. You can give the other to R.V if you want."

"Oh wow." Sam said.

"It starts at eleven." Evra said.

"I'll be there!" Sam said, and then he ran off to find R.V.

"I have to go groom my snake!" Evra said. "I'll catch you guys later."

"You shouldn't have done that." Elena said after Evra had left. Darren glanced at her; she looked ten times better since she had been drinking human blood. The lack of blood in Darren's system made him irritable and moody. Unfortunately, he usually took it all out on her. She put up with him throughout it all, and Darren knew that he'd have a heap of apologies to tell her once he drank the blood and came around. But he didn't care.

"Why not? If Sam wants to part of the Cirque he can."

"You know that's not true Darren." She said softly.

"Oh what do you know anyway?" Darren stormed off angrily, leaving Elena slightly hurt. Steve sent a glare Darren's way and put an arm around Elena.

Darren stomped past Mr. Crepsley's tent as the vampire was just exiting. "What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing." Darren muttered.

Mr. Crepsley sighed. "Did you get into an argument again?"

Darren looked down at his feet. "Yeah."

"You two have to learn to behave."

"It wasn't her fault." Darren admitted. "I was the one looking for a fight."

"You would not be looking to pick pointless fights if you had human blood in you." Mr. Crepsley hinted.

Darren glared. "I'm not drinking human blood."

"Very well," Mr. Crepsley said. "Polish Madam Octa's cage and brush off your suit. You are going on with me."

"Really?" Darren asked excited.

He nodded, "I'll go get your sister. And if emeither/em of you pick a fight during the show I will skin the _both_ of you alive."

Darren and Elena watched the show from the wings. It was even better than before because now they really knew the performers. It was like parents watching their kids' football game. Steve was helping the Little People sell wares in the audience, though Elena suspected he wanted to get as far away from Octa as possible since she would be out of her cage for the show. The Wolf-Man began the show; thankfully no hands were lost tonight. Then Hans, and Rhamus Twobellies. Mr. Tall went on stage and darted around the stage. Vanishing from one spot, and appearing in another in less than half a second. After Mr. Tall came Truska, and then it was Darren and Elena's turn to grace the stage.

The light dimmed and Mr. Crepsley began his speech about Madam Octa. Darren opened the cage door to let the spider out as Elena led a goat on stage. There was an angry gasp as Madam Octa killed the goat. R.V. Of course, Darren forgot how big of an animal lover he was. Oh well. It was time for Darren and Elena to take control of Madam Octa. They played a haunting melody to get Octa to spin her web. The flutes worked in harmony, blending notes together, becoming one. As he was playing a thought occurred to Darren. He could kill Mr. Crepsley. His finger could 'slip' and his father would crumple to the floor in a heap. He didn't act on it. He played it through safely. He didn't quite understand why. This was the man who took his life away, who was trying so desperately to take his humanity away. _He also gave you life in the first place._ Darren's conscious murmured. Darren couldn't make his fingers slip. He couldn't kill his father, who he had begun to feel quite close to. Together the three of them bowed and exited the stage.

"You thought about killing me just now." Mr. Crepsley said softly.

"What?" Elena said wide-eyed looking at Darren. She thought he'd gotten over his hatred of their father.

"It would not have worked." Mr. Crepsley said. "I milked her fangs before we went on stage. Killing the goat took the rest out of her."

"It was a test?" Darren said quietly. He felt a burning anger at Mr. Crepsley forming. "I thought you were being nice to us, but it was all just a bloody test!"

His face was serious. "I had to know if I could trust you. Both of you."

"Trust us!" Elena said in disbelief. "Shouldn't you do that already?"

"You have not given me any reason to." Mr. Crepsley said softly. "Now you have."

"What about the fact that you're our father!" Darren yelled. "Doesn't being family mean anything to you."

Darren thought it was just his imagination, but he thought Mr. Crepsley looked quite hurt at that comment. "Of course it does." He said.

"Clearly it doesn't mean as much as it should." Elena said. She grabbed Darren's arm and they both stormed to the line of trees. They both felt betrayed, even though they knew what their father had said made sense. The only good that came out of this was that Elena and Darren had made up. They both nodded off against the tree uneasily, filled to the brim with feelings of anger and sadness.

The next morning Darren and Elena woke up curled up in Elena's hammock with a familiar red cloak draped around them. It was obvious who had carried them to bed. They immediately felt terrible for walking out on him. He took the time to go look for them and take care of them. It was Mr. Crepsley's way of saying sorry without actually having to say it. It was also his way of showing how much he really cared.


	11. Friends Forever

**I don't own Cirque Du Freak! This will be the last chapter of the Vampire's Assistant. Longest chapter yet!**   
**Read and Review.**

Elena and Darren didn't go outside the tent until midday. Evra met them just as they were exiting. "I was just coming to look for you two!" He exclaimed. Then he frowned. "Where did you go last night? Mr. Crepsley was frantic, he had the whole Cirque looking for you."

"He did?" Elena asked surprised.

Evra nodded, "I've never seen him so, I don't know. I guess I've only seen him really calm and collected. It was a bit of a shock. So where were you?"

"We got into an argument with him." Darren said softly. "We fell asleep by the trees we always hang around by."

"Oh." Evra said. "Must have been some argument."

"Yeah." Darren muttered. He wasn't about to admit he nearly killed his father.

"Steve ran over to them, "Where the hell have you two been? I saw Sam and R.V after the show," Steve said, "Sam loved it. Especially Cormac Limbs…"

"I'll see him later." Darren said. "What about R.V?"

"He was upset." Steve frowned.

"About the goat?" Elena asked.

"That was part of it." Steve said. "But I told him the goat was sick, and we had bought it from a butchers. It would have been killed anyway."

"So what's he still upset about?" Elena asked.

"The Wolf-Man, Madam Octa, and my snake." Evra said.

"What's the matter with them?" Darren asked.

"He wanted to know if they were being treated right. I told him that the Wolf-Man wasn't locked in a cage of the stage. That was just for the show. And how my snake sleeps with me. I said that the only one that was in a cage was Madam Octa, but even then, you guys took her out and played with her."

"And he believed you?" Elena asked suspiciously.

Evra nodded seriously. "I think so. But he kept asking questions. Like what they ate and where we got it from. We'll have to watch him until we move on."

Darren and Steve had officially moved into Mr. Crepsley's tent. Evra's snake had come down with a virus and she was in a foul mood. Which meant that the three assistants were left alone to do the chores.

Sam came around to help later that day. This time Elena let him help with the chores as they were down one man, and Darren was rendered practically useless from the lack of human blood.

Once the chores were completed, the boys decided on going to that old railway station. Elena left muttering something about cleaning Octa's cage as she went. Sam shrugged his shoulders. He was used to the orange haired girl making excuses to leave when he came by.

The boys wandered around the old tracks. Climbing on top of old carriages, catching some sun. They were lying on an old grey carriage when Sam shot up straight.

"Hey!" He said. "I have an idea!"

"What?" Darren asked lazily.

"We could be blood brothers!"

Darren nearly fell from the carriage at that."W-what?"

"We could cut our hands and then mix our blood together!"

"I don't think that's a good idea Sam." Darren said sharply. A little vampire blood might not harm him but Darren didn't want to take that chance.

"Why not!" Sam protested. "Are you chicken?"

"No." Darren said crossly.

"Chicken!" Sam accused. "Coward! Coward! Chicken!"

"Alright I'm a coward." Darren laughed.

"What about you Steve?" Sam asked.

Steve shuddered, "I'm good thanks," Darren couldn't stop himself from snorting, less than half a year ago Steve was begging his father to exchange his vampiric blood.

"What are you laughing at?" Sam asked, "You didn't either."

"But you didn't come rushing to wash the Wolf-Man the other day."

"That's different."

"Sure."

They hopped off the carriages, strolling back through the trees as Sam had to go home and Darren and Steve had to meet his father. Darren had told Sam that they were pulling out soon. Sam looked slightly depressed. "Could you put in a good word for me? Please Darren?"

Darren wanted to say 'no.' but he looked at Sam's longing face and crumbled. "I guess I can put in a word for you."

"When?"

"As soon as I get back." Darren promised.

"All right!" Sam said happily.

"But if Mr. Tall says no," Darren warned, "It's over. When he says no he means no."

"Fine by me." Sam said.

Darren waved goodbye to Sam and the boys all headed home. He meant to go straight to Mr. Crepsley's tent but he passed Truska on the way. She grabbed his arm and motioned for Darren to follow. When he got to her tent he saw his sister there perched on the bed sporting a blood red gypsy skirt, and a loose white blouse. Her hair had been cut and pulled away from her face with a red sash, the same colour as her skirt, and tied in a bow to the side. Darren thought it looked a lot better than her funeral outfit. Though he wasn't sure how Mr. Crepsley would take the shirt, which hung off her shoulders leaving them bare.

Truska dragged Steve and Darren to the middle of the room while Truska measured them. She crossed the room to a large wardrobe. Truska rummaged through it and emerged holding trousers. She moved to a different wardrobe and pulled out some shirts. She got a jackets from another and some shoes from a small chest. She motioned for the boys to come beside her. She led them to a set of drawers and allowed them to pick out their own vest, underwear as well as socks.

They each stepped behind a silk screen to change. Darren suspected Evra told her of their need for clothes and was quite glad he did. Truska and Elena both clapped their hands when they came out, and Truska pushed the pair in front of a mirror so that they could see how they looked. Darren was pleasantly surprised that he actually looked pretty cool. He had on a light green shirt, dark purple trousers, and a gold and blue jacket. Elena came up behind him with a long satin cloth the same colour as her skirt and tied it artfully around his middle. He looked like a pirate! He glanced over at Steve, who had on a red jacket, a billowy white shirt, and dark trousers. He smirked, while Truska had dressed him up like a pirate, Steve looked more like a prince charming character from a fairytale.

"This is great!" Darren said. "The shoes are a bit tight though." He pointed to his feet and Truska took the old shoes away coming out with a new pair. They were a lot softer than the other pair and the toes curled like Sinbad the sailor. Darren loved them immediately.

She motioned for both of them to come toward her and sat them down. She got a pair of scissors and gave the boys a badly needed haircut. When she was done, she placed a Robin Hood hat on Darren's head and tousled Steve's hair

"Oh Truska…" Darren couldn't find the words to say so he placed a big sloppy kiss on Truska's cheek. Truska beamed at him.

Elena laughed and looped one arm through Steve's and the other through Darren's and led them both away, "Come on Romeo. And thanks a bunch Truska!" She called over her shoulder as they left.

All three were ready to drop by the time night came. They crawled into their respective hammocks and were out like lights. Darren was floating in a dream and then suddenly he was drowning. He could feel a hand on his throat, pressing him underwater. As he struggled for breath he felt liquid entering his mouth he struggled even more lashing out at his attacker. Darren shot out of bed as the pressure was released.

He saw his sister sitting up and looking at him confused and a little frightened. Darren looked around and saw Steve leaping out of his hammock, turning his head, Darren noticed his father looking dishevelled and clutching a bloody nose. His first emotion was guilt. His father must have been trying to wake him from his nightmare and Darren lashed out. Then he saw the empty little vial in his father's other hand.

"You were trying to get me to drink!" Darren gasped his guilt turning quickly to anger.

"You have to." His father said. "You are dying Darren. Within a week you will be beyond help. If you do not have the courage to drink I will force you to." He looked down unable to meet Darren's eyes. "I was only trying to help."

"If you ever try that again, I'll wait until daylight and chop your head off."

"Darren!"

"It is alright Elena." Mr. Crepsley said softly. "I did not think it would work but I had to try. I thought maybe if you had a taste-"

"I'll _never_ have a taste!"

Mr. Crepsley nodded glumly. "I did my best. If you insist on being stupid so be it."

"I'm not being stupid I'm being human."

"You are not human Darren, in many ways you never technically have been."

"But I want to be. I want to be like Sam and have family and friends. Or even like Steve so I can grow old when I'm supposed to. I don't want be afraid of the sun or of vampire hunters and I don't want to feed off humans."

"Too bad." Mr. Crepsley said. "This is the hand you have been dealt, you must learn to live with it."

"I hate you." Darren muttered.

Mr. Crepsley's look hardened but Darren had a funny feeling it was to mask a look of hurt. "Too bad, you are stuck with me and if it is any consultation, I am not too fond of you either."

"Dad!" Elena exclaimed.

"Turning you into a half-vampire was the worst mistake I ever made. However you are free to leave at any time." Mr. Crepsley continued ignoring his daughter.

"Really?"

Mr. Crepsley nodded, "In fact I would prefer it. That way I would not have to watch my idiotic son waste away."

"Maybe I will go then." Darren said.

"Darren no." Elena choked.

"Go ahead." Mr. Crepsley said.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Elena screamed, tears streaming down her face. The boys turned to look at her for the first time since the argument had begun. "Please stop fighting." She whimpered. "I can't stand it. Please stop."

Mr. Crepsley and Darren both backed down immediately. Steve shifted awkwardly from one foot to the next, looking terribly out of place. "You're wrong Darren. You don't have to be human to have a family. _We're_ a family. And you." She snapped, looking at her father. "You don't really hate Darren, admit it you would be upset if he left."

Mr. Crepsley sat next to her on her hammock. Brushing his fingers through her hair. "I am sorry." He whispered.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to."

"I am sorry Darren." Mr. Crepsley said louder holding an arm out so Darren could sit with them.

"I'm sorry too." Darren said putting his head on his father's shoulder. They both laughed and things turned back to normal.

Darren told him about what he and Sam had done, including nearly becoming Sam's blood brother. "It is a good job you stopped when you did." Mr. Crepsley said.

"What would have happened?" Elena asked.

"The vampire blood would have tainted his. He would acquire a taste for raw meat, and he would have aged a little slower. It would have been enough of a difference."

"Enough of a difference to do what?" Darren asked.

"To drive him mad."

"What do you think of Sam?" Darren asked carefully. Elena's gaze turned on him. He could feel her sharp green eyes piercing him and he shifted uncomfortably.

"I have not seen much of him." His father admitted. "He usually comes by during the day. But he seems nice. Very bright."

"He's been helping us with our chores."

"I know."

"He's a good worker."

"I have heard."

"Darren no." Elena said.

"Let him finish." Mr. Crepsley scolded.

"He wants to join the Cirque." His father's face darkened. "I was going to ask Mr. Tall, what do you think he will say?"

"Hopefully no." Elena muttered. Darren glared at her while Steve smirked.

"He will say you have to ask emme/em. Children have to have an adult guardian.

"I could be his guardian." Darren suggested.

"You are not old enough." His father remarked. "You need a guardian yourself. I would have to give my permission but I will not."

"Why not?" Darren pleaded.

"It is a crazy idea. I already have three children to put up with I am not about to take on a third."

"But it would give me company."

"You have Elena and Steve do you not? And Madam Octa." Elena smirked in triumph ignoring the look Darren gave her. Mr. Crepsley noted her expression and gave her a curious look. "Why do you look so happy about this?" He asked her. "Do you not like Sam?"

Elena shrugged. "He's nice enough, but he's just a pompous, know it all, that get on my nerves." To their surprise Mr. Crepsley burst out in laughter. "What's so funny?" Elena asked.

"Nothing." He said. "You simply remind me of your mother."

"How?" Elena asked confused.

He chuckled. "There is a vampire who is a little, different shall we say? Your mother holds a similar opinion about him."

"Who is their mother anyway? I always meant to ask but never got around to it." Steve interrupted.

"Her name is Arra Sails," Mr. Crepsley answered, "She's a Vampire General."

"What's a Vampire General? Hans mentioned them the first day we got here,"

"You ask far too many questions," Mr. Crepsley said.

"And you answer far too few!" Steve replied cheekily.

Mr. Crepsley laughed, "You know," He said wagging a finger at Steve, "I am starting to finally like you, against my better judgement. So what do you think of Sam?"

Steve shrugged, "I don't think I hate him as much as Elena does, but I still have to agree with Elena, sorry Darren."

"So he can't join?" Darren asked changing the topic back to Sam.

"He can." Elena groaned. "On one condition." His father's face spilt into a wicked grin. "He has to become a half-vampire too!"

Darren had a heavy heart as he saw Sam come into camp. "Did you ask him?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"And?"

"He said no." Elena said passing by a happy smile on her face.

His face fell. "Is she telling the truth?"

Darren nodded as Sam's eyes filled with tears. "Why not?"

"You're too young."

"You're not much older!"

"No, but I have nowhere else to go."

"Then I'll sneak in!"

"No!" Darren shouted. He looked around thinking up a story.

"Have you ever wondered what happened to my mother Sam? Why you've never seen her?" Sam shook his head. Darren looked down sadly. "That's because I killed her Sam."

"What?" Sam's face went white.

"I go crazy sometimes like the Wolf-Man. I used to spend a lot of time in the hospital when I was younger. My parents decided to take me home for Christmas one year and Dad and Elena left for something. Mom and me were getting dinner ready and I snapped. I grabbed the knife and cut her to pieces. Know what happened then?" Sam's head shook again. "I ate her. I snapped out of it when Dad and Elena came home. Dad dragged us off to here. He can't even _look_ at me now. Elena doesn't really hate you, she just wants me to stay away from you so you don't get hurt."

"You're lying." Sam said.

Darren picked up a large stick and bit right through it. He made sure to cut his lips to make himself seem scarier. "If you joined, you'd have to stay in my tent. I'd kill you Sam." Sam couldn't say anything he knew things like that were very well possible in the Cirque du Freak. "Leave Sam," Darren said sadly. "Leave and never return."

"Darren I-"

"Leave!" Darren snarled. Sam turned white and went running for the hills.

Someone put an arm around Darren. "I'm proud of you." Elena said laying her head on Darren's shoulder.

"Yeah." Darren said.

It was the final show. A few of the acts had already gone. Mr. Crepsley, Darren, and Elena were backstage. His father wouldn't let him perform tonight as he was getting weaker each minute. Darren only had a few days left. Elena had been spending even more time with him then usual, trying to get him to drink.

" _It's_ _not that bad once you have a little," Elena said sitting on her brother's hammock with him._

" _I can't Lena, I'm sorry."_

" _Please just have a little,"_

" _I can't"_

" _Why not?" Tears were beginning to gather around her eyes. Steve entered the tent, standing just inside the doorway, watching the exchange._

" _I'm afraid it will turn me evil," Darren admitted._

_Elena looked hurt, "Do you think dad and I are evil?"_

" _NO!" Darren shouted looking horrified._

" _Then why are you afraid you'll be? We're in the same boat."_

" _I just, I don't,"_

" _Come on," Steve butted in, "Everyone's sick about you, and your dad already explained that drinking blood wasn't evil."_

" _I can't," Darren said miserably, "I'm sorry." He stood and ran from the tent, leaving Elena with tears streaming profusely down her face._

"I'll be sad when we leave here." Evra said. "You can't see the stars as well in the city."

Darren nodded silently. Then he clutched Evra as a dizzy spell came over him. Evra panicked and Steve ran to get Mr. Crepsley.

"What is it?" The vampire said as Steve burst into his tent out of breath.

"Darren…faint….dizzy…" Mt. Crepsley ran out of the tent before he could catch his breath.

Darren!" Mr. Crepsley said coming over immediately. He picked his son up in his arms. "I'll take him back to the tent Evra." Mr. Crepsley said.

Darren woke alone in the tent feeling awful. He wanted to shout for his father or his sister but decided on taking a short walk. The breeze might make him feel better. He heard a snapping sound. Darren froze glancing around. When it was silent he started walking again. Then it happened again. Louder this time, like it was closer. He realized it was from the Wolf-Man's cage. When Darren got to the cage, he saw R.V attempting to cut the chains of the cage. "What do you think you're doing?" Darren demanded.

"Freeing this poor animal. I called the police, they're gonna shut this freak circus down."

"Are you crazy? He'll kill everyone in a five kilometer radius!"

"Only because you treat him like a monster."

"He isn't an animal though R.V. Let's talk this through and you'll see-"

"I'm through talking!" R.V snarled he reached behind the bars of the cage, where the thickest chains were.

"I'll free the victim! I'll see justice! You won't stop me I'll-" He stopped ranting and pulled his hands out. Or rather, his arms. His hands were in the Wolf-Man's mouth. R.V was left with two bleeding stumps. His screams pierced the air, and he turned and ran into the night.

Darren was about to go after him but he heard a growl behind him. The Wolf-Man was behind him, the cage of the door swinging wide open. The Wolf-Man pounced and Darren covered his face, he didn't want to see himself die. But the Wolf-Man bounded right over Darren's head after someone else. Darren ran after him stumbling over something in the grass. It was a bag. And on the bag, in messy handwriting, was _property of Sam Grest._ Darren's heart caught in his throat. He ran after them. He arrived at the old railway. He searched the carriages, looking in windows. As he came to the third window, a heavy metal bar moved towards his face.

"Sam it's me." He gasped. "It's me."

"Darren?"

"Yeah."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, move inside and help me think."

They sat there trembling silently. "We could go to the guard station." Sam said. "And climb up on the rafters."

Darren thought it over, if they fell there it would be over quickly. There was only one way for the Wolf-Man to get to them there. It was the best shot they had. "Okay."

"Let's run for it." Sam said.

"Why did you come back?" Darren had to know.

"To join." Sam said simply.

"Even after what I told you?"

"I decided it was worth the risk."

Darren laughed. "On the count of three?"

"One-" Sam began. "Two, Thr-"

Before he got to three, a pair of hairy hands pulled his legs out from underneath him. The Wolf-Man had been hiding under the carriage. Darren ran toward him with a howl but the Wolf-Man lased out with a fist and he went flying towards a tree, and unconsciousness.

When Darren woke he heard a strange sound. Munch. Munch. saw the Wolf-Man coming into focus, bending over eating something. No, not something. Darren realized. Someone.

"No!" Darren shouted. "Sam!" He punched the Wolf-Man, who shoved him away. Darren continued to hit and kick at him. Finally the Wolf-Man turned. His mouth was covered in red as his lips formed a howl and he lunged at the young vampire. He leered over Darren, preparing to finish him off, in one, huge bite. A pair of hands wrapped around the Wolf-Man's neck twisting it to the side. The Wolf-Man scrambled off Darren with a shriek and fell unconscious to the ground.

The figure stood and pulled Darren to his feet. Darren found himself looking into his father's flushed and scarred face. "I came as soon as I could." The vampire said, tilting Darren's face gently from side to side to inspect the damage. "Evra told Mr. Tall that the Wolf-Man was loose. The show was cancelled. I thought of _you_ and sent Elena to check on you. When she told me you were missing I-" Mr. Crepsley choked off, tears forming in his eyes. "I thought the worst had happened."

"I thought… I was…. Going to die…" Darren moaned. "I thought…No one would come…I-" He wrapped his arms around his father and sobbed into his chest. "Thank you," He said as Mr. Crepsley hugged back. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He remembered his friend. "Sam!" He ran over. Sam's body was mangled, but you could still see the boy breathing lightly.

"Darren?" He heard his sister gasp as she came next to him. Steve let out an audible gulp and wrapped an arm around her as she buried her face in his chest.

Darren felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. He looked up to see his father. "Darren Sam's body is beyond saving,"

"Stop." Darren said.

"Hear me out." Mr. Crepsley said gently. "His body may be broken but you can save him."

"How?"

Mr. Crepsley grimaced. "You have to drink his blood."

Darren pushed him away. "You're a monster." He spat.

"Do you remember what I told you about my friend Paris and Shakespeare?"

"Yeah, he drank Shakespeare's blood so his memory could live on."

"You could do the same for Sam. He could be alive in you."

"I can't drink from him." Darren sobbed he was my friend." At this point a few members of the Cirque had gathered watching the exchange between father and son.

"It is because he was your friend that you must."

"I'm sorry Sam." Darren whispered. Steve turned away as Darren drank. When he was done he began to cry all over again, Elena walked over to Darren and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"What happened?" Mr. Tall asked. "How did the Wolf-Man get free?"

"I do not know Hibernius. And I do not intend to ask. Darren is in no shape for an interrogation."

Mr. Tall nodded and indicated for someone to take the Wolf-Man away. The Little People moved toward Sam.

Darren looked up. "What are they doing?"

"I imagine they are going to dispose of him." Mr. Tall said.

"No!" Darren roared leaping out of Elena's arms to move in front of Sam's body. "He deserves a proper burial."

"So that worms can have him?" Mr. Tall asked brow raised.

"Let him have his way Hibernius." Mr. Crepsley pleaded. "Just this once."

Mr. Tall nodded and left. Accompanied by the Cirque members, the Little People, and Steve and Elena. Darren was glad his sister didn't stay. She never liked Sam, it wasn't right for her to bury him.

"Do you feel stronger?" Mr. Crepsley asked sitting by his son.

"Yes. But I didn't do it for me. I did it for Sam."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." Darren sighed. "You only wanted what was best for me." They didn't say anything else for a while. "Dad?" Darren asked again tentatively.

Mr. Crepsley looked slightly surprised, "Yes Darren?"

"I'm a true vampire's assistant now aren't I?"

"Yes." Mr. Crepsley paused, scratching his scar, "I believe that is the first time you have called me that."

"I think you're right." Darren said with a low chuckle. A small figure appeared. It was a Little Person. The one that Elena and Darren had christened Lefty because of the limp in his left leg. "What are you doing!" Darren exclaimed. "Get away!"

"He is not going to eat him Darren, look! He is helping to dig."

"Okay."

"Rest." Mr. Crepsley said gently. "I'll call you when it is time to bury your friend."

The Cirque pulled out that day; they packed up the tents and rested in vans. Mr. Crepsley was asleep in his coffin that had been strapped in securely. The children sat outside it. Mr. Crepsley told me you drank Sam's blood to him alive." Evra said.

"Yeah I did." Darren said.

"I found this." Elena said. "I thought you'd like to have it."

It was Sam's backpack. "Thank you." He said. She put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

"We're stopping." Evra said. "Do you want something to eat?"

Darren shook his head, the taste of Sam's blood was still on his lips. "I'm not hungry." Evra shrugged and turned to leave. "Wait." Darren said stopping him. A smile crept onto his face as he thought of a curious smartass kid he used to know. "Do we have any pickled onions?"


	12. Gavner Purl

**I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of its characters. Thanks for all the reviews leave some more!**

It had been nearly a year and a half since Mr. Crepsley had blooded Darren and Elena and though they had aged mentally, physically they remained unchanged with the exception of their strength, speed, and stamina. Steve had gone through a growth spurt over the past year and was now nearly a whole foot taller than Darren and Elena.

At the moment, the Cirque was camped out behind an old mill. It was an ideal place. Few cops or nosy people around, but there were still enough to bring out a crowd for the show. Darren, Elena, Steve, and Evra were put to work that day hunting food for the Little People who travelled with the Cirque. There were a number of the Little People but only one was helping the three children in their hunt.

It was the one that they had nicknamed Lefty, he had helped bury Darren's friend Sam last year. "Hey Lefty!" Darren called out, "Is this good?"

The Little Person couldn't respond back of course. None of them could actually talk. However Lefty had a way of communicating with the two half-vampires, he patted his stomach to indicate that he was still hungry and they set about catching more animals.

"The Little People need to learn to eat less, or at the very least normal food." Elena muttered darkly holding her nose as she raised a rotting fox into her hunting bag.

Evra laughed, "That's like saying you need to learn to stop drinking blood."

Elena glared at him and Evra gulped and swallowed his laugh. For a while Elena and Darren had refused to drink human blood and for a while it was hell. Vampires grow weak without human blood and eventually they die. It had taken months for them to come around and drink blood, during those months they looked like they were the walking dead. It was a touchy subject. Most of the Cirque folk didn't mention it.

Darren set off on his hunt prowling a pile of rubbish to find at least a rat or something, when he spotted a small silver cross in the rubble. He remembered when he had first met his father, how Mr. Crepsley had made the cross fly from Darren's hand into his own. He decided to give it a try.

Standing several feet away from the cross, Darren clicked his fingers and held his other palm open. The cross stayed put. He cursed after a few tries his father made it seem so easy. He pocketed the cross and returned to camp deciding on trying it later.

It was late November, the snow had not begun to fall but it was cold and the skies looked ready to send a storm of white any day now. Truska had fashioned jackets lined with fur for Darren and Steve, and a thick woolen shawl for Elena to fight the cold. Only Steve wore his consistently. Darren and Elena thanked her but it wasn't necessary, the vampire blood in their veins kept the cold at bay.

Darren strolled away from all the tents, to a secluded area of woods. He set the cross on a piece of wood and snapped his fingers. Noting happened.

"Move." He growled. "Oh come on!" Darren stomped his foot angrily when the cross failed to move.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked and Darren turned to see his father, sister, and best friend emerge out of the trees.

"Nothing." Darren said innocently.

"What were you doing with the cross?" Mr. Crepsley asked again.

"I was trying to make it move." Darren explained.

"Is that what has been bothering you?" Mr. Crepsley asked surprised.

Darren nodded as his father laughed suddenly the cross was in _his_ hand "How do you do it?" Darren asked. "Can only full vampires do it?"

"Watch closely." He tossed Steve the cross and snapped his fingers and the cross flew to his hand again.

"Can you do it again?" Elena asked with a smirk. Darren had a funny feeling she had figured it out though he had seen nothing.

"One last time." He said. "Try not to blink."

He threw the cross to Elena and snapped his fingers again. But this time Darren noticed a blur between her and where Mr. Crepsley stood. "You flitted!" Darren said excited he finally figured it out.

"What's with the snapping?" Elena asked.

"To distract the eye." Mr. Crepsley explained. "I dabbled with illusions before I was a vampire but I always kept my hand in."

"Could we do that?" Darren asked.

"If the object was close enough perhaps. You would have to practice, I will teach you if you would like to learn."

"What about locks?" Elena asked. "How do you unlock those?"

"With static energy."

"Like when a comb sticks to paper?" Darren asked.

"Yes when a vampire flits a strong static charge builds up. I learned to harness that charge, and thus am able to open any lock."

"So what's with the snapping?" Steve asked, arms folded across his chest.

Mr. Crepsley smiled, "Old habits die hard."

"But old vampires die easy!" A voice said and Darren felt the cool metal of a knife pressed against his throat and saw a similar knife against his father's throat, Elena and Steve were both too far away something that Darren was pleased to see. However, Mr. Crepsley didn't even flinch he simply shrugged the knife away and turned towards their attacker.

"Gavner, Gavner, Gavner," He sighed. "I could hear you from a mile away."

"Not true!" Gavner protested taking the blade away from Darren's throat.

"True." Mr. Crepsley said, "Nobody breathes as heavily as you, I could pick you out blindfolded in a crowd."

"One night Larten," Gavner muttered. "One night I'll catch you out."

"That night I will retire disgracefully." He cocked an eyebrow at Darren who was standing tense, frozen with fear, eyes wide. "Shame on you Gavner Purl, you frightened the boy." Mr. Crepsley said.

"Seems all I'm good for nowadays." Gavner said. "Scaring children and little old ladies."

Darren turned to face the stranger. He wasn't tall exactly, but he was burly. He had more scars than Mr. Crepsley he had short brown hair, a broad smile with glittering yellow teeth. He was dressed plainly in jeans and a white jumper.

Darren spotted the scars on his fingertips and realized that this man was a fellow vampire.

"Darren, Steve, Elena, this is Gavner Purl." Mr. Crepsley introduced. "He is an old and clumsy friend. Gavner this is Darren and Steve, and this is Elena."

"Pleased to meet you." Gavner said shaking everyone's hand since Elena and Steve had come closer upon realizing they weren't in danger. "Did you hear me coming?" The children shook their heads in denial. "There!" He said proudly. "See?"

"If we ever need you to sneak into an orphanage you should have no problems." Mr. Crepsley said dryly. Elena giggled.

"I see time hasn't made you more enjoyable." Gavner noted. "How long has it been? Ten years?"

"Fourteen since October." Mr. Crepsley corrected.

Gavner whistled, "I didn't think it was that long."

"Does he still complain like a grumpy old lady when he wakes up?"

"Yes." Darren said laughing.

"It took up until midnight for him to be positive. I had to share a coffin with him for four months, longest four months ever." Gavner shivered.

"You shared a coffin?" Darren asked incredulously.

"We were being hunted." Gavner said grimly. "I'd never do it again though, I'd face the sun first."

"Oh please," Mr. Crepsley snorted. "You had no cause for complaint your snoring just about drove me to face the sun myself."

"Why were you being hunted?" Elena asked curiously.

"It does not matter." Mr. Crepsley said and Elena pouted.

"Ah, come on Larten, let the girl know it was sixty years ago, it's hardly classified information."

"The girl has no interest in the past."

"That's what you think." Elena muttered.

"And I have no interest in her knowing it. You are on my soil Gavner. I would ask you respect my wishes."

Gavner nodded his acknowledgment. "So what do you three do at the Cirque?"

"Odd jobs mostly," Steve said with a shrug.

"So is it with the Generals?" Mr. Crepsley inquired.

"Same old."

"Are you a General?" Steve inquired curiously.

"Yes, this one was too a long time ago,"

"So what do you guys do?" Darren asked interested now, he had heard many people mention the Vampire Generals, but none of them explained what they were.

"We keep an eye on the vampire clan. Making sure none of them are causing mischief like this one." He nudged Mr. Crepsley's shoulder in jest.

"They also track down evil vampires and put an end to them. As well as weak or foolish ones." Mr. Crepsley sighed. "I have been expecting this visit. Shall we retire to my tent and discuss this matter?"

"You've been expecting me?" Gavner looked startled.

"Well it is not like I have made any attempt to conceal the children." Mr. Crepsley said. "Note that if you do not mind. I will use that during the trial."

"Hide the children?" Gavner looked confused and then noticed the scars upon their fingers. "Charna's guts Larten! They're vampires?"

"You mean you didn't know?" Elena asked.

Gavner shook his head. "Well only two of them are, Steven is my human assistant for the time being,"

"The blood is weak, they're only half-vampires." He noted.

"We do not normally make our assistants into full vampires."

"Nor do we make vampires of children!" Gavner sounded much more authoritative now.

"Normally vampires do not have children." Mr. Crepsley said.

"What were you _thinking?_ " Gavner said apparently not hearing Larten's previous comment. "Children! What made you blood them? Why haven't you informed anybody?"

"I have not informed anybody because you are the first of our kind we have encountered. As to why I blooded them, they are my children as I already stated."

"Your children!" Gavner exclaimed. "By the gods Larten, I never thought the legend would ever come true."

"What legend?" Elena asked annoyed.

"It says that the gods will gift a vampire couple the ability to conceive a child once." His brows furrowed together in confusion. "But-"

"We're twins." Elena explained.

"Ah." Gavner said. "Who's their mother?"

"Arra." Mr. Crepsley said turning red.

Gavner burst out laughing. "So before you left you and Arra-"

"Gavner!" Mr. Crepsley shrieked. His face was now as red as his hair as were Darren and Elena's. Steve's face was nearly split in half by a broad smirk.

"Alright fine. I'm not sure how the princes will take this."

"I was going to take them to the Council but now that you are here you can pass my verdict."

"I don't think so. I'll leave you to the council."

"What's the council?" Darren interrupted, but was ignored.

"If you are not here on the account of them why have you come?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"Can't I just see an old friend?"

Mr. Crepsley raised an eyebrow. "Alright, they're two reasons why I came. Your mate first of all wanted to know if you were alright."

Elena and Darren both paid more attention to this. Surely Gavner was talking about their mother when he said this. "She's not my mate anymore Gavner." Mr. Crepsley stated.

"No but you still care about her and she you. That's another reason you should take them to the council."

"I suppose you are right for once." Mr. Crepsley sighed.

"What do you mean?" Elena said. "What's the Council?"

"Shh." Her father gently hushed her. "I will tell you later. What is the second reason?"

"There's trouble brewing. Not to do with the Generals, a more personal matter. I came because I felt it was something you should know."

"Go on."

"I have no problems speaking in front of the children, however you seem to steer them clear of areas concerning your past."

"Darren, Elena," Mr. Crepsley said immediately. "Go find Mr. Tall and inform him that I will not be performing tonight. Gavner and I have things to discuss in my quarters _alone._ "

Elena made to protest but Darren grabbed her hand and led her away. "And I know you are both curious by nature but if you attempt to eavesdrop I will take a dim view of it and there will be consequences."

"What do you think we are?" Elena asked. "You treat us like-"

"No eavesdropping." Their father said expression stern.

Elena sighed and walked away. "Cheer up." Gavner said. "I'll tell you all about it when your father's back is turned." Mr. Crepsley turned his hard stare on Gavner. "Only joking!" He said.

Steve stood still, "What are you guys talking about?"

Mr. Crepsley sighed, "What I said applies to you as well."

"But-"

"Steve!"

"Fine!" Steve stormed away.

"Steve?" Mr. Crepsley called him back.

"What?"

"Tell Darren and Elena they can perform with Madam Octa if they wish."

Steve rolled his eyes and left to go find his friends as Mr. Crepsley and Gavner entered the tent.

Darren and Elena performed alone with Madam Octa that night. They were able to handle her well by themselves, much better than when she had bitten Steve. They even made up a new part of the act, as they weren't comfortable with her spinning a web over one of their mouths, Darren played the flute as Octa spun a silky design over Elena's costume. Gavner and Mr. Crepsley had even emerged from the tent to watch! Their father smiled and told them they had done well, ruffling Darren's hair before he and Gavner disappeared again.

It was almost dawn when Gavner came out of Mr. Crepsley's tent. He asked Elena who was waiting to get into the tent to go to bed to walk with him for a little while. "Do you enjoy being a half-vampire?"

"Parts of it." Elena said. "But there are parts of it that I don't."

"Were you happier as a human?" He asked peering at her facial expression, which had darkened.

"No." She said. "I wasn't."

"What about Darren? Was he happier as a human?"

"I think so." Elena said.

"So what made your human life worse than his?" Gavner asked.

She glanced around. "Promise me you won't tell Dad?"

"I promise." Gavner swore.

"Darren got adopted when we were little but I was still at the orphanage and-" Her voice faltered.

"And?"

"The woman who ran the orphanage was abusive."

Gavner's eyebrows vanished under his hairline. "Isn't that something you should tell your father?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter anymore it's in the past."

He looked at her carefully and laughed. "You're very much like your parents."

She smiled slightly. "I've been told."

Darren and Steve ran up to them. "Are you leaving?" He asked Gavner.

Gavner nodded. "I suspect your father will be leaving soon as well."

"Why?" Elena asked surprised.

"I'd tell you but he said he'd scalp me if I did."

"Does he have to go face judgment?" Darren asked.

"Not yet, but he will, and he will have to convince the princes he had a good reason for blooding you."

"He won't be killed will he?" Darren asked worried.

"I doubt it. These are unique circumstances; he showed some good judgement by not blooding Steve yet. Your father's very respected. I imagine they'll let him off with a slap of the wrist. He was a General once you know. He was even in the running for prince."

"Really?" Darren asked.

Gavner nodded. "That was part of the reason he left, he didn't want that responsibility."

Steve snorted, "I doubt he plans on blooding me at all."

"Yes, he told me about that," Gavner said, "If it's any consultation, he seems to have warmed up to you considerably."

"What'll happen to us if he is killed?" Elena asked softly.

"You'll be alright." Gavner said. "I'll take you to your mother if it comes down to that though I can't imagine it will."

"Promise?" She asked somewhat childishly.

"Promise." Gavner swore.

He shook the children's hands. "So long Darren, Elena, Steve."

"So long Gavner Purl." Darren said.

"Bye." Elena said.

He took off into a run until he was nothing but a blur. Elena and Darren made their way to their father's tent while Steve went out to Evra.

"Hi." Elena said.

Mr. Crepsley turned to look at them. "Gavner's gone." Darren said.

"He is a General, he has many jobs to do."

"I liked him." Darren said.

"He is a very good friend, and a very good vampire."

"He said that you might be leaving soon as well." Elena said.

"What else did he tell you?" Their father asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

Mr. Crepsley nodded, "That is true I am leaving soon for a city."

"What about us?" Darren asked panicking at the thought of their father leaving and never returning for them.

He scratched his scar thoughtfully. "I was going to leave you here but I think I have need of you. It would also put my mind at ease knowing for sure you were safe." He admitted.

"And what are we supposed to do in a strange city while you're asleep all day?" Darren grumbled.

"What did you do as a human?"

"We were in a place we knew then. And we had friends." Elena said. "We'll be alone again."

"Steve will come with us as well. I know it is hard," Mr. Crepsley said. "But you must come with me. We leave at dusk tomorrow so you had better pack our bags before I wake. Of course…"

"What?" Darren asked.

"We could bring along another. Evra could come with us if he was willing to of course."

"I'll ask him." Darren said.

"It would be better, he is older than you and could keep the three of you out of trouble."

"We don't need a babysitter." Darren said.

"No but you seem to attract trouble when left to your own devices." Mr. Crepsley said. "Stealing Madam Octa, and that mess with that human boy. Though now that it comes to mind most of that was Darren."

"It wasn't my fault!" Darren protested.

"No but it happened while you were alone."

"Fine." Darren said.

"Now, I bid you Goodmorning." Mr. Crepsley said climbing into his coffin and closing the lid.

Darren and Elena ran off to find Steve and Evra. It took some convincing but eventually Evra came around to the idea of a 'holiday' as they put it. "My snake sleeps most of the winter it shouldn't be too hard to find someone to look after her."

Elena cursed.

"What?" Evra asked.

"We have to find someone willing to take care of Octa." That task alone took up the entire morning. Finally Hans Hands agreed to look after her as long as he didn't have to open her cage.

Darren and Elena set about packing. The only thing Darren didn't switch out was his diary, finally Elena told him to let her pack his bag as she had hers and their father's already done. Grateful to be free of decision, Darren rushed about double-checking they hadn't forgotten anything important.

When Mr. Crepsley woke he checked the bags and nodded. They told him about leaving Octa with Hans and he nodded again. After saying goodbye to the Cirque members, the five of them headed out.

"Will you be able to flit with all four of us?"

"Heavens no!" Mr. Crepsley said.

"Then how are we getting there?" Elena asked.

"Buses and trains." Mr. Crepsley replied.

"Vampires can use buses?" Darren said surprised.

"None of them will know that we are vampires, there is no problem with a vampire using public transport."

"I guess so." Darren shrugged.

The group caught the first train out. Elena put her head on Mr. Crepsley's shoulder and fell asleep quickly. They had been awake since the day before after all, Steve was on Elena's other side, and Darren was sitting by the window with Evra, before falling asleep the last thought that crossed his mind was what the other passengers would think if they knew they were travelling with a vampire, two half-vampires, a vampire's assistant, and a snake-boy.


	13. A new Journey

**I still don't own Cirque du Freak! Review!**

It was strange being in the city, it was remarkably loud and Darren and Elena's heightened senses were not used to it. Most of the first week was spent with them in bed during the day, pillows over their heads to block out the sound. But once they got used to it, they continue on as normal.

They were staying in a hotel that was in the corner of a quiet part of the city. The rooms were equipped with a bathroom, a small kitchen with a table, a TV, a fold-out sofa, and two beds. Darren and Steve shared one bed, Mr. Crepsley and Elena the other, and Evra camped out on the hide-away bed. During the first week Darren complained about how unfair it was since Elena and their father really only had to share for a few hours. His father told him that all three of them could share the double bed if it was that big of a problem and Darren promptly stopped complaining.

The second week they were there, they had settled into a comfortable routine. The kids would wake early, have a big breakfast and go out exploring. They'd come back before nightfall on the off chance Mr. Crepsley wanted them for some reason, and then they stayed in the room. Watching T.V or playing video games.

Mr. Crepsley's routine was to wake at nightfall, and disappear until sun up with no word to any of them what he was up to. Darren and Elena wondered where he went but they never asked. Their father was a secretive man by nature, if he wanted them to know he would tell them.

Evra had to bundle up in scarves when they went out. Though he was used to people gaping at his appearance, they thought it was better to pass as normal humans. Though the hotel staff had noticed something odd about them. They didn't say anything though. As long as Mr. Crepsley continued to give generous tips they kept their mouths shut. Money buys privacy he once told them. Besides their group wasn't nearly as strange as the man that walked around the hallways naked.

As it grew closer to December the city began to get more and more Christmassy. Lights were strung up all over the city; the hotel had even placed miniature trees in all the rooms. Elena and Steve spent a whole night decorating it elaborately while Darren and Evra sat on the bed and watched the Simpsons. Christmas wasn't a big deal at the Cirque; so last years had passed by uncelebrated. This year they were determined to not miss it. Particularly with the atmosphere in the city.

Evra having never taken part in the festivities that came with December couldn't understand what all the fuss was over.

"What's the point of it?" He asked as Elena strung popcorn strings to make a mantle for the T.V stand. "It's just people stressing themselves out trying to find perfect gifts, cook fancy dinners, and what's with the tree?"

Elena and Darren tried to explain it was a time of peace, meant to bring people together and practice goodwill but Evra was having none of it. He understood enough to let Elena thoroughly decorate the hotel room and watch Christmas movies and bake all kinds of things though. He still thought it was a mad money-spending racket, although he admitted the cookies were a plus.

Even though both Darren and Steve had grown up celebrating Christmas, they both thought their friend was going a little overboard. She had celebrated Christmas too but at the orphanage she still had missed out on a big part of it. Steve and Darren let her go a little overboard and Steve told Evra not to ruin it for her. Darren also told his father the same thing.

" _It is a silly little human custom." He had said when Darren asked his opinion on the holiday. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with it._

" _Just try to enjoy it a little for Elena's sake." Darren said. He knew his father wasn't aware of what had gone on at the orphanage and that Elena never wanted him to find out, which made this, ten times harder._

_Mr. Crepsley raised an eyebrow. "I do not see how my participating in this affects her."_

" _Christmas is about spending time with family." Darren said. "Try to at least be there Christmas Eve. Please?"_

_His father sighed. "Alright. If it means that much to you I will be here."_

_Darren hugged him around the middle taking him off guard. "Thank you!"_

"Want to go shopping?" Elena asked tearing Darren from his thoughts. She was at the door wrapping a woolen scarf around her neck.

"Sure." Darren said grabbing his coat from the bed where he had thrown it earlier.

"Nah," Evra said. "I can't be bothered to put on all those heavy clothes on again."

"I'll come." Steve shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Darren said and the others disappeared out the door.

They wandered around the square, watching a few of the neighborhood kids building a snowman, going into a few of the shops. The good thing about this trip was that they could finally get some other sets of clothes. It felt good to be wearing simple jeans and t-shirts again.

They stopped outside a large department store wondering if they could find something for Evra there when a girl walked up and stood next to them. She was about their age, and was roughly the same height as Elena, a little shorter than Darren. She had dark skin and long dark hair.

"So are you going in or just looking?" The girl said.

"What?" Darren asked.

"The store." She said. "Are you just going to stare in the window or go in?"

"I don't know." Darren said. "I'm looking for something to get my brother, but I don't know what to get.

That was their cover story, that Evra and Steve were also Mr. Crepsley's kids. It was an easier explanation than that they were a snake boy and a human boy that came with three vampires because the little vampires were lonely.

"Well at least you have your girlfriend to help you look, or is she your girlfriend?" She turned to Steve.

"What!" Elena screeched.

"Sorry-I just thought-"

"No," Elena said quickly, "It's okay, it's just these are my brothers."

Steve laughed, "So do you have any suggestions on what to get our other brother?"

"Aftershave."

"He doesn't shave." Elena said. And he never would, as it was impossible for him to grow hair on his scales. Plus the intensity of the smell would drive all three vampires sinuses haywire.

"A CD?"

"He doesn't listen to music. Although he might start if I bought him a CD player."

"Those are expensive." The girl said.

"We'll split it." Elena said. "It'll be a gift from the three of us."

"Then go for it." The girl said. She stuck out an ungloved hand. "My name's Debbie."

"Darren." Darren said shaking her hand. It looked as though Debbie was shaking a pile of snow shaped like a hand due to the contrast in their skin tones.

"Elena." Elena said also shaking her hand.

"Steve."

Debbie released Steve's hand, "So do you guys live at the hotel?"

"How did you know that's where we were staying?" Elena asked surprised.

"I live a few doors up from the hotel. That's why I stopped to talk to you. I've seen you hang out with that funny guy with glasses and the fake beard."

"Evra." Darren said. "He's our brother. I've never noticed you around before."

"I was stuck in bed with a cold with nothing to do but stare out the window. Let me tell you, staying in bed all day sucks." She rubbed her hands together.

"Aren't you cold?" Elena asked.

"Yeah but I lost my gloves. That's what I'm doing here. My uncle got them for me and my mother would kill me if I ever lost them."

"Well what did they look like?" Darren asked.

"Red, with fur lining."

"Well maybe we could help you look for a similar pair and you can help us look for a CD player." Elena suggested.

"Sure!" Debbie said.

Elena walked in the store and Darren held the door for Debbie. "Careful." She teased, "People will think you fancy me."

Darren blushed as Debbie and Elena and Steve both laughed. "I think we're going to be really good friends." Elena said with a wink.

Debbie's full name was Debbie Hemlock, and she had only moved to the city very recently.

"My mom let me stay home till Christmas is over, she said it was pointless to start now since it was so close to the holidays. So are you guys going to school here?"

"No our dad's a travelling salesman so he teaches us at home." Elena said.

"What about your mom?"

Elena looked down at her feet. "She doesn't live with us. We've never met her."

"Oh I'm sorry!" Debbie said putting a hand over her mouth.

"It's okay." Elena shrugged, "You can't miss what you never had right?"

"Right. But you can still wish for it." Debbie said softly.

"Are these the same glove?" Darren asked changing the subject and drawing both girls attention to him. Elena sent him a grateful look and he nodded to her.

"No, those are darker."

They glanced at the rack of CDs and players, but none of them had thought to bring much money so they didn't buy anything. They exited the shop empty handed strolling around the square.

"So what's you're hotel like? It looks sort of stuffy." Debbie said.

"Nah, it's better than most places we've been. You can play in the corridors, and some of the guests… Well there's one guy who walks around completely nude." Darren said.

"No." She gasped.

Darren nodded. "As long as he's paying they don't care."

"I guess I'll have to come over sometime."

"Whenever you want." Darren insisted, Elena raised her eyebrows, "Except during the day."

They walked with Debbie to her house. "Would you like to come in?"

"Better not." Darren said thinking of Evra and his father, "We're expected back soon."

"Well pop in soon. I'll be around."

"Sure thing." Darren said.

"There's a movie playing this week. We could go sometime."

"Sure." Darren said. "You can come over to the hotel and we can leave from there."

"Wait until about five or six to come though." Elena said. The last thing they needed was for Debbie to walk in on a sleeping full-grown vampire.

"Okay." She waited at the doorstep.

"What?" Darren asked.

"Are you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"To go to the cinema."

"But didn't you just-" Darren was confused. Elena and Steve had turned around and started walking back to the hotel. He could see his sister's shoulders shaking from laughter.

"Darren girls never ask boys out." Debbie sighed.

"Fine. Debbie will you go to the cinema with me?"

"I'll think about." She said and closed the door in Darren's face. He ran to catch up with his sister. _Girls._

Evra was watching T.V and Mr. Crepsley was still asleep when they entered. Evra turned, "Hey." He said.

"Hi." Darren said.

"What'd you guys do?" he asked.

"Well Darren found himself a girlfriend, " Steve teased.

"No I don't!"

"You asked her out didn't you?"

"Well yeah but,"

"Then you have a girlfriend!" Elena said.

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"What's her name?" Evra asked joining Elena's side.

"Debbie. Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"This side's more fun." Evra shrugged.

"Darren and Debbie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-" Darren cut Elena's song off with the throw of a pillow. Unfortunately he had thrown a little too hard and it soared over Elena's head and hit his father effectively waking him.

Mr. Crepsley sat up with a glare throwing the pillow back at his son. "Why are you throwing things at me Darren?"

"I-I," Darren stuttered unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Well?" Mr. Crepsley pressed.

"I threw it at Elena, but I missed."

"Why were you throwing pillow at your sister?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"She was making fun of me!"

"Why were you making fun of him Elena?"

"Darren has a girlfriend."

"No I don't."

"What is she then?"

"A friend." Darren said. "Who is a girl."

"You asked her out."

"Oh shut up." Darren said.

"I have to leave." Mr. Crepsley said interrupting the argument. "Can you two at least _try_ to act your age?"

"Alright." Elena said.

"Good." Mr. Crepsley pulled his cape on and strode out the door.

Elena frowned. "Where does he go every night?"

"Who knows with him?" Darren said. "I have to feed. Are you coming?"

"I should." Elena said.

"Without him?" Steve asked, "How are you supposed to heal the cuts?"

"We can use a syringe." Darren said. They couldn't heal cuts with their spit so it was the next best thing.

"If you get caught Crepsley's going to have a fit."

"That's why we won't get caught!" Elena said.

It was about two in the morning when Elena and Darren left the hotel room. They wandered around, listening for a room with sleeping occupants. Finally they found a room that was unlocked with one sleeping man inside. Carefully, they took enough blood for the two of them and returned to their room.

Elena got two glasses and Darren handed her the vial and she poured an even amount of blood in each glass.

"Cheers." She said knocking their glasses together and they both tipped the glasses back.

"So what are you going to do on your date tomorrow?" Evra asked Darren.

"It's not a date." He insisted again. "Elena and Steve are coming too, aren't you?"

Steve was about to say "yes," but Elena shook her head.

"But she asked you to come!"

"Only to be polite." Elena said. "She obviously wanted you to be alone. You know, since it's a date."

Darren threw the pillow at her head again this time landing on its mark. "Oh come on, I don't really want to third wheel anyway."

"Alright if it is a date, what am I supposed to do?"

"Snog her." Evra suggested.

"Just be yourself." Elena said. Then she frowned. "I take that back, that was a bad suggestion."

"You're both rubbish at this." Darren said glaring at the pair.

"Seriously just act normal." Elena said. "Have a regular old boring conversation." She paused. "And _then_ you can kiss her."

Darren spent the next day a bundle of nerves. Evra kept shouting out how long he had until Debbie arrived, Elena had to keep shushing him glancing at the sleeping figure of Mr. Crepsley to make sure he wasn't awake.

He looked through his bag when he had about an hour to go. He wondered what to wear on a date. He was stressing out and it was apparent by his appearance. He vainly tried to untangle his hair and he still didn't have anything to wear. Thankfully for him Elena came back from Christmas shopping at that moment.

She sighed when she saw her brother and threw a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt at him. Putting the shopping bags next to hers, she got a comb out of her bag and fixed Darren's hair.

"I swear you'd be lost without me." She said when she was done.

"I think you're actually right."

"You must be nervous." Elena joked.

"Calm down." Evra said, "You look great. I'd date you."

"Oh shut up." Darren said half-heartedly.

Mr. Crepsley rose shortly after. Darren had made him dinner, or breakfast rather, to get him out of the hotel quickly. "Are you alright?" He asked his father.

"Fine." He mumbled back.

"You look terrible." Elena said. "Are you sure you're okay."

"I am fine. I just need to feed."

"Elena and me fed by ourselves yesterday."

"Good." That was the last thing he said before disappearing again.

It's almost as though he had lost interest in anything to do with his children what so ever.

"Don't mind him now Darren." Elena said trying to smile.

"Do you want us to leave for your date?" Evra asked.

"What for?" Darren asked.

"You know so you can be alone. And, um, I don't know how you'd explain my… Appearance."

Darren shook his head. "You're one of my best friends, if she can't accept that, screw her."

"Thanks." Evra said, smiling.

Darren was about to say your welcome but a knock sounded before he could.

Elena opened the door because Darren was frozen in place. Before she did she rolled her eyes and mouthed, "Don't be a baby," before revealing Debbie. She was dressed plainly, in jeans and a white jumper along with a red pair of gloves. "You found them then."

"They were in my room the whole time." Debbie said. "Of course I only found them after I told mom I didn't have them. Are your father and brothers here?"

"Dad's gone." Elena said. "Evra's here though." She paused. "I should warn you, Evra's a little _different._ "

"Well he's a snake-boy." She said stepping into the room fully.

Evra smiled kindly and waved. Debbie hit Elena. "What was that for?"

"Just because someone looks different you shouldn't call them names!"

"I wasn't!"

"How would you feel if someone called you carrot top?"

"It's okay." Evra cut in before Elena could retaliate. "I am a snake boy."

"That's not nice to be compared to snakes."

"It is if you like snakes."

"Oh. Sorry Elena."

"No problem. At least you didn't freak out like most people would have."

Debbie came further in the room and sat on the edge of Elena's bed. She bombarded Evra with questions about himself. Evra was clearly pleased to meet somebody who didn't care he had scales.

Soon enough, Debbie and Darren left for the cinema, waving to the others.

Evra looked at Elena, "What do you want to do now."

She shrugged. "We could watch a movie too."

"Sure." Evra said turning off the lights. The three of them jumped onto the hideaway bed, leaning back onto the cushions, and turned their attention to the screen.

Debbie and Darren walked back to the square from the cinema. They had seen a romantic comedy. It was good, but it wasn't really Darren's kind of movie. They talked about lots of things while on their walk. Their families and their interests. Darren was starting to really like Debbie. It made him sad to think that he had to leave but as his father said you get used to leaving.

They arrived at Debbie's porch. Darren wondered what he should do. Should he kiss her? Hug her? Say goodbye and walk away? Thankfully Debbie solved the problem for him.

"Would you like to come in?"

Darren smiled, "I'd love to."

As soon as Darren stepped in he felt welcomed. "Hello." Debbie's father said. "Who's this?"

"This is Darren." Debbie said. "He's a friend of Anne's I ran into him at the cinema."

"Well we're just about to have supper." Debbie's mom said. "Would you like to stay Darren?"

"Yeah that'd be great."

Darren learned that Debbie's parents names were Jesse and Donna, they insisted not to call them Mr. and Mrs. Hemlock. As they ate Darren told them a bit about himself.

"So what about school?" Jesse asked.

"Dad used to be a teacher," Darren lied. "He teaches us." Well it was only partly a lie.

When the meal was over Darren offered to wash the dishes but Jesse was having none of it. "Nothing like scrubbing dishes, polishing the banisters, or vacuuming the carpets. It's a great way to unwind."

"Is he joking?" Darren asked Debbie.

"Surprisingly no."

"Don't stay chatting too long." Donna said as Debbie and Darren made their way up the stairs. "We still have a few chapters of _The Three Musketeers_ to read."

Debbie groaned. "You don't like _The Three Musketeers_?" Darren asked.

"Do you?" She asked surprised.

"Sure I've seen the movie like eight times."

"Did you ever read the book?" Debbie asked.

"No. Elena keeps telling me to. I read a comic book about it once though."

Debbie shared a scornful glance with her mother.

"I have to read a bit of a 'classic' every night." Debbie grumbled. "I hope you never have to experience how boring those books are."

"Elena loves them." Darren said. "I can't remember how many times she's reread _Peter Pan_ or _Treasure Island_."

Debbie wrinkled her nose. "That's weird."

"Who's Elena?" Donna asked.

"She's my twin." Darren explained. He realized he forgot to mention her.

"Maybe she'll have to come over sometime and teach Debbie about the beauty of classic literature."

Darren laughed, "I suppose she will."

"Be down soon." Debbie told her mother before dragging Darren to her room. In every room he had seen Darren had noticed a tree.

"What's with all the trees?"

"Dad loves Christmas trees so we have one for every room in the house. On Christmas Eve we decorate all of them."

"That sounds like fun." Darren said wistfully. He remembered decorating the tree with his adoptive family and he regretted not helping his sister decorate the one in the hotel room.

"Maybe you, Elena, and Evra could help. Your dad too."

"Seriously?"

"Sure, we've had people help before. It would be more fun with more people."

"Well I'm not sure we'll still be here Christmas," Darren said honestly. "Dad is sort of unpredictable, he goes where the job takes him, whenever."

"Well if you are still here." Debbie said. "So are you guys going to get the CD player for Evra?"

"Yeah." Darren said. "A few CD's too."

"What about your Dad and Elena and Steve?"

"Elena I'll get a few books, Steve, maybe some horror comics." He grinned, "He's really into vampires."

"I can help you look." Debbie offered. "There's a cheap bookstore in the square."

"Thanks. I'd like that."

"That leaves your Dad then."

"I haven't even thought about what to get him." What would vampire's like? Darren wondered.

"I'll ask Elena and Steve."

They talked for another hour or so before Darren decided it was time to leave.

"Do I get a kiss?" Debbie asked.

"Wh-I mean-well-um…"

"Don't you want to kiss me?" Debbie asked disappointed.

"Yes." Darren said quickly. "It's just-"

"Scared?"

"Yeah." Darren admitted.

She laughed. "Come on, I'll walk you to the door."

While Darren was putting his coat on Debbie opened the door. "Feel free to come around tomorrow. Elena, and Steve too."

"Sure."

"And Darren?" Debbie said before he left. "Try to be a little braver next time." She shut the door on him.

Darren was mentally hitting himself. He should have kissed her when he had the chance. He stood there for who knows how long, contemplating what to do. He could wait for tomorrow, but he didn't want to wait that long. He _couldn't_ wait that long. He saw the light flick on in Debbie's room and knew what to do.

He dug his nails into the brick and climbed up; when he reached the window he knocked on the window. Debbie came over with an astonished look on her face. "Are you crazy?" She said.

"That depends. Do I still get that kiss?"

"Well I suppose if you went through all that trouble." Debbie said. She leaned her head out the window and her lips pressed softly against Darren's. He almost lost his grip on the wall.

Debbie giggled softly at Darren's love struck expression. "Good night Romeo."

Darren climbed down and raced off to the hotel. "I'm back." He said cheerfully.

"Darren you have to see this." Elena said. He frowned she sounded worried and upset.

"See what?"

"The news." Evra said simply.

"Why would I watch the news?" Darren laughed. "Turn it off and I'll-"

"Darren you _have_ to watch." Elena said.

He looked at her face and realized how serious she was. He nodded and sat next to Evra. On the screen was a picture of an old building.

"So it's some old building." Darren said. "What's the big deal?"

"Because that's where they found the bodies." Evra said.

The image switched to a view of a body bag. "They found six so far." Steve said.

"What does that have to do with us?" Darren asked.

"Just listen," Steve snapped, turning the volume up.

"The victims were found with their throats slashed," A reporter lady said. "Undoubtedly the cause of death, but on a more disturbing note, all the bodies appear to be drained of blood."

"Sucked out or pumped dry?" A newsreader asked.

The reporter shrugged, "Only the police can say. And of course the murderer."

"See what I mean?" Steve said softly flicking the power button.

Darren's mind went to his father. The strange behaviour, the way he distanced himself, prowling the city at night. Bodies drained of blood.

"Dad." He said. And that was the last word spoken for quite some time.


	14. The Hunt

**I don't own any characters, places, and most of the plot line. Review please!**

"I'm going to kill him." Darren said. "I'll wait until daylight and drive a stake right through his heart."

"Darren we don't know it was him." Elena said.

"Who else could it be?" Darren exclaimed. "The bodies were drained of blood Elena. Drained. As in none left."

"A human is capable of doing that too Darren." Elena said tears threatening to spill.

"Besides. You'll have to get in line," Steve snarled in disgust, "He tells me _I'm_ evil and _he's_ out here killing people."

"She's right Darren." Evra said, ignoring Steve's comment. "Maybe we should wait and be sure it was him before we kill him. That's not exactly something you can take back. Darren had to admit that he had a point. What if they killed Mr. Crepsley and he was innocent. "Listen I've known Mr. Crepsley longer than either of you." Evra said. "He's not a killer."

"He killed when he was a Vampire General." Darren said.

"Evil vampires." Elena protested. "Vampires that deserved to be killed."

"Oh come off it Lena, face the facts, it's most likely him." Steve said.

Elena glared haughtily at him, "I know it's not him, I just know it."

"So who was it then?" Darren asked.

"I don't know." Evra admitted. "But if it was your dad he must have had a good reason."

"Maybe they were evil." Elena suggested hopefully.

"I don't think there would be six evil vampires in one city Elena." Darren said.

"You don't know." She said crossly, "None of us do. Maybe evil vampires form gangs. Besides, I didn't _say_ evil vampires. Humans can be evil too."

"Either way he gave up being a General a long time ago." Darren said.

"His friend Gavner Purl might have convinced him to return. After all it was when he left that we came here." Evra said.

"So what do we do?" Darren asked.

"We hunt him down," Steve said dryly.

"Don't be so dramatic, we follow him." Elena said, "See where he goes when he leaves at night. If he's innocent then we leave him be."

"And if he isn't? You still going to protest that he's innocent?" Steve asked with his eyebrows raised.

"You guys kill him." Elena said.

"Don't you mean _we_?"

She shook her head, "I know that if he is killing people he has to be stopped but…" The tears finally spilled over. "He's the first real family I've known Steve. He took me away from, from, _that place_ and I just know I won't be able to kill him. It has to be you."

"Okay." He said sitting on the edge of her bed with her. "Okay." He hugged her tight until she had cried herself to sleep. Evra helped Darren place her in bed and tuck her in.

"I just hope we won't have to." Darren muttered before turning in himself.

Following Mr. Crepsley was a lot harder than they thought. He had a knack for moving without a trace, as most vampires did, and he could move much more swiftly than any of his trackers. Thankfully he had no knowledge of being hunted so he didn't move as fast as he could. It was still fast enough for him to vanish from their sight though.

They had developed a method to tracking Mr. Crepsley. Evra and Steve would scope out from the ground while Elena and Darren followed him from the rooftops, keeping tabs with cell phones Darren had bought the day before. Mr. Crepsley would just sit on the roof of a building, watching the humans below. Picking out a victim? Darren wondered. Or looking for humans that were evil?

The children's hopes of not having to kill their guardian deflated when it was revealed that the victims were people of good standing. Doctors or accountants, people who were good, that helped others. It was obvious that they weren't vampires, and nearly all of them had families that mourned their death. The news certainly dampened their spirits.

Darren and sometimes Elena and Steve would go see Debbie a few hours before sunset. Darren loved spending time with her she was his first girlfriend. She was also the first girl their age that Elena didn't mind hanging out with.

"Why don't I see you guys after dark?" She asked.

"Dad feels kind of guilty that he's gone all day." Darren lied. "He wants us to spend time with him in the evening."

"What about the first date?" Debbie asked, "He let you out then."

"I snuck out." Darren said. "He went mad when he found out. I got the silent treatment for a week."

Debbie frowned. "He sounds like an old misery-guts."

"True but he's our dad." Elena said. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I suppose so." Debbie said. Darren smiled. He enjoyed spending time with Debbie. He was just sorry it could only be a few hours at a time.

"Are you guys going to come over Christmas Eve?" Debbie asked as Elena and Darren were getting their coats.

"We haven't asked yet." Darren said. "But I promise to beg for him to let us come at least for a few hours."

"I hope he lets you." Debbie said she kissed Darren on the cheek and he began to blush furiously. Elena laughed and pulled her brother out the door.

That night Mr. Crepsley started to follow someone. He was perched on a windowsill, above a sea of shoppers when, without warning, he clambered to the top of the building and took off.

Darren called Steve. "He's moving again."

"Good." He replied, "It gets so cold just standing here."

"Go get something to eat. Me and Lena can follow him he's going slow." Darren could hear him talking to Evra on the other end of the line.

"Alright, you guys want anything?"

"No thanks." Darren said. "I'll see you soon."

He rang Elena and the two of them took to the rooftops tracking their father. They followed him closely for almost fifteen minutes. And then they saw it. Mr. Crepsley was staring intently at a fat man tying his laces on the corner. Sure enough, when the fat man started to walk again, Mr. Crepsley was right on his tail.

"Oh no." Elena said miserably.

Darren called Steve once again, "Action." He said.

"What?"

"Quarry has been sighted."

"Where are you I'm on my way."

Darren told him the address. "Stay a few streets behind though."

"Will do." Steve said before hanging up.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel?" Darren asked Elena.

She shook her head, "I'll stand by you, and I'll fight him, I just won't deliver the final blow."

Darren nodded. "Good."

Evra and Steve met them at the old arbitrator where the fat man entered. They stuck to the shadows watching Mr. Crepsley trail the fat man. He didn't make his move. He just watched him. They stood there for hours before Mr. Crepsley turned and headed back for the hotel.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Evra asked.

Elena shook her head. "Not tonight, it's nearing dawn."

"Come on," Darren said. "We have to be back before him or we're going to have a whole lot of explaining to do."

The next night Evra and Steve went down to the flats to trail the fat man while Elena and Darren stayed to make breakfast for Mr. Crepsley and follow him when he left. He woke abruptly, and he was in a very good mood. Because he was going to kill the fat man? Darren wondered.

"Where are Evra and Steve?" He asked as he was sat down at the table.

"Shopping." Darren replied.

"Shopping?" Mr. Crepsley asked. Elena and Darren grew nervous, what if he was suspicious?

"I think Steve is helping him with Christmas shopping." Elena said.

"I did not think Evra took part in this absurd festival. What is the date anyway?"

"The twenty-second." Darren said.

"Christmas is the twenty-fifth correct?"

"Yes. Christmas Eve is on the twenty-fourth though." Elena said.

Mr. Crepsley scratched his scar, the way he always did when he was thinking. "My business here may come to an end by then."

"Really?" Darren asked.

Mr. Crepsley nodded, "We can stay here until Christmas is over if you would like. The hotel staff are throwing a celebration are they not?"

Elena nodded, "They're having a big Christmas dinner for all the guests."

"Would you like to attend?"

Darren smiled. "Yes, you can come too if you'd like." He said.

Mr. Crepsley smiled back, "I have no interest in such affairs."

He ruffled Darren's hair and left. The twins glanced at each other and got up from their sitting positions. "If he's finished his business soon that means he's probably going to kill the fat man tonight." Darren said.

Elena sighed, "I know. So let's stop him before he gets the chance."

They followed their father straight to the arbitrator. He moved with purpose, no shortcuts, no pausing, a hunter after its prey. Evra and Steve arrived with the fat man.

"What do we do now?" Evra asked.

"You're going to stay here." Elena said. "Me and Darren will go in and Darren will… you know."

"What?" Steve whined, "Why do I have to stay behind?"

"You might get hurt in the fight. Besides if he kills us at least you're both still around to get another shot at him." Darren explained.

"He has a point Steve," Evra said.

"You can wait just inside the arbitrator if you want. It would look suspicious if you were hanging around outside anyway." Elena said.

"Okay." Steve sighed. "Good luck."

Elena and Darren carefully entered the building and the stench of blood and rotting corpses was nearly overwhelming. After taking a moment for their stomachs to settle, they glanced around at their surroundings. The floor was coated with dust, leaving their fathers footsteps perfectly visible. Darren motioned for Elena to follow and he led the way through the dark hallway.

Turning a corner sharply, Darren nearly ran into Mr. Crepsley. He would have if Elena hadn't pulled him back as quick as she did. "Thanks." He breathed. Elena just put a finger to her lips indicating for him to be quiet.

The fat man trudged over to an automated door and vanished behind it. Mr. Crepsley darted out underneath the door right behind the fat man. "Stay here." Darren said.

"But-"

"I know you said you'd help me fight him, but what if we lose? You might not kill him but that doesn't mean he won't do the same for you."

Elena wanted to protest but her brother had a point. She nodded her agreement and went to hide where Mr. Crepsley had before. "Darren?"

"Yeah?"

"Just make sure he is the killer first okay?"

"Okay."

"Please don't get killed."

He grinned at her, "I'll try not to." He dashed under the door and it shut behind him with a dull thud, locking him in a room with the fat man, and possibly his murderous father.

The fat man strolled around the room, Mr. Crepsley close behind him, and Darren close behind Mr. Crepsley. His father itched closer to the man and Darren saw his muscles tense. He was preparing to attack. Darren raised the long rusty knife high, he meant to lunge the same moment his father did, but he hesitated. As a result, the knife missed its mark of Mr. Crepsley's throat, instead burrowing deep into his arm. The elder vampire let out a howl of pain attempting to shove Darren off him. However he was in too awkward a position for his extra weight, or strength to be of any use.

Darren took a breath and raised the knife again sure that it would hit its mark. When a shape falling from above distracted him. He turned to face a tall man, broad shouldered and bloated, dressed in all white from head to toe. Apart from this the man was a dark purple colour, as though he had taken a bath in purple dye, and his eyes were a deep red…the same colour as blood.

Darren distantly registered his father cursing stumbling to his feet when the man dashed forward much faster then a human was capable. He head butted Darren right in the stomach, sending him flying into his father with an 'oof' rendering them both useless. The purple man deftly snuck out through the heavy door before either had time to recover.

The fat man was on the floor, whimpering like a baby, trying to crawl away from the scene. Mr. Crepsley strode over to him, wincing at the pain in his arm where Darren had landed on it oddly, and knocked him out with a breath. He turned to his son and growled.

"You idiot!" He roared, "You stupid, interfering, mindless fool! Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"I… I was just… I thought…" Darren stuttered beginning to realize he had made a very serious mistake.

"He escaped! You let an insane killer waltz off scot free!"

He didn't say anymore. He unceremoniously pushed Darren to the ground and walked away muttering curses and obscenities under his breath.

When it looked as though he had calmed down somewhat, Darren strode over to him. "Who was that?"

Mr. Crepsley glared at him again. "What were you doing here?"

"I was trying to stop you from killing him." Darren said nodding towards the human curled up on the floor.

"Stop _me_?" His father said incredulously He looked livid. "You thought I was a killer?" He roared.

Darren nodded glumly ashamed he had come to the conclusion that Mr. Crepsley was a murderer. "You idiot boy." His father said. "Do you have so little faith in me?"

"What were we supposed to think?" Darren cried. "All we saw on the news were several bodies drained of blood. You never told us what you were up to, you just disappeared until morning."

His father looked startled and then nodded.

"You are right. I wished to spare you the gory details, but I suppose you do have a right to know."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have gone after you."

His father glanced down at the knife. "You meant to kill me?"

Darren flushed, "Sort of."

To his surprise, his father let out a laugh, "You are a reckless young man," There was a sparkle in his father's eye, "But I suppose that just proves you are my son."

"Will you be OK?" Darren asked.

"Do not worry about me Darren."

"Who was that?" Darren asked.

"Not who, _what._ He is a vampaneze by the name of Murlough."

"He's a what?" Darren blinked.

Mr. Crepsley sighed, "A vampaneze. They are our _cousins_ for lack of a better word. Perhaps you should make yourself comfortable." Darren sat on the edge of the window next to his father. "Long ago, vampires _did_ kill the people they fed upon, however many vampires felt this was unacceptable and established laws against it. We began to feed the way we do now and most vampires were happy with this decision."

"But some weren't?" Darren guessed. Mr. Crepsley nodded.

"Seventy vampires, who believed it was wrong to keep their victims alive broke away from the rest, declaring themselves a separate race, naming themselves the vampaneze. They believe there is honor in absorbing a persons essence, and that it is shameful to feed a little, like a leech."

"That's crazy!" Darren exclaimed.

"Not so much depending on what way you look at it."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when you were first changed and you refused to drink human blood?"

"Yes."

"Now you do not think twice about the matter but to many humans you are evil. A little half-vampire drinking blood from poor defenseless humans. If people knew about you, you would be hunted down and killed in a heartbeat."

Darren looked like he wanted to argue more but his father cut in before he could. "Look I am not trying to say I agree with the beliefs of the vampaneze, but I do not think that they are evil."

"So killing people is okay?" Darren said unconvinced.

"No, but I can see where they come from. They kill due to their beliefs, but is that so different than a soldier who kills in war?"

"I suppose not." Darren said.

"Time has changed the vampaneze though. Did you see his skin tone, and his eyes?"

"Yes."

"That is due to the large amount of blood they consume. Picking a vampaneze out is relatively easy, much easier than spotting a vampire."

He looked at Darren's face seeing his look of disgust and disbelief. Mr. Crepsley chuckled. "I know you think that they are evil, but they do have their good points as well. They are loyal, and trustworthy. I vampaneze will never break his word and if he ever did, his comrades would execute him, no questions asked. I do not like the vampaneze personally, but to say they are evil, that is going a bit far."

"But you wanted to kill this one." Darren said confused.

"Murlough has gone mad. He is killing openly, and often. The Vampire Generals can not intervene for fear of risking open war, that is why Gavner Purl came to me."

"How would Gavner know you would do it?" Darren asked.

His father smiled bitterly. "This is the city where I grew up." Darren's eyes widened.

"Of course, it is much different now then when I was a boy, but it is still my home. Gavner knew this, and he also knew I could not sit back and let him loose on my city."

"So do we still have relatives here?"

"I imagine, unless they have moved away. I used to keep tabs on them, but I have not for a long time. Our relatives now are long distant from us."

They jumped when the man behind them groaned. "Come," Mr. Crepsley said hastily. "We have to get out of here before he wakes up."

"We have to get Elena and Evra and Steve first." Darren said going over to the heavy door.

"They were in on this too?" His father asked. Then he threw his head back and laughed. "We will walk through then."

"So now that Murlough has gone will we go back to the Cirque Du Freak?" Darren asked pressing the button and waiting for the door to slowly open.

"Yes, I imagine that he will avoid this city in the future, he has gone mad, but he has not lost his cunning nor his wit. He still sticks to the traditions of the vampaneze to some level. Did you notice the three marks on the man's face?"

"Yes." Darren said recalling similar marks on the other bodies.

"Vampaneze mark their victims before they feed upon them. Three scratches on the cheek. They also give this mark to their allies."

Darren nodded thoughtfully and raced through the door as it opened, Mr. Crepsley following behind.

"Elena!" He called. "Elena!" He said again. He frowned and this time full out shouted, "Elena! Where are you?" He walked over to the hallway where she had been hidden. All he found was a smashed mobile phone and an opened window.

"Was this hers?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"Yes. She must have gone to the porch with Steve and Evra." Darren said trying to convince himself she was fine.

Mr. Crepsley whisked away, a concerned expression on his face, Darren running behind him to keep up. The boys were in the porch waiting for Darren.

"Mr. Crepsley!" Evra gasped. "We were just-"

"It is alright Evra." Mr. Crepsley said quickly. "I know what happened, is Elena with you?"

Evra looked confused. "No she went with Darren."

Mr. Crepsley turned away from them sharply drawing in a quick breath.

If she wasn't here where was she? Then Darren remembered where Murlough had disappeared. Through the heavy door, straight into the room where Elena was waiting, and the open window in the hallway where she had hidden.

"The vampaneze has her!" He cried out.

Mr. Crepsley turned again and Darren saw tears glistening in his eyes. "Then she is most likely dead." He said and held onto his son tightly as Darren began to cry.


	15. Rescue Mission

**I don't own Cirque Du Freak! This is the last chapter of the first trilogy and then they finally get to meet Arra!**

**Read & Review!**

Mr. Crepsley checked out of the hotel the moment they got back. He didn't want the staff to become suspicious of the missing girl. Instead they stayed at a new hotel not too far from the old one.

Darren filled Evra and Steve in on what had actually happened once they got in the room. He then interrogated his father more about the vampaneze. His father filled him in on the information without hesitation; it was a way to keep both their minds occupied and away from their missing family member.

Darren learned that vampaneze couldn't feed off vampires-something he was relived to hear-as their blood was poisonous to both vampaneze and vampires. The same went for vampaneze blood. They lived off blood, eating little food and only drinking from animals as a last resort.

When dawn came and Mr. Crepsley went off to bed, Darren was left with no distraction from Elena. He didn't sleep he couldn't. He felt burdened with both worry and guilt. He blamed himself for his sister's kidnapping. After all if he hadn't told her to stay in the room, if he had let her come fight their father like the original plan, she would be here, alive and safe.

Steve sat next to him, "So I guess I owe your dad an apology huh."

"I think we all do, but I owe Elena an even bigger one."

"Your dad will find her, I'm sure of it. Vampires are good at tracking people right?"

"Yeah, but vampaneze are probably just as good at hiding them."

"We'll find her Darren," Steve said, patting his shoulder before turning in himself.

When the others woke they found Darren sitting on the edge of his bed, tired circles rimming red eyes, staring off into space.

"Did you sleep at all?" Mr. Crepsley asked concerned. Darren shook his head. His father sighed and sat next to him wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "You can not help your sister if you can not even take care of yourself." He said gently. "I will not allow you to go looking for a vampaneze half-dead. We will find her, Darren I promise."

"Alive or dead?" Darren asked bluntly.

"Unfortunately I can not say. Although I hope to find her alive, I do not doubt that she will be hurt, and if we do find her alive, she will be plagued with nightmares for some time." Mr. Crepsley said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Darren asked. "Let's find her before he hurts her too bad."

He had Darren and Evra stick together while he went with Steve. The plan was to search the city for any sign at all of the vampaneze or Elena. Once they found them they could form a plan to get her back.

Mr. Crepsley was going to start at the arbitrator. "Go to the square and look." He said, "I believe that is where he chooses his prey." Darren and Evra nodded and headed there.

"What are we waiting for?" Steve asked.

"Come along then."

They searched the alleys next to the arbitrator, Mr. Crepsley slowing his pace so that Steve could keep up. Steve interrogated Mr. Crepsley on the subject of the vampaneze, able to ask the questions he was sure Darren would chastise him for.

"So how come movies and comics never call them vampaneze if they're the ones who kill people to drink blood."

Mr. Crepsley snorted, "The vampaneze chose their name themselves when they broke off from the clan, the concept of vampires have been in human cultures before the clans broke apart, when all vampires killed those they fed upon."

"You said I couldn't be a vampire because I was evil and had a killer's instincts." Steve said quietly.

Mr. Crepsley grimaced, "Perhaps I was a little – _ah overzealous_ in my commentary. You do have a killer's instincts, but perhaps calling you evil was a little too far."

"You said vampaneze weren't evil," Steve stated.

Mr. Crepsley sighed, "If you have a question, ask it now so that we can pay greater attention to the search."

"Could I be a vampaneze?"

"Yes, I do not think that a vampaneze would turn you down for having a killer's instincts. But, with that being said, I do not think Murlough is a suitable mentor for you."

"I didn't mean that! He took Elena, you couldn't pay me to be _his_ assistant."

"I am happy to hear you say that." Mr. Crepsley regarded him for a few moments, "It is difficult to run into the vampaneze, but perhaps when you are old enough to make a decision I can help you seek a suitable mentor out."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"No, I was never going to turn you into a vampire. I only took you along because Darren and Elena insisted it. With that being said, in the mean time, let us continue the search, I would like to find my daughter before Murlough can torture her too much."

Neither Darren nor Evra said anything; both were too worried and stressed to start a conversation. They didn't see fit to acknowledge each other at all until Debbie came up to them.

"Hey guys." She said cheerfully.

"Hi." Darren said glumly.

"So are you going to be able to come Christmas Eve?" She asked.

"We don't know, dad still hasn't decided what he's going to do." Darren snorted. "Knowing him he'll probably up and leave before supper on Christmas Eve."

"He wouldn't!" Debbie said shocked.

"Christmas doesn't really mean much to our dad." Evra said. "It's just us and work, work, work."

"Surely if all four of you asked he'd give in. Or do I have to come over and twist his arm a little so he sees sense. Where are Steve and Elena anyway?"

"Sick." Darren said. "Elena got a fever overnight, and this morning she was terrible. Dad made Steve stay and take care of her."

"Well he can't leave if she's that sick."

"He can and he will." Darren said.

"Well if you can, you'll come won't you?"

"Of course we will." Evra said.

"And you won't leave without telling me?" Debbie insisted.

"And I promise as soon as I know we're leaving, you'll know." Darren promised.

She walked away from them and then out of sight.

"I like your girlfriend Darren Crepsley." A voice said. "She looks much tastier than your sister. Yes much tastier than Elena." It was Murlough. And he was hidden in the sewers.

"So young Darren tell me, what's your girlfriend's name?"

"How did you find me?" Darren asked horrified ignoring the question.

"Oh that was easy!" Murlough chuckled. "I used my brains I did. Young Murlough's got plenty of brains oh yes, plenty of brains."

"Where's Elena? Is she alive?" Darren asked trying to mask the quiver in his voice.

"Oh yes she's alive, Murlough gives you his word on this, yes she is alive but hidden well. Young Murlough has plenty of brains see, he's very good at hiding things." Murlough said. "Oh yes no one will hear her screams."

Darren swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "Screams?"

"Oh yes, Murlough has plenty of brains. Brains that know just where to cut to make little vampires scream." He cackled manically, "Screams for her brother, screams for Stevie and Evra, cries for her daddy to help her, screams without words sometimes she does."

"Give her back you bastard!" Darren screamed. All his fury let out in one gust of air.

Murlough climbed up so Darren could glimpse his face. "Why should Young Murlough let her go?" He asked tauntingly.

"She's done nothing to you."

"She got in the way of Murlough's feed yes she did."

"No she didn't," Darren protested, "That was me. Me and-"

"You and Larten Crepsley yes? See he's the one Murlough is interested in, Murlough doesn't care for young half-vampires, Murlough cares for the vampire that interfered. He broke the law!"

"No he didn't! He was just trying to protect his city! He isn't a General, just a regular vampire!"

"Protect the food!" Murlough scoffed. "That's silly that is, but young Murlough knows better, yes he does. Which is why young Murlough will make you a deal Darren Crepsley."

"What kind of deal?" Darren asked.

"Darren Crepsley gives up Larten Crepsley, and Young Murlough will let Elena go!"

"No way! I won't give up my father!"

"What has your father ever done for you?" Murlough said peering up at Darren. "Young Murlough knows, he has brains he does, he knows all Larten Crepsley ever did was tear Darren from his home, from his family."

"He is my family." Darren said.

"You have until midnight tomorrow to give me Larten Crepsley." The vampaneze said. "Midnight or Murlough gets a little half-vampire for Christmas dinner."

His face and voice slunk away into the shadows and Darren let out a howl. Evra, who had stayed silent through the whole ordeal, put a hand on his shoulder. "We have to tell your dad this." He said and the two friends raced off to the arbitrator to get Mr. Crepsley.

"Dad!" Darren called out when the orange-haired man came into view.

"I thought you were looking in the Square?" Mr. Crepsley said.

"He found us first." Evra said. Mr. Crepsley drew in a sharp breath.

"Perhaps we should discuss this in our room."

Once all four were settled in the hotel room Darren told his father what had happened, how he thought Debbie would be next. How Elena was alive, but being tortured. Mr. Crepsley's eyes hardened when Darren told him Elena was calling for him.

He stood swiftly, "I am going to the sewers tonight." He snarled, "I will put a stop to Murlough's games tonight."

"I'm coming with you." Darren said quickly.

"Me too." Steve growled.

"No." Mr. Crepsley said. "You are no match for a vampaneze, you will only get in the way, and I do not wish to see you boys captured as well."

"I'm coming." Darren insisted. "I have to."

His father looked at his expression and spoke with pride evident in his voice. "Alright but if it comes down to a fight you will not interfere, understood?"

Darren paused. "Darren." His father warned.

"Understood."

"Evra, Steve, keep an eye on Debbie's house if you do not mind. I may be able to protect one of you during a fight, but two would be dangerous. If Darren thinks Debbie is Murlough's next target it would be best to keep an eye out for him."

"Wait! I want to come too."

Mr. Crepsley shook his head, "I cannot protect more than one of you during a fight, Darren may not be a match for a vampaneze but his strength is far greater than yours. Besides, you are the only one Murlough could feed from and a mad vampaneze would not hesitate."

"Fine, We'll look after Debbie, right Evra?"

"Yeah." Evra said relieved. "We'll look out for her."

"Call us on your phone if you see him." Darren said.

"Good luck Evra, Steve." Mr. Crepsley said.

"You too." Evra replied. All four of them went out the door, going their separate ways once they left the hotel.

Darren followed his father through the square. Mr. Crepsley was looking around, seemingly searching for something. Eventually he found what he was looking for, an abandoned alleyway, with a grate leading to the sewers. Mr. Crepsley simply put his hand under the heavy iron and lifted it with ease. It looked as effortless as lifting a feather from the ground. Though Darren knew that it would take a lot of strength from a human to lift the cover off the way his father did.

Before jumping down Mr. Crepsley peered at Darren. "Stay close to me at all times, and try your best to be silent."

Darren nodded and watched as his father disappeared into the dark. He took a deep breath and followed. The sound of his feet hitting the ground was deafening. The tunnel was large and made sounds double in volume.

"Can we light a torch?" Darren asked. He could see a little, but he feared he wouldn't be able to see the vampaneze if he attacked.

His father shook his head. "We do not want to draw attention to ourselves. Just stick close to me and do not stray."

Darren pressed himself closer to his father. Partly out of his fathers warning to stay close. But more so out of fear. Mr. Crepsley noticed and gently wrapped an arm around the slightly shaking boy. "Come on." He urged.

The two of them treaded carefully through the tunnels. Listening intently for a third pair of footsteps, or worse screams from Elena but they heard only the scuttle of rats. "Why did they have to build so many bloody tunnels?" Mr. Crepsley grumbled after a few hours of searching.

After a while Darren stopped suddenly thinking hard. "What is it?" Mr. Crepsley asked. Darren ran over everything that had happened. Murlough threatening Debbie, offering him a deal… _A deal._

"I have a plan, let's go back to the hotel." Mr. Crepsley followed curiously looking at his son.

By the time they reached the hotel the first light was creeping over the trees. Before going to bed Mr. Crepsley turned to the boys and sighed, "If we do not find her by eleven o'clock tomorrow night, I will agree to Murlough's deal."

"You mean you'll trade your life for hers?" Evra asked.

Mr. Crepsley nodded, "Though hopefully he will want a fight, then I may come out on top."

"And if you die?" Darren asked softly, "What happens to us?"

"Go back to the Cirque, and have Mr. Tall contact Gavner Purl. He will take you to your mother."

"What about me?" Steve asked.

"You can stay at the cirque if you like I am sure, or Mr. Tall could possibly bring you back to your hometown. Or you can make an arrangement with Gavner Purl. You will also be fine if worst comes to worst."

Darren sighed unhappily. "Okay."

As Mr. Crepsley fell asleep Darren picked up the phone. "What are you doing?" Steve asked.

"I have a plan to get Elena back." Darren replied and then filled Evra and Steve in on the plan.

Jesse answered the phone when Darren called Debbie. "Hi Jesse, can I talk to Debbie?"

Jesse laughed, "You could if she was up, do you know what time it is?"

Darren glanced at the clock on the hotel nightstand and realized it was seven in the morning. "Oh sorry! I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No, you just caught me I'm on my way to work."

"You have to work Christmas Eve?" Darren asked surprised.

Jesse laughed, "Everyone has to take their turn."

"I suppose so. Can you tell Debbie I'll be there tonight?"

"Great! Is the rest of your family coming?"

"Evra and Steve are, but Elena is still really sick."

"Oh that's too bad." Jesse said.

"Yeah, so I'll see you two o'clock?"

"Two o'clock." Jesse confirmed and then he hung up.

When two o'clock rolled around the boys walked to Debbie's house. Going to the back door for a precaution.

"Hello Darren!" Donna said, "You must be Evra and Steve."

"Yes ma'am." Evra said.

"Oh call me Donna, ma'am makes me feel so old." She winked unaffected by Evra's scales. Like Debbie, Jesse and Donna were the most open-minded people you could find anywhere.

"Debbie, there's two handsome young men here to see you!" She called.

Debbie appeared in the doorway. "You made it!" She exclaimed.

"I said I would try didn't I?" Darren said.

"Is Elena still sick?" She asked.

Steve nodded, "Dad stayed behind to make sure her fever doesn't get worse." He said, "He gave us this to bring over though." He lifted the bottle of wine that Mr. Crepsley had bought to show them.

"We should have you round more often!" Donna said. "You kids go into the living room while I finish supper."

"So did your dad decide when you're moving yet?" Debbie asked sitting down on the large couch.

"Yes." Darren said sitting next to her, "We're leaving tonight."

"Tonight!" Jesse said.

"But it's Christmas!" Debbie said, "The only place people go on Christmas is home!"

"That is where we're going." Darren said. "Dad and Mum decided to get back together. It was supposed to be a surprise but I heard Dad talking about it this morning. I called so early because I was excited."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Debbie said though Darren could tell she was disappointed.

"So the two lovers are star-crossed, driven apart by a cruel world in which parents get back together." Jesse said grinning.

"Dad!" Debbie said while Evra and Steve roared with laughter.

"Dinner's ready!" Donna said. The meal was wonderful, and just as entertaining as it was tasty. When everyone had finished eating Darren went and got the wine. Pouring up five glasses, he uncorked a vial from his fathers cloak and divided it up between the last three.

He served the wine, taking care to not mix up the glasses. "Cheers!" Jesse said.

"Cheers!" Everyone repeated and then it was bottoms up.

The drug, whatever it was only took a few minutes to work. Not even fifteen minutes later, the Hemlocks were asleep at the table. Evra, Steve, and Darren carried them to the attic carefully.

"You guys stay here." Darren said. "Make sure they don't wake up. I'm going with dad to find Elena."

"Be careful." Evra warned.

"I will be."

"Hey Darren?" Steve called as he turned to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Find her."

"I will, I promise." With that Darren made his way to the closet tunnel, meeting his father at the entrance. "Let's finish this tonight." Darren said.

His father nodded his agreement. They slipped down into the tunnels both vampires had torches tonight. It would draw Murlough to them, alerting him to their position and give him a distinct advantage. That of course, was the plan.

They wandered around aimlessly for hours with no sign of Elena, and no sign of Murlough. Darren hurled his torch at the wall in frustration. "This is useless." He growled.

"It is even more useless when you can not see where you are going." His father said with a glare. "And now we have to waste more time seeing as you just broke your source of light."

"No! I'll search for her myself!"

"How are you going to do that when you cannot see three feet in front of you?"

"I can hear." Darren said smartly. "Elena! Elena!" He shouted at the top of his lungs racing through the tunnels.

"Darren stop!" Mr. Crepsley said racing after him. He flitted in front of Darren grabbing his shoulders. Darren shoved him hard and Mr. Crepsley went flying hard into the wall. Darren started to walk away. "Darren!" His father called, "My ankle is twisted, I can not walk!" His cries fell on deaf ears. "Darren!" He kept walking.

When he turned the corner and was no longer in his father's sight a sudden chill fell over him. He felt someone watching him. Then a face appeared in front of his; Murlough. He was the last thing Darren saw before everything went black.

He woke up looking at the ground, with a pounding headache. He wondered how long he had been hanging upside down, how much blood was in his head in proportion to his body. Struggling, he glanced to the side and saw Elena swinging slightly next to him. She was awake, awake and terrified.

Her face was a light shade of purple from being strung up like the animals at the arbitrator. He could see blood on her skin, but couldn't make out any cuts. He assumed Murlough had healed her-vampaneze spit had healing properties just as vampires-only to cut her again.

"Darren." She whispered. "What are you doing here?"

Darren tried to grin; it was painful but he managed sort of a grimace. "Rescuing you." He said sheepishly.

"Bang up job so far." Elena replied sarcastic as always. Darren figured she couldn't be too hurt.

"So the little vampires are awake are they?" Murlough said coming into view. Elena's eyes widened in fear at the sound and sight of the vampaneze. "I thought you had more brains little Crepsley but young Murlough must have been mistaken. Did you really think that you and your master could waltz into Murlough's lair and take his prisoner?"

"She's my sister, I'd do anything for her."

"That's the blood carrier in you. If you were a full vampire, you'd leave her here to rot. Just like your daddy did. He left both of you to rot."

"No he was hurt he couldn't leave." Darren said confused.

Murlough gave a delighted laugh. "No, as soon as you were gone Murlough followed Crepsley all the way to the surface. He ran he did. Ran away from his little vampires, leaving Murlough with a nice tasty Christmas dinner."

"You can't drink from us. It's poison." Elena spat. "But you already knew that I'm sure."

"Of course Murlough knew that! Young Murlough has plenty of brains miss. Brains worthy of kings he does."

"Then why are you keeping us here then?" Darren demanded.

"For games. Young Murlough needs games to occupy his big mind." With that he pulled out two long knives. Elena whimpered at the sight of them. He cackled, "Elena knows what these are for don't you? Let's see what your brother is made of."

He dragged the blade slowly down Darren's arm. Darren tried to grit his teeth through it, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a scream but he couldn't bear it. He let out a long howl as Murlough finished the cut. "Tsk tsk." Murlough said. "I figured you would be made of tougher stuff. Elena didn't scream until the fourth cut."

"Leave him alone!" Elena said.

Murlough put the blade against her cheek, right by her eye; and said, "Make me." She spat at him causing Murlough to draw his hand back preparing to slice her.

"I want to make a deal." Darren said gaining Murlough's attention.

"A deal?" Murlough said. "Are you going to give up your father?"

"No." Darren said. "I'm going to give you something better. I'll give you Debbie."

"No!" Elena gasped.

"And then what?" Murlough asked.

"You let us go." Darren said simply. "We'll never bother you again."

"Darren this is crazy, you can't just give up Debbie like that!"

"Quiet!" Murlough snapped at her. "Alright I'll let you go on one condition."

"What?" Darren asked.

"You have to watch!" Murlough said gleefully.

"Deal." With one swipe Murlough cut the ropes holding the twins up. Elena leapt at Darren with the intention to slit his throat with her nails but Murlough grabbed her.

He held Elena by the back of her neck and shoved Darren in front of him. Murlough told him which way to walk, and they came out by the square, the same place Murlough first spoke to Darren.

Darren led the way to Debbie's house, Elena glaring hatefully at him the whole way. Carefully, he pushed the door open and climbed one, and then two sets of stairs.

Debbie's room was dark. You could see her breathing under the sheets. Her blood was thick in the air. Murlough drew his knives, and swiped them in a cross over Debbie's neck. But when he drew the covers back, it wasn't Debbie sleeping in the bed. It was a goat.

Mr. Crepsley jumped out of the wardrobe, and threw himself on Murlough. The fight was short. It only consisted of four hits. Two from Mr. Crepsley, and then one from Murlough that missed and left a gap open for Mr. Crepsley to deliver the killing blow. He did, twisting his blade into the vampaneze's stomach, pulling it out where a torrent of blood poured out.

Murlough glanced up and crawled painfully towards Darren and Elena.

"Dad?" Darren asked shakily.

"It is alright, he can not hurt you." Mr. Crepsley said. Nevertheless he stepped over the vampaneze, blocking his children from the hideous sight. Elena flung herself at him, and he caught her. Comforting her as she began to sob. "Hush," He said quietly, stroking her hair, "It is over, he cannot hurt you anymore, it is okay."

"I…didn't think…you would…find…me" She hiccupped through her sobs.

"Shhh, I am here, I am here."

Evra and Steve came down from the attic, Evra carrying a mop in his hands. Mr. Crepsley, Darren, and Evra mopped the floor, thankful that the Hemlocks had hardwood floors instead of carpet. Elena and Steve took care of the goat. Murlough hadn't killed it so they snuck it back to the petting zoo Darren had stolen it from. Once the floors were cleaned they got the Hemlocks out of the attic and into their respective beds. Darren kissed Debbie lightly before following everybody else out the door.

They caught a bus to where the Cirque was situated, Evra and Darren fell asleep almost immediately but Elena and Mr. Crepsley stayed awake. "Thanks." She muttered.

"Is it not my job to keep you safe?" He asked her.

"Yes but I mean thanks for everything."

"Everything?"

"For taking me away from the orphanage."

"Did something happen at the orphanage Elena?"

"No," She said quickly.

"Is that the truth?"

"No" she sighed, and then paused, "They used to hit me." She muttered. But it had been loud enough for her father to hear. He sighed. "You aren't mad?" She asked surprised.

Mr. Crepsley shook his head. "I am furious. But I half expected it. "

"You did?"

"You were eager to come with me when I first blooded you, you are not as trusting as your brother is, although that may just be one of your mothers traits. Darren told me not to spoil Christmas for you, but he refused to tell me why. I figured you had not been treated the best."

"That reminds me," Elena said. She pulled a present from her bag by her feet. "Merry Christmas Daddy."

Mr. Crepsley put his arm around her shoulders as she fell asleep against his chest. Putting his lips on her forehead he whispered, "Merry Christmas sweetheart."


	16. Chance Meeting

**I never have and never will own Cirque Du Freak. Review and thanks to those that have!**

It had been six years since the Murlough incident and Elena had gotten over the worst of her nightmares. It had taken a long time, nearly two years before she could sleep all the way through the night or even by herself. She had stayed in her fathers coffin, her fathers arms a safe-hold against the bad dreams although she hated it because she felt she was being childish and not at all acting like a vampiress despite her fathers reassurance that any one would have nightmares after going through what she did. Eventually she was able to sleep in her hammock again, though there were still times when she would crawl next to Darren or Mr. Crepsley depending on what time it was. She had only crawled next to Steve once, when Darren and her father were out, but her father had gone ballistic and so she had never done it again. Steve was no longer with the Cirque in any case, he had left nearly five years ago.

_Almost two years after the children had returned from their little "vacation," when Steve, Darren, and Elena were fifteen, Steve woke one evening with a burning in his throat. For the past fortnight, he had been having vivid dreams, dreams filled with rivers of blood. He hadn't said a word to Mr. Crepsley, the vampire had told him he had a killer's instinct, if he knew he was having dreams about blood…well that probably wouldn't bode well for Steve._

_Mr. Crepsley entered the tent to find Steve clutching his throat, his hammock ripped to shreds. He glared at him, realization dawning on his face, "What did you do?" He roared._

_Steve stared at him blankly, Darren and Elena entered the tent behind Mr. Crepsley. "Dad what's going on?" Elena asked, watching her father grow taller in anger._

" _Did you convince one of my children to blood you?"_

" _What are you talking about?" Steve said angrily, "I'm human remember."_

_Mr. Crepsley snorted, "Not anymore you are not."_

" _Test my blood if you don't believe me." Steve said, holding out an arm._

" _Dad this is ridiculous," Darren said, but Mr. Crepsley was already swiping a fingernail across Steve's forearm. He placed a drop of the blood in his mouth. The three children watched intently as he swirled it around on his tongue and spat it out almost immediately._

" _I know, I know, I have bad blood, but you don't have to be so rude about it."_

" _Where did you find one." Mr. Crepsley said quietly._

" _Find what?"_

" _A vampaneze boy!" Mr. Crepsley snapped, "You are no longer human, but you are not a vampire either, you are a half-vampaneze."_

_All three children's eyes widened, and Elena quickly backed out of the tent. Darren turned and followed her. "But-" Steve said._

" _Where did you find one."_

" _I didn't. I swear, I didn't."_

" _Well then Steven, how do you explain this?"_

" _I don't-"_

" _I believe I can explain." Another voice sounded. Mr. Crepsley whipped around and found a short, ugly women dressed in ropes._

" _Lady Evanna," Mr. Crepsley said, bowing his head slightly._

" _Who are you?" Steve asked._

" _Well aren't we direct." Evanna said._

" _Steve, this is Lady Evanna, she, hopefully, has an answer to this problem."_

" _I do." Evanna said with a smile, "But I have to introduce you to someone first, Gannen?" A tall, purple skinned man with long red hair pulled into a ponytail entered the tent. He nodded to Mr. Crepsley, who returned the nod. "Gannen this is Larten, and this is Steve." Gannen leaned around Mr. Crepsley so that he could get a better look at the boy._

" _I suppose you knew about this," Mr. Crepsley said to Evanna, while Steve stood from his hammock to stand next to Mr. Crepsley._

_She nodded, "I did."_

" _So what happened to me?" Steve asked._

" _Your nature took its course."_

" _What do you mean his nature?" Mr. Crepsley asked._

_Evanna smiled, "Steve is not so different from Darren and Elena." Mr. Crepsley and Steve both stared at her. Her smile grew wider, "Gannen here is Steve's father."_

_Mr. Crepsley and Steve both froze. It was only a matter of minutes before Steve had launched himself at Gannen, beating at his chest. Accentuating each word with a thwap. "You." "Left" "Me." "Alone." "With" Her"_

" _Steve!" Mr. Crepsley barked, glancing apprehensively at the vampaneze._

_Gannen simply placed his hands on Steve's shoulders and gently pushed him back, "I didn't know you existed." Steve only sobbed, resting his head on Gannen's chest. "I had no reason to return to your mother."_

_Evanna smiled again and beckoned for Mr. Crepsley to follow her. He glanced back at Steve and Gannen before following her out of the tent. "His mother is human?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Would Darren and Elena have turned into vampires by themselves if I had not blooded them?"_

" _Yes."_

" _And you knew about all three of them before did you not."_

" _I assisted Arra with the pregnancy and the birth, as for Steve, Gannen confided in me that he had relations with a human woman. Knowing that the gods had gifted you and Arra, I decided to check on the woman, and sure enough, there was a bouncing baby boy waiting." They stopped walking at the edge of the camp. "I have to go," She placed a hand on his cheek, running a finger down his scar._

" _Of course, lady." The witch walked just past his line of sight, and then vanished without a trace._

_Mr. Crepsley sighed and left to go find his children. They were sitting around the campfire in the middle of camp, whispering furiously to one another. "Darren, Elena."_

_They both stood, "Is it true?" Darren asked, "Is Steve really a half-vampaneze."_

" _Yes." Mr. Crepsley sighed, "It seems as though Steve's father is a vampaneze, he turned of his own accord." He smiled, gently putting a hand on Elena's head as her face paled considerably, "Do not fret, remember that Murlough had gone mad, I am sure Gannen is as honourable as any other vampaneze and he will teach Steve the same."_

_She nodded weakly, gazing fearfully in the direction of their tent, where Steve and Gannen were emerging. The duo approached the vampires, Gannen reached his hand out to shake Mr. Crepsley's, "Thank you," He said, "For taking him in."_

" _You can thank Darren and Elena for that." Mr. Crepsley replied, jerking his head to indicate the children standing behind him._

" _Thank you both then." His red eyes swept over Darren, who nodded curtly, over to Elena, who was still trembling slightly. "I'll let you say goodbye Steve." He said, before drifting away._

_Steve stood still, shifting from one foot to the other nervously, before he flung his arms around Mr. Crepsley, "Goodbye Vur Horsten."_

" _That is not my name," Mr. Crepsley growled, but gripped his shoulder and ruffled Steve's hair all the same, "In any case, I am glad that you found your father, now you can have what you always wanted." He squeezed his shoulder before striding away, leaving the children to say goodbye in privacy._

" _I'll miss you." Darren choked out, throwing his arms around Steve._

" _I'll miss you too Crepsley." He hugged his friend tight, "You got the chance to find your dad, now it's my turn." He let go of Darren and turned to Elena, arms wide open. "Don't I get a hug too?"_

_She backed away, eyes wide and fearful. Steve frowned, "Elena you know I would never-" She didn't hear anything else he said, taking off without even uttering a goodbye._

_Steve looked down at his feet dejectedly, "Cheer up," Darren said, "You know as well as anyone what she went through, you can't take it personally, besides, we'll all live long enough that she'll feel silly about all of this."_

" _Yeah," Steve muttered. "Well, see you Darren." Both boys strode over to their fathers; Gannen gave one last nod to Mr. Crepsley, before Steve hopped onto his back and they flitted away._

At the moment, it was almost one o'clock in the morning and she was curled up next to her brother who had an arm slung around her protectively. Mr. Crepsley entered the tent and shook them awake.

"What is it?" Darren asked groggily.

"Pack your bags, we are leaving for Vampire Mountain tomorrow night." His father informed.

"Vampire Mountain?" Elena yawned, "What for?"

"It is time you two were presented to the Vampire Council."

"The Vampire Council!" Darren said snapping awake immediately.

His father sighed. "Yes, it is custom for every new vampire to be presented before the Generals."

"Then why haven't we gone before?"

"The Council only meets every twelve years. I also believe it is time you met your mother."

"Is she going to be there?" Elena asked excitedly.

Mr. Crepsley nodded, "She is a Vampire General."

"So will she judge your trial?" Elena asked. Surely if their mother was deciding his sentence he will walk away without punishment.

"No. They will consider Arra to be too close to my case and too influenced due to her… _connection_ to me, the Council will consider her judgment to be clouded by emotions. She will be allowed to be present at the trial and she may speak up in my defence, but someone else will merit my sentence."

"Oh." Elena said looking disappointed.

"I am sure everything will be fine." Mr. Crepsley said. "I suggest you get a few more hours of sleep, we have a long journey ahead of us." He left the tent to do whatever he did in the early hours of the morning.

Darren and Elena woke at around eight or nine in the morning. They spent the day charged with the task of packing. A task that proved to be difficult, as they had no inkling of what Vampire Mountain was like.

After asking the leader of the Cirque Mr. Tall, they settled on packing for a cooler temperature. Their friend Evra helped them. Though he was really only a few years older then the twins' age of twenty, they looked to be fourteen whilst Evra was a full-grown snake-man. Darren had moved out of Evra's tent and into his fathers with Elena. Though they were the same age it was hard for Evra not to think of them as kids. Still he was close enough to help them pack for the trip.

When they looked through, they found there wasn't much to take. Spare clothes, Mr. Crepsley's special folding pots, thick boots, Darren's diary-he insisted despite Elena telling him the other vampires would tease him relentlessly-and other little things they might need. Extra vials of blood, a spare knife, hair ties, things of that nature.

Darren and Elena were in the middle of a whispered debate on whether or not to take extra socks, with Evra looking on amused until a booming voice snapped them out of it. "Well well taking a trip to the Mountain are we?"

Evra gasped the voice belonged to none other than Mr. Tiny. His booming voice also did the job of waking Mr. Crepsley. The first thing he did was glare at his two children thinking they had woken him until Mr. Tiny spoke to him. "Good Evening Larten."

"Desmond." Mr. Crepsley said with eyes wide. "May I ask why you are in my tent?"

"I heard word you were setting off to Vampire Mountain for the Council."

"I am. It is our custom as you know to present any new vampires to the Council."

"It is a dangerous route to take even for an experienced vampire correct?"

"Yes but I am confident in Darren and Elena's abilities to complete the journey." Darren and Elena smiled at their father's praise.

"Oh of course I would imagine that the children of Larten Crepsley _and_ Arra Sails are more than capable but they are still young and so I'm sending these two as sort of guards." From behind Mr. Tiny a pair of Little People stepped into view. Elena recognized one of them as Lefty.

Mr. Crepsley didn't take kindly to the notion. He was shaking from anger, and Evra backed out of the tent at the sight of a furious vampire. "Are you suggesting that I am inept to protect my own flesh and blood Desmond?"

"Of course not!" Mr. Tiny said. "They are just there as a precaution and they carry a message to deliver to the Princes."

"I can carry the message for them if they wish." Mr. Crepsley said through gritted teeth.

"I would not wish to trouble you with such a burden." Mr. Tiny said and by the glint in his eyes Larten knew his battle was lost, the Little People would accompany them. He nodded stiffly to Mr. Tiny who exited with a smile that was malicious underneath the mask of pleasantness.

Mr. Crepsley glared at the spot where he had exited the tent and then sighed. "Let me see what you have packed." He looked through their bags taking things out, putting more things in. Elena and Darren watched silently at least until he pulled the boots out and tossed them aside.

"Aren't we hiking up the Mountain?" Darren asked confused.

"Yes but we are not to wear shoes."

"What? Over ice and snow?" Elena protested.

"The journey to Vampire Mountain is meant to wheedle out the weak from the strong. No shoes, ropes, or anything of that nature. I suggest you change your clothes as well." Mr. Crepsley said nodding to Darren's pirate costume and Elena's gypsy one.

He tossed them both thick woolen jumpers and trousers. "Exactly how long have you been preparing for this?" Darren asked.

"Quite some time." Mr. Crepsley admitted. "Where is Madam Octa?"

"Are you bringing her?" Elena asked surprised.

Mr. Crepsley nodded, "I wish to show her to someone."

"Who would want to see a giant, poisonous spider?" Darren asked carefully lifting Madam Octa into his bag.

"You seemed keen on her the first time you saw her if you recall." His father reminded.

"Right. I almost forgot." Darren muttered.

"Ready?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"Ready!" Elena chirped.

"Ready." Darren said.

They said their goodbyes to the Cirque members and then started the long journey to the Council.

The trip was hard, and they hadn't even reached the snow-lands yet! They slept in caves most of the time, unless they came across a way station that was equipped with human blood and coffins. A vampires dream. The Little people usually trailed behind the three vampires, wandering off to go hunt something but finding his or her-Darren and Elena weren't quite sure what gender to associate them with yet-way back. Darren, Elena, and Mr. Crepsley usually fed off deer. Only cooking it when they were at a way station. But that wasn't very often.

They were placed far apart it took nearly a week to get from one to another, and then it might be taken over by animals or destroyed.

They moved faster as the days slowly started turning shorter and Mr. Crepsley could walk about for a longer period of time. As the days grew shorter, the nights grew colder particularly against the bare rock that they slept upon. "We will reach the snow drifts in about a week." Mr. Crepsley informed them as they tucked into a meal of deer and some berries Elena had found by the cave they resided in.

"Does that mean we're nearly there?" Elena asked.

Mr. Crepsley chuckled "I am afraid we still have quite a distance to go. Will you two be alright?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Darren asked.

"It is going to get cold. Even for a full-vampire."

"We'll live. Besides we may as well keep going now that we started." Elena said.

A twinkle lit up in her father's eyes. "Yes you may as well. Tell me if your feet get cut, there are herbs along this path to seal pores."

Five nights after that they were trudging through snow up to their knees. During the day, Mr. Crepsley was forced to hold his two shivering children to him while they slept. All three were glad when they caught sight of the next way station. Warm coffins beckoned to them. Darren and Elena were ready to race into the cave but their father threw an arm out to stop them.

"What?" Darren asked irritably. He was tired and cold and wanted nothing more than to curl up in a coffin and sleep.

"I smell blood." Mr. Crepsley said. Elena and Darren instinctively drew closer to their father's back. Slowly they approached the cave. Darren and Elena's muscles were tense ready to run at the first sign of trouble. The coffin in the cave was smashed, and soaked in blood. Mr. Crepsley drew in a sharp breath. "It is the blood of a vampire."

He turned to face them as a strong arm wrapped around Elena's middle, and another around her throat. "Hah!" A voice called triumphantly but their victory didn't last long. Putting years of training to use. Elena swiftly brought her elbow up to her attacker's throat and freed herself when his grip on her loosened. She extended her nails out, preparing to deliver a killing blow when Darren grabbed her arm.

"Stop!" He said. "It's only Gavner!"

"Gavner?" Elena gasped dropping her hand. "I'm so sorry."

"You bloody fool Gavner, you nearly got yourself killed." Mr. Crepsley said.

"Well I didn't realize your little vampiress could pack quite a hit. Nice job by the way." Gavner replied.

"Thanks." Elena said quietly.

"What were you thinking?" Mr. Crepsley demanded.

"I was thinking I could finally sneak up on you, I've been trailing you for four nights now."

"And you didn't notice the blood?" Darren questioned.

"Blood?" Gavner looked confused but then he flicked his gaze to the contents of the cave. "Bloody hell!" He exclaimed.

"What do you think happened?" Elena asked curiously.

"Animal attack maybe." Gavner suggested.

"No." Mr. Crepsley said softly. "An animal would have destroyed everything, only the coffins are disturbed. This was a fight between the dead vampire and someone else."

"Well can we get out of here then?" Elena asked.

"I think that would be wise." Mr. Crepsley said.

They camped out in a clump of trees, lighting a rare fire, as the night was bitter cold. Even with the heat of the flames, Darren and Elena snuggled close to their father's frame for warmth. Once they had all gotten settled in, the Little People returned carrying a deer with them.

Gavner looked at them suspiciously and they peered right back with the same look in their eyes. "What are they doing here?" He asked.

"Desmond Tiny insisted they came." Mr. Crepsley said tiredly. "I will tell you later." He added when Gavner looked ready to bombard him with questions.

The talk turned to other things, old friends, Councils that they had been to before, trading stories of their travels.

"How have you two been?"

"Fine."

"So do you have plans of becoming full-vampires?" Gavner asked raising his fingertips to reveal his scars.

"No!" Darren said. Then looked at his father uncertainly, "I don't do I?"

His father shook his head smiling, "Not until you turn eighteen."

"We're already twenty." Elena reminded.

"I meant in vampire years." They looked confused.

"Physically." Gavner supplied.

"Oh." Elena said. She stood up.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"I'm just filling up our canteens." Elena said. "I'll be fine."

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Gavner asked.

"She can take care of herself." Mr. Crepsley said before Elena could show off her mothers temper. "She nearly killed you did she not?"

Elena smiled and set off towards the stream, the problem was when she got there it was already occupied by someone else. A group of wolves were gathered at the stream drinking. They were beautiful. Their coats glistened in the rising sunlight. Cautiously she stepped to the edge of the trees watching them.

"Streak!" A joyful voice called out. Elena quickly vanished into the greenery and watched as a woman came out and greeted the wolves. She was fairly tall and muscular, with scars crisscrossing over her body. Her long black hair was braided down her back and she took no notice of the young vampiress in the trees though she was easily visible due to her bright hair.

"Do you remember me?" The woman asked. Running her hand down the male wolf's back. He had a strip of darker fur that ran from his head all the way to his tail. Elena could see why the woman had christened him streak. "Is this your pup?" She asked taking the small wolf cub into her arms.

Streak barked and the small wolf cuddled into her arms. The woman's face was sad, and Streak licked her face wondering what was wrong.  
"I had to give my own pups up." She said miserably. "For their own good." One of the females nuzzled her shoulder sympathetically.

Elena gasped; surely this must be her mother. Vampires couldn't have children. Her mother was the only one who ever did. She was positive that this woman was in fact a vampire, from her many scars and her muscular frame. She was also positive that she was seeing her mother for the very first time. The wolves heard the gasp, so did the woman.

Elena drew her knife as a precaution; from the stories her father and Gavner told her mother was the type to attack first and question later. The wolf cup wedged his way through the trees to where she was standing. He yipped happily when he saw her. Elena figured that wolves and vampires must get along well. Then the vampiress pushed back the brambles to reveal her.

"What are you doing all the way up here?" The woman asked her muscles tense ready for a fight.

"On the way to the Council." Elena said. "Same as you."

The woman's face was pained. "You're a vampire?"

Elena nodded.

"Who did this to you?" The woman whispered.

"Larten Crepsley."

The vampiress' eyes widened. "Surely he's not that dull is he?"

"It's kind of a long story." Elena said. "Who are you? I don't think you've said your name." That was true. She didn't say her name but Elena did know this woman's name. She just had to make sure.

"Arra Sails."

"Really?" Elena asked eyes wide. She could hardly dare to believe it.

"You know me?" Arra asked suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm…" She trailed off not knowing exactly what to say.

"You're what?"

"Your daughter." Elena breathed. "I'm your daughter."

Arra gasped. "Elena?"

Elena nodded tears threatening to spill over. Arra reached a hand out to touch her face, as if she didn't really believe she was there. "Elena, oh I never thought I would see you again." She wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter, burying her face in Elena's shoulder. "So I take it Larten found you."

"Yes." Elena said. "The Cirque came to town. Me and Darren went to see it."

"So Darren's here too?"

"He's with dad and Gavner, I went to go get water."

Arra smiled it felt like it was the first time she had since Larten had left. "Well fill up your canteens and we'll go meet up with them."

Once they had water, Elena and Arra walked back to the ring of trees where they found the three boys sleeping without a care in the world. The pack of wolves trailed behind them. Arra had told Elena about how wolves were friends to vampires and told her that she had met Streak while coming to a council several years before. Elena nicknamed the pup Rudi because of his red nose.

The Little People were awake and once they spotted the wolves, they moved in on them, preparing for the kill. Elena glared. "Don't even think about it." She said. The one named Lefty stopped as soon as she said that. He always seemed different than the others; but his brother didn't listen. He rubbed his stomach and kept moving forward. Elena snarled threateningly at him and Lefty grabbed him arm pulling him away from the wolves. All the commotion had woken the others.

"What's going on?" Gavner said tiredly.

"Arra?" Larten gasped as he caught sight of her.

"Hello Larten." She said sitting next to him.

"Mom?" Darren asked surprised and bewildered.

"Hello Darren." Arra said.

"Well I think I'm going to go get us dinner." Gavner said leaving them to sort things out.

"But how?" Larten said. Elena and Darren were surprised. Their father being lost for words was not something they were used to seeing.

"Elena found me. I was stopped by the stream to drink and she came."

"I see you picked up a few friends." He said to Elena who was playing with the wolf cub.

"I named him Rudi."

"They are not pets." Larten said.

"Oh come on Larten don't be such a spoil sport." Arra said. "Do you remember Streak?" She asked petting the older wolf.

"Like mother like daughter." He replied rolling his eyes.

Elena nudged Darren's ankle and they both quietly snuck out of the cave leaving their parents to talk in private.

"Why did you not tell me sooner?" Larten asked.

Arra laughed dryly. "We didn't exactly end things nicely the last time we met."

"But surely you must have known these circumstances made things different."

She sighed, "I didn't want to tie you to me if you didn't love me. Besides, the clan would probably treat Elena and I like Evanna if you weren't there. The orphanage just seemed like the most logical idea. I figured that they would be treated better there than with me."

"Arra Elena was abused in the orphanage." Larten said gently. He knew she would probably blow up at that and he wasn't proven wrong either.

"What?" She screeched. "Did you do anything about it?"

"I did not know about it until three years after I blooded her." Larten defended.

Arra looked ready to kill, "What about Darren?"

"He was adopted when he was younger."

"His adoptive parents gave you permission to take him?" Arra asked in disbelief.

"Well no, not exactly." Larten shifted uncomfortably.

"You didn't." She said. He stayed silent. "Larten you idiot."

"I did not think it through before I blooded them." Larten admitted. "I just wanted my children to be closer to me, is that such a crime?"

"No. It's not." Arra said softly. "So what are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we're not together anymore; and I think it's safe to say we both want a part in their lives."

"Arra do you still love me?" Larten asked.

Arra was taken off guard by the suddenness of the question. Larten could see her guarded walls falling down. "Yes." She whispered. "I do."

"Do you think that quite possibly we could-"

"Not right now. I didn't expect to see you so soon. I'm still hurting, maybe in the future but right now can we just be friends?"

"Yes. I will wait until you are ready."

"Thank you." Arra said. Larten wrapped an arm around her and held her close to him.

Gavner, Elena, and Darren came back into the cave. Gavner was soaked to the bone and carrying a deer over his shoulder.

"What happened to you?" Arra asked laughing at her friends state.

"Your son pushed me into the stream." Gavner grumbled.

"It was an accident!" Darren said.

"Sure it was." Gavner said sarcastically.

"Well if your going to stop a few feet from a stream you should let the people walking behind you know." Darren said.

"Hmph!" Gavner grunted plopping down by the fire to warm himself up.

Larten and Arra laughed at their friend's misfortune. Gavner glared at them. "You wouldn't think it was so funny if it was you." He grumbled.

"No but at least we could punish them." Larten said.

Elena and Darren walked over and sat next to their parents, the wolves following. Rudi crawled over cuddling into Elena who wrapped her arms around the small form of the cub. Gavner skinned and cooked the deer while waiting to dry off, and as soon as the meal was done they all drifted off to sleep.

After five nights they came to a patch of briars that covered the path to the mountain from left to right. The thorns were thick and sharp, and would easily puncture the skin of a full-grown vampire.

"There's no other way to get to the mountain on time unless we go through." Arra sighed.

"We could climb the side of the mountain." Gavner suggested.

Arra shook her head, "That climb is dangerous enough for us to do. Elena and Darren would be killed if they slipped even once."

Gavner sighed and pulled his jumper over his head. "Well we might as well salvage our clothes from the thorns." He said stuffing it into his pack.

The other vampires followed his example, Larten growling and glaring at Gavner seeing him staring at his daughter. Gavner backed off immediately while Arra, Darren, and Elena rolled their eyes. When Gavner took off his trousers they saw he was wearing yellow boxers with pink elephants printed on them. Mr. Crepsley and Arra stared at him while Elena and Darren smirked.

"They were a present." Gavner muttered while blushing.

"From a human female you were involved with I presume." Mr. Crepsley said the corners of his mouth lifting into a smile.

"She was a wonderful lady." Gavner sighed. "But with horrible taste in underwear."

"And in boyfriends." Darren said cheekily. Arra and Mr. Crepsley roared in laughter at that. Gavner furiously muttering curses against the young half-vampire all the while.

The journey through the briar was long, tiring, and painful but they pushed on, none of the vampires wanted to try to sleep in a bed of thorns. The wolves had it easy. Elena thought bitterly picking thorns out of her hands; they could slip through the brambles as if it was nothing.

The Little People walked ahead of the-on Mr. Crepsley's order-seemingly unaffected by the branches that tore through their robes and grayish skin. Darren and Elena felt bad for them, and at the same time they didn't. The Little People cleared the way for the vampires so the going was easier.

They reached the end of the briar patch within a few hours. Cut and sore, but otherwise fine. Mr. Crepsley and Arra healed Darren and Elena's cuts before attending to their own. After pulling on their clothes, they made for the next way station. Larten was determined to reach it before day, and so they didn't stop once. They said nothing; the only sound was Gavner's heavy breathing. The way station came into view only minutes away from dawn.

Exhausted, they immediately lay down. Gavner had the sense to build a fire before drifting off; the others welcomed the warmth; particularly Darren and Elena who were freezing from travelling so long with next to nothing on. They curled up between their parents the same way a kid does when they have a nightmare.

Darren woke late afternoon. He glanced around, the Little People sat by the fire, keeping it going and stitching their robes back together. Gavner was snoring loudly on the other side of the cave. Darren wondered how everyone slept through that him included. Darren was sandwiched between his mother and sister; both were sleeping soundly his father was on Elena's other side. He was snoring lightly although it was impossible to tell over Gavner's monstrous ones.

He groaned and rolled over, pulling his pack over his head in an attempt to block out the men's snores. When his efforts were futile Darren flipped over and stared at the roof of the caves. Finding cracks that formed shapes and making up stories about them. His stomach grumbled loudly interrupting his game. He scowled not wanting to get up but his stomach was stubborn and egged Darren to feed it.

Groaning he stood and walked out of the cave the wolves tailing him close behind. The adult wolves went to hunt leaving Rudi in the care of Darren. Rudi was like a kid left in the care of their fun rule-breaking aunt and uncle. No parents to get mad when he misbehaved. He raced along the forest, Darren running behind to keep up, jumping up into Darren's arms to nip his nose; he was a small over excited ball of fur.

He found a small tree; it's branches low enough for the cub to pull himself up with his paws. He glanced down when he was about halfway up the tree and started to whimper.

"Hey it's okay, you're not that high up." Darren consoled the small wolf. It did no good; Rudi drew back his upper lip to bare his teeth and growled.

Darren frowned. "What's wrong?"

Another growl sounded but not from Rudi. It was a much deeper growl and much angrier. Darren turned to be faced with a large grizzly, frothing at the mouth and claws raised. The cub leaped from the tree and onto the bear's head, blinding it giving time for Darren to run to the cave for help. A small yelp got Darren's attention. Rudi was thrown from the bear's head and scampered up the tree again. The bear tore at the tree with its claws. Another set of claws attached itself to the bear's shoulder. The wolves had come running at the sound of Rudi's yelps and were attacking the bear.

The bear swiped at them, snarling loudly. Darren hoped it would be enough to wake the vampires in the cave. When the wolves were thrown off and the bear could face Darren again, he thought he was done for. Then the two Little People barreled into the bear. Darren had never been so glad to have them around. They were immensely strong; their strength nearly matched vampires; but they were no match for a foe of that size.

The bear threw his body weight upon them, Lefty got out of the way but his companion was squished flat by the bear with a nasty crunching sound. When the bear moved Darren could see a mess of bones and blue robes where the Little Person had stood. While Lefty continued to fight the bear with help from the wolves, Daren walked over to the fallen Little Person and picked up a bone. It was sharp, and a decent length. Darren rolled underneath the bears swinging claws and rammed it into its throat.

The bear almost looked surprised, and with a grunt it fell to the ground. Dead. "Darren?"

Darren turned to see his mother standing there. A look of pure shock etched onto her face. He ran over to her and threw his arms around her. He was shaking and crying. "Shh. You're okay, it's dead, it can't hurt you." Arra murmured as Darren dried his tears in the shoulder of her jumper.

"S-sorry." He choked out.

"You don't have to be sorry, Darren." Arra said gently prying him away from her to look at him. She wiped his tears with her thumb. The other vampires came onto the scene. They had gone hunting and heard the fight.

Larten glanced around at the scene. From the dead Little Person to Streak trying to coax Rudi from the tree to his son who had stopped crying but was still trembling in his mother's arms. Elena walked over to Rudi and lifted him out of the tree. He nuzzled his nose against the side of her neck and she held him, running a hand through his fur a few times until he stopped shaking. She gently placed him on the ground where he ran to Streak for comfort.

"Thanks Lefty." Darren said to the Little Person.

Lefty looked at him and slowly lowered his mask revealing a mouth full of jagged teeth. "Name…Not…Lefty…Name…Harkat…Harkat Mulds."

The vampires all stared at the Little Person. Gavner was the first to speak. "Did… Did it just speak?"

Harkat frowned. "He…Not…It."

"Right. Sorry." Gavner gulped.

"Darren what happened?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

Darren recounted his story from start to finish with no interruptions. When he was done Arra frowned. "Why did the bear attack you? You didn't do anything to agitate it did you?"

"No. But it was foaming at the mouth when it attacked me."

Larten leaned down and made a small cut, tasting the bear's blood. He spat it out almost immediately. "The bear is infected with vampaneze blood." He said spitting again to rid his mouth of the foul taste. Elena's face paled. The last time they had encountered a vampaneze it hadn't gone well. She knew that this would give her nightmares when she slept.

Gavner swore. "What would a vampaneze be doing here? Even a mad vampaneze has enough sense to stay far away from the mountain."

"I don't know but we should get somewhere safe and discuss it later." Arra said.

"We should leave now. Unless…Do you want to bury him Harkat?" Mr. Crepsley said indicating the broken Little Person lying in the snow.

Harkat shook his head. "That would…just…Waste time."

"Then let us make haste." Mr. Crepsley said.

The group hurried along through the snow. Not twenty minutes past where they had previously been standing they found a purple skinned body lying half in the snow a pile of rocks in a circle around him.

"So we don't have to worry anymore?" Elena asked hopefully.

"We have to worry even more." Mr. Crepsley said looking at her sympathetically.

"But he's dead!" She protested.

"But who buried him?" Her father asked. The question sent a chill through everyone's spine.

"Come on." Arra muttered. "The sun's coming up."

They made camp in the shelter of the forest. Not daring to light a fire for fear of attracting the attention of whoever buried the dead vampaneze. Once they were fairly settled the Little Person recounted his story.

They found out that the Little People were once ghosts. Souls damned to walk the earth forever. They each struck a deal with Mr. Tiny to serve him and then eventually be 'set free.' The masks were for protection. They could only breathe normal air for a certain period of time before they died.

"Can all the Little People talk?" Elena asked curious.

"Not… Sure." Harkat said.

"But why have you decided to talk now?" Mr. Crepsley asked. "After being silent for so long."

"I have a… Message to… Give to… The Princes… From Mr. Tiny."

"What was it?" Darren asked.

Harkat shook his head. "Can't… Tell you."

"We won't tell. We promise." Elena said.

"All… Of you?" Harkat asked.

"We won't say a word." Arra said.

"Mr. Tiny said… The night… Of the Vampaneze… Lord is… At hand."

"What's the Vampaneze Lord?" Darren asked. Harkat shrugged slipping his mask back on.

"The Vampaneze Lord is the leader of the Vampaneze." Arra said. Darren whipped around to look at her.

"Mr. Tiny came to the vampaneze and told them that a child would be born from a vampaneze and a human. That child would be their champion. The vampaneze aren't like us, they have no leaders or boundaries, but they would follow this one child blindly and he would lead them to war against the vampires and wipe us out." Arra said.

"Or he would bring peace between the two clans." Gavner said.

"I think I would prefer we were wiped out." Arra said. Larten nodded his agreement.

"Over-protective parents." Gavner muttered. But only Larten and Arra had heard.

"Why?" Elena asked bewildered.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Arra said.

"I think it is time we all had some rest before night comes again." Larten said softly.

Everyone but Elena and Larten went to sleep almost immediately.

"We have a long way to go yet." Her father said. "You should rest."

"I'm afraid to close my eyes." She admitted. "What if I close them and he's there again?"

Larten knew she was talking about Murlough. It hit him hard that she might never get over what happened and it was his entire fault for not telling his children about the vampaneze sooner. "Come here." He said hugging her to him as she started to cry. "He will never hurt you again. He can not."

"Daddy?" She managed to choke out.

"What is it?"

"Is Steve the Vampaneze Lord?"

Mr. Crepsley sighed unhappily, "I believe that is a fair assumption, but do not tell anyone else of this, the princes will debate the matter later."

"But he wouldn't-" She cried out, breaking into fresh sobs, "I never even told him goodbye." She said furiously, "I was too afraid of him because of-because."

"Hush." Larten said, pressing his lips to her forehead. Slowly her crying ceased and Larten looked down to see she had fallen asleep. He leaned back and drifted into unconsciousness. Comforted by the fact that his daughter was here. Safe in his arms.

A week later they arrived at the mountain. This was where they would part ways with the wolves. Arra leaned down to pet Streak as he went to leave. He wagged his tail and licked her face. Rudi was in Elena's arms cuddling into her before he left.

"Do they have to go?" She asked as Rudi leaped from her arms to join the older wolves.

"Yes." Mr. Crepsley said. "I told you they were not pets."

"He'll remember you even when he's old and grey." Arra said.

"Really?" Darren asked.

Arra nodded. "Always."

They entered the mountains tunnels. It was fairly dark but their way was dimly lit by a glowing fungus.

"Don't worry." Gavner said. "It'll get brighter the deeper we go."

"I hope so." Elena muttered.

They came to a cavern full of tunnels leading this way and that. "How do you know which way to go?" Darren asked.

"It is marked." Mr. Crepsley said indicating a miniscule arrow carved into the stonewalls. "Even so, do not wander off by yourselves."

They followed the tunnels until they came to a door. Arra knocked and a large vampire emerged carrying a large spear.

"Address yourselves to the gate." The guard barked at them.

"I am Arra Sails, come to seek Council." Their parents had told Elena and Darren this was the standard reply.

"I am Larten Crepsley, come to seek Council."

"I am Gavner Purl, come to seek Council."

"I am Darren Crepsley, come to seek Council."

"I am Elena Crepsley, come to seek Council."

"I am… Harkat Mulds…Come... seek Council."

The guard peered at Harkat, Darren, and Elena. "Larten Crepsley, Gavner Purl, and Arra Sails are all recognized by the gate. But these…"

"The children are my assistants and half-vampires." Mr. Crepsley said.

"You vouch for them?" The guard asked.

"I do." Mr. Crepsley said.

"Then Darren and Elena Crepsley are recognized by the gate."

"Harkat Mulds is a Little Person." Gavner said. "He has a message for the Princes."

"A message?" The guard asked. "From whom?"

"Desmond Tiny." Mr. Crepsley said.

"Harkat Mulds is recognized by the gate. The Halls are open to all of you. Enter and fare well."

With that the group stepped through the door. Their journey to Vampire Mountain was over.


	17. Vampire Mountain

Mr. Crepsley led the way through the mountain. He navigated the tunnels easily though Elena and Darren were already lost by the time he made the second turn. "Don't worry." Gavner said seeing their wide-eyes. "You'll get used to all the Halls and tunnels in no time."

They stopped at the Hall of Osca Velm. It was a small Hall. Meant for new coming vampires to rest after the long journey. It was kind of cozy Darren supposed. Or at least it was for beings that slept in coffins. The walls seemed to be made of fireplaces, the smoke thick in the air, escaped through holes in the ceiling and in the walls. Tables and chairs carved from bone filed the hall and a large black slab stood at the back with names of every vampire in the mountain. Elena watched as a vampire etched their names onto it.

They all sat down at one of the larger tables after picking shoes from baskets strung up around the door. A large vampire came over with two barrels filled with hard bread and meat respectively. He returned again this time carrying three jugs. Filled with wine, water, and of course-blood.

They weren't given any plates nor mugs so the food had to be eaten right of the table and the drinks poured right from the jugs into their mouths. Darren made a mess, grinning sheepishly as water dripped down his chin while Elena looked disgusted by it.

"Oh lighten up sweetheart." Gavner said seeing her expression. "You're in a mountain full of smelly male vampires now."

Elena groaned. "Oh gods…"

"Speaking of which…" Larten said turning to her. "You are not to go anywhere without me or your mother. Understood."

"What about me?" Gavner asked. "I'm responsible."

"You think you are." Arra muttered.

Mr. Crepsley sighed. "Alright you are not to go anywhere without someone that has permission from us to take you. That goes for both of you."

"Okay." Elena said.

"Like anyone would touch _your_ daughter anyway. Besides Elena and Darren have both proven they can fight."

"Animals are different from vampires Gavner." Arra reminded.

"Well Elena nearly killed me when I met up with them." Gavner said.

"It was an accident!" Elena said. "I said sorry!"

"She did?" Arra asked surprised.

"She would have had Darren not caught her arm to stop her." Larten said.

"But why would you attack Gavner?" Arra asked Elena.

"He came up behind me and grabbed my throat! What was I supposed to do?" Elena huffed.

"Nothing. What you did was right. It was all Gavner's fault." Arra said.

"All my fault!" Gavner protested.

"You were threatening her life, so she threatened yours." Arra shrugged.

"She didn't even stop to see who it was!"

"So?"

"So you think it's okay for her to attack first question later the way you do?"

"Yes."

Gavner was about to retort about how Arra was being irresponsible and a bad role model when another voice intercepted his, "Arguing again I see."

The group turned to face an older vampire dressed in red. "Seba!" Mr. Crepsley said just about lunging over the table to give the man a hug. Darren and Elena were surprised, besides themselves and the occasional exchange with their mother; their father rarely showed affection so openly. "It has been a long time." Larten drew back with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"Too long." Seba agreed. "When I felt you coming I hardly dared to believe it."

He ran his eyes over the group lingering longer on the kids and Harkat then Gavner and Arra. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends Larten?" He asked.

"Of course," Mr. Crepsley said. "You know Gavner and Arra."

"Gavner, Arra." The vampire nodded to each of them in turn.

"Seba." Gavner said returning the gesture.

"Hello Seba." Arra said pleasantly.

"This is Harkat Mulds." Mr. Crepsley continued.

"I have not seen a Little Person for quite some time." Seba said peering curiously at Harkat. "Greetings Harkat Mulds."

"Hello." Harkat said.

Seba blinked a few times. "He talks?"

"Wait until you hear what he has to say." Gavner said grimly.

"And your other friends?" Seba asked.

"Darren and Elena. They are my assistants." Larten said.

"Greetings Darren- Do you not have a surname?" Seba asked peering at Larten suspiciously.

"Crepsley." Darren supplied while Larten tried to look anywhere but at Seba.

"Did you adopt them Larten?" Seba asked. "Or are they distant relatives of yours perhaps."

Mr. Crepsley mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. Seba sighed, "Larten I am not going to tell you to speak up you are more than old enough to know better."

Elena and Darren smirked. It was a nice change for someone to be telling their dad what to do for once. "I am sorry Seba. They are my children." Mr. Crepsley said leaning back to look at the old vampire's face.

Seba looked floored. "The legend is true then?"

Mr. Crepsley nodded. "True as the night is long."

"Well then. The Princes will not approve of ones so young but given the circumstances, an exception may be made." Seba said.

"They will not approve." Mr. Crepsley agreed grimly. "But I hope you are right about the exception." He turned to face the kids, smiling away his bad mood.

"Darren, Elena, Harkat- this is Seba Nile, he is quartermaster of Vampire Mountain. But do not let his age fool you. He is as sly and cunning as any cub you will meet-and will get the better of those that try to best him."

"As you've learned firsthand." Arra smiled.

"Yes he has. Do you remember when you attempted to steal half my vat of best wine and replace it with a lesser vintage?" Seba asked.

Larten groaned, "Do not remind me. I was young and foolish then."

"I remember that." Gavner said chortling.

"What happened?" Darren asked basking in his father's discomfort.

"Go on tell them Larten." Seba urged while Elena, Darren, and Harkat leaned forward expectantly.

Mr. Crepsley glared at his food and reluctantly told them. "He got to the wine first." He muttered. "Emptied the vat and replaced it with vinegar. I was halfway through a bottle before I realized. I spent the rest of the night on the floor retching."

Everyone laughed at his misfortune. Mr. Crepsley growled at all of them. When they settled down, the older vampires got round to talking about old friends and past events once again. The smoke and the heat from the flames were acting like a drug. The names and stories were hazy in Darren and Elena's minds, slowly they both drifted off. Mr. Crepsley and Gavner gently shook their shoulders and their eyes snapped open.

"They are tired." Seba said.

"They had a rough journey." Arra said somewhat affectionately.

"They have not made a journey like this before." Larten said.

"Well they are not the only ones who need to rest. You have all had a long journey."

Seba led them through more tunnels, pointing out the different Halls to Darren and Elena, explaining what they were for, and the history behind the room. Every Hall was named after a famous vampire it seemed. They came to another tunnel, this one filled with many chambers.

"Would you like one big room or separate rooms?" Seba asked Larten.

"Three rooms." Larten said. "I have had enough of Gavner's snoring."

Gavner snorted. "You snore too you know."

"I most certainly do not." Larten said offended.

"Yes. You do Larten." Arra said.

He huffed as everyone laughed at him again. "Who wants to share?" Seba asked when everybody had calmed down.

"The kids can have their own room." Arra said.

"Harkat can stay with us." Darren said immediately. Harkat gave a fang-filled smile.

"Larten and I will share." Arra continued.

"We will?" Larten asked.

"Unless you don't want to."

"No! That is. Sharing is fine."

Seba looked between his former student and his student's former mate knowingly.

"I suppose I get a room all to myself then!" Gavner said smirking at his two best friends who were both blushing furiously under their gazes.

"Come, I will show you to your rooms." Seba said leading them down the Hall.

All the rooms were simple. Holes carved out of stone. They all boasted coffins much to Darren and Elena's dismay. Seba caught their despairing faces and chuckled. "Not to worry children, I can have some of my assistants string up hammocks for you though it will not be possible until tomorrow."

The kids smiled in thanks and Seba continued further down the hall to the rooms he was assigning them. "Here we are." He said. The room in question had two coffins. "This will be Darren, Elena, and Harkat's chambers."

They dropped their packs on the ground near the coffins and followed Seba to find the others' rooms. Larten and Arra's room was situated four doors to the right from the kids. Gavner's was round the corner. "Far enough away so that I can not hear him!" Mr. Crepsley had said.

Gavner snorted and said good day, retiring to his coffin. Seba walked with them to Larten's chambers. Bidding them good day and turning to leave.

"Wait!" Mr. Crepsley called. "There is something I would like to show you. Darren would you fetch Madam Octa for me?"

Darren sighed and raced to his own chambers gently lifting the spider from his bag. He walked back slowly with her so he didn't jostle her and frighten her. When Seba saw the spider he gasped. "Oh Larten, She is a beauty!"

He took the cage from Darren, placing it on the lid of the coffin opening the door of the cage carefully.

"Wait!" Elena said. "She's poisonous!"

"It is alright." Mr. Crepsley assured her. "Seba knows what he is doing."

"But-"

"It is quite alright Miss Crepsley." Seba said. "I have yet to meet a spider I have been unable to charm."

Elena fell quiet. If the old vampire got killed it wasn't her fault. But to her surprise Madam Octa didn't bite Seba. He whistled a short tune and Madam Octa perked up at the sound. She crawled to rest on Seba's shoulder as he stared intently at her. He was controlling her mentally. Darren and Elena were both impressed. Even their father who has had Madam Octa for years needed to whistle constantly to hold her attention and here was this strange vampire that she didn't know controlling her with ease.

"She is wonderful. When we have the time you must tell me more about her." Seba said stroking the spider's head.

"I figured you would like her. I wanted to give her to you as a present." Mr. Crepsley said.

"You would part with this creature so willingly?" Seba asked an eyebrow raised.

"You are the one who taught me to control spiders in the first place. I think it right I give her to you."

Seba shook his head. "I think it would be best if she was passed on to one younger than I. One with the time to care for such a creature." He allowed Madam Octa to crawl over to Darren who held his hand out for her.

"Besides, she seems quite fond of young Master Crepsley here. Look after her Darren, she is both beautiful and rare."

"She is." Darren agreed as Madam Octa made her way up his shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"I must go, there are many more new arrivals that need places to sleep. Good day." Seba left the room and Mr. Crepsley cautiously approached Darren taking Madam Octa from his shoulder and putting her back in her cage. She promptly turned around and fell asleep.

"I think it's time everyone got to bed." Arra said seeing Darren let out a yawn he didn't even bother to hide.

"Good night." Darren said.

"Good day." Mr. Crepsley corrected.

"How on earth can you tell?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"You'll get used to it." Arra said.

"Now go to bed." Mr. Crepsley said ushering them out.

Walking down the hall to their room, they didn't say anything. Upon arriving they realized there were only two coffins in the room. "So who gets them?" Darren asked.

"Well me and you could always share." Elena said.

"I…don't…think I'll…fit…anyways. You guys…can sleep…in…coffins." Harkat said.

"But where will you sleep?" Elena asked.

"On…floor…I don't…mind."

"In that case, see you in the morning. Or evening. I can't tell." Darren said.

"Darren?" Elena asked somewhat timidly as he was climbing into his coffin.

"What?"

"Can I-um-Can I stay with you? Please?" She asked looking down at her feet.

"What's wrong with your coffin?" Darren asked.

"Nothing!" She snapped. "It's just, I'm scared I guess."

"Scared of what?" Darren laughed.

"To go to sleep by myself." She said glaring at him.

Darren softened when she said that. "Oh alright then." He said shifting over to make room for her.

"Can you keep the lid open?"

"I wasn't going to close it anyways." Darren said. Putting his arms around his sister to make more room. Coffins weren't made for two. He wondered how mated vampires managed. Maybe they made coffins bigger for couples. Or maybe they just didn't mind being sandwiched in together. Although the coffin he saw in his parents' chambers was twice the size of this one.

Within a matter of minutes Darren fell asleep. As soundly as he would have had he been back home at the Cirque.

When he woke up he had an awful pain in his neck from tucking it on top of his sister's head and another in his back and in his shoulders. Coffins defiantly weren't made for two people.

He groaned as he sat up. Harkat was standing next to the other coffin; eyes wide open, staring at nothing but the hard stonewall.

"Harkat." Darren said. The Little Person didn't even blink.

"Hey, Harkat! Harkat!" Darren was shouting at him by the end of it. Elena groaned and punched him hard in the stomach, effectively knocking the breath out of him and shutting him up. The Little Person started at the sound of his raised voice though.

He stared at Darren with wide green bulbs. He tilted his head confused. "Why…Are…You shouting?" Harkat asked gasping for air every few words as usual.

"You were staring at the wall."

Harkat frowned. "I was…Asleep."

"So was I." Elena grumbled glaring venomously at Darren. He ignored her and continued talking to Harkat.

"You had your eyes open." Darren pointed out confused.

"No eye…lids." Harkat said.

"Oh." Darren said. "So you can't close your eyes then?" Harkat shook his head.

Gavner came into their room. "What's all the noise about?"

"His fault." Elena said pointing to Darren.

"Sorry." Darren said sheepishly. "I was trying to wake Harkat up."

"Well you may have succeeded in waking a hall full of full-grown vampires. Including your father who doesn't take waking up lightly as I'm sure you know."

Darren gulped. "But being the amazing godfather that I am, I came to save you from them before they could clamber out of their coffins."

"You're our godfather?" Elena asked in surprise.

Gavner nodded. "Arra told me the other day if she had kept you, she wanted me to be godfather."

"What about our godmother?" Darren asked. "Did you know her?"

Gavner turned red. "Liz is your godmother."

"I've never heard of her." Elena said.

"No you haven't. She's human. Or she was. Your mom met her a couple times when we did a few missions together. They got along well. Larten's never met her."

"Is she the one that gave you those ridiculous underwear?" Larten said coming in the room.

Gavner's face turned redder. "They are not ridiculous!" He exclaimed avoiding the question.

"They have pink elephants on them." Larten said as if it closed the matter.

Gavner huffed. "Come on, let's go eat." Darren and Elena followed him out of the chamber, Harkat and Mr. Crepsley bringing up the rear.

"Where's mom?" Darren asked Mr. Crepsley turning slightly toward him as he walked. A pair of Generals walked by when he said that staring at the young half vampire in confusion and a little concern.

Gavner chortled at their expressions and Mr. Crepsley answered his question. "More than likely at the gaming halls." He said with a tight-lipped smile.

"The what halls?" Darren asked.

"Games Halls. You will see them eventually." Mr. Crepsley said. The rest of the walk was silent. Gavner led them to the Hall of Khledon Lurt.

It was the dining hall. All their meals and drinks were served here. They sat at a table with Seba and several other raucous vampires who were speaking loudly of battles they fought, and challenges they had won. According to the vampire on Elena's left, he had lost his hand to a crocodile while in Australia. When Elena pointed out that he had to hands he stared shocked, blubbering excuses that were unintelligible before swiftly standing up and walking out of the hall.

His friend's roared with laughter at his misfortune of being outsmarted by what, in their eyes, was a little girl. Even Larten managed a smile. Seba shook his head. "Foolish vampire." He muttered.

Eventually the other members of their party left to either tend to their duties or to challenge their peers in the gaming hall. Each one aiming to best all the others. All that was left at the table was Seba, Darren, Elena, Larten, and Gavner. It left them with breathing room.

Finally, Elena thought, vampires rarely bothered to bathe outside the human world. The smell was starting to make her sick.

Darren meanwhile, was not bothered at all by the stench of the smelly male vampires. Instead, he took the time to look around the Hall at all the different vampires, and his surroundings.

The Hall of Khledon Lurt, like all the halls- was made entirely of stone. Furnished with at least a dozen fireplaces, filled to the brim with wooden tables and chairs fashioned out of bone. He noticed that out of all the vampires in the hall, the majority looked to be about his father's age or a little older. Out of everyone in the hall he could count the number of woman he had seen on one hand and with the other, he could count the older vampires he had seen. In fact, Seba looked to be the oldest.

When he asked, Seba chuckled. "Few vampires live to be my age. While we do not age as much as human do, we are compelled to push ourselves by our very nature. Most vampires look for death in battle once they feel they are too old for such acts as battle, and fighting."

"How old do they usually get?" Darren asked.

"Around their vampiric sixties, occasionally seventies." Seba replied.

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"They look like they are in their sixties or seventies." Mr. Crepsley supplied.

"Oh. So how old are they really?" Darren asked.

"Around five hundred." Seba said. He snorted when he saw Darren's eyes widening. "That is nothing. I myself am nearing seven hundred fifty."

"How come you're so old?" Darren asked.

Mr. Crepsley spit out the bat broth he had just put in his mouth. "Darren!" He gasped.

"What?" Darren asked innocently.

Larten sputtered while Seba laughed, "Larten do not chastise the boy for being curious. You had some choice words when you were young as well. I recall you saying that you would never become a General. You said Generals were backwards imbeciles, and we should be looking to the future, not dwelling on the past."

"I never said that!" Larten huffed.

"You did. And more besides!" Seba said. "Students never appreciate their teachers until they have grown wiser themselves. And Good teachers never expect love or praise until their students are much older."

"Does the same apply for parents?" Mr. Crepsley muttered.

"I would presume so. You must be patient Larten. Accept your children's stubbornness and their questions. They will mature as any young one should."

"To answer your question Darren, I was made quartermaster many decades ago, the job is honorable, if not desirable. It means living in the mountain, hardly ever hunting or fighting. If I had not taken the position, I would have been long dead by now."

Arra approached their table taking a seat next to Seba.

"Are you going to eat?" Larten asked her raising an eyebrow at her slightly dishevveled and sweaty appearence.

Arra shook her head, "I ate before I left for the gaming hall this evening."

Gavner stood up suddenly saying he had to leave. He asked Harkat to go with him. "Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"To the Hall of Princes." He said. "I have to tell the Princes about the vampaneze on the mountain. I also want Harkat to give them his message. The sooner the better."

"Bye." Elena said as he hurried out the door, Harkat trailing behind him.

"We should go too." Arra said.

"To see the princes?" Darren asked.

She laughed, "No, it's been a long journey, I meant that we should go to the bathing hall."

"Oh." Darren said blushing.

"I'll take Elena there now, you two can finish breakfast and clean up after."

Elena stood up with her mother and waved goodbye to Seba, Darren, and Mr. Crepsley. "I will see you later." The latter said.

"You'll know where to find us." Arra said with a smile.

"Where else would you be?" Larten asked jokingly.

"Where will they be?" Darren asked as Arra and Elena made their way through the now crowded dining Hall, after watching his parent's exchange.

"The gaming hall." Seba answered. "Your mother is somewhat of a legend on the bars."

" _On the What?_ "

"The bars. It is a sport we play." Seba said.

"Your mother has an incredibly sense of balance and co-ordination, even when fifty feet in the air." Larten remarked fondly.

Darren stared at his father. "Fifty feet?" He asked astonished.

"You'll see." Mr. Crepsley said with a tight-lipped smile. "Come on, we will go wash."

Mr. Crepsley and Darren bid their goodbyes to Seba and made their way to the Hall of Perta Vin-Grahl. They passed Arra and Elena who were on their way to the gaming hall. Mr. Crepsley chuckled when he saw his daughter shivering intensely. Darren was immediately filled with a sensation of dread.

When they got to the hall, Darren looked around. Like all the rooms in the mountain, it was a simple cave. The only difference was the waterfalls that fell in torrents of icy water falling from an opening in the roof over the side of the cavern. He looked at his father who was wearing a rather sadistic smile on his face.

"You aren't serious." Darren stated bluntly.

"Why do you think so many vampires do not wash?" Mr. Crepsley asked pulling his shirt over his head.

Darren groaned and followed his lead. Scrubbing furiously so as to make the torturous shower as fast as it possibly could be. Leaping out of the waterfall's reach, Darren grabbed two thick towels that had been laid out by the pool. His teeth chattered as he draped them around himself.

Mr. Crepsley laughed as he dried himself off. He threw clean clothes at Darren while pulling his own on. While they were getting dressed, another vampire entered the hall slamming the door and panting.

He was tall and slim, with long blonde hair. He looked like a toothpick compared to the other vampires Darren had seen. Even his father had more muscle than this vampire.

"Hello Larten." The vampire said.

"Kurda." Larten replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Avoiding questions." Kurda said rolling his eyes. "I've been looking for you actually, I wanted to ask you about Harkat's message."

"He did not speak any of it to us." Larten said.

"Not a word?" Kurda asked his face falling.

"Well it was strictly for the Vampire Princes wasn't it?" Darren spoke up.

Kurda raised a brow as he saw him. "You must be Darren. I'm Kurda Smahlt." He said raising a hand for Darren to shake.

Darren took it with a look of surprise. "You've heard about me?"

Kurda chuckled, "When a legend like that comes true, people will talk. Particularly when the most uncaring vampire who ever existed has children."

Darren looked to his father. Mr. Crepsley chuckled. "Not me. Your mother is not nice to everyone she meets."

Kurda snorted, "She's hardly nice to anyone she meets."

"Why are you here Kurda?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"To get away from everyone's questions." Kurda grumbled.

"Questions?" Mr. Crepsley echoed.

"About Harkat's message. They won't leave me alone!" Kurda cried.

"Why is everyone asking you?" Darren asked.

"I got an investiture." Kurda said.

"Gavner Purl told me about that. Congratulations." Mr. Crepsley said dryly.

"You don't approve do you?" Kurda laughed. "You aren't alone it was a very close vote."

"So I heard." Larten said.

Darren just looked confused. Mr. Crepsley noticed and explained. "Kurda is going to be a Prince."

"Really?" Darren asked surprised as well as impressed.

"Yes." Kurda said and then frowned. "Unfortunately until then I have to run around doing errands for the other Princes." He shook his head disgusted.

"It is all part of it Kurda." Larten reprimanded.

"I know." He sighed. Then his face brightened. "Do you mind if I give Darren a tour of the Mountain?" He asked.

"Take him wherever you like. I want to meet with a few old friends anyhow." Larten said.

"I will see you later." He said to Darren leaving the room with a whisk of the blood red cape he had found in one of the storage rooms.

"So where do we go now?" Darren questioned.

"I'll take you to all the important rooms." Kurda replied easily.

Kurda showed Darren the kitchens and the tunnels in which he made his maps. They made their way to the Hall of Cremation soon after that. The Guardians of the chamber loomed in the corner. Strange creatures, with white hair and eyes, completed with sagging yellowish skin. The sight of them made Darren shiver. He wanted to ask Kurda about them but was too afraid to ask while they were in their presence.

Darren walked ahead of Kurda when they left the chamber. He made to turn into the door next to them when Kurda laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't want to go in there." He said seriously.

"What's in there?" Darren asked.

"It's the Hall of Death."

Darren stared blankly at Kurda. "It's the execution hall." Kurda explained.

"Execution hall?" Darren asked.

"Where vampires who have committed treason are sent to die."

"How are they killed?"

"If you really want to know you can go in." Kurda said hoping Darren would be too scared to go through. Of course there was no way for Kurda to understand how curious of a boy Darren was.

He pushed through the heavy door, much to Kurda's dismay. As soon as Darren caught his first glimpse of the Hall, he immediately regretted ever daring to open the door. There was a fairly high cliff-face, all looming hauntingly over a pit of sharpened stakes.

The sight paralyzed the boy. Kurda gently put a hand on his shoulder dragging him back out of the door. "Come on." The elder vampire muttered. "Let's get you to your mother."

Darren numbly followed Kurda through the twisting tunnels of Vampire Mountain to the Hall of Sport. Kurda led Darren over to a red headed vampire who only had one eye. He was sparring with a familiar ginger-haired vampiress. They stopped their fight when Kurda and Darren approached.

"Your highness." The red-haired vampire said bowing mockingly at Kurda.

"Vanez." Kurda greeted.

"Who's this?" Vanez asked looking at Darren.

"This is Darren. I'm assuming that this is Elena." Kurda replied peering around Vanez's bulky frame to get a better view of the young vampiress.

"Aye." Vanez replied. "She'll be a great fighter too, after more training."

"Darren this is Vanez Blane the games master."

"What happened to your eye?" Darren said bluntly.

Vanez laughed. "He's forward is he not? I suppose he gets that from his mother."

"He gets what from his mother?" Arra said coming up to them with a wooden staff in her hand leaving a poor soul to pick himself up from the ground beneath the bars.

"Hello Arra." Kurda said holding a tentative hand out for her to shake.

She shook her head in refusal. "I'll bow to you and do your bidding when you become Prince, but I don't respect you enough for that."

Kurda drew his hand back unsurprised. "I know you don't agree with me becoming Prince but-"

"I don't either." Vanez piped up with a grin.

Kurda groaned. "You people seem to enjoy spending your lives making mine a misery."

"What other fun can we have?" Vanez asked smiling.

"What does he get from his mother?" Arra asked again.

"His forwardness." Vanez chuckled.

"Oh?" Arra said.

"The first question he asked me was how I lost my eye." Vanez laughed.

"And did you at least have the courtesy to answer him?" Arra asked.

"Well, that is-" Vanez stumbled.

Arra sighed while Vanez blushed. "I got into a scrap with a lion while I was on a mission in Africa."

Darren gaped at him. "A lion," He said.

Arra laughed at his expression. Vanez's face suddenly took up a thoughtful expression. "Elena why don't you face Arra on the bars." He said.

"Are you trying to get her killed Vanez?" Kurda asked.

"Oh come on, Arra's not going to kill her." Vanez said. Arra meanwhile, was already perched on the bars, twirling her staff hard and fast.

"Are you sure about this?" Elena asked as Vanez gave her a staff.

"You'll be fine. I'm sure your mom has enough heart to not hurt you too badly." Vanez said nudging Elena towards her mother. "At least I hope she does." Vanez mumbled after the fact.

Elena scaled the bars, swinging herself onto the same level as her mother. They stood in the center of the bars. A group of vampires had gathered below, waiting to see how this would play out. Arra smiled, but Elena had the feeling it had more to do with her chances of winning than the fact that her daughter was across from her.

Vanez clapped his hands signaling the start of the fight. Arra wasted no time, jabbing her staff at her daughter's middle a millisecond after Vanez clapped his hands. Elena sidestepped the blow, swinging her own staff around in a circle to catch her mother's skull. Arra caught the blow but barely. She had a surprised look on her face and looked at Elena this time with pride and admiration.

"Perhaps we'll make a fighter of you yet." Arra said and then attacked again. This time with one swipe after the other, pushing Elena to the edge of the bars. Elena jumped to the bar on her left, swiping at her mother from the side and landing a blow on her shoulder. Arra let out a cry of surprise from the blow.

"Point to Elena!" Kurda said happily.

"You know as well as I do that this game does not run on points." Arra snarled.

"Watch yourself Arra." Vanez warned. "You'll never be able to show your face again if a little half-vampire beat you at your own sport."

Arra was angry now, and Elena hopped further away from her. Gavner had told her horror stories of what happened when her mother was angry. Arra and Elena were sparring openly now. When one delivered a blow the other blocked and it continued.

Arra delivered a strong blow to Elena's legs, knocking them out from underneath her. She grabbed a hold of a bar and then latched on to her mother's staff as Arra swung it at her hands. Their places were evidently switched. The vampires below applauded the move and Arra swung herself up again.

She narrowed her eyes and ran at her daughter again blocking her blows. Arra grabbed the end of her staff, using it to swing her daughter off. In a rush of air, Elena hit the ground, unconscious.

She came to a few minutes later, surrounded by a sea of concerned vampires. She groaned, "What happened?"

"You got knocked unconscious." Kurda said helping her to sit up.

The rest of the vampires backed away, and Arra came to face her. "Are you alright?" Arra asked.

Elena nodded and held a hand out, "Shake." She stated.

"One good fight doesn't make you a warrior." Arra said shaking her head.

"Shake!" Elena demanded again.

"And if I don't?" Arra asked eyebrow raised.

"I'll get back on the bars and fight you until you do." Elena said.

Arra looked taken aback for a moment and then laughed. She took Elena's hand much to the surprise of everyone else. "Power to you."

"Power." Elena repeated grinning until promptly passing out in her arms.

The rest of the vampires applauded and Mr. Crepsley pushed his way through the crowd as Arra brushed the hair from her daughter's forehead.

"Do you want me to take her?" He asked.

"No I've got her." Arra said scooping Elena easily into her arms. The vampires parted like the red sea as they walked through, each craning their necks to get a better view of the new half-vampires.


	18. Summoning

**I don't own cirque du Freak or any of its characters! Drop a review!**

Elena didn't wake up until two nights after she had faced Arra on the bars. She found herself in her hammock with Arra asleep in a chair next to her. Elena winced as she tried to sit up, a pain flaring across her ribcage. She gasped at the sudden sweep of pain.

Arra woke with a start at the sound of her gasp. She smiled, and then winced herself upon seeing her daughter struggle to sit up normally. "How are you feeling?" She asked, assisting Elena in her quest to at least lean back against the wall of her chamber.

"I've been better." She grumbled back.

Arra looked at her guiltily. "I should have taken it easier on you, you are still only half-vampire."

Elena shook her head in protest, "If you take it easy on me all the time, how am I supposed to hold my own in a real fight?"

"I suppose that's a good enough point." Arra mused. She laughed, "You fight really well in any case."

"I assume that is how you justify rendering her unconscious for two nights." An amused voice said from the doorway.

Both vampiress' turned to face the speaker. "Hi dad." Elena said softly.

Larten walked over to Elena, gently placing a hand on her throbbing head causing her to wince. He smiled lightly and then his face turned serious. He avoided Elena's gaze, staring intently at Arra, "I've been summoned." He said weakly.

Elena's eyes grew wide and she stared at Larten who still refused to look at her. Arra's expression was unreadable as she rose from her chair to stand by him. Gently she placed a hand on his cheek stroking it carefully.

"I'm sure everything will work out Larten." She said although she didn't look convinced at all.

"Do we have to go too?" Elena asked.

"I believe that would be best." Larten sighed. "And please remember to be respectful." He added.

"I will." Elena promised.

"Good." He said. "Where is your brother?"

"He's probably in his room." Arra said, "I'll get him." She left the cavern leaving her ex-mate and daughter by themselves.

"Are you going to be okay?" Elena asked looking up at Mr. Crepsley with her large doe eyes.

"I will be fine," He replied. "I am more worried about you." He played with a lock of her orange hair affectionately, his long, white fingers brushing it out.

Elena put all her weight on his chest, cuddling into him. Arra entered the room again, this time leading Darren who trailed in behind her. His mother had obviously already told him what was going on as he sat next to Mr. Crepsley straight away, putting his head on his shoulder for comfort.

Arra smiled sadly, she hoped that the Princes would excuse this case just this one time. Her expression hardened once more and she cleared her throat. Everyone turned to look at her. "We should go."

Larten stood up, taking his children with him-Elena wincing as she stood, and nodded to her to lead the way. Arra led them down a series of twisting turns, they were all silent. Picturing in their heads the outcome of the trial.

Before long, they all stood in front of two heavy oaken doors, guarded by two bulky vampires. Larten smiled sadly, reminded of another vampire who guarded the very same halls.

"Arra, Larten." One of the bulky guards nodded to each of them in turn.

Arra and Larten both nodded back at him in greeting. "You can go ahead." The other guard said gruffly. "And may the luck of the vampire gods be with you Larten." He added seriously.

Larten smiled weakly in thanks, pulling Darren away with a firm hand on his shoulder before he could pelt the guard with questions.

He guided Darren ahead of him until the doors that the guards stood watch over were out of sight. He released his shoulder and strode ahead, leaving Darren to jog to keep up and Arra shooting a disapproving look at his back.

The tunnel they were being led through was the brightest tunnel they had seen so far. Nearly the entire walls running down the hall were covered in lichen, casting a ghostly green glow over all of them. Occasionally they had to shield their eyes from the light where it became blinding. The tunnel stretched on all the way to a heavy door, though of course for a vampire it would be fairly easy to open.

To Darren's surprise when he pushed against the door-even with all of his strength-it didn't budge. Mr. Crepsley held back a chuckle as Darren continually threw himself at the door in an attempt to get it to move.

He grabbed his shoulder just as he prepped himself to tackle the door again. "It will not move no matter how many times you do that." Mr. Crepsley said.

"What?" Darren gasped, "But it's only made of wood!"

"It is made so that only a Prince can open it." Larten explained.

"How?" Darren asked, "Is it magic?"

Larten chuckled, "No one knows. This hall was built long before any of the current Princes were even born."

Darren's jaw dropped, "It's that old?"

Larten nodded, "Put your hand on the wall next to the door." He suggested.

This wall was the only one that was bare.

"It moves!" Darren exclaimed!

"It was given to us by Mr. Tiny long ago, along with the actual hall of Princes." Arra said. "Along with the stone of blood."

"The stone of _what_?" Elena asked.

Before either of her parents could answer her the heavy door swung open. "Enter!" A deep voice called out.

Without answering Elena's question, Arra and Larten pushed their children through the door into the dome. Long benches, circling around the dome, all filled with scarred, muscular vampires, greeted them. Arra took her place amongst them. Seated next to Gavner and Vanez, the former who waved cheerfully at them. Elena figured that all the vampires on the benches must be generals.

She recognized a few on them, some she knew the names of, others were just vampires she had seen around the mountain. Some of them she hadn't seen yet. Elena felt slightly overwhelmed by the sheer number of vampires that would decide her family's fate, and she imagined that there were more who were not present.

She looked up to the center of the room where the Princes sat. From right to left sat Mika Ver Leth, a dark-haired vampire, looking as though he desperately needed a hug or at least something to stop him from frowning. He had also been Arra's mentor, Darren and Elena both hoped that maybe he'd take pity on them because of this.

Next to Mika and in the middle was Paris Skyle. Paris was an elderly vampire, the oldest in the mountain at eight hundred and something years old. He was the most respected vampire in the mountain because of all the great things he had done in his younger years.

The last prince seated was Arrow, the largest of the three, arrows tattooed down his arms and one on the top of his baldhead. He was the more muscular prince but Mika far outweighed him on the issue of who was the scariest. He had lost his wife to the vampaneze and had devoted the rest of his life to being a General and eventually, a Prince.

"Hello Larten." Paris greeted.

"Sire." Mr. Crepsley replied bowing his head to the elderly Prince.

"I must admit I did not think I would ever see _you_ again." He replied. His eyes flicked from Larten to Darren and Elena who stood slightly behind their father.

"And this no doubt-must be your assistants. Darren and Elena."

"They will be fine vampires one night." Mr. Crepsley praised.

"I believe it." Paris said. "Gavner Purl has spoken about them, and a tale about a certain fight on the bars has been floating around." His eyes now flicked over to Arra while Elena turned a shade as vibrant as her hair.

"Still," Mika snorted, "They are but _children_. I knew you were always mad Larten but to blood a _child_ is absolutely-"

"Mika!" Paris reprimanded as though breaking a fight up between two sons. "We all know Larten is a respectable vampire, I am sure he was not without reason."

"Well what was it?" Mika's question was directed at Larten. "Did you kill their parents perhaps and felt obligated to care for them?"

Larten chuckled. "That would prove to be an awkward situation sire."

Paris leaned forward interestedly, "And why, pray tell is that?"

"Because the old legend has proved to be true."

Hushed murmuring followed Larten's statement between the majority of the Generals. The three Princes looked momentarily stunned, and there was a dark look in Mika's eyes that neither Darren nor Elena could quite place.

"I presume then that you are their sire." Paris said eyes twinkling, glancing between Larten and Arra.

"That is correct." Larten agreed.

"And their mother?" Arrow asked though he too, looked between Larten and Arra already knowing the answer to his question.

Arra stood. "I'm their mother." Her confession was met with a series of catcalls and dog whistles from the rest of the clan.

"Step forward Arra." Mika commanded, his expression unreadable to the twins, but every other vampire in the hall knew the cause.

She stepped up by Larten, now facing a certain degree of judgment herself.

"Why is this the first time we've heard of this?" Mika interrogated.

Arra stood tall, looking her former mentor and Prince in the eye. "Because if I had told anyone Elena and I would face the same treatment as Evanna had received when you found out she could bear a vampires' child."

"You do not know that for sure." Mika said.

"I could make an educated guess." Arra replied. Daring Mika to challenge her further.

"Very well." Paris said before Mika could retort. "I think we can all understand why you hid them and why you blooded them so young. However-" Paris held a hand up before Larten could stutter his thanks to him.

"It is still goes against our laws to blood ones so young. Given the circumstances and your positions, neither of you will be sentenced to death. Instead I propose a test for them both."

"What kind of test?" Kurda asked, his eyes narrowing at the Princes.

"A test so that they can prove they are worthy vampires." Paris said.

"A quest?" Larten suggested.

"A quest would take too long." Arrow said.

"Perhaps the Trials?" Mika mused.

Paris sighed, knowing that the Trials would be hard for two half bloods. Not to mention what would happen to Arra and Larten if they failed. He didn't wish for two such worthy vampires to go mad. But he saw no other alternative.

"Do all of the Princes agree with the Trials?" Paris asked.

He already knew Mika's opinion so when Arrow nodded his head in confirmation he turned to the Generals. "What do the Generals think?"

Nobody said a word. Arrow swept his gaze around the room until it landed on Arra. "Arra, you usually have an opinion. What do you think of Darren and Elena taking the Trials?"

"I believe Sire, that I am too involved with this to look at it unaffected."

"If they weren't your children, and Larten had brought two half-bloods here, then what would you say?" Arrow asked.

Arra looked anywhere but at her twins. "I would say- I would say that I believe Gavner and Larten, that they will one day become worthy vampires, but I would also agree with Paris-that they also need to prove themselves."

"Would you agree to them taking the Trials?" Mika asked.

"I would agree to it. And I would have confidence that they would pull through. To deny them the right of taking the Trials would only cause them shame." Arra said.

"Darren. Elena." Paris said, "Will you take the Trials to prove yourselves to us?"

"I will." Darren said, his parents smiling proudly at him.

"I won't take them to prove to you I am worthy." Elena said her parents, and the Princes gaping at her. "But I will take them to prove to _myself_ that I'm worthy."

Her parents proud smiles had returned, the Princes also smiling.

"Then you will both return tomorrow and pick your first Trial." Paris said.

Once this was said, everyone exited the Hall, Larten and Arra staying behind to speak to the Princes, telling Darren and Elena to go with Gavner and Kurda.

"So how hard are the trials?" Elena asked.

"Tough." Gavner said. "But you'll do fine I'm sure."

"What happens if we fail?" Darren asked.

"You'll be dropped on a pit of stakes until death." Kurda said grimly.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Nobody bothering to try to consol the two siblings.


	19. Trials of Death

Gavner and Kurda scurried off as soon as they had dropped the twins off at their cell. It was clear neither was parental enough to bother to console the two half-bloods when Gavner tried to make them feel better by telling them that they would probably not have to face the Hall of Death since most failing vampires died while completing the trial. They spent the time waiting quietly, both too immersed in their thoughts about the prospecting trials to speak about them. No sibling moved a muscle until Larten appeared at the doorway, awkwardly standing with an arm resting on the frame.

"Gavner told me that you two did not know the consequences of failing the Trials." He almost sounded guilty.

"It's okay." Elena said managing a weak smile. "How bad can they be?"

"Bad." Arra said nudging Larten out of the way so that they could stand in the room with her family. "Hasn't Kurda told you what he calls them?"

"The trials of death." Darren muttered, fingers playing with the edge of his dark grey sleeve.

Larten shot her a steely glare. Arra simply shrugged her shoulders, feeling it was better that they know what was in store than to feed them falsities.

Larten turned his gaze away from her and towards his children. Darren sat with his knees drawn up, arms wrapped tightly around them as if he was clinging for dear life. Elena sat on the edge of her hammock, feet swinging slightly, looking at the floor appearing and disappearing beneath her. He couldn't help but feel immense guilt. He was well aware he was the cause of their current state and the suffering they would have to go through in the coming weeks was all because of him.

His guilt was overpowering enough for him to lose control over his emotionless mask and blurt out his feelings. Something that hadn't really happened since his days as a cub.

"I am sorry." He blurted, nearly sobbing. Arra regarded him with surprise, she had never seen this side of him before.

"It is all my fault you are forced to do this, I should have waited to blood you. I am so sorry." He continued, looking terribly saddened at what his children had to go through.

"I'd do it even if the Princes didn't force me." Elena said proudly. "I'd do it to prove I was worthy for myself."

Larten groaned, still sounding like he had a relatively large lump in his throat. "You are too much like your mother."

"Hey!" Arra protested, punching his arm hard in jest.

"I did not say that was a bad thing." Larten defended himself.

"It was implied." Arra challenged.

"Well I had no intention of it being offensive." Larten said wrapping his arms around her.

"Suck up." She replied, but made no move to pull away.

"So what are the trials going to be?" Darren asked still fidgeting nervously.

"There are hundreds of trials, however," Larten said as his children's eyes grew wide, "you only have to complete five each." Larten said.

"How do we know what ones to do?" Darren asked again.

"You will pick a stone for each trial, the number engraved on the stone is the same as the trial you'll take.'

"Of course, I talked it over with the Princes and they are willing to remove the trials that are impossible for a half-vampire." Larten replied.

"Really?" Darren questioned, eyes widening once again.

His father nodded, "They also found a rule that if requested, the vampire may know about his trial a day in advance so that they may train for that particular trial."

"I didn't know about that rule." Arra mused.

"Because it has not been used in centuries." Larten scoffed, "Other than this case, it would be shameful for a vampire to ask such a favour."

"What do you mean a day in advance?" Elena asked alarmed.

"Most times you only get a few hours upon knowing what your trial is to train directly for it." Arra explained.

"Then how do they pass if they only have a few hours?"

"While training before and in between you train for all the trials. There are several things tested in more than one trial you can train for."

"Like?" Elena asked.

"Well," Arra said, "Like speed, agility, endurance, those things."

"So will we have to train for those things?" Darren asked.

"Absolutely." Larten said sharply. "You would be a fool to take the trials without training for the very basics."

Arra placed a calming hand on his arm from her position of being wrapped in his embrace.

"I've already asked Vanez to train you two. He expects you in the Games Hall early tomorrow evening as soon as you've picked your trials."

"You mean you're not training us?" Elena exclaimed looking disappointed.

"It is tradition for a mentor to hand off their students training to another." Larten said. "Besides, Vanez is a good teacher, who has trained many vampire's for the trials."

"He trained me twice." Arra piped up in the hopes of making her children see that this was what was best.

"Twice?" Darren asked.

Arra smiled, "I've taken the trials three times."

"But why?" Elena asked her.

Arra's eyes hardened, "Because that's what it took for them to respect a woman."

"Oh." Elena said quietly, knowing that respect was important to the clan. She wondered if she'd have to do the same as her mother.

"But you aren't our mentor," Darren said to his mother, "couldn't you train us?"

"I could," Arra admitted, "but many in the clan see me as your second mentor as your mother."

Darren sighed, "Oh alright."

"Besides, you would not get proper training with me or your mother." Larten said.

"Why not?"

"Because neither one of us is willing to hurt you." Arra explained. "This is whats best so that you both pass. I don't really want to see my children pierced by stakes after I've trained them."

"Fine." Darren grumbled. "When do we start the trials?"

"You'll pick your trials tomorrow, and then you'll spend the rest of the night training" Larten said.

"So what do we do now?" Elena asked.

"You get to sleep." Arra said softly brushing her fingers through Darren's hair and letting her hand fall to her side. "It's getting late."

She made her way out of room, careful not to show how terrified she was about the impending trials. Larten followed suit, glancing back at his children briefly before leaving.

"Do you think we even have a chance?" Elena asked her brother dejectedly. Darren shrugged his shoulder at her, pulling back the thick animal skin blanket to avoid answering her question.

"Darren?"

He climbed into bed in silence, pretending to fall asleep immediately instead of facing the truth that he'd have to tell her he didn't think either of them had much of a chance. He believed that he at least, would be flattened in his first trial. He just hoped that he would die in the trial rather than dropping on a pile of stakes.

The next evening, Larten entered to the dim light of the cell, Harkat was missing-Larten suspected that he was being questioned for the majority of the day in the Hall of Princes. But Darren and Elena were both in their hammocks, their forms gently moving up and down with their shallow breathing. If he could, he would leave them as they were-sleeping peacefully, and blissfully unaware of the vampire world around them. However he knew that was impossible. Heavy hearted, Larten strode over to Elena's hammock and shook her awake gently, she stirred but did not wake.

"Elena." He said, shaking her again, "Honey wake up."

She mumbled incoherently before waking up, turning to look at her father with sleepy, half-lidded eyes. She brought her hands to her face, rubbing her eyes. Larten kissed her forehead before standing to go wake Darren.

Elena let out a large yawn before pulling the heavy animal skin off her and standing up. Larten meanwhile had tried shaking Darren, talking to him, and to no avail. Frustrated, he ripped the animal skin off the hammock and onto the floor. Even this proved to be a struggle as Darren clutched his cover with an iron grip. He woke with a start as Larten managed to pull to take his cover, exposing his skin to the cool air of the mountain.

"What?" Darren said alertly, sitting up to look at his father.

"You both need to pick your trials, and then after breakfast you'll start training immediately." Larten said throwing a shirt at Darren, Elena had already dressed while Larten was fighting with her sleeping brother.

Darren pulled the shirt his father had thrown at him with a grimace. He yawned, "Is anyone besides Vanez training us?" He asked.

"I am sure that other vampires will also help with your training. However Vanez will be your main trainer."

"Who else will?" Elena asked curiously.

"Your mother and I will, if the need arises. Of course, we will be overseeing your training anyway to see how you are doing." Larten said.

"Are we leaving now?" Darren asked.

"Someone will come and tell us when we are needed."

As if on cue Arra entered the room, "They're ready for you." She said.

Elena and Darren followed her while Larten pushed ahead to stand by her. Neither half-blood, caught the worried expressions on the older vampires' face, but both of them saw Arra reach her hand out and clasp Larten's tightly.

When they reached the Hall Of Princes, all three of the princes were there, and Paris with a bowl filled with stones, each had a number engraved in the side of it that coincided with a trial. Arra and Larten pulled Darren and Elena in front of them to face the princes.

"Sires." Larten said bowing a little. Darren and Elena followed suit.

"Who wants to take their trial first?" Paris asked.

Both twins were silent for a while before Elena piped up, "I will."

Arrow nodded his approval at her as she walked to Paris to pick her trial. She picked a sand coloured stone that was surprisingly smooth save for the groove where the number eleven had been engraved. Silently, she held it out to Paris.

"Trial Eleven!" He called out.

"The Tracking Trial." Mika said, "If you possess your mother's skills this shouldn't be a problem for you."

Elena glared at him as Arra began to protest in outrage.

"Peace Arra, Mika." Paris said putting a wrinkled hand up as a sign to stop. When they had both settled down, although Arra still glared hatefully at her former mentor, he spoke again, "Darren come forward."

Darren approached carefully, and he too took a stone out of the bowl. Paris took it from him and announced, "Trial Five, the Water Maze."

Larten and Arra both let out the breath they had been unknowingly holding. Darren and Elena had both picked relatively easy trials as far as easy trials go, for their first.

"You may both commence your training immediately with whomever your mentor has chosen for you." Arrow said dismissing them, and everyone else from the Hall.

Darren and Elena met their parents in a passage that was away from the commonly used Halls.

"What do we have to do for our trials?" Darren asked the moment he set eyes on his parents.

"You have to carry a boulder through a maze." Larten said.

Darren looked relieved, "That sounds easy enough."

"It is one of the easier trials." Larten agreed, "But the maze will fill up with water slowly as you go through it, you have to be as quick as you possibly can."

Darren gulped, "Right."

"What about mine?" Elena asked.

"Your trial is still one of the easier ones." Arra told her. "All you have to do is track a Vampire General on a section of the mountain."

"Do I have to bring them back?" Elena asked.

Arra shook her head, "The only thing you have to do is find them. They will follow you back but you have to be at the right entrance of the mountain in an hour."

"I think I can manage that." Elena said with a nervous laugh.

"You better be able to do it." Larten said.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Because I do not think I would be able to live with myself if you two failed." Larten admitted.

Neither one of his children said anything. But unknowingly Larten had just added another weight upon their already shaking shoulders. They both were afraid that their failure would mean their lives as well as their parents. Or that their failure would cause one of them to go mad the way Murlough had. Elena shivered at the thought of her father ever becoming what Murlough had been.

"Come on," Arra said putting an arm around Darren, "Vanez will be wondering if you two ran away!"

Larten and Arra led the way to the Games Hall, the Trials of Death had officially begun.


	20. Water and Ice

**Do not own anything except OC.**

Darren and Elena followed their parents to the Gaming Halls, where Vanez was stood waiting for them. "Alright, Darren? Elena?" He asked with a grimace.

"As good as I can be." Darren mumbled. His sister simply nodded weakly.

Vanez clapped Darren's back as they drew nearer. "You've both chosen relatively easy trials for your first." He said kindly. "That's about as good as you can get."

"Great," Elena said bitterly, "That means they'll only get worse from here on out."

"Which is why you two should start your training" Larten said. "I am going to help Seba prepare for the festival of the Undead."

"You mean you aren't staying?" Elena asked disappointedly.

Her father shook his head, "Vanez will take good care of you, I shall check in on you later."

The girl frowned and turned to her mother, "Are you staying?"

Arra laid a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, "Not this time, you two need to learn to follow the direction of others besides your father and I." She turned to Vanez and growled "And you better do a damn good job training them."

Vanez raised an eyebrow and replied gruffly, "I trained you didn't I?"

"That's why we asked you to train them" Arra replied. She kissed Elena's forehead causing the girl to wince, it was still sore from her fight with her mother on the bars, squeezed Darren's shoulder, and led Larten away to find Seba.

"Righto!" Vanez said clapping his hands together, "Let the training begin."

For the next few hours, Vanez worked Darren and Elena to the bone, giving them exercise after exercise, designed to make them use all of their vampiric gifts and test them to the limits. By the time he called it quits for the day both half-vampires were soaked with sweat and fighting for breath.

"Rest up kiddos," Vanez grinned, "Tomorrow evening you'll train for your trials and you'll have them finished by midnight!"

Still breathing heavily, the twins made their way to the hall of Khledon Lurt for some bat broth before bed. Their parents were having a whispered discussion with Seba, Gavner, and Kurda at one of the long tables.

"I still think it's preposterous for the princes to make Darren and Elena take the trials." Kurda whispered furiously.

"Not now Kurda" Gavner whispered back spotting the twins and waving them over.

"How did you fare in your training?" Seba asked.

"I think Vanez is a sadist." Darren replied jokingly causing Gavner to spit out his bat broth and roar in laughter.

"He is ensuring that you both pass." Larten said dryly, "You would do well to listen to what he has to say."

"I was only joking." Darren defended, raising his hands in surrender.

Arra smiled wryly, "Well he can't have worked you too hard if you have enough energy for joking around. I'll have to tell him to make it more difficult for you." Darren's jaw dropped and he stared at his mother in horror while the adult vampires at the table guffawed at his expression. Arra's eyes twinkled as she innocently said, "I was only joking."

"Very funny" Elena said sarcastically, her head resting on her arms, fighting to keep her eyes awake.

"I am not carrying you to bed again so you best wake up." Larten told her.

"You didn't carry her to bed the first time either!" Arra reminded.

"You two should get as much rest in as you can," Kurda warned, "You'll get much less when the trials begin."

Elena let out a yawn and stretched her arms over her head. "Well I suppose this is good night then." She said.

"Good day to be more accurate." Seba smiled.

"Oh you all know what I meant." She replied.

"We shall walk you back to your room" Larten said scratching his scar, "It is nearly morning, we should all get to bed."

Darren and Elena bid good day to the other vampires and followed their parents back through the main halls. When they reached their room, they crawled into their respective hammocks and were asleep before their parents could even call "Good Day."

Larten did not sleep well that night, his stomach in knots at the prospect of his children undergoing their first trial. When Arra awoke the next evening she looked up at him and frowned. "Did you sleep at all?" She asked noting the dark circles under his eyes.

"Not much." He admitted.

She gently ran her fingers down his scar, " You should take better care of yourself. You don't want Darren and Elena worrying about you while they take their trials."

"I am sure they will be far too preoccupied to worry about me."

"You're their father, they'll worry about you whether you want them to or not."

Larten groaned, knowing she was right. "Let us fetch them so they can train early then." He pulled his red cloak over his shoulders and sighed. "I am not looking forward to this."

"They are good vampires Larten," She said encouragingly, "You've taught them well." She took his hand and led him to their children's chambers. Darren and Elena were both awake and waiting for them.

"Good evening," Larten said.

"Evening," Darren and Elena replied.

"How do you feel?" He inquired.

"Nervous." Darren admitted.

Larten smiled, "I would consider you a fool if you were not." He said. "Vanez is waiting, it is time for you to squeeze in a few more hours of training."

"Are you going to help Seba again?" Elena pouted.

"Not tonight." Larten promised, "I will oversee your training this evening, your mother has General business to attend to."

"What kind of business?" Elena inquired curiously.

"The kind that is nothing of yours to worry about." Arra said.

Elena pouted once again but did not push her mother any further. "Should we get going then?" Darren asked.

"Yes." Larten said. He led his children to the Gaming halls, and Arra left for the Hall of Princes, promising to meet them before their trials.

"Evening Vanez," Larten greeted when they entered.

"Larten." Vanez grunted. He then threw a heavy boulder suddenly at Darren who caught it reflexively.

"What was that for!" Darren shouted.

"Just testing you." Vanez shrugged, "I have to compliment your teaching abilities Larten. They are both fine fighters"

"That is reassuring to hear." Larten said with a smile.

"They will be fine Larten, after all they have your genes and Arra's" Vanez said reassuringly. "You two, get your butts on the course." Vanez grinned pointing a thumb at two obstacle courses he had set up. The courses were specifically designed for each trial. Darren's consisted of a series of long tunnels he had to drag boulders through, holding his breath after he reached a certain point. Elena's was a timed obstacle course that was a little more traditional – with the exception that everything was freezing to the touch.

"What did you do? Toss all the equipment out in the snow all day?" She yelled at Vanez.

"That's exactly what I did." He yelled back.

By the time they broke for lunch, both twins had successfully pulled through their respective courses in sufficient time. "Well done, both of you." Larten praised.

"Yes," Vanez mused, "well done indeed."

They had a silent meal of bat broth and stale bread, both Elena and Darren were too nervous to eat or talk much, though Kurda made sure they ate something. Finally it was time for their first trial to begin.

A large group of vampires was gathered at one of the entrances to the mountain. "Greetings, young ones" Paris said as the twins approached with their parents. "We have decided to do Elena's trial first." He said. "The maze had to be set up properly so we felt it best that the trial with less set up be completed first."

Elena nodded to acknowledge the prince's words and stepped forward. "I'm ready." She said determinedly.

"Excellent." Arrow said giving her a kind smile. "You know what to do?"

"I have to track down a General somewhere on the mountain." She repeated the trials instructions simply.

"Be sure that you arrive back here in under an hour." Mika said.

"I will." She said.

"Then let the trial begin!" Paris announced, and Elena quickly made her way out of the entrance. The night was bitterly cold, and Elena knew she would have to move quickly so as to not catch frostbite.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a series of broken branches she was sure were caused by a vampire and not an animal. Praying to the vampire gods that this was the right way, she quickly made her way along the path. She became more and more hopeful as she noticed more broken branches. She wished she were a full vampiress so that she could track the General's mental signal instead, though that was probably against the rules she mused. Glancing to her right, she noticed the shape of a small wolf appearing out of the brambles. "Hello Rudi," She said smiling, "I can't play now, I'm looking for someone." The wolf cub yipped and ran ahead of her. Trusting her instincts, Elena followed suit. After about twenty minutes she drew to a stop, having heard someone cursing loudly. She followed the sound of the voice down a divot in the mountainside and happened upon Gavner, sprawled out on the ground with his ankle twisted in an unnatural position.

"Gavner!" She gasped, and then paused. "Are you the General I was supposed to track?"

"Yes," He grumbled, "Before I twisted my ankle."

"Well dad always did say you were clumsy" She giggled.

"This is no time for joking," Gavner snapped, "You're running out of time and you're going to have to help me back. Unless you want to be executed."

"Alright, alright." Elena said hoisting Gavner's broad arm across her shoulders. "Can you at least hop?" She asked.

"I think I can manage to do that." He said.

They made their way back down the mountainside, following the wolves, going as quickly as possible, but severely slowed by Gavner's injury. "Is you getting injured part of the trial?" Elena groaned under Gavner's weight.

"No," He chuckled, "I'm just a clumsy old vampire."

Back in the mountain, Darren was getting restless, anxious for his sister to return on time. "Stop that bouncing." His father growled at him, "You are making yourself more worked up."

"You're worried," Darren noted.

"I am sure she will do fine." Larten said, though he was worried.

"Where's Gavner?" Darren asked, "I'd have thought he'd be here."

Larten smiled, "He would be, but he volunteered to be the General Elena had to recover."

"That's good." Darren said, "At least it's someone she knows."

"Ten minutes left to the trial!" Mika called out. As he did, a malshaped rose up in front of the mountain entrance. Elena was panting heavily, bearing almost all of Gavner's weight now as he couldn't bear to put any on his foot any longer. There were still five minutes left when they crossed the threshold, Elena's lips, fingers, toes, and nose blue, and Gavner a fine shade of green.

The princes stared in shock at the pair. "I would been back sooner," Elena said, "Only this oaf had to go and break his ankle."

Gavner smiled sheepishly as the vampires around them erupted in cheers, Arrow quickly moved forward to take Gavner's weight off Elena's shoulders. Larten ran forward with a pile of blankets, grinning as widely as Elena had ever saw him, wrapping her up tightly and holding her close to warm her. Arra soon joined them, "You did very well." She praised, kissing her daughter's cold nose. "Even with the added trouble of this clutz." She said affectionately jabbing Gavner in the stomach with her elbow.

"Yes, yes, well done, Elena." Paris roared over the noise of the vampires, "On to the Water Maze!" He shouted, leading the way to the hall where the maze was set up.

Elena took her place in the stands with her father, helping him assist Gavner. Arra went with Darren and Vanez to the start of the maze. "Remember to breath as long as possible," Vanez reminded, "and take a big breath when the water gets too high, you won't be able to get any more after that!"

"May the luck of the vampires be with you." Arra said seriously, kissing his cheek before leaving with Vanez to join Larten in the stands.

Darren took a deep breath as Mika called for silence, "Let the water maze trial commence!" Mika shouted, and Darren dashed as quickly as he could through the maze with a boulder strapped to his ankle.

It was easy going at first, but as the water reached his ankles, the added resistance to the boulder was getting to be too much. Darren quickly stooped down to grab the boulder in his arms, taking care to rush as quickly as he dared, not wanting to tire himself out before the end. Water was filling up even more quickly now, and he tried not to panic, remembering Vanez' advice to take deep breaths, and kept on his course. He cursed loudly when he came to his first dead end, glad his father was too far away in the stands to hear him, and turned around again. The water was at his chin now he did not have too much time left. He inhaled deeply when the water reached just below his lips, and he was soon submerged completely. He started to panic again, he couldn't see any opening anywhere and he could no longer breathe. He wanted to laugh in relief when he spotted the exit, but of course he restrained himself, and kicked his legs fiercely, lungs burning, to the end.

Up in the stands, Elena was holding onto her father's hand tightly, squeezing harder each time the maze filled up with more water. They could see from the stands that it was now surely over Darren's head. "He's taking too long," Kurda murmured next to Arra.

"He will be fine." She replied steadily, though she was staring at the maze intently.

"Yes I am sure he is almost at the end." Larten agreed.

Gavner and Kurda glanced uneasily at their friends, not wanting to upset them and also not wanting to see what they would do if Darren failed his trial.

Their unease was unnecessary however, as Darren soon burst from the maze entrance.

"YES!" Mr. Crepsley roared, racing down the stands to tend to his son.

Again the clan erupted, cheering the young half vampire on. "Very good, Master Crepsley, " Mika complimented uncharacteristically, and then raised his voice, "Elena and Darren Crepsley shall now convene in the Hall of Princes to choose their next trials."

Darren was currently being patted dry by his father, who had come prepared with towels. "Well at least I won't need to use that awful shower for a while now." Darren said cheekily.

Seba chuckled at the young half-vampire, "And that is something you should be most grateful for young one!"

Everyone made their way to the Hall of Princes to see what their next trials would be. "Elena" Paris said kindly, "Would you like to draw first again?"

"Thank you sire, " She said stepping forward to draw a stone, and handed it to the elderly prince.

"Trial 87!" Paris called out, "The Path of Needles."

Elena heard Larten draw a sharp intake of breath and stepped back to let her brother pick. Darren likewise drew a stone and handed it to Paris.

"Trial 42! The Cavern of Spiders!" Paris smiled, "From the tales I have heard about your time at the Cirque du Freak, you should have little trouble with this one."

The twins retired to their rooms, exhausted both physically and mentally from their trials. Their parents, Harkat, and Gavner entered the room, Gavner in a splint of sorts. "How's your leg?" Elena asked.

"Healing," He replied patting the injured leg softly.

"I should have known you would do something clumsy and make it harder for her." Larten sighed.

"She completed the trial in record time." Gavner admonished. "And the princes were impressed that she did it and carried me with her, that is a good thing."

"Still," Larten said, "I would prefer my daughter actually made it through this."

"Hey we made it through out first trial okay." Elena said. Arra smiled stroking her hair.

"You both did remarkably well-but don't make the mistake of being overly confident, you still have four to go and arrogance can be dangerous."

"You're lecturing people about being arrogant Arra?" Gavner remarked confused.

"I've earned my place Gavner," Arra snapped back.

"Still arrogant" Gavner mumbled softly.

"What are our next trials?" Darren asked, wishing to spare Gavner from Arra's wrath.

"You need to recover an item from the cavern of spiders." Arra explained.

"The what?" Darren asked.

"Cavern of spiders," Larten said. "There are a series of halls overrun with a breed of spider unique to the mountain."

"Are they poisonous?" Darren asked cautiously.

"Yes," Larten admitted, "But less so than Madam Octa, and you are allowed a weapon, which could be for instance, a certain flute. I am sure this trial will not be difficult for you."

"And mine?" Elena asked.

"The path of needles is a hallway full of razor sharp rock formations." Gavner told her. "You need to make your way through it." He looked her up and down and said "It's a good thing you're so scrawny!" He ducked as Elena through her pillow at him with a glowering stare. Gavner straightened and chuckled, "Well I'm off to bed, morning all."

The General turned and left. "Speaking of bed-" Arra started.

"I know, I know, we need lots of rest," Elena interrupted.

"Watch your tone young lady." Arra growled at her and then softened. "But yes, you do."

Arra and Larten watched their children climb into bed. "Harkat make sure that they get enough sleep." Larten said to the Little Person.

"Will…do….Mr. Crepsley." The Little Person agreed.

"Why do you keep trying to give us a babysitter?" Darren grumbled.

"Because you two are always getting into trouble." Larten said, tucking both of his children in unnecessarily. "Good day." He paused with a hand on the door, "You both made me extremely proud today."

"Thanks, dad." Darren mumbled quietly. Arra and Larten made their leave, and their children slipped quietly into the realm of dreaming.


	21. Needles and Spiders

**Anything familiar belongs to Darren Shan. Leave reviews!**

Gavner entered Darren and Elena's chambers, both were sleeping soundly. He smiled gently, and then bellowed, "Up and at 'em!" Darren and Elena both jumped up with a yelp, Darren ending up on the floor when the hammock tipped too far.

He rubbed the small of his back, "What was that for?" He groaned.

"Just making sure you're alert for your trials." Gavner shrugged.

Elena glared at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you to breakfast and Vanez." Gavner explained. "Your parents have other business."

"What kind of business?" Darren asked pulling a clean shirt over his head.

"Your dad is helping Seba. Arra is discussing Harkat's message with the princes. But your dad and Seba are going to help you with your training Darren, and your mom is going to help you later."

"Well I guess we should get going then." Elena said moving past Gavner to make her way to the hall of Khledon Lurt for breakfast. Gavner shook his head and beckoned for Darren to follow her. Vanez was waiting for them in the dining hall with two bowls of bat broth.

"Evening!" Vanez said. "Ready for your training?"

Elena let out a yawn and said, "Are we going to the games hall?"

"No." Vanez said, "I'm taking you to the Path of Needles and then you will train elsewhere. Darren will practice in another cavern filled with spiders."

"I should grab Madam Octa's flute." Darren said, dashing back towards his chambers.

"How are you supposed to train both of us at once if we're supposed to be in different places?" Elena asked.

"I'll stay with you and Gavner here will train Darren, though Darren will probably be better off once Larten and Seba can join them." Vanez explained. "Your mother will join us later, she'd be more helpful to you than she would Darren."

Elena and Darren finished eating and then went their separate ways with Vanez and Gavner respectively. Vanez showed Elena the Path of Needles. "It doesn't look too bad." Elena noted.

Vanez laughed, "You'll feel differently once you start scraping your hands on those rocks." His expression sobered. "Now, make sure you hold onto the rocks on the bottom, it is better to scrap your hands than to be impaled by the ones above falling. And be sure not to make any loud noises. Even a soft sound may send rocks crashing about around you."

"Okay," Elena said nervously.

"Ready? Go!" Her training had begun.

Meanwhile, Darren followed Gavner to one of the lower caverns in the mountains. Yellow bodied spiders were winding webs all around them. Darren could see Gavner getting nervous the deeper they got. "Are you afraid of spiders Gavner?" Darren asked, seeing the older vampire flinch.

"Cramped spaces." Gavner grunted.

"Don't you sleep in a coffin?" Darren asked.

"Somehow it feels different when it's your own space." Gavner grinned. "Right then, here we are."

The cavern around them was filled with spiders, all scurrying away from the two vampires. "Are these the same kind that will be in the trial?" Darren asked.

"Yes." Gavner said, "Though it might not be the exact same ones. The mountain is crawling with these."

"Aren't you afraid that they'll start biting people all over the place?" Darren asked.

"No." A voice came from behind. Darren whipped around to see Seba and his father behind him smiling. "Spiders tend to stray away from larger prey." Seba was explaining, "When there is smaller, easier prey around, they will ignore all of us unless they feel threatened." Seba paused and frowned, "Which is exactly how they will feel when you take your trial."

"Why?" Darren frowned, "If I can get their attention won't it stop them from attacking?"

Seba sighed, "Alas, you will be made to go into the cavern with a lit candle, fire is seen as threatening to these poor creatures."

"Oh." Darren said softly, "Will they be harder to control?"

"Yes." Larten said. "That is why you are practicing with these spiders now, so that you get the feel of them. You are very familiar with Madam Octa, these will be different. It will be very difficult to bond with them once they are infuriated, but you will hopefully only sustain a few bites."

"Aren't they poisonous?" Darren asked.

"Yes they are," His father admitted, "But not like Madam Octa. They have slow-acting poison, so it would take a fair number of bites to kill you. But I encourage you to learn to control them quicker rather than later."

Seba let out a whistle, and some of the spiders gathered around him. "How can you do that without a flute?" Darren asked him.

"Practice Master Crepsley, practice. I have many more years of training spiders than you. Perhaps if you reach my age you too will be able to call spiders to you with little assistance."

"Can all vampires control spiders?"

"No. Spiders are rather particular when it comes to choosing their companions." Seba smiled broadly, "But given how fond your spider is of you, you should have no trouble bonding with these. Spiders can sense when one is a friend of the arachnids."

Larten put a hand on Darren's shoulder, "I think it is time you started practicing now." He said.

Darren put the flute to his lips, blowing softly. The spiders in the cavern perked up as they had when Seba had whistled to them. Controlling these spiders was vastly different from controlling Madam Octa. He struggled to get his thoughts through to them. But eventually, he felt he could communicate with them as easily as he could with his own spider. Soon enough, he could make the entire cavern of spiders do what he wanted. Gavner stared at the boy with his jaw wide open. Larten and Seba simply smiled with pride.

Gavner chuckled, "Well I suppose you'll have no trouble with this trial then!"

"So it would seem." Seba agreed, "You have a unique gift young one."

Elena's training was going as good as it could be. She was scratched and scraped all over, but she was doing well at moving silently and dodging falling rock formations when they came. Arra had arrived later in the night. "She's doing fairly well." Vanez told her.

"She has a remarkable sense of balance." Arra replied smiling.

"Well it's no trouble to figure out where she got that from." Vanez replied, "It's like she was born to be a vampire. She's a total natural."

Arra raised an amused eyebrow, "If you believe all of the legends then she was."

"You know, with all this talk of the Vampaneze Lord, many in the clan are rooting for her to pull through these trials." Vanez commented.

Arra sighed, "I know, I've been through all the meetings. I'm torn between which path I want her to follow."

"Well, maybe Mr. Tiny is just starting up rumours to cause chaos. The gods know the world has been quiet lately, and that man thrives on destruction."

"I hope you're right." Arra sighed.

The next night arrived swiftly. Again, Elena's trial was first. Arra and Larten led them both down to the Path of Needles. Arrow was there to oversee the trial. Other than Gavner, Vanez, and Seba, no other vampires were in attendance. The meetings over Harkat's message were still going strong.

"Are you ready?" Arrow asked.

"Ready." Elena confirmed.

"We shall meet you on the other side of the tunnel." Arrow said. "It is time for you to begin."

Elena started on her path. Carefully holding on to the stones to manoeuvre the pathway as quietly as she could. These formations were far sharper than those in the cavern she used in her training. Her hands were cut to ribbons as she continued on, but she didn't dare loosen her grip. Once, she accidentally leaned too far over a rock and the tip broke off, hitting the ground with a small tap. She held back a shriek as she dodged the falling ceiling. Gavner had been right. It was a good thing she was scrawny. If she had been any bigger she surely would have been unable to move out of the way and had been impaled. As the falling rocks ceased she took a deep breath and continued on. By the time she reached the end, she was covered in thin slices all over her body, but she had completed the trial.

"Excellent!" Arrow said, as Larten and Arra began applying spit to their daughter's wounds.

"Thanks." Elena grinned, wincing as her parents roughly rubbed her sliced hands and feet.

Arrow turned to Darren, "Unfortunately, Master Crepsley, no Prince is able to attend your next trial, these meetings are or main priority at the moment, I was only able to spare an hour."

"That's okay," Darren replied. "I don't mind, really, Vanez can evaluate my trial can't he?"

Arrow nodded, "He can, I wish you luck." He said and left to go back to the Hall of Princes.

"Let's go start your trial." Vanez said. Vanez lead them through the halls, until they reached a dead end. Though it was too dark for Darren to see, he knew that the ominous cavern was filled to the brim with poisonous spiders.

"You remember what you have to do?" Vanez asked.

"I have to retrieve an item, and not get poisoned." Darren said. "Can I know what the item is?"

"You shall know it when you see it," Vanez said. "Luck to you." He held out a lit candle for Darren to take.

Darren took hold of it, made sure he had hold of the flute in his other hand, and entered the dark cavern. The spiders scuttled away at first, and then hissed, and charged. Darren quickly put the flute to his lips but it was hard to manipulate with one hand. His first note was a shrill shriek and only encouraged the spiders to surge forward in anger. Spiders began crawling up his legs and arms, and Darren felt a few bite his legs. Quickly, he got the hang of it again, sending out calming thoughts and a simple, soothing melody that he was able to play one handed. With the spiders calmed, he drew further into the cavern. Spiders scuttled along the walls, angrily at first, but soothed by the flute, and then promptly ignored the flames emitted from Darren's candle. The flames caught a glint of something. A sword perhaps? No, a brilliant gem, sparkling in the dim firelight. Darren reached out to grab it but remembered his candle and flute. He couldn't drop the flute, the spiders would surely surge forward and overwhelm him, and he didn't think he could find his way out again without light, unless he felt along the cavern wall, but those were covered in the spindly creatures. Carefully, he managed to tuck the gem underneath his arm as securely as he possibly could. Slowly, still playing his tune, he made his way out of the cavern, relatively unscathed from his trial.

"Charna's guts!" Vanez exclaimed, "You've barely gotten a nick!"

"I do have a few." Darren said, "I should have practiced playing the flute with one hand."

"We can fix those up before you end up poisoned." His father said gruffly, pulling him forward to ruffle his hair.

"You both did extremely well today." Seba said approvingly. "Let us go and pick your next trials."

The hall of princes was in an uproar. The issue of the Vampaneze Lord was a troubling topic, and many vampires sought to have a say in the matter, all at the same time. Darren and Elena waited besides their group for a long time. Eventually, a guard took notice of Vanez and the two half-vampires, and whispered something in Paris Skyle's ear.

The eldest prince raised a hand. "Silence," He rumbled softly. "I know that this matter is of vital importance to the clan, but we musn't ignore our usual business. We have two half-vampires taking their trials on our behalf and it would be unfair to keep them waiting any longer."

Several generals began to protest loudly, "QUIET!" Mika shouted. "We have demanded these two half-vampires complete the trials, and so they must! The issue of the Vampaneze Lord will still be present after the five minutes it takes for them to choose their trials." The vampires in the hall settled, some looking rather guilty.

"Darren, Elena," Mika said, "Step forward."

Both twins stepped forward, and Elena approached the guard with the bag of stones. She drew a stone and Arrow inspected it. "Trial 51!" He called, "The Severed Bridge!"

Mika peered at her, "From what I hear, you have your mother's sense of balance. It will serve you well in this trial."

"Thank you Sires," Elena said, falling back to her parents so that her brother could choose his trial.

Taking a deep breath, Darren drew a stone. "Trial 9!" Paris called, sounding saddened, "The Hall of Flames." The hall of princes went completely silent. Every vampire in the hall stared at Darren sadly, as if already mourning the boy.

"Now!" Mika called, "Back to the business of the Vampaneze Lord." The hall erupted again in shouts from angry vampires. Larten and Arra led their children out of the hall, the others staying to weigh in on the debate.

"What's the Hall of Flames?" Darren asked once they were out of ear shot.

Arra looked sadly at her son, with a similar expression to what was on the other vampires' faces. "Flames are pumped into a chamber, you have to avoid them the best you can. It is one of the most difficult trials. Many vampires have perished in the Hall of Flames."

"Is there any way to train for it?" Darren inquired.

"Yes there is, in fact I'll train you myself, I've had to do that Trial two times, Vanez hasn't done it at all."

"I thought you didn't want to train us alone?"

Arra smiled and brushed his hair from his eyes, "I said I would train you if the need arose. I think the need has risen." She frowned as his hair fell back into his eyes, "I think perhaps you also need a haircut."

"I'm not allowed during the trials remember." Darren said.

"Well after the trials then." Arra said firmly.

"If I make it that far." Darren said miserably.

"Do not speak like that." His father chastised, "You will complete the trials." He turned to Elena, "I have noticed you have not questioned about your trial."

"Well it was pretty clear to me that Darren's was much worse." Elena shrugged, "So I figured that he should ask first."

"Yours is much easier." Arra agreed.

"What do I have to do?"

"Make it across a bridge while a guard cuts one side of it off."

"Can't I just climb up to the other side?"

"Perhaps," Arra said, "If you were fast enough. The bridge is over a series of stakes so you must work quickly."

"I think I can manage that," Elena said. She paused, "After some training."

A guard came rushing through the halls, escorting a vampire with them who waved at Larten and Arra. The older vampires smiled at one another, "You may not have to worry about them after all." Larten said.

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"We were expecting one more vampire for the festival to start." Arra explained. "He just walked through the door. And no official business can take place during the Festival of the Undead. Not even the Trials."

"Well that's good then!" Darren exclaimed.

"Yes it is!" Arra said wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "You both have three full nights to relax and be free of any worry."

"So do you two." Elena teased.

Larten raised an eyebrow at her, "We are not taking the trials."

"No but, you've been a pair of worry-warts since they've started. Everyone's noticed."

"No they have not and no we have not." Larten denied.

"Oh come on Larten, there's no shame in admitting worrying about your children. And Elena is right everyone has noticed." A voice said behind them.

Mika ver Leth had appeared behind them. "Sire," Larten said, bowing slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Arra asked.

"I came to inform you that the Festival of Undead will begin tomorrow night and the children's trials will be put on hold."

"Thank you," Arra said. She seemed eager to get away from her old mentor.

"Darren, Elena, might I have a word with your parents alone?" Mika asked.

Before Darren could ask why, Elena dragged him away, saying "Of course Sire," on their way out.

"Yes Mika?" Arra asked.

The dark haired prince shifted uncomfortably, "I just wanted to let you both know that there are no hard feelings between us. The past is in the past. I would not stoop so low so as to take it out on your children."

Larten raised an eyebrow, "We never thought that. I am sorry if we gave you that idea."

Mika chuckled, "You may not have Larten, but Arra has certainly considered it."

His former assistance folded her arms and stared hard at him, "I never said that." She defended.

"No," Mika agreed, "But our brief argument when you first presented them was uncalled for, and I got the impression that you did. I swear on my honour I have and will continue to judge Darren and Elena fairly."

Arra sighed, "I'm sorry I got angry with you Mika."

He gave her a rare smile, "It has been a very long time since I have sought your hand Arra. You chose Larten, and I see now that it was meant to be. Your children will both be fine vampires one night."

"Thank you, Mika." Arra said, "I appreciate your honesty."

Mika turned to Larten with a serious look plastered on his face again, "You had better take good care of my assistant Larten, although it seems that you have done a remarkable job of raising your children."

"We are not-" Larten began, but Mika held up a hand.

"I'm sure you will be." Mika said, "After all, there is a ball coming up." The prince turned and made his way back into the hall.

Arra shook her head, "Let's go find our children." She said, taking Larten's hand and leading him to their chambers.


	22. Festival of the Undead

**As always, I do not own Cirque du Freak, pretty please review!**

Larten and Arra helped Darren and Elena get ready for the festival, taking them to the storerooms to find proper clothes for them to wear. Larten was shifting through old boxes, while Darren interrogated him about the Festival of the Undead.

"What happens at the Festival?"

"Challenges mostly,"

"Don't forget drinking copiously, singing raucously, and swapping tall tales until midday." Arra laughed.

"What kind of challenges?" Darren asked.

"Contests, fighting mostly." Arra said, pulling a dress suit out of one of the boxes. "I think this will fit you," She mused, holding it out in front of her and comparing it to Darren.

Darren made a face, "If everyone's going to be fighting why do I have to get dressed up?"

"Tradition," Arra shrugged, "Everyone wears their best clothes at the festival, your father and I will be dressed up as well. Besides, I don't expect you to be challenged a whole lot, you're young and you're only a half-vampire."

"Dad's always overdressed anyways." Darren grumbled.

His father shot a displeased look at him, "Careful, or I may end up challenging you myself."

Darren laughed, "Like you could take me old man," He teased.

Without warning, Mr. Crepsley growled and pounced, tackling Darren to the ground. The two rolled around on the floor wrestling. Elena jumped down from the crate she had been perched on, shaking her head, "Boys " She grumbled, and began helping Arra sort through more boxes while her father and brother continued their wrestling match on the floor.

When Seba came in, both were red in the face with sweat pouring off them, Larten with Darren in a chokehold on the ground. "Do you yield?" Larten asked.

Darren growled and tried to throw his father off of him, opening his mouth to sneer "Never," when Seba interrupted, "There will be plenty of time for that during the festival boys." Father and son glanced up, Darren escaping his father's grasp with a gasp when his hold loosened. "What were you two doing down here?" The old vampire continued.

"Arra and I picking out suitable attire for the children," Larten explained.

Seba raised an eyebrow, "Well it would seem she left you here by yourselves, no doubt after you two abandoned her in favour of horsing around, though it appears she was kind enough to leave your ensembles here." He laid a hand on a stack of dress clothes atop a barrel. Larten and Darren shifted guiltily, but Seba smiled. "Go on and get ready for the Festival, it is almost sundown."

"Of course," Larten said taking the clothes from his mentor and laying a hand on Darren's shoulder to guide him out the door. Seba shook his head and smiled fondly after the vampires he thought of as his son and grandson.

Larten and Darren eventually appeared in the older vampire's cell, where Arra was busy fixing Elena's hair into a complicated braided bun. A few stray orange curls escaped her mother's neat braids, framing her face. Still concentrating on her daughter's hair, Arra barely spared the two a glance, "I see you two have decided to act your ages." She noted.

"Hey, I'm a child!" Darren said, "You can't blame me."

Arra cast an amused glance over him, "Last I remembered you were twenty."

"Well I still look like a child." Darren mumbled.

Larten laughed, "There will be a time when you will wonder why you ever wanted to be older in the first place." He promised, handing Darren a set of dress clothes to change into.

"There." Arra said putting a final pin into place, "Finished."

Elena jumped down from the lid of her parents' coffin and kissed her mother's cheek, "Thanks." She took the dress her mother had laid out for her and followed her brother out of the room to get dressed.

Arra smiled and set about getting changed herself. "What do you think?" A voice behind her said. Turning around, Arra drew in a sharp intake of breath. Larten was wearing simple dark dress pants; he had cast away his normal red-cloak in favour of a silk dress shirt, the cuffs of which he was busy rolling up over thick forearms.

"Handsome, as ever." She replied with a smile.

He approached her cautiously, "Arra do think that maybe now we could discuss-"

"Shh." She said placing a finger on his lips, "We can talk about it after."

Elena appeared in the doorway, taking in the sight of her mother and father standing so close, obviously having been in the middle of something. She cleared her throat awkwardly, "Erm- Dad, I think you should help Darren with his tie, before he strangles himself with it."

"Of course," Mr. Crepsley said, hurrying out of the room without looking at his daughter, a blush quickly making its way up his neck and into his cheeks.

"What do you think?" Elena asked with a twirl. Arra had to keep herself from snorting at her daughter using the exact same phrase as her father.

"You look beautiful." Arra said, managing to keep a straight face. The green dress her daughter was wearing did indeed look wonderful on her. "It brings out your eyes," Arra frowned, "But I think Larten is going to have a heart attack when he sees how low cut it is."

"He just saw me." Elena reminded.

"I think he was preoccupied."

"What were you guys talking about before I came in?" Elena asked curiously, feigning innocence.

"Never you mind." Arra snapped suddenly.

Elena threw her hands up in surrender, "Alright! I was only asking!"

Arra softened, "Sorry. Do you mind helping me do this up?" She asked indicating the zipper on her dress."

"Of course." Elena said carefully zipping the velvet fabric. "It's red." She noted.

"Yes." Arra said.

"Dad's favourite colour." Elena said suggestively.

"Elena Crepsley, you will keep you nose out of other people's business." Arra chastised.

"You're my parents! Surely it's my business if you two decide to get back together. Officially I mean, you're already kind of together already."

Arra regarded her for a moment or two. "Alright," She relented, "I may have chosen a red dress to impress your father, but we haven't discussed anything yet, so do not get your hopes up."

"Fine." Elena said, "But he loves you too you know."

"Elena…"

"I'll keep my nose out of it."

"Good." Arra smiled and took her daughter's hand, "Now let's go have some fun, we all need a break from those damned trials."

Elena spotted her father and brother across the hall from where she and Arra stood gathered with the other vampires, waiting for the Princes to announce that the Festival of the Undead had officially began. Paris cleared his throat loudly and the hall quieted, Paris read out a list of all the vampires who had passed on since the last Festival, and then said, "That is the last piece of official business, let the Festival of the Undead commence!" The elderly prince clapped his hands together, and the vampire clan broke into a frenzy, each more eager than the next to reach the Halls of Sport first.

Elena even spotted her normally reserved father whooping and acting just as rambunctious as his peers. She squeezed through the crowd finding her brother and latching on to his hand for dear life. "Do not leave me." She demanded.

Darren laughed, pulling his sister along with him. The twins spent most of the time watching fights rather than participating. As their mother had predicted, not very many challenges were issued to the two half-vampires, though they accepted the ones that were, as was required. Elena had even won a fight against one of the other female vampiresses, and she was hoisted around on the shoulders of a group of drunken Generals until Gavner spotted them and asked what Larten would think. Arra was busy on her beloved bars, taking out competitor after competitor, laughing and twirling her staff in triumph, she waved to Darren and Elena as they passed by, and they grinned at her as another poor soul fell to the ground with a thud.

Eventually, they found their father, who was doing some type of martial arts, his hands moving at a blinding speed. Darren and Elena doubted that even a full vampire would be able to keep up with him. Leaving their father, they found Kurda and Gavner on the sidelines, each with a tankard of ale.

"Enjoying the festivities?" Gavner asked grinning, pulling a chair up beside him for the twins to join them.

"Yes." Darren said, "I've never seen dad look so," He paused.

The corners of Gavner's mouth twitched, "Unrestrained?" He asked teasingly. Darren nodded, and Gavner let out a loud barking laugh, "It's good for the old bat to hang loose a bit, if you ask me he's much too stuffy most of the time."

"Why aren't you two fighting?" Elena asked.

"I would be," Gavner said, "Except for this old thing," He patted his injured leg, wincing as he did so.

"How is it?" Darren asked.

"Better." Gavner said gruffly, "But I think I've pushed it as far as I can this evening. Besides! I want to dance when the ball starts!"

"What about you?" Darren asked Kurda, "Are you injured as well."

Kurda laughed, "No," He said, "I just don't like fighting, I'll accept a challenge if one comes my way, as is our custom, but I'd rather sit here and drink ale and watch my brethren revel in making fools of themselves."

"In other words, he's a bloody pacifist." Gavner joked, nudging Kurda's shoulder playfully. From the adjacent hall, music swelled. "Well Kurda, looks as though you've lucked out of receiving anymore challenges tonight, the dancing is about to begin!"

Arra and Larten made their way to the group. "Fare well on the bars?" Gavner asked Arra teasingly.

"Talk about stupid questions." She said rolling her eyes.

"I saw you fighting," Darren said to his father, "You were so fast! I could hardly keep up with it!"

Larten smiled, "They did not call me quicksilver for nothing." He finally caught proper sight of his daughter for the first time. "What are you wearing?" He demanded, looking at her dress, which already low-cut, had been torn further during some of her challenges.

"Mom picked it out." Elena said quickly, seeing the displeased look on her father's face.

"Arra what were you-"

"Oh hush Larten, she's twenty after all, and besides no one here is going to do anything to her or let anything happen to her, they know who they'll have after them if they try anything."

"She still looks thirteen!" Larten defended, "And besides, she'll-"

"Larten no one here is interested in a thirteen year-old." Kurda said gently, "I know she'll always be a child to you," Elena huffed and folded her arms across her chest at this, "But Arra is right, there are a whole host of vampires that would defend her if something happened. And the dress really isn't that bad."

"Fine," Larten snarled. "I shall let it go." He stormed off, Arra following behind him casting an apologetic look back at her daughter.

Elena breathed out a sigh of relief and Gavner clapped her on the back. "Don't mind him, Lena" He said, "He just-"

"Sees me as a permanent pre-teen?"

"Ah, he's just protective, come on, you can dance with me, he won't be mad at that."

Elena followed Gavner to the dance floor. She spotted her parents in the crowd, Larten twirling Arra around on his arm, his bad mood seemed forgotten, a smile plastered on his face as he watched his ex-mate spin beside him on the dance floor.

"Do you think they'll mate again?" Elena asked Gavner, they were swaying from side to side, Gavner couldn't properly dance on his ankle, and Elena suspected he was too clumsy to dance properly in any case.

He looked over his shoulder and caught sight of Larten and Arra and smiled, "Aye." He said, "Though they'll probably wait til after you two complete your trials."

Darren sat on the side next to Seba, watching the vampires dance, "Do you know that these fools actually take pride in their dancing skills." Seba said to Darren.

"Really?" Darren said, "But they're not very good."

"No," Seba agreed, "But they are far too drunk to notice!"

Darren laughed, accepting a mug of ale as Seba poured one up for him.

When the first song ended, the vampires clapped wholeheartedly, Elena helped Gavner sit down next to Seba and Darren, his face slightly drained of colour. "Thanks." He said, "I think I've had enough dancing, I'll drown my pain in ale instead!"

Thomas, one of Seba's assistants approached the group. "Hello Thomas," Seba greeted, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Seba, Gavner, Darren." He replied. He turned to Elena, "Might I dance with you, Elena?"

"I'd be careful if I were you Thomas," Gavner chuckled, "Larten just about had a fit earlier."

Elena jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow and shot him a steely glare, "I'd be honoured," She took his extended hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

The group watched the pair moving gracefully around the dance floor. Harkat soon joined them. "Where…is…Elena Darren?" He asked.

Darren nodded in her direction, "Dancing."

Gavner leaned over so that only Darren and Harkat could hear, "Bet you a tenner that Larten is going to lose his mind when he finds out."

"Only…Ten?" Harkat asked slyly, and Darren roared with laughter.

Larten and Arra joined the group, "What's so funny?" Arra asked.

"Nothing," Gavner quickly said.

Larten's eyes narrowed as he glanced around, "Gavner Purl, where is my daughter?"

"She is perfectly fine Larten," Seba said; his apprentice's shoulders relaxed, "She is dancing with one of my assistants." He chortled as Larten's eyes widened and he whipped around to see Elena waltzing with the young vampire, who, compared to most of his brethren, was almost handsome by human standards.

Arra put a hand on his shoulder, drawing him back before he could go and tell them off, "Oh no you don't."

"But-"

"Larten, do not be foolish." Seba warned. "They are only dancing after all."

As Larten began arguing with Seba and Gavner, Arra took Darren's hand and lead him into the centre of the room with the other vampires. "Your father is far too overprotective sometimes." She sighed.

Darren grinned at her, as they spun on the dance floor, "At least he cares."

Arra mocked a look of hurt, "Are you saying I don't?"

"No!" Darren said quickly, "I-" He stopped when Arra started laughing, "You were joking!"

"Of course I was," She grinned, and then said seriously, "Of course I care, how could I not? You are my children." She glanced over as Elena and Thomas danced past them with wide smiles, "Your father's fears are simply misplaced."

"Are you two going to mate again?" Darren asked.

Arra groaned, "Not you too!"

Darren laughed, "Okay, I'll drop it. But you should reconsider waiting until after our trials, one of us might not make it to the wedding."

"Vampires don't have weddings, and you shouldn't joke about failing your trials."

"Okay, Okay." Darren surrendered. He danced with Arra until the music stopped the next morning, Mr. Crepsley eventually taking Elena out of Thomas' hands when he and Seba had ceased arguing.

The next night of the festival was much the same, with drinking and challenges in abundance. Vampires lined up to test themselves against Harkat, the little person had strength enough to outmatch most vampires. Vanez was doing fairly well for himself, even with one eye, overtaking several vampires at once, and still managing to wave at Darren and Elena when they passed by. Once again, Kurda ended up talking to Darren and Elena from the sidelines, happy enough to stay out of the action. At least until a familiar voice challenged him, "Kurda Smahlt!" Arra shouted from her bars, twirling her staff fast and hard.

Kurda sighed and approached the bars, "Yes Arra?"

"I challenge you. Come on Kurda, even a pacifist like you can't refuse a challenge during the festival."

"Fine." Kurda sighed. Vampires from all over the hall gathered to watch the fight. Champion of the bars against the diplomatic soon-to-be prince. Vanez and Larten stood behind Darren and Elena.

"This should be interesting," Vanez muttered.

Like her previous fight with Elena, Arra wasted no time in jabbing her staff at Kurda's torso. He dodged swiftly, regarding the vampiress with an air of caution. "Fight," Arra growled, "You cannot simply keep moving out of the way."

Kurda's eyes narrowed and he struck her staff with his. The fight after that turned nasty, both vampires swinging their staffs at speeds far too fast for a half-vampire to comprehend. What no one in the hall expected, even those who could follow the fight, was for Kurda's staff to catch Arra across the torso, sweeping her off her beloved bars. A collective gasp sounded across the hall.

Kurda leaped from the bars, extending his hand out to Arra, "Are you alright?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped, getting to her feet.

Kurda held a hand out for her to shake, Arra looked at it almost fearfully, "I can't," She said miserably, "I'm sorry Kurda, you fought well, but I cannot take your hand."

He reached out his hand to grasp her shoulder, "I understand." He said gently, but before he could Arra had turned and fled from the hall.

Darren and Elena started after her, but Vanez held them back, while Larten ran after her. "Wait until later." He said, "She's just suffered her first defeat in twelve years, in front of her children no less, and she considers herself shameful for not taking Kurda's hand."

Larten found Arra in their children's chambers, sitting on Darren's hammock, staring blankly into space, tears streaming. Larten carefully sat beside her, allowing her to rest her head on his should while she sobbed. "I've been shamed." She moaned, "Why couldn't I have just taken Kurda's hand?"

"Because you did not feel right about it." Larten said gently, "You have always been rather prideful."

"My children are going to think their mother is a failure." She said bitterly, her voice muffled by Larten's shirt.

"They will not." Larten said forcefully. "Arra most vampires in that hall still do not see you as a failure, you are being far too hard on yourself. Even if you were Darren and Elena would still love you."

Arra had stopped crying, and lifted her head to look at him, "What do you think of me?"

Larten swallowed thickly, "I think that a strong and honourable vampiress suffered an admirable defeat, though she could work on losing more gracefully."

Arra laughed, "Vampires have never been gracious losers." She said, leaning forward to kiss him softly.

Surprised, but pleased, Larten's arms circled around her, and he fell deeper into the kiss. Pulling away, he said, "Do you wish to return to the festival."

Arra grimaced, "No, I don't think I could face everyone tonight, besides" She purred, running a hand down his chest, "We have some catching up to do yet." She kissed him again, stood and took his hand, leading him to their own chamber.

The last night of the festival was slightly less raucous than the first, after the challenges, the vampires gathered in the main hall for singing and stories. Retelling the clan's history far into the next day. "Are you okay?" Elena asked her mother when her parents joined them that evening.

Arra smiled and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "Yes. I should not have stormed out the way I did, it was shameful."

Darren shrugged, "You couldn't stay undefeated forever, we still love you promise."

Larten raised his eyebrow at Arra as if to say 'I told you so.' Arra rolled her eyes at him, "Let's go join everyone hmm?" She said, leading her children away.

Larten, Gavner, and Vanez fell behind them. "So is the mating contract back on then?" Vanez asked.

Larten stared at him, "What in Charna's guts gave you that idea?"

Vanez clapped his shoulder, striding ahead, "You've got a couple of love bites on your neck mate." He and Gavner roared with laughter as Larten clapped his hand to his neck, scowling at the Games Master.

The songs and storytelling were by far Darren and Elena's favourite part of the festival, and they would have stayed there all night if their parents had not forced them into bed. "Back to reality tomorrow," Arra said sadly, "You need to start thinking about your trials again." She kissed both of her children and left the room, Larten trailing behind. Darren and Elena both drifted off to sleep, the music from the halls crept into the room, a soft lullaby telling the story of all the vampires that came before them.


	23. Bridges and Flames

**I don't own anything. Reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated**

Arra met Darren and Elena in their room the next evening. She stood in the center of the room, staring at her children's forms moving up and down with every breath. She wished that the festival could have lasted years, that way they wouldn't have to face their trials. She was especially nervous for Darren, the Hall of Flames was one of the most difficult trials, she had the scars to vouch for it herself. Sighing, Arra drew closer to the hammocks, reaching a hand out to shake her daughter. Elena's eyes flew open and she yawned, stretching her arms over her head. Arra kissed the top of her head and shook Darren awake. He too let out a large yawn, and then kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Evening." He said sleepily.

"Evening." She said, stroking his cheek with a smile.

Larten arrived in the chamber, yawning widely and scratching his scar. "Are you two ready to go?" He asked through his yawn.

"Yes." Elena said, rising to her feet.

Larten nodded to her. "I will take you to Vanez for your training."

"What about me?" Darren asked.

"I'm training you remember." Arra said, nudging his shoulder with his.

"Oh, right." Darren said, smiling weakly. He was extremely nervous about the trial. The other vampires, including his mother, had acted as though he wouldn't last five minutes.

"It will be okay." His father said, seeing the nervous look on his face. He turned to Elena, "Come along." Larten strode out of the room while Elena rolled her eyes at the command. She cast a glance back at her brother and hurried out of the room as Larten shouted, "Elena!" from further down the hall.

"We should go too." Arra said, "You need as much practice as you can get."

Darren groaned, head dropping into his hands, "Do I even have a chance?"

Arra stroked his cheek slowly, regarding him with a sad expression, "The Hall of Flames is about Luck more than anything else, but having a straight head, and a determination to live, will serve you well." She stood and pulled him to his feet. "We should go, and I don't want to hear anymore self-pity from you. It's not very vampire-like."

Darren smiled slightly, "I'm only half-vampire remember."

Arra raised her eyebrow, "For now, perhaps, but you've technically belonged to the clan since you were born, even when you were human."

Darren sighed, "Dad always used to use that one too."

"When?" Arra asked, confused.

Darren shuffled his feet, "Me and Elena kind of refused to drink human blood in the beginning, she came to her senses before I did."

His mother regarded him with a look of surprise, "Didn't he tell you it would kill you if you didn't drink any?"

"Of course he did, I was just stubborn."

"Well I hope you're still stubborn." Arra said seriously, wrapping her arm around her son's shoulder and guiding him to the Hall of Flames, "Stubborn enough to keep yourself alive at least." She muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Elena and Larten arrived at the Hall of Sport Vanez was stood waiting with his arms folded across his chest. "You're late." He commented.

"Only a little!" Elena protested.

"A little can cost you your life." The Games master reminded.

"I know." She said, annoyed, and folded her arms across the chest mirroring Vanez, "So can you harping on me about being late cutting into my training."

"Elena!" Larten reprimanded angrily, "What on earth has gotten into you?"

"Now, Larten, the girl has got a point." Vanez said sheepishly, "And I recall you storming out on your training with me once upon a time as well. The two of you have got tempers and spirits as fiery as your hair."

"You stormed out of training?" Elena gasped, eyes wide.

Larten groaned, embarrassed, "Just because I may have had some, ah, problems following orders in my cub days does not mean I want my daughter to follow in my footsteps. In fact, I would prefer she did not make the same mistakes as me at all."

Vanez regarded his friend sympathetically, "Ah, you turned out alright in the end. Still, can't blame you for wanting her to follow a different path."

"Are you ever going to tell me anything about your past?" Elena asked her father, pouting.

"I will tell you what you need to know in due time. For the moment, I would suggest you start training."

Elena's pout deepened as she turned to the course Vanez had set up for her. A rope bridge was strung across the bars, and a series of spears had been placed underneath it, held in place by a few old crates. "Closest I could get to the real thing!" Vanez said proudly.

Gingerly, Elena put one foot on the bridge, "Are you sure this will hold my weight?"

"Course it will, I set it up myself. And if it doesn't, you can practice swinging across a pile of sharp pointy objects early." Vanez chucked and nudged her forward, getting ready to cut the ropes on one side.

The first attempt was dismal, Elena managed not to impale herself, but she did have a nasty gash across her arm. Larten pursed his lip as she climbed up onto the other side. "This is why you should have been on time." He said, rubbing spit into the gash as she winced watching it close up.

"I'll get the hang of it before the trial, honest."

"Hmmm" Larten murmured, going to help Vanez restring another bridge.

By the time they called it quits, she had gone through about twenty bridges, but she managed to manoeuvre her way to the other side unscathed.

Vanez clapped her on the back, "There's no need to worry about this trial." He ruffled her hair, "Now, let's see how your brother's doing shall we?"

The trio walked together to the Hall of Flames, where Arra was shouting at a severely singed and slightly ashen Darren.

"I told you to listen for the pipes!" She was saying, "There's only one fire lit now, there will be five during the trial, and you can't even avoid this one!"

"I'm trying." Darren groaned, looking rather pitiful.

"Try harder!" Arra barked.

"I'm glad she's training him and not me." Elena muttered.

"Arra!" Vanez called, "Have you been torturing the poor boy?"

She shot him a steely glare, her grey eyes flickering in anger, "I've been trying to make sure he doesn't die."

"Well, let's see how he's doing." Vanez said, nodding his head sideways for Darren to get back in the Hall of Flames.

Darren sighed and stepped back into the tunnel, and Vanez nodded to the vampire pumping flames into the hall. Flames poured into the hall, and the vampires watched as Darren struggled to avoid them, trying to listen for the sound of the flames being released. Arra groaned as he narrowly avoided a column of flame. "I don't know what you're getting on about Arra," Vanez said, "He's not doing terribly."

"He's not doing well either." She snapped back, "It's like he's not even paying attention to what I'm telling him."

Vanez signalled for the flames to stop and Darren stepped out of the hall grimacing. The tips of his hair glowed, the ends slowly burning. Larten pinched the ends of his hair, effectively putting them out.

"I told you-" Arra started.

"I know!" Darren snapped.

Vanez' eyes widened and he looked uneasy as Arra's expression darkened and her chest puffed out, a sure sign she was about to blow a gasket, before Larten interrupted.

"Arra I think you should take Elena to get something to eat." He said.

"What?" She gaped turning to him.

"You need to cool off, you are only making yourself and Darren more frustrated. You have already given him sufficient advice, myself and Vanez can oversee his training until you get back. And Elena needs sufficient food and rest before her trial tomorrow evening."

"But-"

"Arra." Larten said firmly, "Go."

She turned her steely glare on him and marched out the room. Elena cautiously followed after her mother, hoping her anger would be spent by the time they reached the dining hall.

"What about me?" Darren asked.

Vanez and Larten looked at eachother and Larten nodded, "I think that it is best for you to forgo sleep and food, you need far more training."

Darren groaned, but nodded in agreement. He knew that his father was right in this instance. He continued his training throughout the day, missing his sister's trial in preparation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paris lead Elena's trial, Arra was absent, choosing to stay behind to continue training Darren. The elderly prince stood at the start of the bridge with Elena, Larten, and a variety of other vampires who had come to watch the trial.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." Elena replied, staring over the side of the cliff into the pit of stakes below. They were much lower than the spears that Vanez had set up for her.

Vanez pulled her aside, "Now, remember not to panic, and get as high as you can as quickly as possible, the further up you get, the less likely you are to hit a stake when the rope breaks."

"You got it chief." She said, giving him a mock salute.

"Let the trial begin!" Paris shouted when they returned to the start.

Elena quickly made her way across the bridge, hoping to get as far across as possible before the guards cut it away. She made sure to hold onto both ropes in case one snapped with the tension. She held tightly as the bridge gave way, drawing her legs up to her chest to avoid the stakes. She lost her grip a when the bridge slammed into the other side of the cliff, and gritted her teeth as the tip of a stake dragged across her right calf, resulting in a deep cut that began bleeding profusely. Grimacing in pain, she began climbing the ropes. Just a few meters left to go, the ropes she was holding on to fell away, and she fell, hands sliding down the wooden planks, embedding a few splinters into her hands and arms. She groaned slightly as she managed to catch one of the planks and hoisted herself up. She hurried to the top as quickly as she dared, slowed by the pain in her leg and the small spaces between the planks she had to work with. Eventually, she managed to make her way to the top, pulling herself up over the side of the cliff with a grunt. Panting, she accepted Paris' hand as the vampires around them erupted in cheers. They had evidently made their way to the other side of the cliff during the trial. Seba approached her with a small pile of bandages, treating the nasty gash in her leg while she picked splinters out of her hand.

"Well done Elena." Paris said approvingly.

"Thank you sire." She said.

Paris let out a sad sigh, casting a worried glance at Larten as he said, "Now, I believe it is on to the Hall of Flames."

The vampires arrived at the Hall of Flames as a large group, Darren was sitting along the sidelines with Arra, drinking a large tankard of water. Elena and Larten joined him as the vampires filed into the stands.

"How did it go?" Darren asked.

"Not bad." Elena said, "I'm not dead anyways."

"She did well." Larten said, "Though not without injury."

"Well it would be a miracle if they got through all of the Trials without a scratch." Arra said affectionately. Her expression became more stoic as she turned to Darren, "Remember what I told you?"

"Listen for the flames, don't use spite for my feet too soon or too late, and don't get roasted." Darren said.

She glared at him, "I don't recall the last one."

"I read between the lines." Darren said cheekily.

Larten sighed as Arra rolled her eyes. "We shall see you afterwards." He said to Darren.

Paris and Kurda approached the group, "Are you ready to start your trial Darren?" The prince questioned.

"Yes." Darren said. Paris nodded and then walked away.

"Elena, go with Kurda to the stands, your mother and I will be watching the trial from the sides." Larten ordered.

"Why can't I-"

"Trust me," Kurda said, "You want to listen to your father on this one. Come on, Gavner and Vanez are saving spots for us."

Elena threw her arms around Darren, hugging him tightly. "Just in case." She whispered in his ear, letting go, she let Kurda lead her to the stands.

Larten and Arra stared sadly after her as she made her way to the stands. Darren threw caution to the wind and threw an arm around each of them. "I'm proud," He said, "To have been your son."

He felt his parents arms tighten around him, "Enough of that," Arra said shakily, "We _will_ see you after."

"Just in case." Darren echoed his sister, watching his mother brush a tear from her cheek.

Larten gripped his shoulder and lead him to the entrance, "Remember your mother's advice."

"I will." Darren promised.

"And Darren," Larten called before he stepped into the Hall.

"Yes?"

"I am proud," He said gruffly, "To have been your father."

Darren smiled softly, "Love you too Dad."

Then he stepped into the Hall of Flames and waited. He heard a gurgle to his right and watched as a column of flame erupted from the same place. The trial had officially started. The first few bursts were easy, they were sparse and far away, but that was about to change. He dodged to the right, hearing the pipe behind him fire up, successfully avoiding the flames. The next time, he wasn't so lucky, the flames erupted on either side of him and right underneath him all at once; the bottom of his feet were burned as he dashed to move forward. Grimacing from the pain, he struggled not to apply spit to his feet to quell the pain. The flames continued erupting behind him, and he made his way across the hall, ending up in the one place in the hall he should've avoided, one of the corners. He shook his head, trying to clear it so he could think, but it was difficult. The smoke from the flames seemed to have made its way into his brain. He searched for an opening, but the flames were steady all over the hall. He heard the pipe underneath him gurgle, and, throwing caution to the wind, he leapt through two columns of flame, to avoid going up in smoke. He couldn't feel the burns, he knew that meant they must be awful. He tried to rub spit on them, but his mouth had dried up entirely. He watched, muscles tensed, as a few more columns of flame burst forth, far away from him. And then the door opened.

"What are you doing?" He roared at the vampires who had entered, "Get out of here! Out!"

A familiar figure in a red cloak approached him slowly, "Darren," his father said, "It is over. The trial is finished."

"Dad? What are you doing? You can't be here while I'm doing my trial!"

"He's completely out of it." Vanez remarked.

The figures before him grew more and more hazy, his vision failing him as he fainted. Larten caught him before he hit the ground.

"We need to get him to the infirmary." Arra said sharply. She turned to Vanez, "Make sure Elena stays away until they get his wounds tended."

"I can do that," Vanez said, exiting the hall ahead of Larten and Arra to head off the young vampiress.

Larten and Arra rushed to the infirmary with Darren, barely sparing a glance at any of their peers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up in the stands, Elena was fighting to get down to the main hall. "Elena wait!" Kurda said, grabbing her wrist, "You don't know how bad it is yet."

"Well I won't find out unless I go down." She said, struggling against him.

"Kurda's right, Elena." Gavner said, serious for once, "You should wait until they assess the damage."

Vanez joined the group after telling Paris that Darren was indeed alive and had successfully completed the trial. "What's going on here?" He demanded.

"These two idiots won't let me see my brother." Elena seethed, her wrist still tightly gripped in Kurda's hand.

"They're right not to," Vanez said, "Don't worry he's alive, but your parents asked me specifically not to let you see him until he was all patched up."

"Why?" She cried.

"Because they wanted to spare you the gory details I expect. I'll take you to the infirmary to see him afterwards, I swear."

"Promise?" Elena said softly, tears in her eyes.

"On my honour." Vanez swore.

"Come on," Gavner said, "We'll go have an ale, they might come and get you afterwards."

"Okay." She said, following her godfather to the Hall of Khledon Lurt.

She barely touched the tankard of ale Gavner had poured for her, staring blankly at the rough wooden surface in front of her. Vanez approached their table slowly. "Lena?" She turned, "They're ready for you now." She leapt to her feet and followed Vanez to the infirmary.

"I should warn you," He said, "He's in a bad way."

She nodded, but still let out a gasp when she saw her brother, head cleanly shaven, and bandaged head to toe. She stood silently next to her mother, hand stretched out toward her brother. "He'll be okay." Arra said, "He's even already woken up once."

"But will he be able to do his next trial?" Elena asked worriedly.

Larten and Arra glanced at eachother, "We do not know." Larten said honestly, "Kurda and the Princes are doing the best that they can, but it is unlikely."

Elena nodded sadly, and Arra reached up to give her a tight hug, "Hopefully, they will think of something."

"I hope so." Elena said.

"Me…too."

Elena whipped around and faced her brother, whose eyes were open. "Hey…Lena."

She laughed, "You sound like Harkat."

Darren frowned and coughed, "Yeah… I…guess…I do."

Kurda burst into the room suddenly, "Larten, Arra, we have a way to give Darren some extra time."

"But how?" Larten asked, "Without breaking any rules?"

"No time to explain, Darren do you think you can stand long enough to pick your next trial?" Kurda asked.

"Maybe." Darren said, "As…long as…I don't have…to walk… all the …way...to...the…Hall of….Princes."

"Kurda he's in no state to-" Arra began to protest.

"He has to be," Kurda snapped, "You'll thank me later, now help me lift this cot to the Hall of Princes."

Glancing at one another, but willing to try anything, Larten, Arra, and Elena each gripped a corner of the cot and helped Kurda carry it to the Hall of princes. Once outside Kurda turned to Darren, "Now remember, you need to act as though you are perfectly fit to take your next trial."

The group carried the cot into the Hall, which fell silent. "Are the children ready to choose their next trials?" Arrow asked, peering at Darren on the cot.

"Yes," Elena replied, "Darren can go first."

"He certainly doesn't look fit." Mika commented.

"He's just playing sire," Kurda said, "He likes to pretend he's a king and have people tote him around all day."

"Indeed," Mika said, suppressing a grin, "Step forward Darren, and choose your next trial."

Darren strode forward, trying not to let on how much pain he was in, and chose a stone from the bag and handed it to Mika. "Trial 62!" The Prince announced, "The Blooded Boars! Unfortunately, I will not be able to be present at your trial, Arrow can take my place."

Arrow shook his head, "Alas I cannot spare my time either, Paris will have to do it."

"Unfortunately I cannot be spared either," Paris sighed, mouth twitching as he suppressed a smile, "This Vampaneze Lord business is claiming far too much of my time."

"Sires." Kurda gasped, "You have already been absent from one of the boy's trials, surely missing two is an insult not only to him, but also to his parents, two vampires who you claim to hold in high regards. I cannot stand for this."

Darren tried had not to grin, finally understanding Kurda's plan, instead putting on a face of annoyance. "Kurda is right Sires."

"Well we do not seek to do you such a disservice," Paris said, "I am afraid, Darren, that we will have to postpone your trial until for 72 hours if one of us is to attend, if that is acceptable to you."

"Well, if that's the best you can do." Darren sighed, "I accept."

"Elena, step forward," Paris called, and Darren walked slowly back and sank back on the cot. She did, picking a stone out of the pile, handing it to Paris. "Trial 54! The Trapeze Joust!"

"Would you also like to wait for one of the Princes to attend your trial?" Arrow asked her.

Elena shook her head, "You've missed one of my brother's trials already, it's only fair that you are allowed to miss one of mine as well."

Arrow nodded approvingly at her, "Very well, you are dismissed."

Elena returned to the group and helped carry Darren back to the infirmary. "That was brilliant Kurda!" She said.

"Yes," Larten agreed, "Quite brilliant."

Kurda shrugged, "I've always had more of a knack for brains than brawn. In any case, I need to return to the Hall of Princes for discussions about the Vampaneze Lord. Bye Darren, Elena." The blond vampire strode back into the Hall.

Larten and Arra resumed their seats next to their son's bedside, "Shouldn't you be getting to bed?" Larten asked Elena.

"Can't I stay here?" She pleaded, "I won't sleep not knowing if Darren's okay. "

"He's fine Lena. You need rest." Larten argued.

"Oh just let her stay Larten," Arra said, "Besides, you and I can make sure she gets some rest this way."

"Fine." He relented, "Come here," He said, pulling his daughter into his lap, and holding her tightly. She tucked her head underneath his chin, closing her eyes and snuggling into his chest.

Arra smiled at the sight. She and Larten stayed awake all night, watching over their son, talking about old times well into the next evening.


	24. Acrobat Tricks

**As always, I don't own Cirque du Freak! Reviews are welcome and encouraged!**

Larten shook Elena awake the next evening. She rubbed her eyes blearily, and glanced at her brother. "Is he going to be okay?" She asked her mother.

"Don't worry about Darren Elena, he's going to be fine. Three days should be more than long enough for him to heal."

Elena frowned, "But he won't have time to train for his trial!" She exclaimed.

"Shhh," Arra hushed, "You'll wake him, he needs rest."

"But-" She whispered.

"Darren will be fine. The Blooded Boars is a tough trial, but Darren has already taken on a grizzly infected with vampaneze blood, I am sure he will pull through." Larten said assuringly, "Now I believe you have training to get to."

He placed a firm hand on her shoulder and guided her towards the Games Hall, leaving Arra and Darren alone in the infirmary.

Arra stared intently at her son's sleeping face, not noticing Kurda enter the infirmary wing. "How is he?" The blond vampire asked, causing Arra to whip around.

"Fine." She said steely.

"Maybe I should just come back-" Kurda mumbled turning.

"Wait!" Arra called.

He turned back to her, "I may not like your ways Kurda, but I do owe you a great deal of thanks." Her gaze turned back to her son and she reached out to stroke his cheek, "We were all prepared to just let him be executed, you were the only one who came up with a solution." She turned back to Kurda, "I may never respect you enough to take your hand, but I will be forever grateful to you for saving my son." She finished quietly.

Kurda put a tentative hand on her shoulder, "Anytime. None of us wished for his death." He smiled grimly, "I hope he will be healed enough to complete his next trial."

"He's better than before." She said, "But he needs rest."

"Of course, I'll leave you both then."

He turned and left, glancing back at Arra, who was changing Darren's bandages tenderly. She had become far easier to deal with since Darren and Elena had arrived with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Games Hall, Elena fought with a General while she swung across the hall on a trapeze swing. The aim of her trial was to trade blows with a Vampire General while swinging in the air on a trapeze until one of them fell to the ground. If Elena fell, she would fail the trial and be dropped on a pit of stakes. It was common for people to fail the Trapeze Joust, but it was unlikely that she would be lucky enough to die in the trial. The good thing was that she had lots of practice in acrobatics, she had been interested in it before, and Sive and Sersa, the twisting twins at the Cirque du Freak, had taught her silk aerial acrobats. Unfortunately, her small stature was a huge disadvantage for once, she would have a hard time knocking the General off, but she would be easy to overthrow.

Vanez had advised her to dodge around the other General's attacks for as long as possible, the more tired he was the easier it would be for her to eventually knock him off. Despite the added complications of the trial, she had managed not to get knocked off yet, and had even managed to get a few blows in.

Vanez and Larten stood off to the side, quietly discussing the Trials. "How's Darren?"

"He was doing better when I left him." Larten said, "I left him with Arra. I am sure he will be fine by the time he has to do his next trial."

"Do you think he can do it without any extra training?" Vanez asked.

"I do." Larten said confidently, "I believe he would be better off getting rest and healing than he would training."

"You know his abilities better than I do. I trust your judgement. Besides, it seems like you did a good job training them already." Vanez said, nodding at Elena, who was swinging circles around the Vampire General.

Larten smiled at the sight, "I did not teach her that." He promised.

"Well," Vanez laughed, "I guess that's what happens when you live amongst circus performers for nearly a decade."

"So it would seem." Larten replied.

Vanez regarded his friend carefully, "And you and Arra?"

Larten sighed, "What about Arra and I?"

"Are you renewing your mating contract?"

"Yes. But do not tell Elena or Darren yet, they do not need any distractions."

"I swear on my honour." Vanez promised, "But I'm happy for you, Arra's been a right nightmare since you left."

Larten chuckled, watching Elena, "I am not so sure it was me she was upset over."

Vanez looked at her as well, "I think she was upset about all three of you. She loved you, more than she ever loved anyone else, we all knew that. She was upset about you too Larten, don't you worry about that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time Darren woke he felt significantly better. He could move without it being excruciating at least. He turned his head, Arra was asleep in the chair next to his bed. His father and sister were nowhere to be found. "Darren." A voice said from his other side.

He turned his head and found Harkat propped up on a chair next to him, his round feet swinging from over the side of the chair. "Harkat! I figured you'd still be in the Hall of Princes."

The little person shook his round head, "I...think they've...finally...finished...asking...me about...Mr. Tiny's...message."

"Well it's about time! You've been stuck in the Hall of Princes nearly the whole time we've been here!"

"Darren?" Arra groaned from his other side.

He turned to look at her, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay." She said, running a hand down her haggard face. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." Darren said, "I can hardly feel the burns now."

"Good," Arra murmured, "That's good."

"When's the last time you slept?" Darren asked.

"I made... her...sleep...She didn't...want you to...wake...up alone."

"I'm fine Darren."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll have plenty of time to sleep after you finish your trials." She promised, "Do you want me to get you something to eat?"

"Only if you eat too." Darren insisted.

Arra shook her head, "Fine, but you really shouldn't worry about me." She stroked his cheek, and left the hall.

"She'll be...okay...Darren." Harkat promised.

"I know, I just don't want her to worry about me too much."

"She's...your mother."

"I know but she shouldn't stop taking care of herself on my account."

Arra returned carrying a tray of bat broth. "Here you are." She said, laying the tray on Darren's bed, giving a bowl to Harkat and Darren. "Can you eat by yourself?"

Darren was mortified. "No it's okay," He said quickly, taking the bowl from her."

"When is Elena's trial?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Can I go watch her?"

"You need to rest. Your father will stay with you, I'll watch your sister."

"But I'm almost better!"

"But not completely." Darren pouted, "Look, unless we need to throw a funeral for your sister, you are staying right here."

"Fine."

Elena went back to her chambers to sleep after finishing her training. Larten returned to the infirmary after dropping her off. "It is good to see you awake." He said to Darren.

"It's good to be awake." Darren said smiling.

"I shall stay with you during your sister's trial tomorrow."

"It's okay. I'll be fine by myself, you both can go watch her."

"I...can...stay with...Darren. You...both can...go."

Arra and Larten looked at eachother, "That's fine with me." Arra said.

"I would rather make sure she is okay." Larten said thoughtfully, scratching his scar.

"Then it's settled." Darren said, "I'll see you guys after the trial anyways"

"Now you should get some sleep." His father said, dropping into the chair beside Arra.

"So should you two." Darren said, "You both look exhausted."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next evening Arra and Larten left early to take Elena to her trial. Larten stooped to kiss the top of Darren's newly bald head, and then made their way to the Hall of Sport to watch the trial. There was already a large crowd of vampires gathered in the Hall to watch the trial. Vanez stood next to the ring where the trial would take place with a General called Yebba. Yebba had won the title of the howl at the Festival of the Undead. He was a huge vampire, around Larten's age. He had been close friends with Larten in their youth.

"Hello Larten." Yebba greeted.

"Yebba." Larten nodded, "It has been a long time."

"Elena," Vanez said, "You'll be facing Yebba here on the trapeze."

"Elena," Yebba said, holding out a large hand for her to take, "It's nice to finally meet you properly."

"Hi." She said, softly taking his hand, nervous about taking on the massive General.

"Alright." Vanez said clapping his hands together, "The two of you should hop on in the ring. The faster we get this over with the better."

They both entered the ring and faced each other. Vanez called for the trial to start and the vampires around them erupted in yells. Yebba and Elena both swung across on the trapeze, each holding a staff to hit the other with. Yebba swung towards her, swinging the wooden staff, which she managed to dodge. On the next swing, she wasn't so lucky and he struck her across her stomach, knocking the breath out of her, but she didn't fall. The next pass she got the upper hand, driving her staff underneath the arm he was using to hold onto the trapeze. The vampires below applauded and shouted out words of encouragement. Yebba didn't fall though. Elena continued to dodge around his blows waiting for an opening. Yebba couldn't get a better grip on the bar with one arm, his size inhibited him. She swung in a wide arc around the ring, coming behind Yebba and kicking the back of his shoulder, causing him to topple forward and onto the mats below. The vampires erupted in cheers around them as Elena swung back to the start.

"Well done." Vanez praised.

"Thanks," Elena said breathlessly.

"Well Larten, your girl can certainly pack a punch." Yebba said, approaching the group rubbing his shoulder.

"That is good to hear," Larten said, ruffling her hair.

"Come on, it's time to pick your next trial." Vanez said, leading them to the Hall of Princes.

The Hall of Princes was crowded with Generals, all still discussing the threat of the Vampaneze Lord. Mika caught sight of Vanez right away and shouted for quiet. "Elena!" He shouted over the noise, "It's time to choose your final trial." She approached the princes and chose a stone from the pile and handed it to him. "Quiet!" He yelled, "Trial 41." He said grimly, "The Climb. You may go." He said, dismissing her. Elena nodded her head and followed her parents back to the infirmary to see her brother.

"How...did...it go?" Harkat asked when they entered.

"Good." Elena said, taking one of the seats next to her brother, "How are you feeling Darren?"

"A lot better, thanks. So what's your next trial?"

She turned to her parents, who sat beside her. Arra answered, "The Climb."

"What...does it...entail?"

"She has to scale a cliff face, there are cracks in the cliff where water runs through making it slippery, and there will be barrels thrown down the side." Arra sighed, "It's one of the more difficult trials, but I'm sure it will be fine. She has all night tomorrow to train for it."

"Hey, just one more and you're done." Darren said encouragingly.

"Yeah," She said smiling weakly. Seba entered the infirmary carrying a pile of spider webs.

"Here we are." He said.

"What are those for?" Elena asked.

"Darren's burns. The webs secrete a special toxin that should alleviate the irritation. I was not sure if they would work on burns this severe, but it will not hurt to try."

"Let me help you Seba," Arra said, taking a bundle of webs from him. Together, they undid Darren's bandages. Elena paled at the sight of her brother's red peeling skin, and her father put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. They draped the webs over the worst of his burns and rewrapped them in clean bandages.

How does it feel?" Larten asked.

"A bit better." Darren admitted.

"It may take an hour or two to start working." Seba said, "We will see when your bandages need to be changed if it did you any good."

"Thank you Seba." Larten said, putting his other hand on the older vampire's shoulder.

"Anytime, Larten." The old vampire said with a smile. He patted the hand on his shoulder and then left the infirmary.

"You guys can go if you want." Darren said, leaning back into his pillow. "Neither of you have slept for ages, besides I have Harkat to keep me company."

"We are staying right here until you have recovered." His father growled.

"Well at least sleep yourselves when I'm not awake." Darren said.

Larten shook his head. "We will sleep when we are tired enough." He sat down in one of the chairs next to Elena; Arra sank down next to him with a small groan.

"You...are...both acting...ridiculous." Harkat said shaking his head. "Darren...is fine...it is...not as though...he's going...anywhere."

Mr. Crepsley glared at the Little Person and Elena laughed, "He has a point you know. Besides, how is it supposed to help if Vanez needs you to train us and you two are dead off your feet!"

"She does have a point." Arra muttered under her breath tiredly. Darren asked Elena about what happened in both of her trials, and she gave him a detailed description. Slowly, both their parents nodded off while Darren and Harkat listened to Elena speak. Eventually she fell quiet and everyone watched the two older vampires without making a sound.

Darren broke the silence. "Good," He said through a yawn, "It's about time they slept."

He leaned back against his pillow and closed his eyes, soon drifting off himself. "You...should...sleep..too...Elena." Harkat said, "It...would...be a...pity...if...you...died...in...your last...trial."

She nodded, and rose to return to her room. "Aren't...you supposed...to...go with...someone...around the...mountain?" Harkat asked.

"I'll be fine." She whispered, "I know the way, and besides, I don't want to wake them." She stretched her arms over her head and yawned, "Morning Harkat."

"Good...Morning." The Little Person said, watching the young vampiress leave.


	25. The Climb and the Boar

**Hello all, Darren Shan owns all Cirque du Freak related things! Review Please!**

Elena trained hard for her last trial with Vanez and her mother watching over her. Vanez, Arra, and Larten had all agreed it was best for Darren not to strain himself anymore than he had to, and so he had stayed in the infirmary with Larten and Harkat. Recovering as much as possible was the best way for him to train at this point.

Elena was practicing scaling one of the rough walls of vampire mountain. Though her nails were far tougher than a humans, they were not quite so tough as a full vampire, and she was having trouble getting a good grip on the wall. There were very few footholds on the wall, and Vanez had told her there were even less on the wall that she would actually have to scale. The wall right now was dry, but it would be covered in small streams of water when she took her trial, not to mention the barrels that would be chucked at her head by some of the guards.

"Come now, don't be soft, you won't offend the wall if you dig into it." Arra shouted up at her daughter.

She grimaced as Elena slid a few feet down the wall, her nails slipping from their holds. Vanez patted Arra's shoulder. "She'll get the hang of it, I'm sure. She's a tough one that girl." He grinned as Elena made her way to the top, "I think it's time we started making her dodge some obstacles, don't you?"

Arra nodded and helped Vanez carry barrels to the top of the wall. "Not bad," Vanez told Elena when they met her at the top, "But your mom is right, you need to dig into the wall hard, otherwise you won't be able to dodge these." He patted the barrels.

"Do I get to practice with them?" She asked, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Yes," Vanez said, "Arra and I will throw these down at you and you can practice. Unfortunately there are no streams here you can practice with, but as long as you make sure to get a good grip on the wall every time you will be fine."

Elena climbed back down to the bottom so that she can start again. When she was about a quarter of the way up Vanez began tipping barrels down the side. Arra and Vanez peered down at her, watching her avoid the barrels. "You're going to have to move faster than that!" Vanez yelled down as she narrowly avoided being squashed by one.

He turned to Arra with a more serious expression on his face, "How's Darren?"

"He should be almost back to normal by the time he takes his trial tomorrow." Arra said with a sigh, "I just hope he manages to get through it okay." She paused, "I hope they both do."

"Elena will be fine." Vanez said, "If Darren is well enough, he will do fine too I'm sure." He flung another barrel off the side of the wall. "And if not," He added, "Even in death may they be triumphant."

Arra nodded, not saying a word. Watching Elena scramble up the side of the wall. "That was much better," Arra told her, "Again."

"You're worse than Vanez!" Elena muttered under her breath, but climbed down to the start all the same.

Arra smiled sadly, eyes following her daughter's form. "I'm not sure what I'll do with myself if they fail." She said quietly and then grumbled, "This is why vampires were not meant to have children."

Vanez chuckled, "Well motherhood has certainly softened you up."

Arra glared at him, "It most certainly has not."

"It's not a bad thing Arra." Vanez defended, "If other vampires could have children then I'm sure we would act the same way. You're worried about your children, its not as though you two have been coddling them." He paused, glancing down at Elena with a grin, "Well except for Larten's reaction to Elena at the Festival."

Arra snorted, "He is rather overprotective of her."

Vanez laughed, "Well I can't say I entirely blame him, after all we are in a mountain full of male vampires without very many women. You remember what it was like when you first came here."

"I remember." Arra sighed, "That's one of the reasons I didn't keep them."

"What were the other ones?" Vanez asked seriously.

"Larten had already left before I found out I was pregnant. I didn't want to go crawling back to him so soon." She laughed softly, "And I figured they would have been better off without me, I abandoned any thoughts of motherhood I may have had when I was blooded."

"Well you've taken to it admirably, as you do with most other things." Vanez said, "I'm sure they would have been absolutely fine if you had kept them."

"Thanks, Vanez."

"Anytime."

Elena climbed back up the side of the wall. Vanez let her have ten minutes to catch her breath before sending her down again. "I'm going to go check on Darren." Arra said, clasping Vanez' shoulder.

Larten was busy redressing Darren's wound when she entered the infirmary. "How are you?" Arra asked her son, watching Larten carefully bind up the wounds.

"Okay." He said, "It doesn't hurt much anymore."

"I do not think you will be completely healed by tomorrow, but you will have to make do." Larten said, "It will be painful, but I am sure you will manage."

"How's Lena doing with training?" Darren asked his mother.

She smiled, "Your sister will be fine, it's you I'm worried about."

"You don't think I'll be fine too?" Darren teased.

"Of course you will be," Larten interrupted, "But your sister does not have any severe burns to worry about."

Gavner and Kurda entered the infirmary. "Hey sport," Gavner said.

"Hey Gavner. Kurda." Darren replied.

"I see you still look like a piece of burnt toast." Gavner said taking in his bandages.

"That's not funny Gavner," Kurda snapped.

"It's fine Kurda." Darren said quickly, "I probably do look like a piece of burnt toast."

"Not quite so much as before." Arra said smiling, "His wounds are much better Kurda, I'm sure he will be fine."

"I still don't think it was a funny joke." Kurda muttered.

"Argh lighten up Kurda." Gavner said running his hand through his hair sheepishly, "I promise I won't make anymore jokes."

Darren sat up in his cot slowly, his father rushed to steady him. "Easy." Kurda said, "Do you think you'll be alright for your next trial?"

"I think so." Darren said, "I'll pull through Kurda, don't worry."

"If you say so," The prince-to-be sighed before storming away, muttering about infernal rules that should be changed.

"I don't think Kurda is too happy about this situation," Darren said, watching the blond vampire leave.

"No," Gavner sighed, "Kurda's set in his ways, like most of us, his ways are just different from most vampires."

"Maybe sometimes change is good." Darren said.

"Let's get you through the trials before you start demanding changing the entire vampire system." Arra said.

"I wasn't!" Darren protested.

Gavner chuckled, sitting down next to Larten and Arra. The three of them began talking again about old times, Darren soon fell asleep listening to the three of them. "I guess our stories are boring," Gavner chuckled.

"The more rest he gets the better he will be," Larten said.

"You mean the happier you'll be," Gavner teased.

Larten glared at him and the burly Vampire General shrank back in his chair. Larten's glare softened, "You are right of course."

Gavner smiled sadly at Larten, "I'm going to go get Elena," Arra said standing, "I'm sure Vanez has pushed her far enough for now."

She glanced back at Gavner and Larten. The two vampires had their heads bent down low. She smiled, it took Gavner to grow up into an adult for Larten to finally give him some semblance of the fatherly love he deserved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next evening, Larten entered his daughter's room to wake her for her last trial. She was curled up in her hammock in front of a fire, sleeping peacefully, so much so that he hated to wake her. Sighing, he gently shook her awake. She opened her eyes blearily and rubbed her eyes. "Good evening." Larten said.

"Evening." She replied. She ran her fingers down her face tiredly, "I can't wait for these trials to be over."

Her father hugged her tight, surprising her. "You and me both." He chuckled, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Come on, one more and we will not have to worry about you anymore." The pair stood and made their way to the Hall of Khledon Lurt for breakfast.

Once they were finished eating, Larten led Elena to a chamber just below the waterfall the vampires used for a shower. There were streams running all along the floor here, running off a huge wall, wet with the fast little streams, leading up to a cliffface. On top of the cliff Elena could pick out Vanez, Gavner, Kurda, her mother, and even Darren standing in wait for her. A series of guards were lined up at the wall, each equipped with around a dozen barrels that they could throw down the wall at her as she climbed. In the middle stood Mika Ver Leth, who would oversee the trial. Larten gave Elena an encouraging smile, a curt nod, and then made his way to the top with his companions. Taking a deep breath, Elena made her way to the bottom of the wall. Once she was there she looked up at Mika.

The dark haired prince held a hand up to get the attention of all the vampires behind him. "Are you prepared to embark on your final trial?" He yelled down at Elena.

"I am." She shouted back up at him.

Mika nodded, "Very well, you may begin. Luck!"

"Luck!" A chorus sounded around him from the vampires watching the trials.

Elena approached the wall cautiously, took another deep breath, and then dug her nails into the hard rock. The streams ran all along the wall, and though she could have avoided the wet rock before the guards started throwing barrels at her, she wanted to practice digging her nails into the wet wall before it was absolutely vital. It was hard and slippery work, but she continued on. Nearly a quarter of the way up, barrels began to crash around her. Vanez had told her she could either jump to the side or flatten herself against the wall to avoid them, depending on how close the barrel was to the wall. "Flattening yourself is easier, especially given your size, but it is often not possible. You need to keep an eye above and also on where you dig your nails in. You don't want to get knocked off by a barrel, nor do you want to dig into a soft rock and go crashing down." That was a feat easier said than done. She swung to the left to avoid one of the barrels and latched on precariously to the wall. Moving just in time, she launched herself upwards just as the wall under her fingernails crumbled into dust. The next one left a gap between the wall and the barrel, so she simply flattened herself against it and let the barrel fly over her, continuing upwards after it had passed. She continued this pattern, alternating between leaping to the side and pressing close to the wall for the remainder of the climb. Only once did she lose her grip on the wall, sliding down the rock a few feet as her nails slipped out of their hold. She only had a few more feet to go, which made avoiding the barrels all the more difficult, there wasn't as much time for her to judge the move she should make before they sailed over her. One came crashing down suddenly and knocked against her shoulder, she let out a cry as her right hand flew off the wall, but she managed to catch hold of one of the rare footholds before she could go crashing to her death. She hauled herself up the last few feet painfully, it felt as though the barrel had broken something in her shoulder, her collarbone, possibly. Ignoring the pain, she managed to dodge one last barrel and pull herself over the top of the cliff face with one arm. The vampires gathered around the cliffs erupted in cheers. Mika raised her uninjured arm as she stood next to him as he announced the successful completion of her trials.

Pushing her way through the throng of vampires, all patting her on the back and yelling their congratulations, she made her way to her parents. "Well that's one less thing for you two to worry about." She told her parents grinning.

"Let me see your shoulder." Her father said, ignoring her statement. She winced as he prodded her shoulder. "I think you have a break." Larten told her.

"You don't say." She replied through gritted teeth.

"Gavner, would you help me with this?" Larten asked.

"Help with what?" Elena asked apprehensively.

Her father didn't answer, but Gavner wrapped his burly arms around Elena, "Just bite down hard," The General told her, and Larten quickly snapped her shoulder forward so the bone was put back into place.

"Aaargh" Elena shouted as Gavner loosened his grip. He kept his arms wrapped around her however, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Well done short stuff." He said as she swatted him away.

"Congratulations, Elena," Kurda said with a smile.

"Yes well done, though it was inevitable given your training." Vanex said with a wink.

"You are a true member of the vampire clan now," Seba said smiling.

She laughed and gave each of them a tight hug, before turning to her mother and father. "I never doubted you for a moment." Larten said, holding her tightly. Arra likewise wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Elena wiggled her eyebrows, "I guess this means I can RSVP to the mating ceremony now." She ducked as Arra swatted at her head and the group around them erupted in laughter. Arra and Larten were both a vibrant shade of red.

The dark haired prince approached the happy group with a look of sadness. "Congratulations Elena," He told the ginger-haired half-vampire before turning to Darren. "It is time for your fourth trial Master Crepsley."

The vampires around them immediately sobered. Elena looked sadly at her brother and squeezed his hand as he nodded curtly to the prince. "We shall meet you there," Larten promised. Mika nodded and left the group. "Come on," Larten said, "We have another trial to get over with."

The group followed the tall orange haired vampire to a large hall with an arena in the centre. Mika stood next to the entrance with a pile of weapons. "Choose your weapon," Mika said to the half-vampire.

"Darren picked up numerous of the weapons, testing the way they all felt in his hands. He eventually chose a short sword that was a little bit heavy for him, but lighter than the other ones.

"Good luck," His mother said, holding his face in her hands.

"See you after," Darren said with a grin. He nodded to the guard next to the gate who lifted the door for him to go through. The others made their way into the stands.

Darren glanced up and saw them all together. Elena gave him a small wave and he waved back. He turned to face the gates as Mika called out for the boars to be released. They were massive, not to mention angry, staring down Darren with an almost hateful look in their eyes. He could tell that they hadn't been blooded long, they still had some wits about them. He also knew the second he moved they would charge. Darren moved to the right and both of the boars charged him, he managed to dodge their sharp tusks, one ended up behind him while the other swung around and charged from the side. If he didn't move now he'd be impaled from the side and from behind. He decided to go for the one coming from the left. Dodging the tusk, he managed to drive his sword up underneath the boar's snout. The vampires in the stand whooped with delight as the boar backed away quickly with a squeal. Darren whipped around just in time to dodge the other boar's tusks as it charged him again. Before it could recover its senses he drove his sword deep into its side, in what he was sure was a fatal blow. What he wasn't expecting was for the boar to stagger towards him rather than away, it fell on top of him before he could scamper away, pinning him under its dead weight. The boar he had wounded before stared him down. He was trapped. There was nowhere for him to go, and he couldn't lift his arm to raise his sword to impale the oncoming boar. He shut his eyes for a brief moment, hoping that his parents had the good sense not to let his sister watch him die. He opened his eyes, preparing himself to face his death with open arms. He stared at the boar as it charged him down.

In the stands, Arra buried her face in her hands, shoulders sagging. Elena held onto her father's hand tightly, and he wrapped an arm around her so that her face was buried in his chest. Gavner, Kurda, Vanez, and Seba all looked apprehensively at their friends, they didn't see anyway Darren was getting out of this one.

Something happened then that no one could have expected. Harkat was suddenly in the ring standing protectively in front of Darren. "NO!" The little person roared, lifting the boar up with his immense strength and hurling it to the other side of the ring. The boar's head smacked cleanly off the ground and it fell, dead.

The vampires erupted in chaos. All shouting for Darren's death. It took Mika multiple tries to quiet the vampires in the hall. "Enough!" The prince roared.

"The boy betrayed our laws, to the stakes!" A voice shouted.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Mika yelled and the vampires in the hall quieted. "Darren?" The prince inquired, "Did you plan this with Harkat?"

Darren shook his head, "No, I had no idea he was going to do that, there was no plan."

"Harkat?"

"Darren... friend...couldn't let...friend...die."

The prince frowned, "So you acted of your own accord?"

"Yes...Darren friend."

The vampires erupted once again, demanding now for the deaths of both the half-vampire and the Little Person in the ring. "I've heard enough!" Kurda shouted. "We cannot hold Harkat accountable to our laws he is not a vampire."

"The Little Person had no right to interfere." A vampire hissed.

"Would you really be so quick to send Desmond Tiny's agent to his death?" Kurda asked. The hall fell silent once again. "Sire," Kurda implored, "The trial wasn't actually completed yet, Darren could have made his way out at the last minute and killed the boar."

"He was finished!" Another vampire shouted, "There was no way that he could have escaped."

"Darren has been in tight spots before and emerged victorious." Kurda argued. "Mika please, see reason, let the boy take the trial again."

Mika sighed, "This is a matter to discuss with the Generals and Princes. Darren, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Yes," Darren said shortly, "I don't think I could have escaped, I think that the boar would've killed me. If it's possible I will take the trial again, and if not, I'll go to the Hall of Death without complaint."

Mika nodded his approval at the boy. "Return to your chambers, someone will collect you when we have reached a verdict."

Darren nodded and left the room, jeers of vampires following them out. Up in the stands, Arra, Larten and Elena were making their way down. Elena made to follow her brother but her mother held her back, "No." Arra said, "They'll want to question you too to make sure that you and Harkat didn't plan this on your own." She paused and took in a shaky breath, "I won't have both of my children sent to the Hall of Death in the same day."

"But-"

"Elena," Larten interrupted sharply, "Now is not the time for you to be stubborn. You are going to the Hall of Princes to defend yourself, and if possible, Darren, and that is final. Am I clear?"

She looked down with a large swallow and then stared her father in the eye, "Crystal." She said, green eyes watery with tears, then followed her parents to the Hall of Princes where hundreds of Generals were calling for her brother's body on a pit of stakes.


	26. On Trial

**I don't own anything as per usual.**

Larten guided Elena to the Hall of Princes, with a firm hand clasped tightly on her shoulder. She could see the knuckles turning white with his grip. She gently placed her right hand up and laid it on top of his, and she felt his grip loosen slightly. When they entered the Hall of Princes Mika was already at the front, quietly telling Paris and Arrow what had transpired in Darren's trial, Harkat standing beside him, waiting for judgement himself. The benches were already filled with Generals, and more piled in behind Larten and Arra and took their places quickly, whispering to their peers who had not attended the trial.

_The Little Person... Larten's boy... Darren... The Half-vampire boy...No, the girl passed...Arra Sails...Disgrace...Interference._

The words rung in Elena's ears as Larten guided her to the very front, passed all of the Generals. She glanced backward at her parents, who seemed unaffected by the whispers of their peers, both of them holding their heads high, the slight clench of their jaws and hands the only indication that something was not right.

When they reached the princes, Paris held a hand up for silence. Looking troubled, he addressed the hall. "There is an important matter we have to discuss. What to do about the failure of Darren's trial. I have heard Mika and Harkat's testimony, the Little Person acted of his own accord, and his interference shall not be held against the half-vampire Darren Crepsley."

A cry of outrage went up at this, "What rubbish," A large vampire said getting to his feet, "There is nothing to discuss, the boy failed his trial regardless of the Little Person's interference. Besides," He added eyes narrowing, "The boy might not have planned anything with the Little Person, but who's to say he didn't have a deal with the girl?"

All eyes turned to Elena. Kurda opened his mouth to protest vehemently, but Seba stopped him. "Let her defend herself." He whispered, "If she needs help we can step in after." Kurda nodded and stayed silent.

Elena glared venomously at the vampire who had spoken, "I didn't," She snarled angrily, whipping her head back to face the princes she addressed the three men directly, calmer than before, "I swear to you Sires, I had nothing to do with Harkat barging in on Darren's trial."

"It is alright Elena, we know you didn't." Mika assured her. Vampires around them again erupted in whispers, accusations flying forth. "That is enough!" Mika shouted at the whispering crowd, "The girl has already proved herself to the clan, she flew through her trials with only a few scars to show for it, something that many of you cannot claim. Elena is a true vampire, I trust her word, and I'll have a score to settle with anybody who says differently."

Elena looked taken aback by the dark prince's compliments, but smiled all the same, "Thank you Sire."

Mika nodded to her, "Now let us return to the matter at hand."

"There is no matter at hand," A General said, "We can't punish Desmond Tiny's Little Person, and we've already determined Elena's innocence. The boy failed his trials," The General grimaced for a moment, "I'm sorry Larten, Arra, but you both know the law as well as anyone. The consequences for failing the trial are absolute, no matter if he is only a boy or one of a kind, or one of two rather." He added, looking at Elena.

Most of the other Generals nodded their agreement. Kurda once again looked absolutely outraged, "It's like I said before," He said, "Darren didn't actually fail the trial, Harkat intervened, and that had nothing to do with Darren, he should be allowed to retake the trial."

"I agree with Kurda," Larten interrupted, "None of us could have known whether or not Darren could have escaped the boar, or turned the odds in his favour. He has shown in previous trials to all of us that he can rise against the odds, and he had proven that to me more times than I could count."

"That's a technicality," Another General complained.

"The situation may call for technicalities." Larten argued, "Has anyone actually intervened in a trial before?"

The hall went silent. "That's a fair point." Arrow commented nodding at Larten, he turned to the eldest prince, "Has it ever happened?"

"Not that I recall." Paris said, stroking his beard. "I believe this is a unique situation, but the laws are clear." He folded his hands on his lap and stayed silent while the Generals erupted in arguments again.

"I'm going to check on Darren," Kurda told Arra, quickly scurrying from the room. A few minutes went by, arguments still flying around the hall, though most were calling for Darren's death.

"I'm going with Kurda," Gavner said, "I've had enough of this lot." He ruffled Elena's hair, gave both Arra and Larten a squeeze on the arm, and left after Kurda.

"We've already heard from the boy's father, what does his mother have to say about all of this?" Someone roared.

Arra looked taken aback for a moment, but then recovered, looking saddened by what she was about to say, "I don't believe in taking it easy on vampires, even children, that's something you all know." Her voice quieted to barely a whisper, "I don't want my son to die," Her voice grew stronger again, "But I won't ask for the rules to be bent for my sake or for his. I don't want that dishonour for either of us."

Her expression remained solemn, while Larten looked enraged at her words, "Arra," He hissed, "Think about what you are saying."

"I have," She replied.

"There!" Someone shouted, "Even his mother agrees that the boy should be executed, so what are we waiting for?"

"That's not what she said," Elena snapped at the General who looked taken aback by being spoken to in such a manner by a child, while Larten groaned. "She said she didn't want to bend any rules to save Darren, not that she didn't want to save them. If there is a loophole in one of the rules then we should still explore it."

"I think we should return to Kurda's idea," Vanez said, "We have no way of knowing if Darren would have failed or passed his trial if Harkat hadn't stepped in." The hall erupted once again in argument.

While Arra and Elena said their piece in the Hall of Princes, Kurda and Gavner were busy leading Darren along the tunnels of the mountain, determined to get him to safety in exile rather than death in the mountain. They were arguing over what tunnel to take, and if Darren didn't know better, he would have said that Kurda was overly eager to lead them the long way around. Gavner won out though, and nearly dislocated Darren's shoulder as the burly General dragged him along. Darren heard Kurda cursing behind them and distantly wondered what the blonde vampire's problem was when Gavner came to a sudden halt.

"Vampaneze," He hissed. Darren peered around his shoulder and sure enough, he could see at least four men, sitting around a cave with dark purple skin and red hair. The trio backed up slowly.

"What do we do now?" Darren asked.

"We can't go back the way we came," Gavner said quietly, "Not unless you'd like to get caught."

Darren shook his head, despite his bravado after the trial, the truth was he was terrified of being sent to the Hall of Death. His only regret in running was the shame and disappointment he would cause his parents and his sister. "Can we slip by unnoticed?" Darren asked.

"I think that's our best chance." Gavner admitted, "But I don't know how many are there, but I'm guessing it's too many for us to fight off on our own. Our main priority right now is to get you out, and then I can tell the Princes about these scum." He lobbed a wad of spit at the ground following his statement.

Kurda looked pained, "We don't know why they're here. It is possible that they are here to talk to me, but now is not the time for discussion if we want to get Darren out."

The trio carefully made their way past the cavern, as silently as possible. To Darren's relief, none of the vampaneze seemed to notice. His relief was brief however, as the group came face to face with about ten vampaneze when they entered the next tunnel. The vampires and vampaneze stared each other down dumbly for a moment or two. "Darren," Kurda said quietly, "The tunnel behind us leads to the Hall of Final Voyage, go now and Gavner and I will hold them off until we can get to you."

"But-"

"Go." Gavner growled, "You don't need to be anywhere near this."

Darren glanced at his face, it had shifted from its normal boyish grin into an impassive glower. Darren nodded and scurried up the tunnel, if the situation was dire enough for Gavner to look like _that_ he figured he should listen for once. He reconsidered his judgement when he was almost halfway through the tunnel. Three were better than two in a fight, plus if he was caught on the way back he'd be dead anyway. Better to go down fighting. He turned around and hurried back to his friends. They didn't need the help though, it was a narrow tunnel, and both Ganver and Kurda could fend off the small number of vampaneze approaching them. Gavner was further in front, grasping two knives, swinging them in deadly arcs around him, cutting down one vampaneze after the other. Kurda came up behind him raising his own blade. In one fell whoosh of his knife his blade found its mark, burying deep into the ribs of... _Gavner Purl_. Darren stayed silent, while Kurda stepped over Gavner's convulsing body to address the vampaneze.

Darren ran forward as soon as Kurda had cleared the tunnel, not caring that he was perfectly visible to the purple skinned traitors inside of the cavern. "Gavner," Darren sobbed, lifting the General's head into his lap. Gavner's eyes were wide, flicking wildly around in their sockets. Darren leaned over so that the older vampire could focus on his face. "I'm here." He said softly, "You won't die alone, I swear, I won't leave you."

A large hand reached out and stroked his face, "Dar...Dar..." _Cough_ "D-d-d" The General never finished saying his name, the light fading from his eyes and the hand he had reached up falling to the cavern floor next to him with a _thud_.

Darren's face fell forward onto the dead man's chest, sobbing violently. Gavner had been a close friend, more than that, he had been family. He suddenly became aware of a crowd of vampaneze around him, faced by Gavner's murderer who had his back to the boy.

"You don't mean the boy behind you do you Kurda?" One of the vampaneze said.

Kurda turned eyes wide, "Darren!"

But he was already gone, darting through the tunnel that led to the Hall of Final Voyage. The luck of the vampires must have been with him, normally, a half-vampire would have been overrun in seconds by a hoard of vampaneze, but this tunnel was even narrower than the last and much shorter. Where it hindered the grown men, it was the ideal size for Darren, who was much smaller. He made it to the hall first, but he found there was nowhere else to go other than...the river. The vampaneze and Kurda caught up with him as he leaped across the river and landed on the other bank, right next to the tunnel's opening. He soon found himself facing Kurda Smahlt, and did the only thing he could think of, propelling himself backwards into the river. he latched onto one of the rocks at the entrance.

"Darren!" Kurda yelled, reaching forward hand outstretched, "Take my hand."

"You're a traitor and a murderer," Darren snarled back at him.

"Ah just let the boy drown Kurda, what good is he anyways." Once of the vampaneze scoffed.

"No!" Kurda snapped, "We need open-minded vampires like him Glalda."

The purple man nodded, "Do as you must then."

"Darren if you don't take my hand you'll drown in that river."

"So be it." He said, letting go of the rock and letting the river take him.

He heard Kurda give a yell of surprise as he disappeared down the tunnel. If he knew what was going to happen in the coming days, he would have taken Kurda's hand, if only to slit the throat of the vampaneze named Glalda.


	27. Down the River

**On to book six, wow! I don't own anything familiar. Please review and enjoy!**

Darren barely felt a thing while he floated down the river, even when he violently crashed into the walls of the tunnel the river carried him through. His body had gone entirely numb with the cold of the river and the shock, both physical and mental. Eventually, his consciousness went numb too and he knew no more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Larten numbly made his way to Darren's chambers, walking slowly. The Council decided that Darren was to be executed. Kurda and Gavner still hadn't returned. Arra had taken Elena to the hall of Kheldon Lurt, they wouldn't return until the execution was over, despite his daughter's protests. Larten would stand on the cliff face with his son as the princes strapped him into a cage and sent him to his death. He struggled to keep a straight face as he entered the room, but it fell straight away when he realized the chambers were empty. A hand gripped the edge of the wall tightly, his breathing coming in quick breaths. He took off to the Hall of Khledon Lurt as quick as he could, barrelling through throngs of vampires in his way.

Arra stared at him in shock when he burst into the hall. He quickly strode over to her, "What's wrong?" Arra cried, "Aren't you supposed to be with Darren?"

"He is gone." Larten said quietly.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Elena cried loudly. The other vampires in the hall turned and stared at the three of them.

"Come with me," Larten barked, grabbing her elbow, he dragged her along with him back to the hall of princes.

"Larten how can he be gone? Gavner and Kurda were with him, unless…" Arra trailed off. She groaned, "Oh, Gavner."

The trio made their way into the hall of princes, the doors opening for them almost immediately. To their great surprise, Kurda was already standing in front of the princes. "Larten, Arra," Paris said. "Step forward. You too Elena." He added.

"Paris." Larten greeted quickly, "It would seem that Darren has gone missing."

"Yes," Mika said, mouth twitching angrily, "So has Gavner Purl it would seem."

"Gavner must've taken him through the tunnels after I left them," Kurda groaned.

"We can track Gavner with the Stone of Blood," Arra said, "If we can find Gavner we can probably find Darren."

"He'll have to answer for his actions," Paris said, "I don't know what got into him."

Arrow placed a large hand on the Stone of Blood. "I don't think we'll have to worry about Gavner answering for his actions." He said quietly.

"Why?" Larten asked quickly, panic edging into his voice.

"Gavner Purl has moved onto Paradise." Arrow sighed sadly, "I wouldn't be surprised if your boy joined him."

Arra let out a choked sob. "Are you certain Arrow?" Paris asked.

"Positive." His expression slightly softened, "I'm sorry Larten."

Larten nodded weakly. "We should organize a search party." Paris said. "The two deserve a proper funeral. Kurda, I think it's time you put that map making hobby of yours to good use."

"Elena," Larten said quietly, "Go see Seba, he will look after you while your mother and I help with the search."

"I want to help too." She protested.

"No." Larten said firmly.

"She can stay here with me Larten." Paris said.

"But-"

"Listen to your father child."

Elena sighed but kept quiet, while her parents, Mika and Arrow left to organize a group to search for Gavner and Darren, or their corpses at least. The door of the Hall of Princes slammed shut with a thud and Elena was left alone with the elderly prince. Paris regarded the girl for several moments, hands folded together. "I never got the chance to congratulate you on the completion of your trials."

"Thank you."' She whispered.

Paris grimaced, "I suppose now is not the right time." He looked at her with a sad expression on his face, "I cannot imagine the pain you are going through. To lose not one, but two brothers."

Elena stared at the elderly prince in confusion, "Huh?"

Paris smiled kindly, "I see your father hasn't told you."

"He doesn't tell us anything about his past."

"Yes well, Larten's story is sadder than most. You see, he found Gavner Purl aboard a ship after he killed his parents. Not on purpose-" He added, seeing Elena's eyes widen, "But he felt obligated to care for the boy. He took him to Paris and a human woman your father had fallen in love with raised Gavner." He sighed, "Larten was too stubborn to call himself Gavner's father, he thought he didn't deserve the title, but the love between them was still there."

"Did my father turn Gavner?"

"No, but he did mentor him for a short while." He smiled, eyes sad, "Gavner Purl was a good vampire, and a good man. All he ever wanted from Larten was his approval, and I believe he had it, though Larten was never open with his affections."

Elena smiled softly, remembering the fond exchanges the pair had often had. "I think he did too. Are you sure he's dead?"

"The Stone of Blood does not lie. I am absolutely sure, much as it pains me to say it young one."

"And Darren-"

"You two have not been marked by the Stone yet. Nor can your mental signals be tracked. It cannot tell us for sure if your brother is dead or not, but if he was with Gavner Purl then I fear the worst." She nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. Paris watched her bat her eyelashes quickly, clearly trying not to cry. He hesitated a moment, before putting a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at him, green eyes watery. He smiled. "It is alright to cry you know, you have been through a lot since coming to the mountain. I would not think any less of you for it." She nodded again as tears escaped her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. Paris put an arm around her shoulders as her crying intensified. The pair stayed like that for a long time.

The other princes eventually returned to hall with Larten and Arra, this time accompanied by Vanez, Kurda, and Seba. Paris and Elena both stood quickly. "Did you find anything?" Paris asked.

"In a sense." Mika grunted, "The trail ended at the Hall of Final Voyage. We didn't see any body, but if they fell into the river…"

"What I do not understand," Seba said, "Is why they were there at all. There is no way to exit the mountain there except through the river. A full vampire would be unlikely to survive that drop, Darren would not stand a chance. Gavner was many things, but stupid was not one of them."

"Who knows what was going through his head." Arrow said quietly. "In any case, we have an investiture to prepare for, Gavner and Darren, may they be triumphant, can wait."

Larten sighed unhappily, "I would still like to look for them both, outside of the mountain, on my own time."

"I'll help you." Arra said softly, taking his hand.

"I'll help as well," Kurda said, "I'll round up some of my assistants to help too."

Arra frowned, "It's your investiture everyone is preparing for, you can't just miss it."

"My investiture is in three nights, I won't, but I want to help. I care about Darren, and Gavner was a good," Kurda paused, voice wavering, "Well he was a good friend."

"Finish your search with ample time for the investiture." Paris said sternly looking at Kurda. The blond vampire nodded.

Larten held an arm out and indicated for Elena to follow him. She followed her parents out of the Hall, with Seba and Kurda trailing behind. "When do you want to start the search?" Kurda asked.

"Tomorrow night, it is almost sunrise, there would be little point in trying to organize one now."

Kurda nodded, "I'll go find some of my assistant before they retire." He scampered off quickly, looking as though there was anywhere else he'd rather be.

"Are you going to let me help this time?" Elena asked.

"No," Her father said.

"Why?" She asked outraged.

"You will only slow us down. I would like to cover as much ground as possible."

"That's not fair!"

"Elena we only have two nights to search for your brother, let us handle this." Arra chastised.

"So what do expect me to do? Sit in the mountain all day and do nothing?" Elena crossed her arms and her bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

"No matter how many times you give me that face, my answer stays the same." Larten said with a backwards glance at her. "Quite the contrary, I would much prefer you kept yourself busy. You can help Seba with preparations for Kurda's investiture, I am sure he is overwhelmed."

"I would appreciate the help," The old vampire said meaningfully.

" _Fine_." Elena sighed dejectedly.

The group stopped outside of the children's chambers. "Get some sleep." Larten said, planting a kiss on her forehead. She nodded and entered the chamber.

"Larten, could I have a word with you alone?" Seba asked.

The orange-haired vampire's eyebrows raised. "Of course." He followed Seba to his chamber while Arra made her way to their own room.

"What is it?"

"How are you?" Seba asked.

"What?"

"How are you?"

"I am fine."

"I would like an honest answer."

"How do you know that was not?"

"You just lost both of your sons, you cannot possibly be fine." Larten began to protest loudly, "Despite your stubborn resistance to being a paternal figure to Gavner, I know he still thought of you as his father and you still thought of him as your son."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Larten asked with a pained expression on his face.

"Because I know you. You have never handled grief very well. And so help me Larten I will throw myself onto the pit of stakes in the execution hall before I see you throw everything away again."

Larten sputtered angrily, "I am not a cub anymore Seba, you cannot-"

"I will always be your mentor my boy." He put a hand on Larten's cheek, "Think before you plan to run away again. If not for me, then for Arra and Elena."

"I am sure Arra would be fine." Larten mumbled.

"After losing her son?" Seba asked with his eyebrows raised. He put a hand on Larten's shoulder. "Do not take this conversation lightly Larten. This is not only for your best interest, but your daughter's as well. Now, answer me honestly, how are you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena stared at her brother's hammock, tears streaming down her face as she tried to go to sleep. It was no use, the last thing she wanted to do was sleep in the same room she had shared with him. She jumped out of her hammock, startling Harkat. The Little Person had been confined to the chambers since Darren had gone missing, refusing to tell anyone where the boy had gone.

"Elena where…are…you…going?"

"I can't sleep," She whispered, "I'm going to go talk to mum and dad, I'm sure they can't either."

Harkat gave her a fanged filled smile, "Okay…I'll see…you in…the…morning…then."

She smiled back, "The evening you mean." He laughed as she made her way out the room. She ran a hand along the wall of the tunnel, hesitating just outside her parents' doorway. She wasn't entirely sure if her parents would approve of her running to them just because she didn't want to sleep by herself. Elena took a deep breath and entered the chambers.

Arra was sitting on the edge of the coffin, head in her hands. "Mom?" Arra's head snapped up.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Elena shuffled her feet, "I couldn't sleep." She glanced around, "Is dad still talking with Seba."

"Yes. You should sleep Lena."

"I can't! At least not in that room." She paused, eyes pointed directly at her feet. "Can I stay with you?"

Arra stood and lifted the lid of the coffin, "Alright," She said softly. "But just this once." Elena climbed in next to her mother who wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Seba can probably find you a new room tomorrow if you would like." Elena nodded her head against her mother's chest.

"He's not dead." Elena said.

Arra sighed and lifted her chin so she could look at her daughter. "I think it's best for you not to get your hopes up."

"He isn't" Elena protested stubbornly, "I know he isn't, I can feel it."

"Okay." Arra said, pressing her lips to her forehead, "Okay."

They were both silent for several minutes after that. Arra thought she had finally fallen asleep but- "Mum?"

She sighed, "What is it now?"

"How-how old were we? When you left us at the orphanage?" She tried to keep her tone neutral, but Arra picked up on the hurt in her voice.

Arra tucked Elena's hair behind her ear, stroking her head for a few moments before answering. "A little older than six months."

"Did you-did you ever-I mean, did you ever regret it?"

Arra's expression softened, "Everyday."

"Did you ever think about coming back?"

"A few times, especially in the beginning." Elena nodded again and tucked her head back underneath Arra's chin. "I wanted you to have a better life than what I could have given you." Arra whispered in her ear, "Don't you ever think it was because I didn't love you."

She felt Elena's arms tighten around her, and she kissed her forehead. "Don't worry I still love you." Elena murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

Arra stayed awake for a while afterwards, thinking about whether or not things would have been different if she hadn't dropped them off at the orphanage. If Darren and Gavner would still be here if she had gone to Larten like Evanna had suggested. Speaking of Larten, the lid of the coffin flung open and she was met with the tall orange-haired vampire, his eyes rimmed red. She placed her finger over her lips, nodding down at their sleeping daughter.

"What did you and Seba talk about?" She whispered as he clambered in next to her and closed the lid. She shifted so that Elena was lying partially on top of either of them. Coffins were not designed for three.

He wrapped his arms around both of them, "He was concerned I would leave the fold again after Gavner and Darren."

"Would you have?"

He stroked her cheek with his thumb, "No. I am not a cub anymore, I handle grief better these days. Besides, I could not leave Elena like that, not after everything."

"Good."

He paused for a moment, "He offered me the position as quartermaster."

"Are you going to take it?"

"I think so, I will ask Elena first of course, but I have missed being a part of the clan." He admitted.

"I wouldn't complain." Arra said, "I liked travelling with you the first time, well for the most part anyways, but I enjoy living in the mountain."

"For the moment though, I would like to concentrate on finding Darren."

"We'll find him Larten, even if it takes months."

"I cannot believe he would just run away."

"We'll probably never know what really happened."

"Unless he is alive."

"I don't think it's wise to hold out hope."

"Hope is all I have keeping me going."

Arra pursed her lips, "I want him to be alive too Larten, but if he is alive you know they have to go forward with the execution."

"I know," He groaned, "I should never have blooded them, or brought them here so soon."

"You were only doing what you thought was best and you loved him. That's all any child could ask of their parent."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun beamed down on the mountain. Darren slowly beat his eyelids open, raising a hand against the glare. His first thought was that the rumours of a light at the end of a tunnel were true, his second was that Paradise hurt an awful lot. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the light and he realized that he had washed up nearly halfway down Vampire Mountain. He was alive, battered and severely bruised, but alive. He shivered intensely, he remembered his father telling him to take off any wet clothes immediately if he was stuck out in the open, or he would get hypothermia. He peeled off his clothes, continuing to shiver.

A howl sounded from the left. Darren quickly dashed into the treeline on the other side of the river, muscles tense. He relaxed when he saw it was a pack of wolves, one with a familiar dark streak running down his spine. "Hello Streak." Darren said. The wolf brushed against his legs. "I'm afraid I'm in a bit of trouble." The wolf nipped at his leg and walked away. He turned back at Darren and gave a bark. Darren followed him to the other wolves. Streak nudged Darren with his nose and he dropped to his knees as the other wolves curled around him, making a protective circle for the young vampire to sleep the day away.

The next time he woke it was to the sound of voices. More importantly, it was the sound of his name being called. He peered through the trees, his heart leaping as he glimpsed a tall figure with orange hair. "Arra! Look at this!" His heart climbed even higher when he saw the vampiress approach and kneel besides the man. His father picked up his soaking clothes and held them up for her to see.

"He might be alive," She said trembling, "Larten he might really be alive."

"Darren!" His father called out.

Darren wanted so badly to answer him, to call out and tell his parents that he was alright and there was nothing for them to worry about, until he say Kurda Smahlt and two other vampires come up behind his parents.

Kurda put his hand on Larten's shoulder, "He might be okay Larten, let's keep searching." Darren saw the other vampire tighten their grips on their spears.

Darren felt his hatred for the vampire grow. Kurda's plan was evident. If they found Darren they would kill him and his parents and Kurda would get away with everything: killing Gavner, betraying the clan.

"Kurda we need to get back to the mountain." One of the other vampires said.

"But-" Larten began.

"We'll find him Larten. We'll come back everyday until we do." She put her head on his shoulder, next to his ear, whispering, "He's a smart boy, if he managed to survive that fall down the river he can manage to survive by himself. I swear to you we will find him."

The group passed on. Tears escaped his eyes, he wanted nothing more than to be with his mother and father, but that was impossible with Kurda and his men. Darren suddenly knew what he needed to do. "Streak" he rasped, not entirely sure if the wolf would be able to even understand him, "I need to get into the Mountain, do you know a way in?"

Streak simply walked away from him. "Wait!" Darren called, running after him, "Streak, wait!"

The wolf led him over to another, this one much older and feeble and female. She gave a small groan as Streak nipped at her ear.

"Hey!" Darren shouted, "Cut that out! Leave her alone!"

Streak growled at him in return and then turned his attentions back on the she-wolf, growling and yipping at her until she made her way to her feet. Streak looked between the other wolf and Darren, as if telling him she would show him into the mountain.

Darren nodded at Streak and put a hand on the back of the female wolf. His second journey to vampire mountain was about to begin.


	28. The First Battle

**Review please, and enjoy!**

Elena helped Seba pack boxes away while his other assistants ran around the mountain gathering supplies. They had been working non-stop for the past several nights, Elena was still sleeping in her parents' chambers, with Kurda's investiture approaching so quickly, neither Seba nor his assistants had any time to spare to set up other sleeping arrangements, and Arra and Larten always returned from their searches far too exhausted to care, despite Elena's persistent pestering about the clothes they had found near the river. It comforted both of them to have her so near. Though she never knew it, Larten had made arrangements with Seba and his assistants to keep a close eye on her.

"How many more crates of wine do you need brought out of storage Seba?" one of his assistants Thomas groaned, placing a crate next to Elena, who made a tally on a sheet of parchment.

"Miss Crepsley?"

"Around fifty." Thomas made a face.

"I have to admit that this tallying idea of yours was quite brilliant my dear." Seba said, "Now get to it Thomas, the investiture fast approaches." Thomas rolled his eyes and winked at Elena as he made his way out of the chamber. "Elena could you help an old vampire with these crates?" A knock sounded at the door and Seba sighed, "How many times do I have to tell that boy not to bother knocking," Louder, he called, "Come in Thomas!"

The door swung open, and Darren stepped through, completely naked covered in scars and accompanied by three wolves. "Hello Seba." The boy said sheepishly.

Both Seba and Elena stayed completely still, frozen in shock, jaws wide open. Elena was the first to move, "Darren?" She asked shakily, "Is that really you?" He nodded and staggered back as Elena threw her arms around him, nearly tackling him to the ground. "I knew you were still alive I knew it! Mum and Dad are probably back now, Kurda's investiture is tomorrow, I'll run and get them."

"No." Darren shouted, grabbing her wrist. "I need to tell you both something important, it's about my escape, and Kurda and Gavner. I needed someone I could trust and someone the princes trust and I thought of Seba."

Seba handed him a pair of trousers, "Put those on. Why did you run Darren? It was not like you."

"How many more crates now Seba?" Thomas said as he came through the door carrying two. He gasped as he caught sight of Darren, dropping the crates he was holding. He turned to leave, but Elena latched onto his arm before he could.

"Thomas wait! Hear him out before you run to tell the princes, please?" He sputtered, unsure what to say, Elena's eyes were wide and watery, her lip jutting out in a pitiful pout. He turned his gaze to Seba.

"It is alright Thomas, we can listen to what the boy has to say, Elena you can stop making that face now."

Darren told them everything, Kurda's idea to smuggle him through the tunnels, Kurda stabbing Gavner, his journey through the Hall of Final Voyage and down the river, seeing Larten and Arra and guessing Kurda's plan to get rid of him, and his suspicions that Kurda was going to use his investiture to seize the Stone of Blood for the vampaneze.

"That cur!" Seba roared when Darren had finished his story. He stood quickly and grabbed a spear from the corner of the room, "I ought to go run him through right now!"

"Seba wait!" Darren called grabbing onto the hem of his cloak, "You can't go darting up to the Hall of Princes, we need Kurda to tell us where the vampaneze are and what they're planning. We need to stop him from becoming prince."

"The boy is right Seba," Thomas sighed, "Besides, Kurda is being heavily guarded while he prepares for the investiture, you won't be able to get to him in any case."

"And to think I was prepared to drink a toast to his health!" Seba snorted.

"So we can't do anything?" Elena asked dejectedly.

"Not so my dear, it simply means we shall have to make a bigger scene."

"What are you suggesting Seba?" Thomas asked cautiously.

The older vampire grinned widely, "We are going to interrupt the ceremony. Thomas, you go and tell my other assistants to guard the exits of the Hall of Princes, and some of you will have to make sure no one can get to Darren as well before he can tell Paris and the others of Kurda's treachery."

Thomas nodded and scurried away quickly. "What can I do Seba?" Elena asked, expecting to be told that she was to stay out of everyone's way again.

Seba smiled warmly at her, "You can stop your parents from doing something stupid, such as stopping Darren before he can address the Princes, but refrain from telling them about Darren if you please Elena, the less involved they are the greater the chance of the Princes believing Darren's story."

Her face broke into a smile, "Okay!" She replied cheerily. She kissed Darren on the cheek before sprinting off to find Larten and Arra to get ready for Kurda's investiture, which she had just helped plan to ruin.

Seba sank back onto the crate he had been sitting on with a groan, "Seba?" Darren asked timidly.

"Yes Darren?"

"Thanks for listening to me."

Seba smiled and patted the crate next to him as an indication for Darren to take a seat, "Of course my boy, you are practically my grandson after all."

"You and dad were really close huh?"

"Larten has always been like a son to me, since I first met him. Now, I still technically have to prepare for the investiture as if it is going ahead, would you help an old vampire move some of this crates my boy?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Hall of Princes was packed when Elena entered it with her parents. Completely contrary to the Festival of the Undead, the vampires in the hall wore their normal ragged clothes, and all were armed to the teeth. She prayed to the gods Seba's assistants could hold off the mob for her brother to make his way to the princes, recalling how raving mad they had all been after Harkat's interference. She stayed close to her parents which wasn't difficult, they had both been overly protective and coddling since Darren had failed his trials. As a group of vampires carried Kurda into the Hall on a sedan, she had to work to keep the hateful scowl from her face.

Her father leaned down, "Are you alright?"

She turned, confused, "Yeah, why?"

"You were making a face."

"Oh, well my stomach is just a little upset is all."

"I will take you to the infirmary after the ceremony."

She screwed her mouth up into a scowl, trying not to groan. Kurda was almost at the base of the princes' thrones when Seba's plan was set into motion.

"Stop!" Darren roared, "You have to stop the ceremony!" He darted forwards from his position underneath Seba's cloak, darting between the throng of shocked vampires who were too stunned to make a move, except for Kurda's men, who ran forward, weapons raised, prepared to take out the young half-vampire. Some of Seba's assistant blocked the exits while Thomas and Seba blocked the blows from Kurda's accomplices as Darren made his way to the thrones.

Elena grabbed both Larten and Arra's wrists as they surged forward, "Wait!" She said, "Seba has a plan."

They both stared hard at her, "How long have you known he was alive?" Arra snarled, eyes flashing.

She flinched under the gaze, "Only since this evening for sure, it's a long story, Seba and Darren will explain the whole thing."

"We'll discuss this later." Arra promised threateningly, turning as Mika leapt to his feet in rage.

"What is the meaning of this?" The prince roared.

"Sire, I implore you, please listen to what Darren has to say."

"Seba?" Mika gasped, "Do you mean to tell me you had something to do with this?"

"Yes sire."

"And you stand by your decision?"

"Completely."

"Take them both out of the hall!" A vampire behind them roared.

"Enough!" Paris shouted, "Never before has one interrupted the investiture of a prince! Darren, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"You say that never before has anyone interrupted the investiture of a prince, but I say neither has the clan tried to invest a traitor before." He had to yell over the calls of the vampires in the hall, "He murdered Gavner Purl in cold blood, and he's consorting with a group of vampaneze, they're in one of the tunnels."

The hall erupted into chaos again, and Paris had to call out several times for the vampires to settle. "These are serious accusations Darren, do you have any proof?"

Darren shook his head. "Lies!" Several of the generals shouted.

Paris called for silence, "Now, one we all admire and respect supports Darren's claims, I think we should take that into consideration."

"If it helps, why would I come back if what I said wasn't true?" Darren interjected, "I was already halfway down the mountain, by coming back I've condemned myself to death for failing my trials and running away."

"Enough of this," Arrow roared, "Kurda, do you deny these claims."

Kurda stood from the sedan, his face set, "I do not."

Gasps sounded around the room. "The vampaneze are here?" Arrow asked stony faced.

Kurda nodded. "Take the traitor and his accomplices away," Paris said, "And guard him closely, do not let him kill himself." The vampires in the hall roared their approval, now hurling vile insults in Kurda's direction. "Darren," Paris continued, folding his hands together, "Do you think you could show us where the vampaneze were?"

"I think so," Darren said.

"Paris," Seba interrupted, "With all due respect, the vampaneze will still be here long enough for Darren to get something to eat, he has been outside the mountain for several days now."

"Of course," Paris said smiling. "I believe the princes have some discussions to have anyways. Generals Arra Sails and Vanez Blane, step forward." The pair made their way through the throng of vampires, standing before the princes.

"Sires," Vanez said, getting down on one knee.

"I'm putting you two in charge of the search party, go and gather up some trackers while Darren rests for a while."

"Yes sire." Arra glanced back at Darren as Vanez led her from the hall to go round up their troops.

Seba placed a hand on Darren's shoulder, "Come along now," the older vampire said. They met Larten and Elena in the Hall of Khledon Lurt.

Larten pulled Darren against his chest, "If you ever pull a stunt like that again there will be hell to pay." His father growled in his ear.

Darren simply wrapped his arms around his father's middle. Not saying anything. Larten released him and the group sat while Darren ate. When he was halfway through his third bowl of bat broth Vanez and Arra joined the group.

"Are you ready to show us where the vampaneze were hiding out?" Arra asked him, placing a hand on his back.

He stood quickly, "Yes."

She wrapped her arm around his shoulder tightly, "Lead the way then."

He led them through the tunnels from the Hall of Final Voyage, he wasn't entirely sure how to get there from the other halls, but this way was relatively simple. "Well I know how you managed to outrun them," Vanez grumbled, rubbing his head as he wacked it on the low ceiling of the tunnel.

Darren grinned, "Lucky thing I'm so scrawny!"

"Aye," Vanez grinned back, "Luck indeed!"

The group exited the tunnels swiftly, not surprised to find the cavern where the vampenze had been camping out. They hadn't bothered to clean up after themselves very well however, tin cans and playing cards strewn around the cavern floor. One of the trackers behind Darren, his father's friend Yebba, sniffed in disgust, "It was vampaneze alright." He muttered, "They've left their stink over everything."

"Split up," Arra ordered, "Don't engage, just report back to Vanez or me with a head count." The trackers dispersed and she turned to Darren, "As for you, go back to the main halls with Seba and your father."

"But I want to help!"

Arra put a hand on either side of Darren's face, "You've done more than enough." She kissed his forehead, "Now go, I'll see you when we're done here."

Grudgingly, Darren slipped back through the tunnel and met his father and Elena and Harkat back in his chambers. "They didn't give you too hard a time while I was gone did they?" he asked the Little Person as he entered the room.

"No…worse than…at the…trial." Harkat said.

"He would not even tell us where you had gone." His father said. "How did the search go?"

"They weren't in the cavern they were in before, but Mum and Vanez are looking."

"I suspect Kurda moved them when you went missing." A smile broke out across his face, "If your mother and Vanez cannot find them, I doubt anyone will."

"Will I still have to go to the Hall of Death?" Darren asked timidly, sitting down on his hammock.

The smile slid off Larten's face, "I am not sure. I do not think the princes or the generals will insist on your execution until the vampaneze are executed and Kurda is put on trial. Put it from your mind for now."

"Surely they won't kill him now!" Elena cried, "Not after this."

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it," Larten said firmly, "If I can help it, nothing will happen to you."

Seba entered the room, "They are back."

"Already?" Elena gasped.

"They had their best on the case, come along, they are deciding what to do about the current situation."

Arra and Vanez were giving their report when they entered the Hall of Princes. "How many?" Arrow was gasping.

"Forty to fifty Sire." Arra said.

"And you're sure we can't ambush them?"

"Positive. They are in a series of narrow caverns, unless we can flush them out, our numbers won't be an advantage."

"Are you saying that they would beat us General Sails?" Arrow snorted.

"No, but we would suffer sever losses."

"Maybe for nothing." Vanez added, "They've positioned themselves near an exit for a quick escape and they are not bound to our custom of not flitting from the mountain."

"So there's nothing we can do?" Paris asked.

"I think perhaps the only thing we can do is flush them from the mountain. It is not ideal, but our losses would be too great otherwise, unless we can get them to move somewhere more open." Vanez stated.

Arrow growled his disgust at the notion, slumping in his throne like a little boy told he couldn't have dessert before super. Darren glanced down at his sleeve, where one of the mountain spiders had found its way, leisurely making his way up to his shoulder. He had a sudden vision of Steve Leopard, crumbling to the floor of his bedroom with two large bite marks on his neck. He stood. "Darren, what are you doing?" Elena whispered.

"Excuse me!" He called, ignoring his sister.

"Sit down this instant!" Larten whispered furiously.

"Excuse me!" He called again. This time he had gained the attention of the Generals and Princes.

"Yes?" Mika asked, his tone less than impressed.

"I think I have a way to get the vampaneze into a bigger cavern without flitting away."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The plan was simple, but undoubtedly effective. Darren, Elena, Seba, and Mr. Crepsley would guide an army of mountain spiders, led by Madam Octa, into the tunnel where the vampaneze were hiding to flush them out. Darren and Elena would block the exit, as they were the only ones able to endure the sun. Arrow would lead the first attack once the vampaneze had been cornered. Arra and Vanez volunteered to be among the first wave. Mika would lead the second wave, and Arrow would return to the Hall of Princes so that Sire Skyle could "mop up the stragglers," as Mika put it.

Seba had fashioned a makeshift wooden flute for Elena, he and Mr. Crepsley could hold the spider's attention with a simple whistle but Darren and Elena were not as apt at controlling the spiders yet. In position, Elena and Darren called out for the spiders to come to their aid, and soon the cavern entrance was blocked by a furry mass of grey.

"What are those?" A voice in the cavern sounded.

"They're just ordinary mountain spiders," Another voice said, "Don't be so foolish."

"I hate spiders." The first voice grumbled.

Fear suddenly struck in the voices of the vampaneze, "They're all over me! Get it off, get it off! Ugh."

"Move back to the cavern over there!" Someone demanded.

"Out of my way!"

"Come on move!"

More roars broke out, this time from the attacking vampires, Larten and Seba had clearly given the signal for the first wave to charge. Darren and Elena snuck inside the tunnel, this time nearly empty of spiders, save for those that the vampaneze had managed to crush. A stray vampaneze made his way out of the tunnel, running for the exit despite the sun. Furious, Darren quickly brought his knife up under the ribs of the unsuspecting vampaneze, with the intention of bringing vengeance to Gavner's memory. Elena glanced back to make sure he was okay, before darting away to join the fight. Darren stared in horror at the vampaneze before him. He was young, probably around the same age as he was if he had aged normally, his face only a slight shade of purple, his hair only with a reddish tint. Guilt immediately flooded his body, this vampaneze had done nothing to him, not even to Gavner, it was Kurda that had delivered the killing blow. Looking in the dead eyes of the vampaneze he saw his friend Steve and keeled over to vomit.

Dazed, he left the tunnel with the dead vampaneze, wandering dumbly around the fight. He took in his fellow vampires, laughing as if the killing was some great sport, even his father and Seba were revelling at the battle!

Not paying attention, he walked straight into Vanez, who whipped around, holding his weapon high. He lowered it quickly when he realized it was Darren, "What are you still doing here?" He growled, "You were supposed to leave." His gaze softened when Darren didn't respond, still staring blankly into space. Vanez sighed, "I see you've learned what most of our brethren never learn in their very long lifetimes." He looked sad as he glanced around at the fighting. "They forget the vampaneze were our brothers once, our kin." He turned back to Darren and put a large hand on his shoulder, "Get out of here, this is no place for you."

Darren slipped through the fighting, stepping over dead vampires and vampaneze alike. He noticed Elena fighting side by side with Mika, who had clearly brought in the second wave of attack as the number of vampaneze quickly dwindled. Vanez had approached Arrow, imploring him to return to the Hall of Princes to collect Paris to finish the fighting.

He meant to slip away into the main halls, but he caught sight of his mother facing off with the vampaneze he remembered as Glalda. He hesitated, and then made his way down to where they were. Though his mother was more than capable, he had to make sure she was alright before leaving.

"So the vampires are sending women to fight their battles now are they?" The large vampaneze taunted.

"Your kind are the foolish ones to think that women cannot fight as fiercely as any man." Arra snarled.

"Come on then woman, let's see what you're made of." The pair traded blows. It was a fierce fight, both Glalda and Arra were valiant warriors. "You are a mighty warrior, vampiress," Glalda said panting, "But I have things I mean to accomplish." His blade caught hers and sent the swords clattering away. Darren surged forward, knowing he would be too late by the time he got there.

"NO!" Someone roared. Before anyone involved knew what was happening, an orange-haired blur had knocked Arra aside before Glalda's sword hit its mark. Well, it hit _a_ mark. Elena had knocked their mother to the side as the sword swung. Rather than impaling Arra, it slid across Elena's stomach, slicing her almost all the way from her navel to her ribs. She had fallen with all her weight on Arra, stuck underneath her, Arra was unable to retrieve her sword.

"Ha," Glalda smirked, "It looks as though I'll kill me two vampiresses today."

He was taken by surprise as Darren tackled him to the ground with a yell. "Darren, no!" Arra yelled, as she ripped Elena's shirt and pressed it tightly against the wound that was profusely bleeding.

Enraged, Darren could barely hear her. Glalda snorted when he saw who had tackled him. "Sending women and children to fight battles." He met Darren's blow all the same, with the same fervour he had met Arra's blows with. Darren managed to get his knife at the hilt of Glalda's sword, slicing his fingers. With a yell of surprise the vampaneze dropped the sword, instead wrapping his large hands around the boy's throat. Struggling to breathe, Darren took his knife and drove it as forcefully as he could into Glalda's chest. The vampaneze released his grip in shock. Darren, gasping for breath, crawled painfully towards his mother and sister.

"Is she going to be okay?" He rasped.

"Of course she will." Arra snapped, still putting pressure on the wound.

"Am I…going to…die?" Elena croaked out.

"No." Arra said vehemently, "No you are not. Save your breath."

Darren left the pair, scrambling over both vampires and vampaneze. He caught sight of Mika leading away Vanez, who had blood pouring out of his one good eye. He froze again, struck by the horror of the battle. He shook his head and started running towards his father as the flash of his red cape brought him back to his senses. "DAD!" He roared.

Larten whipped around and caught sight of Darren. He and Seba strode over immediately. "You were supposed to leave after the first wave." His father chastised.

"No time for that, you have to come now," Darren said turning and running back towards Arra and Elena. Larten and Seba followed, hot on Darren's heels.

"Darren what is going on?" Larten demanded as they ran. He was answered by the sight of Arra leaning over their daughter, holding a bloodied scrap of cloth to her stomach. His face paled and he darted to their side in an instant. "What happened?" He asked Arra, helping her apply spit to the wound.

"She pushed me out of the way." Arra groaned.

Seba whispered something in Darren's ear and the pair vanished out of sight. "They were never supposed to be here." Larten cried.

"I know that! I didn't even know they were here."

"Who did it?"

"Him." Arra growled, nodding to the dead Glalda, "Darren killed him." Elena's eyes fluttered, "Don't close your eyes, do you hear me? Don't you dare close your eyes baby."

"Does it hurt?" Larten asked.

"Talk about…stupid…questions." Elena groaned.

Seba and Darren had returned with piles of spider webs. They all helped layer the webs over the wound. "That should keep the wound closed until we can get her to the infirmary." Seba said. "I will go flag down a stretcher."

Larten put an arm around Elena's head and another beneath her legs and gently picked her up, cradling her against his chest as Seba's assistants quickly came over with a stretcher. Thomas' face paled as he caught sight of the large wound.

Larten and Arra followed the stretcher, while Darren stayed behind with Seba. "She's going to be okay right?" He choked out.

"I do not know for sure Darren, but our medics will try their best to save her."

"I hope so."

"I hope so too my boy, I hope so too."

Darren didn't like the uneasy look on Seba's face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I've always hated the exchange between Arra and Glalda in the books, it doesn't coincide with the image of her in my head. Remember to review!**


	29. Interrogation

**I don't own Cirque du Freak, Remember to review.**

The infirmary of vampire mountain was full after the battle with the vampaneze. Larten barked at one of the medics to find a bed for his daughter. The medic, an older vampire named Seamus, looked sympathetically at the young vampiress on the stretcher. "I'll do what I can Larten. I don't know about a bed, but I'll see to it that she gets attention straight away." He left, and Seba's assistants gently placed the stretcher on the floor, leaving to go see if any other vampires needed help reaching the infirmary.

Larten and Arra sat next to their daughter, Arra stroked her hair softly, while Larten held onto one of her hands tightly. "You could have asked a little nicer you know Dad," Elena groaned.

Her father chuckled weakly, "Well perhaps if you had not gone and gotten yourself stabbed I would be perfectly pleasant."

"Like you wouldn't have done the same thing." She muttered, biting her lip as a wave of pain flashed over her.

Seamus returned with a pile of strongly smelling cloths and a needle and thread. "Let me see the wound." Arra lifted up the portion of Elena's shirt covering the cut, which was still bleeding profusely. Both Larten and Arra paled considerably, as Seamus pulled the skin taut to assess the damage. Though neither were normally squeamish, nor unused to gory flesh wounds, it was somehow different when it was their daughter's injury. "You were lucky girl, it's a clean slice, not a stab wound. Unless it gets infected she will likely live." The medic prepped the needle and thread and looked sympathetically down at her. "This is probably going to hurt quite a lot."

Elena's fingers gently squeezed Larten's and he squeezed back. She let out a sharp gasp of pain as Seamus placed the medical cloths over the wound to clean it. Within seconds, the cloths had been stained pink with her blood. Laying them to the side, the medic began to stitch the wound closed. It was impossible to tell who was holding to the other's hand tighter. Larten or Elena. A little of the edge was taken from Arra's anxiety every time the stitches pulled the skin closer and closer together. Snipping the thread once the deed was done, Arra held her upright, as Seamus wrapped another medicine soaked cloth around her middle and then wrapped her in bandages.

"Thank you, Seamus." Arra said gratefully, still holding Elena in her arms.

"Of course, that's my job." He smiled, and then his voice grew stern. "Now, you aren't to do so much as get out of your coffin until that's healed, understand?" Elena nodded. "Good. Larten, Arra, keep changing those bandages and soak them in these," He handed Larten a handful of herbs, "It would be best if someone stayed with her all the time. If she rips her stitches or infection sets in bring her back here immediately. But for, now I have to ask that you take her back to her chambers, a lot of people need medical attention."

"Do you have another stretcher free to carry her?" Arra asked.

Seamus nodded, "I'll have someone bring one over."

Elena finally loosened her grip on Larten's hand. Arra continued stroking Elena's hair while Larten and another vampire carefully lifted her onto the stretcher. Arra took the other end of the stretcher from the other vampire and they carted Elena back to their chamber. "Why are we here?" She asked.

"You have to stay as still as possible so you do not tear out your stitches." Larten explained. "So no hammock, you can stay in here. One of us will stay with you and the other will sleep in your hammock in Darren's room."

They laid her inside the coffin. "Which one of you is going to stay?"

Arra looked at Larten and a silent agreement passed between them. "I am." She said after a while.

"I will go find Darren." Larten said, he stooped over a placed a kiss on Elena's forehead, "You just concentrate on getting well." He stood and paused for a moment before pulling Arra close and kissing her cheek tenderly.

Elena's eyes snapped to her mother as he left, "So does that mean…" She trailed off, knowing Arra would know what she was asking.

"Yes. We decided after the Hall of Flames, but we didn't want to distract you two." Arra climbed into the coffin next to her, making sure not to jostle her too much. When her arms were securely around her daughter she started the lecture that she had been chewing on since the battle. "That was an incredibly stupid thing you did."

"I'd do it again." Elena said stubbornly.

"You almost died Elena."

"But I didn't. He would have killed you."

"Probably," Arra admitted bluntly, "But I would much rather die than have you on death's door anytime."

"Isn't it better we're both alive?"

"I'd rather you were safe."

"He would have killed you." Elena repeated quietly. Larten and Darren had slipped into the room during the conversation and quietly stood off to the side. "I only just got you back, I couldn't lose you again."

"I could say the same about you." Arra replied, kissing the top of her head.

Darren coughed awkwardly, and his father threw him a withering glare. They both approached the coffin cautiously. "Well I'm glad both of you aren't dead." Darren said.

"I would have to agree." Larten said as Arra held out an arm so she could hug Darren close to her.

"My point is still the same. For the both of you." Arra said softly, pulling Darren closer to her. She looked up at Larten, "Have you heard anything about his trial?"

"Arrow came to see me. Kurda's trial will happen before anything else. And they will hold the funerals before they deal with Darren's case."

"They can't kill him," Arra whispered with her lips pressed to Darren's brow, "Not now, I won't allow it."

"It'll be okay mum." He replied quietly.

"Are we going to Kurda's trial?" Elena asked.

" _You_ are staying right here with me."Arra growled.

"But-"

"You don't get a but, you lost that privilege when you stayed in the fight when we _expressly_ told you not to."

"I would like to go." Larten interjected, stopping the argument before it could go any further. His face darkened. "I need to hear it from his own mouth what he did to Gavner. And-" His voice wavered, "Perhaps he will at least have the decency to tell us what he did with his corpse." Arra reached a hand out to grasp Larten's.

"They'll find him Larten, with or without that traitor's help." She tried to smile, but it barely touched her eyes.

"Paris told me about you and Gavner." Elena said to her father softly. "Why didn't either of you ever say anything?"

"What's she talking about?" Darren asked, looking up at his father.

Larten sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I found Gavner when he was just a small boy. I took him to Paris and gave him to a human woman I-uh," He glanced at Arra, "had _relations_ with raised him."

"You raised him too Larten." Arra said quietly, "He always saw you as a father figure, to the very end."

"Did you raise him too?" Darren asked his mother, thinking she had been the human woman his father spoke of.

To Larten's surprise Arra smiled, "No." She glanced at Larten worriedly, "She's long since dead."

"It is alright," He said gently, albeit unconvincingly, "I am long past it."

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell us." Elena said crossly.

"Because Gavner and I had not even discussed the matter ourselves. He never called me his father, I would not let him, I did not deserve the title."

"Not that you know of anyways," Arra muttered under her breath.

"You had no problem letting us call you dad." Darren said stubbornly.

"Yes but you two actually _are_ my children."

Harkat made his way into the chamber, "Seba sent…me…to tell…you….that….the trial…is…starting…soon."

Larten looked down at Darren, "Would you like to go?"

"Yes," Darren said quickly. "For Gavner." He added.

Larten smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "We shall see you after." He told Arra.

"If they put it to a vote will you speak on my behalf?" She asked.

"What would your vote be?"

"I think you know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hall of Princes was absolutely packed for the trial. It seemed every vampire in the mountain was even more eager to see Kurda fall than they had been to see him made Prince. Yebba spotted Larten and Darren and waved the pair over. "They've saved you a seat at the front Darren," The massive general said kindly.

"Me? What for?"

"Without you we never would have discovered Kurda's plot." His father explained darkly.

"Aye." Yebba concurred, "We would have made him a prince and he would have brought us all to ruin."

"Come along." Larten said to Darren, following Yebba to the front where one of the very first benches was left open for them. They took a seat, and a number of vampires patted Darren on the back as they filled up the benches behind them.

When all three princes were seated in their respective thrones the door of the hall swung open and a group of four guards led Kurda Smahlt through the hall. This time, the vampires around them erupted in jeers and taunts. Kurda's guards blocked the more serious blows thrown at the fallen General, but they let most of the punches and jabs land on their mark. Kurda endured all of the torment silently, holding his head high, as his torso and arms slowly turned purple from bruises. By the time he reached the princes he could have passed for one of the vampaneze he had allied himself with. Despite the abuse, and Darren's key role in receiving it, Kurda managed a small smile he directed at the boy. Larten gave Darren's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Kurda Smahlt!" Arrow shouted when the guards had stopped just below the platform where the princes' thrones were situated. "You are to answer for your actions in bringing the vampaneze here, killing Gavner Purl, and plotting to bring the clan to ruin. How do you plead?"

Kurda lifted his chin high, "I am guilty of only the first two charges."

The vampires behind him sneered angrily at him. "Lies!" Someone roared and lunged forward to stab Kurda. The guards managed to restrain him and looked to the Princes.

"Take him out of the Hall." Paris said firmly, "And if anyone else tries anything of the same nature remove them as well."

"I could reach him." Larten muttered under his breath next to Darren. "I could go up and slit his throat before anyone could stop me." A cold shiver ran up Darren's spine at the malice in his father's voice.

"Larten, behave." Seba said sternly. Darren reached out and gave his father's hand a reassuring squeeze. He relaxed only when his father's shoulders slumped, a sign he was no longer prepared to attack suddenly. He turned his attention back to the interrogation.

"You brought the vampaneze here to ambush us yes?" Arrow barked.

Kurda's head remained high. "Yes."

"And you meant to steal the Stone of Blood?" Mika interrogated.

"Yes."

"To hunt all of us down and kill us one by one." Arrow roared, pounding a fist against the arm of his throne.

"No." Kurda said.

"Then what was your aim in stealing the Stone of Blood?" Paris asked.

"I _was_ going to use it to track vampire's down, but not to kill anyone. The vampaneze and I were working together to come up with an arrangement to meld the two clans once again. They would give up some of their practices and we would give up some of ours. We would only kill those who would not comply. It was meant to be diplomatic but I'm afraid we've run out of time."

"What do you mean out of time?" Mika asked.

"My companions informed me that Harkat's message was indeed true. The Lord of the Vampaneze has risen at last." The hall filled with a deafening silence.

"You are certain of this Kurda?" Paris asked calmly.

"Positive. Mr. Tiny told the vampaneze where to find the boy and his father. He has emerged from the Coffin of Fire completely unscathed. You should hardly be surprised. Surely the coming of Darren and Elena meant something. Where one half of a legend comes true the other usually follows."

"What's he talking about?" Darren murmured to his father.

Larten sighed, "Your mother and I are going to have to have a very long conversation with you two later. Put it from your mind for now."

"How did you plan to steal the Stone of Blood?" Mika asked, "Surely you knew that one of us could open the Halls. You couldn't hold fast here forever."

Kurda jutted his chin out further in defiance. "Poison." He said simply and the vampires behind him hissed. "I was planning to give you three a bottle of wine. When you toasted to my health you would fall and I could hold fast here until Sire March arrived. At which point, I hopefully would have had successfully integrated the vampires and vampaneze here. Vancha would be free to join the new clan or fall like the old ones."

"Do you have anything else to say for yourself?" Mika demanded.

"Only this. My only regret was the murder of Gavner Purl. He was a noble and honourable man. But I would have killed him again and a hundred others like him if it would have worked." Larten clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. "I hid his body in a narrow crack in the cavern where he was killed." He lowered his voice, "He deserves a proper funeral."

"On that we can agree." Larten muttered darkly. Darren fought back tears as the memory of Kurda driving his knife into Gavner's ribs came flooding back. He looked over at his father and saw a few tears roll down the side of his cheek. _He really did love Gavner like a son_ , Darren thought to himself.

"And the Vampaneze Lord?" Arrow questioned, "What of him?"

But Kurda would say no more.

Paris looked sadly at the fallen General and Prince that never-would-be. "I would kill you honourably if it were up to me." He said. "I know you had the best interests of the clan at heart, but rules are rules. You have betrayed the clan and acted dishonourably. You are to die like a traitor." He pointed a spindly finger at Kurda. "All in favour?"

"Aye." Arrow growled.

"Aye." Mika said softly.

"It is done." Paris said. "Take him to the Hall of Death."


	30. On Trial...Again

**I don’t own Cirque du Freak, Remember to review. This will be the end of book 6.**

Darren let out a sigh as Paris announced Kurda’s sentence. “You can go back with your mother and sister if you would like.” He looked up at his father who had just spoken.

“It’s okay.” Darren said quickly, “I want to go.”

“You are sure?” Larten asked, face serious, “It will not be a pretty sight, no one would judge you for not attending.”

“I have to see it through.” Darren insisted, rising to his feet.

“Very well.” Larten stood, wrapping an arm around Darren’s shoulder.

The pair made their way to the Hall of Death with their enthusiastic fellows, who were still shouting verbal abuse towards Kurda despite the fact he was not present. Seba stood behind his old student. “It has been a long time since this hall was used for a matter such as this.” He said sadly.

“Where are they?” Darren muttered, beginning to get anxious to tell Elena and Arra what happened.

“They are likely asking Kurda what he did with Gavner’s body.” Seba explained, “Among other things. Be patient Darren, they will be here shortly.”

No sooner had the words left Seba’s mouth did Mika and Arrow appear on the cliff face above the stakes. Two guards followed them, roughly dragging Kurda between them. The blonde’s face was impassive as they brought him before the two princes. Arrow had a scowl plastered on his face, though that was unsurprising given his strict anti-vampaneze stance. Mika looked much more solemn. He raised a bowl filled with red paint-or was it blood-and dipped three fingers to paint three marks across Kurda’s chest. They looked eerily like the three scars on his cheek. The mark of an ally or a victim to the vampaneze, the mark of a traitor to the vampires.

“Any last words Kurda Smahlt?” Mika asked grimly.

“Only this, I’m not sorry for what I did, I am only sorry that I failed.”

“Very well Kurda.” Mika said, Darren thought the prince sounded rather unhappy and briefly wondered how close the pair had been.

“Strap him in.” Arrow grunted to the guards.

Kurda’s arms were bound behind him and a blindfold was fixed over his eyes before he was placed in one of the cages. The guards secured a rope on a pulley and tightly tied it to the cage. They stepped away and presented the rope to the princes. Arrow and Mika shared a glance, and most likely some sort of mental conversation, before Mika took hold of the rope, knuckles white with his iron grip. Darren watched as the cage was raised from the ground. Despite his bravado and determination to see Kurda’s trial and sentencing through to the end, he couldn’t help but bury his face into his father’s side as the cage dropped, suddenly thankful for his father’s habit of wearing his ridiculous red cloak. He only wished that the cloak could quiet the sounds of Kurda’s screams, the creak of the wooden pulley as the cage was raised and dropped, two times, three, four-the screaming ceased. His father’s hand was tight on his shoulder as he pried him away. Looking up at his face, Darren was surprised to see tears in the orange-haired vampire’s eyes. Hand still firmly on his shoulder, Larten led Darren out of the Hall of Death. Darren glanced back as the cage was raised a final time, the bloodied body of Kurda Smahlt still inside. Kurda the prince-to-be, Kurda the traitor, Kurda his _friend_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena was asleep when Darren and Larten returned to the chambers. “What happened?” Arra whispered as Larten knelt on the floor beside the coffin.

“He was put to death.” Larten replied bluntly, “We just left the Hall of Death.”

“You let him watch the execution?” Arra asked, indicating Darren. From the look on her face it was clear she didn’t approve of his decision.

“He insisted.” Larten defended, “And he had every right to. Without Darren we would be overrun by the vampaneze by now.”

“I didn’t actually watch.” Darren said quietly, “And he offered to bring me back here first. Don’t get mad at dad.”

“How is Elena?” Larten asked, tactlessly changing the conversation topic.

“I changed her bandages an hour ago. The wound isn’t healing as fast as it should be.”

“She will be fine Arra.” Larten said, brushing back a stray hair behind her ear. He smiled weakly, “Or else I will demand the Princes send Seamus to the stakes as well.”

Darren took a seat next to Larten, folding his arms and resting them on the coffin. “When will the funerals be?”

“Three nights from now.” Larten said. “The Guardians of the Blood have to prepare the bodies. It is our custom to leave the dead for three nights.”

A knock on the wall of the cavern startled the three of them. Mika Ver Leth stood by the doorway. He cleared his throat and stared pointedly at Larten, “I team is about to be dispatched from the Hall of Princes to retrieve Gavner Purl’s body. I thought you should know. Paris told them you might be joining them.”

Larten rose to his feet, “Thank you Mika.” He said, briefly gripping the Prince’s shoulder before swiftly departing.

Mika strode over to the coffin, “I can’t stay long,” He said to Arra softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping vampiress, “We’re still trying to figure out what to do about…” He trailed off with an apprehensive look in Darren’s direction.

“What to do about me.” Darren finished for him.

He grimaced apologetically, “Paris and Arrow are working on it.” He turned back to Arra, “How is she?” He asked, nodding towards Elena.

“She’ll be fine.” Arra said determinedly, though she pulled Elena closer to her, whether consciously or not. She paused briefly, “Though I’m worried about infection setting in.” She admitted.

“She’s a fine fighter, she was beside me in the battle.” Mika praised. He turned to leave, “I know you and Larten would have preferred she didn’t get hurt, but she proved herself beyond any shred of doubt.” With that note, Mika disappeared, leaving Arra alone with her children.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Larten intercepted the group of vampires on their way from the Hall of Princes. He recognized Seba’s assistant Thomas, as well as some of the guards. “Larten!” A large vampire named Regis called. He was dressed in the blue garb of a guard, “Sire Skyle told us you might be joining.”

“Aye.” Larten said, “I owe Gavner Purl that much at least.”

The small group made their way to the cavern where Darren had first discovered the vampaneze, and where Kurda had killed Gavner Purl. “Split up,” Regis ordered, “ _He_ said that he stashed Purl’s body in a crack in one of these tunnels.”

Nobody spoke while they searched. Most of the party was made up of younger vampires, men around Gavner’s age who had been friends with the burly general. Thomas silently beckoned Larten over with a wave of his hand. “I think I’ve found him.” He said quietly when the older man approached.

Larten’s face turned whiter than his scar when he saw the crack Kurda had, no doubt unceremoniously, shoved Gavner’s body into. Carefully the two vampires set about freeing Gavner’s corpse from the rocks, his limbs stiff with rigor mortis. Larten suddenly recalled fishing bodies out of the tunnel in the Hall of Final Voyage. This work was somehow worse. He held back a sob as they finally retrieved the body and he was met with the face of his dead friend. His first son. Thomas made the death’s touch sign beside him and Larten reached his fingers out to close Gavner’s eyes before making it himself. Eyes burning bright, he ordered Thomas to return to the other vampires and tell them they had found the body. Left alone, he studied the face of the dead General, memories of Alicia and Sylva and Wester an Tanish Eul flooding back to him. “I promise that you will be the last of my children I see dead Gavner Purl.” Larten muttered. Thomas returned and Gavner’s body was taken away. There would only be one more stop before he embarked on his final voyage to Paradise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of the funerals Larten and Arra made their way to the cavern in silence. The going was slow since Elena refused to let either of her parents cart her around and her wound was still not closed. Arra had been loathe to let her out of her coffin, but a shouting match had ensued that could be heard all the way from the Hall of Princes and she resignedly allowed it. Seba waited for them outside the Hall of Cremation, leading a blindfolded Vanez.

“Hello Seba, Vanez.” Darren said as their group approached.

“Hello Darren.” Vanez responded, “I’m sorry I missed Kurda’s trial, I was held up in the infirmary getting treatments.” He held up a finger and pointed at his blindfold.

“How is the eye?” Larten asked.

“Completely ruined,” Vanez said cheerfully, “I’m as blind as a bat.”

“I thought you were getting treatments.” Arra said surprised.

“Aye, so I don’t get an infection, but there’s no saving my vision.”

“Will you leave the mountain?” Arra asked.

“Normally I would do what any blind vampire does and seek a noble death, but I feel that given we are on the brink of a war with the vampaneze that would be dishonourable.” Vanez admitted,

“The Princes will find some use of you I am sure.” Seba said smiling, “I have likewise decided to put my retirement on hold for the time being.”

“Maybe your other senses will get stronger now.” Darren chimed in positively.

Vanez laughed and clapped his hands together, “Wouldn’t that be something! How’s your sister?”

“I’m fine.” Elena said weakly. Larten had an arm wrapped around her waist, holding her steady and she leaned on him heavily.

“I figured you’d still be in your coffin.”

“She should be but she’s too stubborn for that.” Arra said bitterly.

“You say that like you’re any different.” Vanez commented wryly.

“I’d punch you if it wasn’t an unfair advantage.” Arra snarled at him.

The doors of the Hall swung open and they made their way to the front. The Hall was soon packed. “I thought you said that not many vampires bothered to attend the cremation ceremony.” Darren said to his father confused.

“They do not. However, Gavner was quite popular and very respected.” His father answered softly. He smiled, “He would have been thrilled that this many people came to see him off.”

Paris Skyle soon came to the front. As the oldest vampire in the mountain, he would be the one leading the ceremony. Sire Arrow stood next to him. Gavner was carried into the hall by a team of guards. He was dressed in simple white robes.

“Be strong Larten.” Seba said quietly to his student, “Gavner would not want you to shed tears for his sake.”

Larten nodded, his expression betraying nothing. Though he did pull Elena slightly closer to him than before.

“His name was Gavner Purl.” Paris said.

“Gavner Purl.” The chorus of vampires repeated.

Arrow stepped forward with a lit torch and set Gavner’s body ablaze. That was the end of it. Vampires were not beings of sentimentality. Later on, they would drink a toast to his name and swap fond memories over ale and wine. Arra put her hand on Larten’s shoulder and led him away as everyone filed out to make room for the friends of the next dead vampire.

They had only just made it out of the room when Elena’s face went stark white and she let out a gasp of pain. “What’s the matter?” Arra asked.

“Nothing.” She said, “I just think I might have pulled out a couple stitches.” She feebly protested as Larten promptly lifted her into his arms.

“This is why you were not supposed to move.” He sighed, “I will take you to the infirmary to get them fixed.”

By the time they reached the infirmary Elena was shivering violently and had lost every trace of colour from her face. “Seamus!” Larten barked, seeing the old medic pass by.

“Larten! What-“ He stopped when he noticed Elena in his arms, shaking and sweating. “Get her on a bed.” He said sharply.

Larten gently set her down and Seamus quickly came to her side with a needle and thread. His face paled as he lifted up her shirt. “What is it?” Larten snapped.

“Infection, and a nasty one at that.” Larten watched anxiously as the medic cleaned away the pus oozing from the wound with a strong smelling cloth. The medic undid his previous work and restitched the wound again after cutting away some of the infected skin. He pressed a cool cloth to her forehead. “I think we should keep her here until the danger of infection passes for sure.”

“I will stay with her.” Larten said quickly.

Seamus raised an eyebrow, “Isn’t your boy’s trial tomorrow?”

Larten paused, taken aback. “Yes, well-“ He faltered.

Seamus put a hand on his shoulder, “Talk with Arra, tell her what’s going on and figure it out together. Elena isn’t moving anywhere.”

Larten nodded mutely and ran to find Arra. He found her talking with Darren and Harkat in their son’s room. “Where’s Lena?” Darren asked.

Larten weakly put a hand on Arra’s shoulder, “She ended up with an infection.”

“What?” Darren gasped.

“Seamus cut it out but she still has a fever. He is going to keep her in the infirmary until she recovers fully. Can I talk to you in private for a moment Arra?”

She nodded and stood, following him outside. “Did Seamus say anything else?” Arra asked him.

“No, I came back to talk to you. I do not want to leave her, but Darren’s trial is tomorrow evening. I will not allow him to be alone for that.”

“I can stay with Elena today and I can go to Darren’s trial.” Arra said immediately.

“Arra I cannot let you-“ He stopped as she put a finger to his lips.

“I want to. And you need time to process everything.” She gripped his forearms tightly, “You haven’t exactly had an easy return to the fold.”

“As you wish.” Larten said, pressing his forehead to hers. She backed away and quickly headed towards the infirmary. Larten made his way back to Darren’s room.

“What’s going on?” Darren asked as soon as he entered the room.

“Your mother is staying with your sister for the day. She will go with you to your trial tomorrow evening.”

“Are you okay?” Darren asked.

“Do not worry about me Darren.”

Though he had held back his tears all through the funeral and the infirmary, it was only when he thought Darren had finally fallen asleep and he was left alone in the cell that he finally wept. The weight of the trials, of Gavner’s passing, of Kurda’s betrayal, of Elena’s injury, of Darren’s up coming trial finally hitting home. Darren got up from his own hammock and climbed next to his father, giving him a tight hug. Larten embraced him tightly. The mountain filled with heartbroken sobs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darren and Larten stopped by the infirmary so that Larten and Arra could trade children. Darren hadn’t mentioned a word about his father’s breakdown the day before, for which Larten was grateful. Arra was carefully placing a cloth across her daughter’s forehead, carefully smoothing down her hair.

“Good Evening.” Larten greeted.

She whipped around. “Evening.”

He took a seat next to her, “How has she been?”

Arra couldn’t quite meet his eye. “She hasn’t woken up yet.”

Larten reached out an took her hand, “She will.” He promised. “You two should get going. You do not want to keep the Princes waiting.”

Arra leaned forward and kissed him softly, and then she bent over to kiss Elena’s cheek. “I’ll be back soon.” She whispered.

“Arra,” Larten called her back.

“Yes?”

“Do not let them kill him.”

She gave him a strange smile, “I won’t. I swear it.”

Darren ran forward and gave his father a hug and kissed his sister. He left the infirmary, sparing only a glace behind him as he made his way to the Hall of Princes to embrace his destiny.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hall was completely packed as Arra and Darren made their way to the Princes. Harkat followed close behind, sitting next to Arra in the front row while Darren stood before the Princes alone.

“Darren Crepsley.” Paris said, officially commencing the trial. “We are grateful for your help in locating and eradicating the threat of the vampaneze, you have done this clan a great service. However, you still have to answer for the failing of your trials and fleeing of your sentence.” Darren nodded to acknowledge Paris’ words, eyes downcast. “We,” He gestured to the other Princes, “Could unfortunately think of no lawful way to absolve these crimes.”

Arra leapt to her feet in anger standing behind her son, “You cannot be serious.” She snarled. “After everything he has done you would still send him to the stakes.”

“General Sails, if you would let Paris finish-“ Arrow started.

“No!” She shouted. Quieter, “I promised Larten I would not let you kill him. Do not make me break that promise, not now.”

“Arra if you would just-“ Seba called.

“You agree with them Seba?” She said incredulously.

“I have been to all the meetings regarding this decision and I have to say that I do Arra.”

“I won’t stand for it.” She snapped, “If anyone wants to lay a hand on my son they will have to go through me first.”

“Me…too.” Harkat had joined Arra in the center.

“Arra sit down, for the love of the gods, you are making a fool of yourself.” Mika chastised.

“But-“

“Sit.” Mika said more firmly with a glare. “Or stand if you prefer, just shut up and listen.”

“We cannot change the laws for you Darren; However,” He raised a hand as Arra’s mouth opened to protest once more, “We can place you above them.”

He stopped and Arra was silent, seemingly dumbstruck. “Paris,” She said slowly, “You cannot mean-“

“I do.”

“But the Generals-“

“Have all agreed.” Arrow said, “You didn’t, but we assumed your vote would also be yes. In any case the decision was unanimous.”

“Unani-“ Her voice fell silent.

“Excuse me!” Darren called, “Can someone explain to me what’s going on?”

“They want to make you a Prince.” Arra whispered in his ear.

“What? Me? No way!” He looked uncertainly between the Princes, sure this was a practical joke they were pulling.

“You can thank Arrow for the idea.” Mika said.

He glanced back at the Generals who were all beaming at him. “You’re serious?”

Mika sighed, “Well it seems you won’t make a very bright Prince, but we are serious all the same.” He glanced at Arra, “They’ve also voted to make Elena a Princess as well. Given she recovers.”

Arra stared at Mika in utter disbelief. “There’s never been a Vampire Princess.” She said.

“Well,” Paris said, “Perhaps it is time. After all, we all know the legend. But besides that, your children have both proven themselves to be capable and fiercely loyal to this clan.”

“What do we do now?” Darren asked.

“Step forward.” Paris said.

Darren climbed the steps up to the thrones. Mika and Arrow were both digging their nails into their fingertips, the same way his father had when he had blooded him. “We won’t exchange too much blood, that way you can stay a half-vampire.” Paris explained. Arrow held up his fingers and he pricked Darren’s fingertips. Arrow and Mika each placed a hand on the Stone of Blood that sat behind their thrones. They extended their other hands to Darren and he took each of them. It was far more intense than it had been when Mr. Crepsley had first blooded him. From the pained expressions on Mika and Arrow’s faces it was the same for them. When they separated, Darren almost fell over. Luckily, Paris was standing behind ready to catch him.

“How do you feel?” Arrow asked.

“Dizzy.” Darren said, “I probably need to lie down.”

“That will have to wait.” Paris said with a smile, “Your subjects are waiting, it would be rude to ignore them.”

Darren made his way to the edge of the platform. The vampires below erupted into cheers. He could see Seba and Vanez among the crowd. Harkat was whooping alongside them. His mother just below the platform, eyes shining with pride. The festivities were almost enough to rival the Festival of the Undead. Darren was overjoyed when it was deemed finally acceptable for him to go to bed.

Larten could hardly believe it when he was told the news. Elena’s fever broke a few nights after Darren had been blooded. When she had fully recovered she too was blooded by Mika and Arrow and the festivities broke out in full fervour for a second time.

For the first time since arriving at Vampire Mountain Larten and Arra could stop worrying about what would happen to their children. Despite the looming war with the vampaneze, they could be at peace, just for a little while.


	31. Five Hunters

**Hello Lovelies, onto book 7, can you believe it? Please review.**

It had been six years to the day since Kurda Smahlt had been executed. Darren and Elena had taken his place as Prince. Some of the Generals had morbidly joked that they had to elect the two of them since they were only half-vampires and they had just deposed a full-blooded prince. Of course, they only threw out comments like that amongst their own and most _definitely_ not in front of Sire Ver Leth.

The half-vampire twins had spent the past six years furthering their training in both fighting and vampiredom. Darren had retried the Trials of Initiation, this time without any severe hiccups. Larten spent the majority of his nights overseeing his children’s responsibilities as leaders of the clan. Though Mika had wanted him to take up his old position as General, Larten rejected the offer, wanting to stay in the mountain to help his children. And for one other reason. Arra took control of training all the new recruits with Vanez. The old Gamesmaster had been completely blinded in a battle six years ago, but as predicted by Darren, his other senses seemed to have grown to compensate. He was just as deadly and dangerous in battle now as he had been when he had the full use of his eyes. But the influx of new recruits had grown considerably since the war between vampires and vampaneze. Arra was appointed initially to replace Vanez, but she had become his assistant of sorts since he had made a miraculous recovery.

Darren and Elena were the only leaders present in Vampire Mountain besides Paris Skyle. Mika and Arrow had gone into the field shortly after the War of Scars, that was what the war between the vampires and vampaneze had been called, had started. Darren and Elena were in the Hall of Princes, helping Paris sort through reports and mark down locations on a variety of maps. The entire host of vampires worried about their senior Prince. Paris looked as though he had aged nearly twenty years in the past six. He rose from his coffin later and later every evening. Currently, the elderly prince was pouring over reports from the Generals, trying to decipher messy scrawls on spare scraps. The eldest Prince groaned as he straightened. “Are you okay?” Elena asked him. “Darren and I can finish up here if you want to go onto bed.”

“It’s alright my dear.” Paris said softly. “We are almost through.”

“You should not push yourself too much sire.” Larten interjected. “We need you to get us through this war.”

“Bah.” Paris spat, “You are not a fool Larten. I don’t think I will live to see the end of this war. If I am going to make my mark on the War of Scars I better do it now.”

“Nonsense, Sire. You will outlive us all.”

Paris gave him a tight-lipped smile. “Let us return to the matter at hand.”

They both turned towards the map. “What is this?” Larten asked pointing to a spot on a map filled with flags.

Darren regarded him with a look of surprise. He pointed to the name next to it. “You don’t recognize it?” His father shook his head. “It’s your hometown.”

“Why are there so many flags?”

“There have been four or five groups of Generals killed there. It looks like a vampaneze hotspot. But it’s not the only one, look.” Elena answered and pointed to various spots where there were clusters of flags. “But that one seems worse than the others.”

Darren shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the next, “You don’t think they know about Murlough do you?”

“I don’t see how it would make any difference now.” Paris said. “We are already at war.”

Despite all of the reports coming in no one had reported any news of the Vampaneze Lord. Larten had told the other princes about Steve and Gannen Harst after Darren and Elena had been reblooded by Mika and Arrow.

_“So we’ve spent all these past nights having endless meetings about the Vampaneze Lord and you’ve known he’s existed and his identity this whole time Crepsley?” Arrow said gruffly._

_Larten sighed, “It is a complicated situation. He was my human assistant before he turned of his own accord. I did not connect the legend of the Vampaneze Lord with Steve until after hearing Harkat’s message, even when Evanna told me that the vampaneze named Gannen was his father.”_

_“But you still knew about him during your whole time in the mountain.” Arrow retorted._

_“You grew attached.” Mika said matter of fact-like._

_Larten shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, “Yes, I did.”_

_“You seem to have a penchant for adopting strays old friend.” Paris said, eyes twinkling. He grew serious. “In any case, I believe the time has come to accept the fact that this young one may be the Lord of the Vampaneze. I want a detailed description given to every General present in the mountain to be circulated around to those in the field. Of both the boy and his father. I am sure that he will be the boy’s protector.”_

_Larten nodded slightly. “I will rally the Generals.” Mika said._

Several nights passed and the reports continued to be dismal. Darren was in the Hall of Princes with Paris, while Elena was using the opportunity to get some sleep. Elena had moved into Gavner’s old room after she had recovered from her near death experience. Unlike her brother, she had eventually taken to sleeping in a coffin. She was startled by screaming from down the hall. She ran into her old chamber, where Harkat was thrashing around in one of the hammocks. Elena shook the Little Person hard. “Harkat, Harkat! Wake up.”

“Dragons!” The Little Person gasped, sitting up straight. “Burning!”

“Harkat!” Elena took his hand and squeezed it. “It’s okay, you’re awake.”

“Elena.”

“More nightmares?”

“Yes. Did I wake you?” Harkat asked. After almost six and a half years of speaking. He could finally speak in full sentences without pausing to take a breath of chemical filled air from his mask.

“Yes, but it’s okay, I should probably be getting to the Hall of Princes anyways.”

Her father popped his head around the corner just as she finished speaking. “There you are.” He said. “I was just looking for you, Sire Mika has returned, he is about to report to Paris.”

“Mika’s back?” She exclaimed.

“Yes, go fetch your mother, I am sure she will want to see him. I shall wait for you in the Hall of Princes.”

They parted at the door and Elena ran to the Halls of Sport. She watched as Vanez tackled three young recruits. Her mother standing to the side, arms folded, observing the match. Elena darted over to her, side-stepping one of the young vampires as a foot went kicking out. She skidded to a halt next to Arra.

“How’s training going?” She asked.

Arra snorted, “These new recruits can’t even take a blind man.”

“Well to be fair, the blind man _is_ Vanez. I saw him beat Arrow last year when he came back to give Paris his reports.”

Her mother chuckled and ruffled her hair. “Come to train?”

Elena swatted her away, “No, dad sent me to tell you that Mika just got back.”

“Let’s go hear what he has to say.” Arra said. She called an end to the fight.

“Hello Princess.” Vanez greeted, walking away from the new recruits, who were sprawled across the mats.

“Hi Vanez.” She glanced at the vampires on the floor. “How’s training going?”

“Normally I wouldn’t dream of passing this lot, but we’ve lost so many Generals already.”

“Mika’s back with his report.” She said.

“Hopefully he brings some good news.”

The trio made their way to the Hall of Princes, chatting meaninglessly amongst themselves. All three anxious to hear the news that brought Mika back to the mountain after five years.

Mika was pouring over the maps when they entered, one hand on Darren’s shoulder. Larten’s head snapped up as he heard the door open. He smiled and tapped Mika on the shoulder, nodding towards the group.

“Well well.” The Prince said. “If it isn’t the half-pint Princess herself.”

“Oh shut it.” Elena snapped back, but hugged him back all the same when he wrapped his arms around her and spun her in a circle.

A steady trickle of Generals had begun to enter the Halls, taking their places amongst the benches lining the Hall. “Perhaps we should move onto the meeting.” Larten said, glancing around at the Generals.

“Yes.” Paris agreed, “They are rather anxious for your report Sire Ver Leth.”

“Very well.” Mika said, giving a wink to Elena. He turned and faced his people. “I have news of the Vampaneze Lord.”

The Hall broke out in whispers, and certainly even his fellow Princes let out gasps. He raised a hand to call for silence. “Let me be very clear, I do not know where he is. I have news of him. From some of the new vampaneze recruits. But first, have you heard about their new members?”

“We expected them to start blooding non-discriminately. We’ve always far surpassed the vampaneze in numbers.”

“Oh they’ve been just as discriminate about who they are blooding, these new recruits have remained human. They call them ‘vampets’.”

“What are measly humans going to do against even one vampire?” One of the Generals shouted tauntingly.

Mika smirked grimly, “True, humans alone are no match for our kind, but weapons have grown in deadliness these past fifty years. Is this damaging enough?” He rolled up his sleeve and revealed a series of garish scars, all the same size, roughly circular in shape.

“Are those…” Darren started, “Bullet wounds Mika?”

“Yes.”

“But the vampaneze don’t use long-range weapons. They’re even stricter than us.” Elena interjected.

“True your highness. But the vampets are not bound in the same way.” Mika said.

“Despicable.” One of the Generals spat.

“And the Vampaneze Lord?” Vanez called, “You said you had some news of him.”

“Yes.” Mika said, “The vampets may be loyal to the vampaneze but they are not as apt at holding out under torture. He doesn’t have a base. He’s been moving around from vampaneze camp to vampaneze camp, trying to boost morale. But it’s not working. I’ve also learned that the boy hasn’t been fully blooded yet. He’s still just a half-vampaneze. There is talk of surrender and peace treaties amongst the vampaneze.”

“They don’t believe they can win!” Someone shouted.

“Victory is at hand!”

“Long live Sire Mika!”

Mika’s eyes widened in shock as a swarm of Generals took to the platform and carted him off over their heads.

“Let the celebrations begin!”

“A toast!”

“This is ridiculous.” Larten snorted as the group left the Hall with shouts of merriment. “If the vampaneze are pushing for a treaty we should be pushing after them not drinking like a bunch of buffoons.”

“Larten, go with them.” Paris said.

“But, but, sire-“

“Go. And do not come back until you have a hangover.”

“Sire!”

“That is an order Larten.”

He looked taken aback, but he bowed all the same. “As you wish Paris.” He sauntered away.

“What’s dad like with a hangover?” Elena asked, watching him leave.

Paris looked thoughtful for a few moments. “Like a gorilla with a sore head.” He said.

Darren and Elena burst into laughter. “You two go on as well.” Paris said with a smile.

“You sure?” Darren asked.

“We don’t mind staying Paris.” Elena added.

“Go enjoy yourselves, I don’t forsee there being many sober reports tonight.”

“Thanks Paris!” Elena said, kissing the elderly prince on the cheek.

“If you insist.” Darren said, running to catch up to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darren woke up the next day with a pounding headache. He was seeing double. He supposed he must have been outside because the moon was out. Except there were two moons. And they were green.

“Rise and shine your highness.” The two moons came into focus and Darren realized they were Harkat’s eyes.

He yelped, and then immediately regretted it as his head began to pound. “Oh gods, I feel awful.”

“Drink this.” Harkat said, handing him a tankard.

The Little Person laughed as the Prince spit out the drink immediately. “This is ale!” Darren complained.

“Well you were singing about how much you loved it a few hours ago.”

“I never want to see ale again.” He groaned, “I feel like I’ve been poisoned.”

“Come on, Seba told me that a shower can cure a hangover.”

Darren looked at him in horror, “No, anything but that.”

Harkat looked at him in glee, “Come on,” He said, taking his hand. “We should find Elena too, she drank twice as much as you did.”

Darren stumbled along after Harkat, coming to a halt in his sister’s chamber. He shook her awake. “Lena, come on wake up.”

The vampiress groaned and dragged her covers over her head. “Leave me alone.” She groaned.

“Come on, a trip to the Hall of Perta Vin Grahl is in order.”

“Try to take my covers off again and you’re a dead Prince brother.” She snarled.

Darren cautiously moved his hand away from her. “Gods you’re a nightmare when you’re hungover.”

“Leave me alone.”

“Come on Darren, let’s go.” Harkat said dragging him away.

“How come you won’t force her to go to the shower?”

“She scares me a lot more than you.”

“Fair enough.”

The shower was absolutely torturous, but Darren admitted he felt far better afterwards. On the way back to the main halls, he found his father, looking indeed similar to a mad gorilla, on his way to the waterfall. Larten groaned as he gave him a wave. Darren found Arra and Elena in the Hall of Khledon Lurt. His mother had evidently been more successful than he had been at getting his sister out of her coffin. Elena still had her head on the table, with her arms folded in front of her.

“How’s your head?” Arra asked as he sat down next to her.

“Still pounding.” Darren admitted. “But the shower helped.”

“Here.” Arra said, handing him a bowl of broth and a tankard of water.

“It’s not more ale is it?” He asked suspiciously.

“I thought you loved ale.” Vanez said, sitting down next to Elena. “You were singing about it last night. Ale, ale, I drink like a whale, I am the Prince, the Prince of Ale!” He let out a guffaw as Darren turned bright red.

“I didn’t.” Darren groaned.

“Don’t feel too bad.” Arra said as Larten sat down next to her, hair still soaked. “Your father has a penchant for making up awful songs when he’s drunk too.”

Elena lifted her head slightly, “Really?” She asked. “Are they all as bad as that one?”

“Hey!”

Arra laughed, as Larten answered, “Right down to the whale metaphors.” He said embarrassed. “I am not entirely sure why your mother ever agreed to be my mate after that.”

“Only because you were too drunk for me to hold it against you.” Arra teased, nudging his shoulder with hers. “If you had done it when you were sober it would have been a different story.”

Larten kissed her brow. “Now, shouldn’t one of you go help Mika so Sire Skyle can rest?”

Seba approached the table. Sitting down with an elbow on the table. “It has been a long time since I have seen you two out of the Hall of Princes.”

“Sorry Seba,” Elena said with a yawn, “We meant to go see you sooner.”

“It is alright, young one. You have many responsibilities. In any case, there is something I would like to show you Darren when you have time.”

“I have time now.” Darren said, “If Elena helps Mika that is.”

Everyone turned to the girl expectantly. “Well obviously I’m not going to say no now.” She huffed.

“Go on,” Arra said, “Relieve Paris.”

Elena stood and waved goodbye to the group. “I’ll see you all afterwards.”

Darren and Harkat followed Seba through the mountain tunnels. “Aren’t we close to the spider caverns?” Darren asked as they continued onwards.

Seba smiled, “Clever boy.” He looked closer at Darren. “I sense a change in you Darren.”

“Change?” Darren asked, “What kind?”

Seba gave him a tight lipped smile, “It is not my place. I shall have to have a talk with your father. Ah. Here we are.”

He stretched his hand out and picked up a spider. It was larger than most of the mountain spiders and far more colourful.

Darren stared at it curiously, “What are those?”

Seba smiled, “I call them Ba’ Darlena spiders.”

“Where on earth did you come up with that name?” Darren laughed.

Seba winked, “I thought it only fitting to name them after the two young vampires who made it possible.”

“Darren and Elena?” Harkat guessed.

“Correct.”

“How could we make them possible?”

“You both agreed to free Madam Octa shortly after you were both invested. Without her, the Ba’ Darlena would have no mother.”

“These are Madam Octa’s children?” Darren shouted, “You said she couldn’t breed with the Ba’ Halen spiders!”

“Actually, Master Crepsley, I said that it was probable she would not be able to. But do not fret, her children are not poisonous. At least as far as I can tell.”

“Well that’s a relief.” Darren said.

“Look,” Harkat said, pointing.

Darren watched as a large colourful spider emerged amongst the new spiders. “Hello Madam.” He stretched a hand out and allowed her to crawl up his arm to his shoulder. “I’ll bring Elena down here sometime to visit, and dad too.” The spider nuzzled against his cheek before crawling back down.

“I have more work to attend to in the Halls.” Seba said, “I will be on my way.”

“Do you need help…Seba?” Harkat asked.

“No, you boys enjoy yourselves. I am sure Thomas can take a break from his General training and help me for one day.”

“See you later Seba!” Darren called as they parted ways at the end of the tunnel. He turned to Harkat, “Let’s go outside, I haven’t been outside the mountain in _ages_.”

Darren let out a gasp as the cool mountain air stung his face. “Man that feels good. I wonder if Streak and Rudi are around. Harkat, are you alright?” The Little Person stared blankly ahead. “Harkat? Hey, earth to Harkat.”

“He’s coming.” The Little Person replied cryptically.

“Who? Harkat? Hey!”

Darren ran after Harkat as he took off down the mountainside. The half-vampire was struggling to keep up. “Who’s coming?”

They came to an abrupt halt. Darren nearly stumbled over Harkat. “The hands of fate keep time on a heart shaped watch.”

“Are you boys the welcoming committee?”

“I know that voice.” Darren muttered with a hint of fear.

Mr. Tiny emerged from the mists swirling around the mountain, surrounded by a gang of Little People. “Hello boys.”

“What are you doing here?”

“As brass as ever young Crepsley. Show me some better hospitality and lead me into the mountain.”

“I’m not sure if the guards will let you-“

“Paris Skyle remembers who built the Hall of Princes in which his throne sits. They will allow me in, I am accompanied by a Vampire Prince after all.”

Darren gulped and nodded, not quite meeting the eyes of the guards as they passed. Vampires all along the Halls stopped in disbelief at the sight of the small fat man, and a parade behind them had begun.

Mr. Tiny strode into the Hall of Princes as if he owned the place. “Darren?” Paris asked, “What is going on?”

“I’ve come bearing news of your destiny.” He took a seat in Arrow’s empty throne. “Long ago, I came to your clan in this very hall and predicted the coming of the Vampaneze Lord. I said he would either bring your destruction or peace between the two clans. A daughter would be born to two vampires, and the mating of this child and the Lord of the Vampaneze would lead to peace. A new race would be created, neither vampire or vampaneze but a blend of the two.” Elena shifted uncomfortably as everyone in the hall looked at her. “When Arra Sails bore twins, it threw a wrench into that destiny.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Mika demanded.

Mr. Tiny smirked, “It means that the vampaneze are not the only clan with the potential to destroy the other any longer.” He raised five fingers. “You have five chances to end the War of Scars. This one.” He lowered his last finger, “Is the future where the clans are blended, but we shall ignore that for now. The chances of it coming to pass grew slim when the children were placed in the orphanage. This future,” He wiggled his first finger, “Is the future where Kurda Smahlt’s plan was successful, and the War of Scars would be avoided entirely. That future escaped you when you executed him.”

“He was a traitor.” Mika interjected, “I would rather fight a war anyday than surrender.”

“Then you are a fool.” Mr. Tiny responded plainly. “You have three chances left to destroy the Vampaneze Lord before he is fully blooded. Once those chances have passed, your destruction will be inevitable.”

“So we organize hunting parties and track him down.” Mika said.

“Actually,” Mr. Tiny interrupted, “You need to organize one hunting party. The three chances represent three encounters between five certain vampires and vampaneze. One hunter is not present, so I will not name him, as for the other four, well I’m sure you can guess who two of them are.”

All eyes turned to the twins. “Who are the other two hunters?” Larten asked, laying a hand on Elena’s shoulder.

Mr. Tiny’s grin stretched even further, if it was possible. “Why I think it would be highly inappropriate to send the children off without parental guidance. Don’t you Larten? So what do you say? Larten, Arra, Darren, Elena? Will you accept the responsibility of the hunt? You don’t have to, but you would be securing the fate of the clan if you don’t.”

“I relish the chance to hunt the Vampaneze Lord.” Larten said through gritted teeth.

“As do I.” Arra said.

The clan turned to their newest Prince and Princess. “I’ll do it.” Elena said determinedly.

“Me too.” Darren agreed.

“Excellent!” Mr. Tiny exclaimed, clapping his hands together. “Where will you start?”

“Evanna.” Arra said, “Perhaps she can give us more details as to who the fifth hunter is.”

“A wise choice Miss Sails.” Mr. Tiny said, “I believe you will encounter the fifth hunter on the way to Evanna’s cave, but if you do not, then he will cease to be a part of the hunters.” He rose to his feet, “I leave you with this.”

He turned to Harkat, “As for you, Mulds, you can come with me now and learn your identity to stop those pesky nightmares…Or you may join the hunters and continue to suffer.”

Mika pounded his fist against his throne, “Hold on, you said only four present could partake in the hunt.”

“My, don’t we have a temper.” Mr. Tiny remarked. “Only five vampires may hunt for the Vampaneze Lord; however, as many non-vampires can accompany them as they wish.”

Harkat turned to Darren and Elena, “You don’t have to come.” Darren said, “You can finally find out who you were.”

Harkat looked uneasily between the twins and Mr. Tiny. “I feel as though the person I was would want me to accompany the hunters.”

“Very well.” Mr. Tiny said, “I just hope the nightmares do not eat you alive. Ta ta.”

The group amassed in the Hall were silent for a long a time after Mr. Tiny left. Paris finally spoke, “The four of you should prepare for your journey, we will discuss what the rest of us should do.” The hunters all nodded and departed the hall.

Elena and Darren returned to the Hall of Princes after they had finished packing. The Generals had since departed, leaving only Mika in the Hall.

“Where’s Paris?” Elena asked.

“He wanted to see you off. I believe he and Seba are waiting at the entrance for you.”

“What are the rest of you going to do while we go on the hunt?” Darren asked.

“We can’t hunt the Vampaneze Lord but we can still weaken his forces for you.” Mika said. “I will send word to Arrow and those in the field. I shall stay here and help Paris.” He paused, and then got to his feet, he gave each of them a hug. “May the Luck of the Vampires be with both of you.”

“See you on the other side of the war.” Elena said, kissing his cheek.

“Yes you will.” Mika said confidently. He made the death’s touch sign as they both left the hall, “At least I hope that you will.” He whispered after they had left.

Paris and Seba were waiting for the group outside the mountain. Seba gave each of the hunters a hug. “I wish you all the best of Luck.” He said.

Larten grasped his shoulder tightly, “I am only sorry that our reunion was so short.”

“You will always have my love and praise dear boy, that goes for all of you.” He added, looking around at them all.

Paris stretched out his hand for each of them to take. Arra and Larten both shook his hand, but when he turned to Elena she ignored it and nearly tackled the elderly Prince in a tight hug. “Elena!” Larten protested.

Paris simply waved him away. “Now, now Larten, this may be the last time I get to see them,” He said returning the hug. When he let go, Darren followed suit, hugging the Prince tightly. “Now go, and may Luck be with you all. And if, gods forbid, you should meet an early end, even in death may you be triumphant.”

Paris and Seba watched in silence as the group of five departed the Mountain to embark on their newest journey. Seba placed a comforting hand on Paris’ back and lead him inside once they had moved beyond their sight.


	32. The Fifth Hunter

**Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated and enjoy!**

Arra and Larten had flitted almost all the way down the mountain, with Arra carrying Elena and Larten carrying Darren. Harkat had been unceremoniously stuffed into Darren’s knapsack. The journey that had taken months took only a few weeks. The no-flitting rule had been alleviated during the War of the Scars, the clan couldn’t afford to take months to receive reports from the field. Elena and Darren were both overjoyed at being outside of the mountain. Arra and Larten were too, though they never said anything on the matter. Harkat was much more solemn.

“Aren’t you glad to be on the road again Harkat?” Elena asked late one evening while they were setting up camp in a cave they had found.

“I felt…at home in the Mountain. If I can, I will return when all of this…is over.”

“Perhaps you were a vampire in your previous life.” Larten said seriously.

“Maybe.” Harkat said.

“Well I’m glad to be out.” Elena said, stretching her arms over her head.

“I thought all little girls wanted to be princesses.” Larten teased.

Elena glared at him haughtily, while Darren laughed. “First of all, so not true, second of all, I know it’s an honour but even you have to admit it’s kind of boring.”

Larten smiled, “You both had a rough investiture, normally new Princes spend their first few decades out in the field before dealing with the more _mundane_ aspects of the job.”

“Are you still having nightmares Harkat?” Arra asked kindly.

Harkat grimaced, “Yes. They’re worse than before.”

“Is it still dragons?” Darren asked.

“Yes and pits of stakes and shadow men…and sometimes…a witch.”

“Do not say that word.” Larten snapped as Arra rolled her eyes at his reaction.

“What, witch?” Darren asked, “How come?”

“Because your father is paranoid.” Arra said.

Larten glared at her, “You should know better than I Evanna does not take kindly to being called a witch.” He turned to the others, “Listen to me very closely, when we get to Lady Evanna’s home under no circumstances are you to call her a witch.”

“Is she…a witch?” Harkat asked.

“In a sense.” Arra said carefully, “Though she prefers the term sorceress.”

“So who is she?” Elena asked.

“I think it’s best if she tell you herself.” Arra said, and neither one of the full vampires would say anything more on the matter.

Darren had more trouble sleeping than usual that day. When he woke it was only midday. Glancing around he noted that everyone else, even Harkat was sleeping fitfully. Experiencing a sudden burst of energy, he decided to explore a bit. Carefully stepping over his sleeping sister, Darren made his way out of the cave. Once outside, he took off in a run, relishing in the cool fresh air. He decided instantly that this was what he missed most while stuck inside the mountain. Stopping by a stream he suddenly became aware that he was absolutely parched. He dunked his whole head in and gulped greedily. Thirst sated, he sat back, getting a shock when he noted a hairy man in the reflection of the water. With a yell, he whipped around, nails extended, in preparation to defend himself. But when he turned around, there was nobody there. Turning back to the water he saw the reflection again and whipped around once more to the same sight. _Was his attacker a vampire? Or even a vampaneze?_ He raised his hand to scratch his face and noticed the hairy man doing the same in the water. He raised his other hand and gave a wave. The hairy man did the same. He held his hands out in front of his face, suddenly seeing the thick dark hair that had appeared there. Shakily, he reached up and stroked his face, his fingers tangled in the hair that had somehow appeared there. In a flash, he took off towards the cave, too panicked to take care in being quiet. That was his first big mistake. When he reached the cave he found his family and Harkat already armed and tensed for a fight. He swiftly dodged Harkat’s axe, drawing to a sharp halt before he came into range of his mother’s knives. “Wait!” He gasped, holding his hands out in front of him to show he was unarmed, “It’s me!”

None others lowered their weapons. Larten took a step forward and peered into his eyes, “Darren?” He asked, “Is that you?”

“Yes.” Darren groaned. “I don’t know what happened.”

His father groaned, “The purge.”

“The what?” Darren asked.

“It’s far too early for that.” Arra interjected.

“Perhaps…” Larten began to muse.

“Can one of you tell me what’s happening instead of discussing it amongst yourselves?” Darren asked annoyed, folding his arms across his chest.

“Usually, a half-vampire becomes a full-vampire when they are re-blooded.” Larten explained, “But there is another way. If one remains a half-vampire long enough, eventually their vampiric cells attack their remaining human cells and they become a full-vampire. But usually it takes forty years or so.”

“Then why am I changing now? And why isn’t Lena?”

“You were already re-blooded once, though you did not receive enough to turn into a full-vampire then, it may have sped up the process.”

“Wouldn’t that mean Elena should change too?”

“Probably in a few weeks.” Arra interjected, “She was blooded by Mika and Arrow two whole weeks after you remember.”

Elena groaned, “Don’t tell me I’m going to end up looking like that too.”

“Hey!”

Arra smiled, “Probably not, the process is different for males and females.”

“Vampiric puberty! Just what I wanted!” Elena said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Larten shook his head at her antics, pulling out an old fashioned razor. “What’s that for?” Darren asked apprehensively.

“Do you wish to remain looking like the wolf-man?”

Elena snorted as Darren blushed, “No, I suppose not.”

“Well at least you have hair again now.” Elena chimed in, when her father had finished cutting her brother’s hair.

“Gee thanks,” Darren snorted.

“I think you look better with hair.” Harkat said.

“I agree.” Arra chimed in, ruffling his hair. “It’s still light outside, we should all rest.”

Over the next few weeks, both children experienced changes. They would either get sudden extreme bursts of energy or be too tired to even move. Soft noises suddenly became unbearable and sunlight blinding. Mr. Crepsley lent them his cape to cover their eyes during the day. “Is this what the sun is like to you guys?” Elena moaned, her face pressed into her father’s chest to block out any light.

Larten chuckled sympathetically, “I am afraid so.”

Eventually the changes settled. Darren and Elena had both filled out and gotten far taller. Darrren was almost at eye level with his father while the top of Elena’s head came to his shoulder. The pair had finally reached their mid-teens after twenty-six years.

“So is that it? Are they…full vampires…now?” Harkat asked Arra.

“I don’t think so.” She said. She swiped a nail along Darren’s forearm.

“Ouch!”

She put her finger in her mouth and then immediately spit it out. “No, you’re still only a half-vampire. The purge comes in stages.” She turned and started walking, “You two should enjoy your last few years in the sun.”

They had finally reached the human world without any further delays. They found a small abandoned hunting cabin on the outskirts of a small town and entered to settle in for the day. They made up beds on the floor of the sitting room. Elena and Darren piled up old furniture and draped some bed sheets over the windows to block out the light. Even though they were still only half-vampires, both still found their eyes had still not quite adjusted to the brightness. Darren carefully sat on an old rickety stool, pointlessly pulling the sleeves of his sweater to the end of his wrists only for them to spring up again.

“Do you mind if we go to town to get new clothes?” Darren asked sheepishly.

Larten took in his children, both with several inches of ankles and forearms showing from ill-fitting clothes. He nodded and handed Darren some notes. “Be as quick as you can about it.” He said. Elena jumped up and followed her brother out the door. Larten wrapped an arm around Arra, pressing a kiss to her brow feeling her relax into him as they settled onto their makeshift bed on the floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darren and Elena made their way into the town. “I can’t wait to get into clothes that actually fit me.” Elena muttered tugging on the end of her sleeve. The ends were frayed from her sharp nails tugging on the end of it.

Darren laughed and glanced at her, “You look more like mom now.” He commented, “Other than the hair of course.” He added ducking as she swung a fist at him.

“You look more like her than me.” She shot back.

Darren raised an eyebrow at her, “When was the last time you looked in the mirror?”

She rolled her eyes and strode ahead of him, holding the door to a small outfitting store the pair had found close to the edge of town. Darren made his way to the counter, asking where they kept their clothing. The store’s selection was rather limited but both managed to find simple clothes that fit them. Elena studied her face in one of the mirrors as Darren made his way to the counter to pay. As much as she hated to admit that her brother was right she could see where he was coming from. Her face had become less child-like and more structured since the purge. She was slowly starting to resemble Arra more and more. Suddenly, she felt the hair raise on the back of her neck. She turned quickly and joined Darren at the front of the store. A man was standing across from him, buying shells and outfittings for several different types of guns. The man appeared nervous, staring intently at Darren’s hands… right where his scars that marked him as a vampire were.

Darren laid everything on the counter, nervously glancing back at the stranger. Elena hovered just behind him, anxiously bouncing on the balls of her feet. He paid as quickly as possible, waved at the cashier to keep the change, and then both he and Elena scampered back to the abandoned cabin.

“Mom, Dad,” Darren gasped, bursting through the door and letting it shut with a slam.

Arra groaned, stirring from her sleep. “What’s wrong?” She asked, sitting up.

Darren told his parents and Harkat about the man in the store. “Did he say anything to either of you?” Larten asked, voice grave.

“No.” Darren replied, “But he was looking directly at my scars.” He held his fingertips up, “He knew what they were, I’m sure of it.”

“Plus he was buying a ton of guns.” Elena added, “I doubt he was using them for recreation.”

A screech of tires sounded from outside. Larten and Arra shared a glance. “Vampire hunters.” Larten said seriously.

“How are you two going to fight?” Darren asked, “It’s the middle of the day!”

His father ripped two shreds of fabric from his cloak and handed one to Arra. “We shall cover our eyes with these. They will block out the light enough. Besides, it will not take long for us to take care of these humans.” He smirked grimly.

They all stood right next to the door as the crunch of boots sounded in the snow. “I’d guess seven, maybe eight men.” Arra said.

“You and I will take two each if there are seven, the rest of you can take care of the others.” Larten responded.

Larten and Arra were the first to leap out of the cabin, the yells and gunfire telling the others that they had been right about the vampire hunters. “Perhaps we should join them.” Harkat suggested.

Elena grinned, “Let’s go.”

Sure enough there were eight of them. Larten and Arra were both engaged with fighting two people at once. Harkat rushed into the fight swinging his axe, striking one of the hunters in the back of the legs. Darren and Elena separated, taking the last two each.

“You’re just a kid!” One of the hunters exclaimed as he took in the sight of Darren across from him.

Darren grinned, “That’s your mistake.”

The pair exchanged blows, each of them only armed with a knife. Darren was focused solely on the fight. He managed to get one of his knives cleanly into the man’s shoulder. Seeing that he had nearly won the fight, Darren glanced around to make sure his family was alright. He was pleased to see Harkat burying his axe into someone’s chest. Elena seemed to be making out alright too. Darren watched her slit her attacker’s throat with a quick swipe of her nails. Satisfied, he turned back to his own opposition. Turning away seemed to have been a mistake. The hunter had a hand grenade, his finger in the loop of the pin.

The man sneered, “Call your friends off or I’m gonna wipe us all out.”

Darren held his hands up in surrender. “Whoa, take it easy.”

“Call them off!” He shouted, “Or I’m gonna-“ He was cut off by a throwing star embedding itself in his throat.

Darren stared at the corpse in confusion. No one he knew used a weapon like that.

“Didn’t Vanez Blane ever tell you only ever turn your back on a corpse boy?”

Darren whipped around, a tall wild looking man with green hair dressed in purple shaggy furs emerged from the trees. He strode right past Darren. “I’ll take my shruniken back now thank you.” He pulled the throwing knife from the corpse and strapped it to a belt across his chest. He leaned over again to inspect the corpse. To Darren’s surprise he brushed the hair away from the man’s forehead and then spat in disgust. “A vampet! I should have known.”

“Excuse me?” Darren said. “Sire March I presume. I’ve heard a lot about you. It’s an honour sire.”

“Of course it is!” Sire March bellowed, “And you must be the cub prince I’ve heard so much about.”

Larten and Harkat quickly made their way back over. “Vancha!” Larten said, “I thought you were in the north Sire.”

“Larten.” Vancha greeted, “It’s good to see you. I’ve been following you lot for the past week. I wanted to see our new leaders for myself. Though I have to admit from this fight I can’t say I’m overly impressed-at least with one of them.” Darren glanced down, shame creeping up the back of his neck.

Arra and Elena soon joined the group after piling the rest of the corpses in the woods. “Sails.” Vancha grinned, “You’re looking as gorgeous as ever. Still not sick of the orange-haired buffoon I see.”

“Sire.” Arra greeted, the corner of her mouth curving into a smirk.

“And this must be our first Princess.” Vancha said, giving a ridiculously low bow. “You’re lucky Larten, she looks more like her mother than you.”

Larten rolled his eyes at the prince. “And who is this?” Vancha asked, peering down to get a closer look at Harkat.

“My name… is …Harkat Mulds… Sire March.”

“A Little Person that talks?!” Vancha exclaimed. He peered suspiciously at Harkat for a few moments then took a seat and began chewing his toenails. Darren and Elena stared at him in disbelief, while both their parents looked both unbothered and unsurprised by the prince’s strange habits. “I’ll be honest with you Mulds. I don’t trust Tiny or any of his associates.”

“Well I don’t trust vampires… who chew their toenails... Sire” Harkat responded cheekily.

Vancha burst into laughter. “I think we’ll get along fine Mulds.” He turned to Larten and Arra, “I haven’t run into any generals lately. The last news I heard was about these two from Arrow.” He jerked his head at the twins. “Any news from the mountain?”

“A lot has happened since then.” Larten said. They told Vancha about Tiny’s visit and the hunt for the Vampaneze Lord.

“Well, I don’t think it would take a genius to surmise that I’m the fifth hunter.” Vancha mused. “In any case, I was headed to Evanna’s anyways. She can tell us if Tiny speaks the truth. She may keep a lot to herself, but I’ve never known her to lie.”

The group walked back to the cabin to settle in for the rest day. Vancha began snoring almost as soon as he had found a spot on the floor that suited him. “Don’t be fooled.” Arra whispered to Darren and Elena, “Vancha may seem a bit… wild, but he is an honourable vampire and prince. He just likes roughing it even more than most.”

“If you say so.” Elena shrugged, sliding to the floor next to her father.

The group drifted off to sleep one by one. The five hunters, now complete, ready for the last leg of their journey to the cave of Lady Evanna and the hunt for the Lord of the Vampaneze.


End file.
